Efectos secundarios (FINALIZADA)
by Urafranty
Summary: Uraraka está en camino a convertirse en una excelente heroina. Le va bien en la escuela, tiene un romance secreto con uno de los más populares héroes de su generación y es apoyada por muchas maravillosas personas a su alrededor. Pero un pequeño error la llevará a cambiar su plan de vida, lo que podría arruinar sus opciones de convertirse en la heroina que siempre ha querido.
1. Chapter 1

EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS

_¡Hola a todos! Para comenzar, les cuento que esta vez traigo un proyecto diferente. La siguiente historia la pueden encontrar en __**AO3**__, otra pagina de fics, pero en inglés. La leí hace unas semanas atrás y la adoré. Es tan buena que quise pueda llegar a todos quienes no sepan inglés. Es por eso que pedí permiso a su autora __**novocaine_sea **__para publicarla aquí. Así que ya saben, yo solo seré la traductora, pero la idea proviene de su mente y los personajes de Boku no hero academy ;)_

_Al final les dejaré el link de la historia original para que puedan verla, ver si se animan con el inglés o mostrarle su amor a la autora :3 _

_¡Ahora, a leer! _

Capítulo 1: nauseas

Las náuseas despertaron a Uraraka de su sueño esa mañana.

Era como un dolor punzante en el estómago, un pequeño demonio que intentaba abrirse camino a través de todas las capas de carne, pero al final solo tomaba una ruta en su garganta. Se quitó las sábanas y se tiró a sí misma por la puerta del dormitorio, apenas llegando al baño al final del pasillo. Al final, estaba brillando de sudor y temblorosa, sentada en las baldosas del suelo para tratar de regular su temperatura. Odiaba la sensación de sentirse caliente y fría al mismo tiempo. Se preguntaba vagamente si así era como se sentía Todoroki a veces.

Uraraka tomó un par de respiraciones profundas antes de ponerse de pie sobre sus piernas temblorosas. Se había sentido enferma por algunos días, pero solo cuando se despertaba, luego sus síntomas desaparecían misteriosamente por el resto del día. Ella pensó que solo estaba trabajando demasiado y que su cuerpo estaba alcanzando el estrés en las mañanas y luego se disipaba en las tardes. Midoriya, Lida e incluso Bakugou la instaron a ir a ver a Recovery girl, pero ella insistía en que estaba bien.

El día anterior, ella recordó sentirse un poco indispuesta durante las partidas individuales con sus compañeros de clase. Ella trató de pasarlo como su peculiaridad actuando nuevamente a pesar de haber fortalecido su uso durante el año pasado. Sin embargo, ella realmente no vio otras explicaciones posibles, así que empujó las náuseas y la fatiga, lanzando golpes y flotando sobre sus oponentes. Al describir los sentimientos a Lida y Midoriya, el primero la había regañado por no cuidarse a sí misma, mientras que Midoriya tartamudeaba diciéndole que fuera a Recovery Girl una vez más.

Pero Uraraka era terca y un poco de náusea no era nada. Ella podía manejarlo, especialmente porque antes de tener un mejor manejo de su peculiaridad, vomitaría si superaba su límite. ¿Vomitar cada mañana? Eso se estaba poniendo un poco tedioso. Solía vomitar cuando usaba demasiado su peculiaridad y eso era mucho decir.

Uraraka alcanzó el picaporte para poder acurrucarse en la cama durante aproximadamente una hora más o menos antes de la clase, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una explosión resonó en el otro lado.

"Oi." Uraraka tropezó, los calcetines causaron que ella se deslizara un poco sobre las baldosas. "Quien quiera que esté ahí, vete. Tengo que orinar". La voz de Bakugou era grave desde el sueño y Uraraka puso los ojos en blanco. Bakugou típicamente malhumorado como siempre a pesar de estar solo despierto durante unos cinco minutos, como mucho. Siempre estaba de mal humor, no importaba la hora del día.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada roja y amenazadora de Bakugou Katsuki. Cuando la vio, no soltó la puerta, solo entrecerró los ojos, empujando la puerta un poco más. Con su voz baja y su rostro acercándose cada vez más a la de ella, él le murmuró: "¿Todavía te sientes mal? ¿Por qué no dejas de ser terca y solo vas a ver a Recovery Girl?".

Uraraka giró su nariz hacia arriba y respondió: "Estoy bien."

Bakugou alzó una ceja, los ojos volvieron a la normalidad: "Acabas de vomitar, no estás bien".

"Dije que estoy ... oye, espera, Katsuki." Uraraka gruñó cuando Bakugou la agarró por la muñeca y la empujó por el pasillo hacia su habitación, la abrió para ella y la empujó hacia adentro. Él no soltó su muñeca, solo la miró expectante.

"Métete en la cama" Bakugou señaló el colchón en la esquina de la habitación.

Uraraka se mordió el interior de la mejilla y miró hacia otro lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ella no se movió, manteniéndose firme.

Sorprendentemente, esto era un hecho frecuente. Vivir en el mismo piso que tu pareja era perfecto para la cita de medianoche u obligar a tu novia enferma a volver a la cama para que pudiera descansar. Sin embargo, no funcionó cuando dicha novia era demasiado terca para escucharte. Por lo tanto, cuando Uraraka sintió que se levantaba del suelo a través de algo que no era gravedad cero, aulló y agarró un brazo musculoso.

"¡Katsuki, por favor!"

"¡Cállate maldita mujer!" Él la acostó, más bien como si la dejara caer, en la cama y tiró de las mantas hacia arriba y sobre ella. ''Quédate en la puta cama. Ve a Recovery Girl para arreglar tu mierda. No quiero verte en clase ".

"Como digas, papá." Uraraka hizo un puchero, pero puso las sábanas sobre ella. Bakugou le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de su habitación, la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él. Uraraka iba a levantarse por despecho, pero la fatiga se apoderó de ella, obligándola a permanecer bajo el calor de las mantas.

Los dos habían estado saliendo (en secreto, por supuesto, no querían que sus compañeros de clase hicieran un gran alboroto al respecto) desde el final de su primer año. Cuando se enteraron de que todavía estarían viviendo en los dormitorios por segundo y tercer año en la UA, pensaron que podrían hacerlo funcionar en su beneficio. Y, resultó ser muy conveniente a altas horas de la noche cuando querían pasar tiempo juntos sin tener que preocuparse por las miradas indiscretas de sus amigos.

Bakugou había sido el primero en declararse. Era incómodo como lo era cualquier confesión, pero la había encantado. Uraraka no sabía por qué había aceptado venir a la azotea ese día, pero lo hizo y estaba muy contenta de haberlo hecho. Su chispa era como ninguna otra y le daba mariposas cada vez que Bakugou sostenía su mano o la envolvía con sus brazos.

Y aquí estaban meses después, Bakugou cuidándola a su manera especial. Si pudiera, probablemente le pasaría un montón de medicina por la garganta, pero sabía que ella lucharía durante todo el tiempo por lo que ni siquiera se molestó. La arrastraría donde Recovery Girl si solo pudiera encontrar una manera de asegurarse de que sus dedos no se tocaran.

Uraraka bostezó y estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Ella pensó que podría descansar por un par de momentos más, no porque Bakugou le dijo que lo hiciera, sino porque estaba cansada.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su alarma estaba sonando y tenía treinta minutos para prepararse antes de llegar a clase. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse acostado o cuando Bakugou se había ido. Se levantó rápidamente, ignorando las náuseas en su estómago, corriendo para ponerse el uniforme. Ella siempre tenía problemas para atarse la corbata, pero cuando finalmente lo consiguió, tomó su bolso y corrió para encontrarse con Tsuyu fuera de su habitación.

"Buenos días, Ochako-chan." Tsuyu saludó y Uraraka sonrió.

"¡Buenos días!", respondió Uraraka y caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta su salón de clases donde la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban reunidos, listos para las lecciones de la mañana. Uraraka hizo contacto visual con la desafiante mirada de Bakugou y ella solo sonrió, su lengua sobresaliendo ligeramente entre sus dientes. Bakugou gruñó, pero volvió a mirar su teléfono, sabiendo que no podía hacer una escena delante de todos los demás.

Su lado más suave, como decía Uraraka, era solo para ella y sus ojos. Bakugou nunca podría demostrarlo de todos modos.

"¡Buenos días, Uraraka-kun!" Saludó Midoriya mientras se sentaba en su asiento. Era tan brillante como siempre, con el pelo verde sin domar y la corbata atada en demasiados nudos. Lida no estaba muy lejos detrás de él, Todoroki también lo seguía. Eran un pequeño escuadrón, Uraraka creyendo que Midoriya se parecía a una madre pato con sus dos patitos que le seguían justo detrás. Donde quiera que Midoriya estuviera, siempre se garantizaba que Todoroki o Lida nunca se quedaran atrás.

Uraraka también se amontonaría con ellos, aunque Bakugou lo desaprobara. Francamente, a ella nunca le importó lo que Bakugou pensara de su amistad con Midoriya y seguiría haciéndolo hasta que Bakugou superara lo que fuera que tenía contra su amigo de la infancia.

"¡Ah, Deku-kun, Lida-kun!" Ella colocó mechones de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja. "¿Están listos para las lecciones de hoy?"

"Siempre estoy listo para educarme", anunció Lida mientras se ponía las gafas en la nariz, con un aura de triunfo rodeándolo. Uraraka contuvo una risita. Lida siempre tenía una forma interesante de hablar y siempre se encontraba tratando de no reírse cuando él decía cosas tontas.

"¡Bien!" Asintió Uraraka.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó Midoriya, la preocupación causó que sus cejas se tensaran en el centro de su frente.

Uraraka sonrió tímidamente. "¡Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí Deku-kun!".

"Realmente deberías ver a una enfermera", comenzó Lida, girándose en su asiento para hablar con ella y mover las manos con el movimiento robótico que siempre hace, "Podrías estar contagiosa o más enferma de lo que crees y podría ser perjudicial para tus calificaciones si no obtienes la medicina adecuada desde el principio ".

Uraraka se rió y negó con la cabeza: "Lida-kun, te prometo que estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte tanto, puedes hacerte daño ".

Lida se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear a través de una disculpa, provocando en Uraraka más risas. Todavía podía sentir la mirada de Bakugou en ella, pero ella lo ignoró, sabiendo que él probablemente estaba pensando cosas que no eran muy agradables. A ella le puede encantar que él fuera un caballero poco convencional, pero no apreciaba cuándo se dirigía mal sus amigos.

Finalmente, apareció Aizawa Sensei, sin saco de dormir amarillo con él hoy, pero tan monótono y exhausto como cuando ingresó al aula por primera vez hace más de un año. Describió los eventos y las lecciones del día, y Uraraka prestó atención tanto como pudo mientras trataba de reprimir los saltos que estaban ocurriendo en su estómago. Ella tragó saliva y bilis, mordiéndose el labio y moviéndose en su asiento. Esto se prolongó durante unos treinta minutos antes de que se calmara y ella pudiera respirar fácilmente otra vez.

Una parte de ella estaba ligeramente asustada por tener gripe o algo así. Pero, nuevamente, solo se sentía enferma por la mañana y después de cierto punto estaba completamente bien, como si nada hubiera pasado. Era un círculo vicioso del que ya no quería formar parte. Ella sabía que la única solución sería ir a Recovery Girl, pero ella no podía dejar que Bakugou ganara. Ella era competitiva, incluso cuando se trataba de su salud.

Las lecciones de la mañana transcurrieron borrosas en el cuaderno de Uraraka lleno de notas que no recordaba haber tomado. Se encogió de hombros y cerró el cuaderno, preparándose para dirigirse a la cafetería y comer con Lida, Midoriya, Tsuyu y el resto de la pandilla. Casi siempre era la última persona allí, la más lenta de empacar y su estado de fatiga (ni siquiera ella podía negar la sensación de pesadez que sentía en sus huesos) no estaba ayudando. Suspiró y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza antes de salir al pasillo, con la lonchera rosa colgando de su muñeca.

Antes de que pudiera girar la esquina hacia la salida, una mano la agarró y la arrastró al armario de almacenamiento. La luz estaba encendida y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando. Unos familiares pares de ojos rojos se clavaron en los de ella, entrecerrando los ojos más que antes.

"Katsuki" Dijo Uraraka con calma.

"Te dije que te quedaras en la cama" Bakugou estaba tranquilo, pero sus manos se movieron con molestia.

Uraraka se mantuvo firme: "Tú no eres mi guardián".

Bakugou chasqueó su lengua contra sus dientes: "Estás jodidamente enferma, harás que todos los demás se enfermen, no es que me importen, pero sería un inconveniente para mí si tuviera que escuchar a los dos imbéciles a cada lado de mi habitación tosiendo hasta morir".

Uraraka sonrió: "Suena como si te importara"

"¡Cállate y ve a la maldita enfermera ya!" ordenó el rubio.

"No" replicó tranquila la castaña.

"Estás desesperada" afirmó él.

"Me amas" dijo con seguridad ella.

Eso hizo que Bakugou se callara y sus labios se apretaron en una delgada línea. Bajo la tenue luz, Uraraka apenas podía distinguir una ligera capa de rojo contra la mejilla de Bakugou.

"Exactamente", replicó y se puso de puntillas para presionar un beso en la comisura de su boca. "Estoy bien, Katsuki. Puedo hacerme cargo de mí misma."

"Tch." Bakugou miró hacia otro lado viendo productos químicos que cubrían las paredes. "Lo que sea."

Uraraka rió suavemente. Ella amaba los momentos así, cuando podía hacer que Bakugou retrocediera y se quedara en paz. Se parecía mucho a un perro; si te tomas el tiempo para conocerlo y conocer sus peculiaridades, podrías descubrir cómo domesticar a la bestia. Luego se vuelven leales a ti y se vuelve difícil deshacerse de ellos, no es lo que quisieras en primer lugar considerando lo malditamente lindos que eran. Además, los besos eran bonitos. Sin embargo, los besos de Bakugou fueron mucho mejores que los de un perro.

"Me siento bien ahora mismo. ¿Puedo ir a comer mi almuerzo?''

"... Supongo." Bakugou murmuró. Uraraka le dio una palmada en el hombro y salió del armario con la promesa de verlo más tarde, a Kacchan. Resultó que realmente le gustaba cuando ella lo llamaba así. Sonaba mucho mejor saliendo de su boca que de Deku.

Uraraka estaba muy animada después de esto, fue a almorzar y se dejó caer justo al lado de Midoriya como un resorte. Le preguntaron por qué estaba tan contenta, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dijo que estaba feliz hoy, que recibió más sonrisas y risas. Y fue bueno. El almuerzo fue estupendo, Bakugou la miró desde el otro extremo de la cafetería, pero ella pudo ignorarlo, como de costumbre. Ella lo mantuvo atado y sabía que él sabía que no podía hacer nada para que ella fuera a la enfermera.

Sin embargo, las cosas no se mantuvieron igual cuando terminó el almuerzo. Nunca lo hicieron.

Después del almuerzo llegaron las clases físicas, más entrenamiento, más aprendizaje sobre cómo controlar sus peculiaridades y cómo aprovecharlas para sus ventajas, así como uno a uno con los maestros. Aizawa Sensei le había dicho algo a Midoriya una vez que luego había transmitido a la clase: "Ningún buen héroe es un pony de un solo truco". Necesitaban permanecer llamativos y con estilo para poder llegar a la cima.

A Uraraka le estaba yendo bien por un tiempo, manteniéndose en el aire mientras manipulaba varios objetos. Ella estaba trabajando con Yaoyoruzu Momo, que estaba creando pequeños objetos y lanzándolos contra ella. Uraraka usaría otros objetos en la habitación para defenderse.

"¿Estás lista para el siguiente?" Momo siempre fue considerada, aunque se suponía que iban por un elemento sorpresa.

Uraraka asintió y se colocó en su postura mientras Momo sacaba lentamente lo que parecía una versión más pequeña de un molino de viento entre sus pechos. Todavía era grande y estaba siendo arrastrado directamente en su dirección y Uraraka solo podía pensar en manipular la gravedad de un gran bloque de cemento para protegerse.

Uraraka arrojó el bloque de cemento al molino de viento y luego soltó su peso, ambos objetos cayeron al suelo. Uraraka dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo por un momento mientras se sentía ligeramente temblorosa.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Momo, jadeando un poco. Su pecho estaba agitado y Uraraka encontró el ligero movimiento de rebote de los pechos de Momo relajándose.

"Sí, sí, estoy ... bien ..." Los objetos más pequeños que Uraraka había estado manipulando cayeron al suelo y ella cerró los ojos. La habitación estaba girando repentinamente y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos marrones había pequeños puntos negros que inundaban su visión.

"¡Uraraka!" Exclamó Momo, la voz se acercó, pero Uraraka ya estaba en el suelo, inconsciente por el agotamiento y algo más.

_Hasta aquí llega este primer capítulo, y tal como les había dicho ya, les dejo el link con la historia original: _

_ /works/11951559/chapters/27021627_

_¡Nos leemos pronto! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Nota de la traductora: __he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia que no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco, todo salió de la mente de __**NOVOCAINE_SEA**__. Aprovechando que es sábado me doy el tiempo para traducir puesto que durante la semana recibí varios e-mails de autores que agregaron la historia y a mi como favoritos/alerta. A todos ellos, gracias y por ustedes va esta ;) _

_Al final les dejaré el enlace que los redirigirá a la historia original en su segundo capítulo en inglés y en otra página, y por si se lo preguntan, esta historia cuenta con 32 capítulos y yo respetare eso, así que tenemos para rato :D ahora ¡a leer! _

Capítulo 2: Fatiga

No fue agradable despertarse con las luces fluorescentes, la calma azul y blanca que se asemeja a una habitación de hospital. Uraraka pensó por un momento que había muerto y se había ido al cielo o algo dramático como eso, pero después de sentir lentamente su pulso, se sintió tranquila. Sus párpados eran pesados, pero los obligó a abrirse a pesar de la falta de definición del sueño. Hubo un golpeteo contra su cráneo que sonó como el ruido constante de un bombo.

"¿Cómo te sientes, querida?" Una voz grave vino de su derecha. Era muy diferente a la que le había hablado a través de la madera de la puerta de su dormitorio esa mañana. Esta era más vieja, mucho más vieja y más femenina. Uraraka se giró para ver a Recovery Girl en su silla verde, sonriéndole suavemente. Era su peor pesadilla, despertarse en el lugar que había estado evitando tan desesperadamente.

¿Cómo llegó aquí de nuevo? Oh sí, ella colapsó.

Bakugou no iba a estar feliz cuando se enterara. Diablos, probablemente ya lo sabía, ya que la caída se produjo durante el tiempo de práctica. Si pudiera, estaría sentado en la silla roja de plástico junto a su cama, esperando que ella se despertara para poder regañarla de nuevo. Sin embargo, nunca pondría en peligro el secreto de su relación de esa manera. Bakugou nunca se permitiría mostrar debilidad frente a nadie más que a ella.

"Ah, estoy bien". Habló más pasivamente de lo que ella había esperado y se sintió un poco culpable.

"Tus amigos me dijeron que te has estado sintiendo mal por un par de días" comentó Recovery girl y Uraraka maldijo a sus amigos traidores. Malditos sean por ser tan preocupados por su salud.

"Um, bueno, sí. Solo un poco...vómitos y mareos en la mañana, ¡pero luego desaparecen! " reprodujo Uraraka.

Recovery girl asintió, escribiendo en su portapapeles: "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo, exactamente?"

Uraraka se mordió el labio: "Supongo que...desde el sábado". Era jueves y las náuseas seguían siendo tan fuertes como ese día. Uraraka no dijo nada al respecto.

"No deberías esforzarte tanto, querida", aconsejó Recovery Girl.

"¡Sí, señora!"

"Aunque, no creo que todo esto sea por estrés, ya sabes". Recovery girl se acercó más a ella e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Sus nervios rebotaban uno contra el otro, incómodos bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de la anciana. La mujer puede ser baja, pero era un poco intimidante. "Te curé, pero no detecté ningún cambio en tu estado".

La sangre de Uraraka se enfrió: "¿Oh?"

Recovery girl solo sonrió: "Lo que es extraño. ¿Te importa si te hago un par de preguntas personales? Puede ser un poco incómodo, pero puede ayudar con la situación ".

"Yo ... supongo ..."

Uraraka, honestamente, no tenía idea de qué tipo de preguntas personales le haría Recovery Girl. ¿No tenían sus padres que firmar un permiso o algo así? Uraraka no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban estas cosas, pero tenía casi diecisiete años, no debería estar tan nerviosa. Además, Recovery Girl sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía por lo menos ochenta años; ella probablemente había visto cosas mucho peor que esta. Las náuseas y la fatiga no eran tan malas en el ámbito de las cosas.

La sonrisa nunca se desvaneció de la cara de Recovery girl. Eso hizo que Uraraka se sintiera un poco mejor, al menos. Hasta que ella abrió la boca: "¿Estás teniendo un ciclo menstrual regular?"

Uraraka parpadeó. Y entonces ella parpadeó de nuevo. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con esto? Se movió un poco incómoda, las hojas finas de papel crujían. Con toda honestidad, la morena no pudo recordar su último período. ¿Uno, hace dos meses, tal vez? Ella pensó que era normal a veces saltarse un ciclo o dos. Le pasa a todo el mundo, ¿verdad? Ella siempre había tenido un período regular, obteniéndolo la misma semana todos los meses desde que tenía doce años.

"Um, ¿dos meses, creo?" Con una mano temblorosa ella metió un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja. Sentía calor en la cara y trató de no hacer contacto visual con la enfermera, que estaba garabateando algo en el papel adjunto al portapapeles.

"¿Eres sexualmente activa?"

Uraraka se mordió el labio. Ella no quería que esta dulce anciana conozca su privacidad. Era casi un tabú en su país tener relaciones sexuales siendo menores de edad, pero no se podía negar que ella y Bakugou habían tenido relaciones sexuales antes. Solo podía contar con una mano las veces que lo habían hecho, pero el hecho estaba allí mismo, en los dormitorios. Los adolescentes eran sexualmente activos todo el tiempo, aunque en su mayoría se escondía. Es por eso que, los pervertidos como Mineta estaban tan desenfrenados, ya que solo experimentaban placer sexual con el puño y lo más pronto que lo experimentaban era en la universidad. Pero sucedió antes y era normal. Si dos personas estuvieran enamoradas, entonces naturalmente tendrían relaciones sexuales, ¿verdad?

Uraraka estaba a punto de lamentarlo, ya que no podía medir la mirada en los ojos de la enfermera.

"... sí." Uraraka se escondió detrás de trenzas de chocolate que caían en olas contra su cara. Estaba contenta de esconderse de esa manera para poder evitar la mirada que la enfermera le estaba dando.

"¿Has estado experimentando algo además de náuseas y mareos?"

Uraraka pensó por un momento: "Supongo que he estado un poco más cansada de lo normal. Pero solo necesito seguir con mis estudios".

Recovery girl la miró con simpatía. Uraraka no entendió. ¿Por qué se encontró con simpáticos ojos negros?

Recovery girl se acercó y le dio una palmadita en la pierna donde estaba cubierta por la ropa de la cama. El corazón de Uraraka golpeó dolorosamente contra su caja torácica. La ansiedad zumbó por sus venas y se asentó en su pecho, los pulmones apenas llenos de aire.

No estaba preparada para las siguientes palabras de la mujer mayor.

"Estos son signos tempranos de embarazo, querida".

El aire que tan desesperadamente intentaba llenar sus pulmones escapó. Los grandes ojos marrones se volvieron increíblemente grandes y la visión se desenfocó. La habitación giró y aunque Uraraka intentó fijar su mirada en algo en la habitación, no pudo. Todo tenía sentido, pero ella simplemente...no podía creerlo. Tenía solo dieciséis años, Bakugou solo diecisiete. Eran demasiado jóvenes para ser padres. Demasiado joven para tomar decisiones que cambian vidas como esta. Incluso si acababa de recibir noticias, eso podría estar equivocado, aunque confiaba en la mujer mayor, Uraraka ya sentía una responsabilidad abrumadora por la cosa que crecía dentro de ella.

"¿Está segura?" Susurró Uraraka, sintiéndose increíblemente pequeña.

"Bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo con seguridad", declaró Recovery Girl. "O tendríamos que tomar una muestra de sangre u orina para poder saber. O hacer un ultrasonido, pero no tenemos ese equipo aquí, ya que esto es algo inaudito en nuestra escuela".

Tirando de sus rodillas hacia su pecho, se sentó y sacudió la cabeza. No, ella no quería hacer eso. Ella no quería saber. No ahora, no mañana, no al día siguiente. Jamás. Esto era demasiado, demasiada responsabilidad y demasiadas noticias para una tarde. Quería acurrucarse contra Bakugou y olvidarse de que esto incluso había pasado, quería pasar sus dedos por el cabello dorado y decirle lo lindo que era. Como un pequeño pomerano enojado siempre dispuesto a saltar. Eso era simple, todo con Bakugou era simple.

Esto no lo era.

Hubo un cuidadoso "Lo siento querida" y luego el sonido de las ruedas deslizándose sobre el linóleo, volviendo al escritorio. Uraraka cerró los ojos, deseando que su respiración se calmara. Las náuseas regresaron y arañaron la parte posterior de su garganta. El demonio estaba de vuelta, suplicando ser liberado de los confines de su garganta cerrada.

¿Embarazada? ¿De verdad? Ella y Bakugou habían tenido mucho cuidado al usar condones cada vez que tenían relaciones sexuales. Solo habían tenido relaciones sexuales cuatro veces. Uraraka destrozó su cerebro por los detalles de cada instancia, pero todo se redujo al placer y no a las cosas importantes como los condones o el control de la natalidad. Ella nunca había pensado en ir al control de natalidad hasta ese momento.

El aumento cíclico y la caída de su pecho de las respiraciones profundas le permitieron calmarse y, lentamente, se despegó de la posición fetal. Fue liberada después de que Recovery Girl hizo un chequeo más y Uraraka se paró sobre sus piernas temblorosas. No había nadie con quien compartir esto. Su forma de sobrellevarlo era empujarlo a la parte de atrás de su mente y no creerlo. No fue la decisión más brillante, pero por ahora fue la mejor.

"¡Uraraka-san!" Dos voces la llamaron cuando salía de la enfermería, haciéndola saltar un poco. Estaba demasiado envuelta en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que Midoriya y Lida habían estado esperando pacientemente por ella.

Uraraka se puso rígida, pero trató de mantener sus emociones bajo control: "¿Q-qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?"

Lida se levantó las gafas: "Vinimos a ver cómo estabas, por supuesto. ¡Nos diste a todos un buen susto! ¡Realmente necesitas cuidarte más! Sabías que estabas enferma y todavía no tomaste las precauciones adecuadas para ir al médico".

Su amigo con gafas nunca dejó de hacerla reír con su extraña forma de hablar. _"Lo siento, Lida-kun! Pero Recovery Girl dijo: "Estas embarazada''._ Ella no podía decirle esto a sus amigos, se dio cuenta. Si realmente estaba embarazada, tendría que decirles de quién era el bebé. Bakugou tendría que saber primero, por cortesía.

Bakugou era una bomba de tiempo, literalmente, y sus reacciones a esta situación particular eran impredecibles. ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Se volvería loco? Uraraka se inclinaba hacia esto último.

"Ella dijo que es solo por agotamiento". Uraraka odiaba mentir, pero sabía que sería útil en las próximas semanas.

Midoriya frunció el ceño y la boca de Lida se detuvo en una línea delgada y decepcionada. Se lanzó a una conferencia sobre cómo ella realmente necesitaba cuidarse mejor y si ella sabía que estaba enferma, debería haber descansado. Midoriya dijo que él le haría una sopa y, a pesar de que ella protestaba porque estaba realmente bien, la dejaron en su dormitorio, la sopa aún se había prometido y Lida seguía despotricando.

Finalmente, capaz de acostarse, dejó caer la cara primero en su almohada y exhaló. Todo esto fue un desastre. A ella no le gustaba que la gente la apreciara y la cuidara; ella había sido independiente durante bastante tiempo, considerando que sus padres siempre estaban fuera por trabajo. Estaba acostumbrada a cuidarse a sí misma para recuperar la salud. Tener a sus amigos obligándola a beber una sopa la hacía sentir enferma de nuevo.

Midoriya trajo la sopa media hora después y Uraraka la tomó con una sonrisa y dijo que realmente solo quería descansar en este momento, agradeciéndole todo el tiempo. Midoriya no parecía convencido, pero respetaba sus deseos y la dejaba en paz. La sopa estaba sabrosa y la dejó llena y letárgica, contenta de quedarse en la cama apoyada en almohadas mullidas durante el resto de la noche.

Su mente hizo saltos mortales tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con lo que había dicho Recovery girl, sus manos sobrevolando su estómago más de una vez. No podía imaginar a un humano creciendo debajo de su piel y dentro de ella. No podía imaginarse a sí misma llevando a un niño durante nueve meses, creciendo más y más. Ni siquiera quería pensar en el dolor insoportable del parto. No quería pensar en cómo tendría que renunciar a sus sueños de convertirse en un héroe para criar a un niño. Sin embargo, si estaba embarazada, no podía verse a sí misma dándose por vencida. Pero ella no estaba. No había manera. Su cuerpo solo la engañaba y engañaba a la enfermera. Ella estaba definitivamente enferma.

Uraraka no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo allí sentada reflexionando sobre su futuro, pero repentinamente alguien llamó a su puerta y la sacó de su mente errante. La mitad de ella quería ignorarlo, pero los golpes se hicieron más persistentes, y eso solo podía significar una cosa. La hizo salir de las sábanas y tropezó con sus propios pies. Abrió la puerta solo un poco y se asomó. Unos familiares pares de ojos carmesí la fulminaron con la mirada. Las manos fuertes obligaron a que la puerta se abriera, el tiempo suficiente para que se deslizara y cerrara la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Ves lo que pasa cuando no me escuchas?" Bakugou reprendió, levantando su barbilla con su dedo para obligarla a mirarlo.

Uraraka puso mala cara: "¡Realmente no pensé que hubiera nada malo!"

Bakugou bajó la voz como si no fueran las únicas dos personas en la habitación. "Estabas literalmente vomitando esta mañana! ¿Cómo diablos dices eso de que estás bien en cualquier forma? "

"¡No lo sé!" Uraraka levantó las manos.

Bakugou suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Prácticamente había vapor saliendo de sus palmas y de sus fosas nasales, pero Uraraka sabía que estaba tratando de mantener la calma. "Nos has asustado muchísimo a todos nosotros, ya sabes. Me has asustado como la mierda''.

"Lo siento." Uraraka tocó su mejilla y él cubrió su mano con la suya. El contraste entre la suavidad de su piel era sorprendente, la palma de Bakugou llena de pequeños cayos y cicatrices por el uso de su peculiaridad. Uraraka solo tenía las yemas de sus dedos que se sumaban a la suavidad innata de sus manos.

"¿Qué dijo la vieja bruja?"

Uraraka resopló. "No llames a Recovery Girl así. Ella ha curado tu arrepentido culo muchas veces".

Bakugou se mordió el pulgar juguetonamente. "Oi, ese lenguaje".

Uraraka echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. "No te atrevas a decirme que mire mi idioma, señor Rey de Explodo-Kills".

"Ese fue un gran nombre, no me importa lo que piense esa perra de medianoche". Bakugou negó con la cabeza: "Sólo dime lo que dijo la anciana, vamos".

Uraraka se mordió el labio. Mentir parecía estar en orden otra vez. Ella no había querido mentirle a Lida o Midoriya antes y estaba segura de que no quería mentirle a Bakugou. No podía recordar la última vez que había dicho una mentira tan grande. Aunque todavía no había pruebas de que estuviera embarazada, el pensamiento seguía allí, el elefante en la habitación, solo visible para ella.

"Es solo por trabajar demasiado, como pensé." Su voz era tan firme como posiblemente podría hacerlo.

Bakugou la miró fijamente y Uraraka tragó un poco de aire. Luego hubo un suave beso presionado en sus labios. "Estúpida chica", murmuró Bakugou y Uraraka sonrió mientras hablaba a través de su beso.

"Eres el estúpido por pensar que sería cualquier otra cosa. Deberías escucharme más a menudo".

Bakugou se burló: "En tus malditos sueños".

En lugar de responder, Uraraka insistentemente besó el ceño fruncido de su cara, ahora que la amenaza de estar enferma estaba fuera de lugar. Se desplomaron en la cama, besos suaves que los unían durante mucho tiempo. La sensación de que los fuertes brazos de Bakugou la enjaularan hizo que Uraraka se sintiera segura. Con cada roce de la lengua de Bakugou contra la suya y a través de su mandíbula, Uraraka sintió chispas debajo de su piel. Bakugou tuvo ese efecto en ella, deslumbrando sus sentidos con todo su ser.

Fue el mayor secreto de Uraraka que Bakugou era amable. A pesar de lo que Kaminari, Kirishima y Sero habían dicho después de su lucha, ella estaba lejos de ser frágil.

Todo se sentía increíblemente doméstico, acostado en la cama con Bakugou, besos lentos que inclinaban el mundo ligeramente y la mareaban. La comodidad y el agotamiento del día hicieron que Uraraka se durmiera contra su pecho, con las mantas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas. Ella no se sentía de dieciséis años, acurrucada con su novio secreto después de haberlo metido a escondidas en su habitación. Sentía que esto debía ser, que era mucho mayor y que vivía la vida que se suponía que debía estar viviendo.

A la mañana siguiente, la trajeron de vuelta a la tierra, se inclinó sobre el inodoro y la cabeza se curvó sobre el borde. Su estómago se purgó en el agua debajo y las lágrimas ardieron detrás de los párpados cerrados.

Las palabras náuseas matutinas inundaron su mente vaga y la hicieron vomitar una vez más. Se preguntó brevemente si debería seguir los consejos de Recovery Girl y obtener algún tipo de prueba física de embarazo.

Solo una persona podría realmente ayudarla ahora mismo. Era la misma persona ante quien se había derrumbado el día anterior. No sería demasiado difícil; eso significaría que ella estaría exponiendo su secreto, un secreto que solo era parte de ella.

Otra mentira no dolería, ¿verdad?

/works/11951559/chapters/27197136#workskin


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Positivo

_Disclaimer: el siguiente capítulo proviene de la brillante mente de __**novocaine_sea**_

_Link original al final del capítulo ;) _

_._

.

Bakugou no estaba en la cama con ella a la mañana siguiente cuando se levantó como un zombi para acurrucarse alrededor del inodoro y vomitar sus entrañas. No había ningún recuerdo de cuando él se había escapado de la habitación, pero ella solo estaba llena de alivio ante la idea. No deseaba que la regañaran de nuevo, ni quería tratar con sus compañeros tan temprano en la mañana, incluso si era su propio novio, a quien amaba y se preocupaba por su bienestar. El latido en su cabeza fue suficiente para enviarla a otra sesión de vómitos y ella sabía que no había forma de llegar a su clase.

Quizás un poco de descanso le haría bien y le demostraría a Recovery Girl, y a ella misma, que no estaba embarazada.

El embarazo era algo grande. Era más grande que la vida y más grande de lo que Uraraka podía manejar en el momento actual. Ella estaba tratando de ser una heroína para gritar en voz alta. El único héroe que conocía con niños era Endeavour y él no era un padre muy bueno. Era un padre terrible por razones distintas a sus habilidades como padre. Él era sólo un idiota. Le asustaba que su novio tuviera potencial para volverse como ese hombre. O peor, que Bakugou se vuelva como ese hombre. Un escalofrío bajó por su columna vertebral y fue la fuerza guía para su regreso a su cama después de enjuagarse la boca con un enjuague bucal.

Las únicas veces que Uraraka fue sacada de su subconsciente fue cuando su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de texto de Iida, Midoriya o Bakugou. Era lindo cómo a los tres les importaba (cada uno en su forma especial) y ella hizo todo lo posible por responder antes de que el sueño la arrastrara de vuelta a la oscuridad. Los de Bakugou fueron los primeros que revisó, y los de él fueron los más recientes.

Katsuki

Me alegro de que ya no seas una mierda

espero que te sientas mejor

y mejor que te quedes en la cama, Ochako, o te lo juro ...

No había nada que la amenazara con el texto y se rió antes de hacer clic en el hilo de mensajes de Midoriya.

Deku

¡Espero que te sientas mejor, uraraka!

si necesitas algo por favor házmelo saber!

Midoriya era la persona de corazón más amable que Uraraka conocía, sin embargo, no tenía la autoestima que parecía, considerando su mano destrozada. Había dejado de usar esa mano al activar su peculiaridad, pero todavía faltaba el cuidado personal, lanzándose primero a la cabeza del conflicto. Esa era la marca de un verdadero héroe y Uraraka se alegró de tener a un amigo como él a su lado.

Por último, estaba el texto de Iida, que casi no quería abrir. Iida tenía una forma formal de enviar mensajes de texto y nunca dejó de hacer reír a Uraraka en lugar de tomárselo en serio.

Iida

¡Uraraka! ¡Asegúrate de tener al menos ocho horas de descanso! ¡Asegúrate de tomar una dosis aceptable del medicamento de venta libre que sé que tienes! Por favor, anda a Recovery Girl nuevamente si necesitas un profesional (1/2)

por diagnostico! ¡Midoriya y yo nos detendremos a verte al final del día escolar! (2/2)

Podía imaginarse la voz robótica de Iida dándole instrucciones de ir a Recovery Girl y eso la hizo sonreír, siendo su primera sonrisa del día. La acción le empujó el estómago y ella sintió un poco de náuseas otra vez, pero se lo tragó.

La enfermedad era mucho peor hoy que en los días anteriores, lo que la llevó a creer que era la gripe o algo más. El hecho de que posiblemente sea una enfermedad de la mañana le pone mal sabor de boca. La frase era demasiado permanente, una marca de lo que podría ser para los próximos nueve meses. O incluso menos, considerando que su período no había llegado durante dos meses y que sus síntomas no hubieran comenzado justo después de la concepción.

Uraraka gimió y se dio la vuelta, silenciando su teléfono de una vez por todas. Cerró los ojos y la inquietud acosó su sueño, llenando su cabeza con imágenes de vientres hinchados y artículos para bebés esparcidos por el suelo. Fue despertada por sus propios sueños (¿pesadillas?) E inmediatamente buscó a tientas su teléfono sobre el colchón.

hola! ¿Podrías venir a mi habitación después de salir de clases? ¡Sería genial si pudieras traer las notas de las conferencias de hoy! ¡Gracias!

Uraraka golpeó el envío con una fuerte exhalación y las almohadas le dieron la bienvenida. Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, respiró y exhaló constantemente. "Consíguelo, Ochako." Ella susurró en la habitación vacía, dándose una palmada en las mejillas. Su voz estaba sonando a pesar de que hablaba en voz baja. Las lágrimas ardían bajo los párpados cerrados sin ninguna razón y se mordió el labio para evitar que se desataran. Una tormenta se formó en su mente y en su estómago y todo lo que quería hacer era gritar. Solo tenía dieciséis años, y faltaban meses para que cumpliera diecisiete y Bakugou ya estaba allí. Lo diría una vez y lo repetiría, le pegaría en el cráneo hasta que tal vez sus problemas desaparecieran.

Uraraka era demasiado joven, demasiado irresponsable, demasiados objetivos de vida que quería lograr antes de que se estableciera para tener hijos. Si alguna vez se establecía y si incluso quería tener hijos.

Puede ser normal que una joven de dieciséis años piense en su futuro, ¿pero esto? Esto era demasiado.

Un suave golpe en su puerta la sacó una vez más del sueño. Uraraka se preguntó cuántas veces iba a dormirse y despertarse con alguna interrupción. Lentamente, salió de la cama y abrió un poco la puerta, al ver a una Momo preocupada mirándola, con las manos apretadas en su escote.

"Nunca respondiste a mi mensaje, pensé que te podría haber pasado algo". Momo primero explicó sin saludo. Uraraka solo sonrió débilmente y la condujo adentro.

"Lo siento por eso."

Momo agitó su mano y comenzó a hurgar en su bolso. Era bastante grande, del tamaño de su torso, y Uraraka casi le preguntó si lo había logrado o si lo había comprado en algún lugar.

"Te traje las notas", Momo sacó un cuaderno de color rosa brillante de la bolsa, con pequeñas flores garabateadas en el bolígrafo azul, "pero eso no explicaría la primera mitad de tu mensaje. Sonaba como si necesitaras algo más, ¿correcto?

Uraraka solo asintió.

"Si es algo ilegal, como las drogas, me temo que tendré que declinar, ya que no quiero usar mi peculiaridad".

"Necesito que me hagas una prueba de embarazo". Uraraka se apresuró, hablando sobre ella. Los delgados labios de Momo permanecieron separados mientras miraba a Uraraka en shock.

"¿Perdón?" La sorpresa en la voz de Momo se correspondía con su expresión facial.

Uraraka se sentó y juntó las manos sobre su regazo. No podía encontrarse con ojos negros y confundidos. La vergüenza ya estaba empezando a extenderse, arañando su garganta y su cerebro, matándola lentamente. "Necesito que me hagas una prueba de embarazo. Por favor."

Los ojos negros permanecieron inquebrantables, solo parpadeando en el pensamiento. "¿Una prueba de embarazo?"

"Sí."

Momo zumbó profundamente en su garganta y ella miró hacia el suelo. Ella juntó los tacones de sus zapatos. "Espero que no me encuentres diciendo que esto es grosero, pero...No pareces el tipo de chica que necesita algo así, Uraraka-san''.

Uraraka cerró los ojos, tragándose la vergüenza que crecía con bilis en su garganta. "Lo sé."

"No creo que pueda hacer esto por ti. Es mucho pedir y no quiero hacer nada, pero puede ser la única manera ... "

"Yaomomo." Uraraka encontró sus ojos finalmente. "Odio hacer esto, pero si no me haces esto, le contaré a toda la clase lo que tú y Todoroki hacen en el campo detrás del edificio académico cuando piensas que no hay nadie cerca".

La cara enrojecida de Momo contó una multitud de historias y ella aspiró profundamente. "Ah. Veo que me dejas sin otra opción, Uraraka-san. —Su voz era tensa cuando comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme escolar. Uraraka estaba a punto de protestar y luego se dio cuenta de que Momo probablemente necesitaba más espacio para crear la prueba. "Sin embargo, creo que solo sería justo que me dijeras quién es el padre. Si hay uno."

Uraraka miró hacia otro lado otra vez, arrastrando los pies juntos debajo de ella. "Es alguien de la Clase B. Por favor, no te preocupes por eso".

Momo no dijo nada y unos pocos latidos más tarde, ella estaba sosteniendo una prueba. Los botones inferiores de la camisa se abrieron para crear espacio para que saliera la prueba. "Espero que funcione. Estoy un poco insegura de cómo funcionan, pero tengo lo básico en mi cabeza ". Momo rápidamente reunió sus cosas, las mejillas aún teñidas de rojo. "Buena suerte a ti, Uraraka-san."

La puerta se abrió y se cerró a toda prisa y Uraraka fue golpeada brevemente con una bocanada de aire fresco. No podía decir si era o no desde el pasillo o la actitud de Momo. Probablemente fue un poco de ambos.

A la morena le tomó un tiempo reunir el coraje para ir al baño y tomar el examen. Estaba preocupada por la verdad, que la prueba resultaría positiva y Uraraka no sabía qué haría si aparecieran dos líneas o un signo más. Le daría la vuelta al mundo y no estaba lista para lidiar con eso. Quería seguir siendo una adolescente normal, donde su único problema era si pasaba una prueba o si el chico que le gustaba le devolvía sus sentimientos. Aunque este último no era un gran problema, ciertamente habían surgido problemas mayores como su situación actual.

Respirando profundamente, Uraraka salió de su habitación y entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta en silencio. No había manera de saber si sus compañeros de clase estaban todos en sus dormitorios o en la sala común. Si Bakugou oía que la puerta del baño se abría y se cerraba, sabía que él iría directamente a verla. Estaba sorprendida de que él no hubiera venido a su habitación para tratarla como a un paciente moribundo. Uraraka no estaba lista para decirle esta información por el momento, sin importar los resultados.

La peor parte de tomar el examen fue la espera. Uraraka hizo su trabajo y puso la prueba en el mostrador del fregadero, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro a través de la baldosa. No había instrucciones para decirle cuánto tiempo se suponía que debía esperar a que se realizara la prueba para determinar si había un bebé en ella o no, pero supuso que tardaría unos cinco minutos. El ritmo era muy necesario para sus piernas, ya que había estado recostada en la cama todo el día.

"Solo respira, Ochako." Se susurró a sí misma. Deseaba haber llevado su teléfono con ella para poder jugar un juego o algo así, cualquier cosa que le distrajera de la prueba de embarazo...Quería saber la respuesta, pero también temía lo que ya sabía que era la verdad.

Después de lo que parecieron cinco minutos, Uraraka finalmente comprobó el pedazo de plástico que tenía su destino. Una sensación de golpe sacudió sus pulmones mientras lo miraba, agarrando el mármol para estabilizar sus temblorosas rodillas.

Dos líneas rosas aparecieron en la ventana. Dos líneas rosadas transmitían mucho: era positivo. Las lágrimas inmediatamente empañaron su visión y ella tomó la prueba, corriendo de vuelta a su habitación para destruir la evidencia. Ella casi chocó contra Midoriya y Iida, quienes sin duda iban a visitarla.

"¡Uraraka-san!" El dúo llamó al unísono. Uraraka no los miró, pero les habló por encima del hombro: "Lo siento, muchachos, ¡no quiero hablar en este momento!" Su sonrisa era débil y su voz se quebró al final. Ella fue capaz de deslizarse en su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Tras deshacerse de la prueba, la cubrió con múltiples pañuelos de papel en el cesto de basura antes de desplomarse boca abajo sobre su almohada, ignorando los frenéticos golpes en su puerta. Lágrimas calientes se arrastraban por sus mejillas, mojando la tela debajo de ella, pero no podía encontrar algo que le importara. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era cómo esto podría haber ocurrido y qué demonios iba a hacer ella.

.

.

Que feito se sintió esa interacción entre Uraraka y Momo :c además que esta chica no para de mentir D: ¿Dónde la llevará todo esto? Yo ya sé, pero ustedes tendrán que esperar. ¡Perdón por eso!

Por otra parte, los invito a leer mi propia historia Kacchako que pueden encontrar en mi perfil ''_La bestia, la bella y el bucle de tiempo''. _También me encuentran en Wattpad.

Finalmente, les dejo el link de la historia en su idioma original: /works/11951559/chapters/27390735#workskin


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Secuelas

_Nota: tal como lo aclaró la autora, __**novocaine_sea,**__ en el capítulo original, este episodio les puede resultar un poco de relleno, pues trata más de cosas técnicas enfocándose en Uraraka, así que lamenta el poco Kacchako que pueda haber, pero se viene, se viene… ;)_

Uraraka no sabía qué hacer, así que hizo una cita con la clínica.

Fue de mala gana, pero después de hablar con Recovery Girl no tuvo más remedio que hacer una. La vieja enfermera no tenía un equipo de ultrasonido en las salas médicas, comprensiblemente teniendo en cuenta que esta no era una situación típica. Uraraka quería mantener esto en secreto el mayor tiempo posible y no quería involucrar a la escuela, sabiendo que probablemente sería un desastre si lo hiciera. Uraraka aún no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a hacer con este bebé, pero quería asegurarse de que fuera saludable y encontrar las precauciones adecuadas para asegurarse de que permaneciera saludable. Uraraka no era un monstruo, ni siquiera para un pequeño paquete de células.

Uraraka pasó todo el viaje en tren ese domingo por la mañana buscando en Google información sobre el embarazo en su teléfono. La mitad de lo que encontró fueron artículos sobre complicaciones que fueron suficientes para enviarla a un ataque de pánico leve, así que optó por mirar por la ventana el resto del viaje en tren. Sus amigos vinieron a la mente y cómo probablemente se preguntaban dónde estaba y qué estaba tramando. Esa mañana ella había evitado exitosamente a Iida, Midoriya y Tsuyu, pero mientras más los evitase, más sospechoso se volvería. Tsuyu, en especial, era extremadamente perspicaz. Uraraka no podía culparla, era parte de su naturaleza.

El tren llegó a la estación rápidamente y no fue difícil encontrar la clínica; estaba a solo dos cuadras de distancia y era fácil caminar. Cada paso fue agonizante y su corazón continuó acelerándose, golpeando contra sus costillas, buscando una ruta de escape.

El olor a lavanda golpeó su nariz cuando entró en el vestíbulo y fue tan abrumador que casi lo rechazó. Las paredes a su alrededor estaban pintadas de un color púrpura claro con baldosas que combinaban, el escritorio de un color turquesa donde ella se acercó para obtener información. Como era de esperar, había que completar el papeleo. Una vez que terminó, descubrió que tenía varios mensajes de Bakugou, pero solo uno llamó su atención:

Katsuki

¿donde estas? Deku y gafas están fuera de lugar, es tan molesto como la mierda.

Uraraka sonrió suavemente. Incluso a través del teléfono, Bakugou era tan Bakugou y hubo momentos en que ella cuestionó su atracción por él. Era tan vulgar (este no era el mejor ejemplo, pero aún así era un poco) y la propia Uraraka era dulce. Tal vez la frase que los opuestos atraen vino a la mente y ella, mareada, escribió una respuesta simple.

¡Estoy en el doctor, vuelvo más tarde!

Ahora que su teléfono estaba cerrado, se animó cuando escuchó que su nombre era llamado por una linda enfermera con un uniforme rosa rosa. Estaba escaneando la sala de espera para ponerle un nombre a su cara y Uraraka se puso de pie rápidamente, ofreciéndole una sonrisa tímida cuando se acercó a la mujer. La enfermera solo le sonrió y, si se sorprendió al ver lo joven que era Uraraka, no lo mostró, solo la llevó a una de las habitaciones y cerró la puerta.

"Voy a revisar los latidos de tu corazón y tu presión arterial, ¿de acuerdo?". La voz de la enfermera tenía un tono melifluo y Uraraka encontró consuelo en su amabilidad. Uraraka estuvo de acuerdo, no porque tuviera muchas opciones, y permitió que la enfermera terminara con el procedimiento. Luego la dejaron sola en la pequeña habitación con monitores de señales sonoras que le recordaban más a un hospital que a una clínica.

Sola con sus pensamientos, Uraraka trató de distraerse con las decoraciones en la pared en lugar de los pensamientos de su mente. La voz en su cabeza no fue muy amable, le dijo que se fuera y le dijo que esto era un error. Uraraka deseaba haber llevado a Bakugou con ella para sofocar el frenético latido de su corazón. Bakugou siempre fue suficiente para hacer que retrocediera un paso y mirara las cosas con una perspectiva nueva y mucho más sólida. Ella nunca quiso ser una de esas chicas que confiaban en otras personas importantes para hacer las cosas, pero Bakugou hizo más para edificarla que para abatirla.

"¿Uraraka Ochako?". Una mujer joven que no podía tener más de treinta y cinco años entró en la habitación, leyendo los archivos de Uraraka mientras lo hacía. Luego levantó la cabeza y el cabello color lavanda se agitó alrededor de una cara en forma de corazón, haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla. Sus ojos tenían forma de almendra y los iris combinaban con sus largos mechones. Todo en la oficina tenía más sentido ahora, los colores y los olores que habían asaltado a Uraraka cuando entró por primera vez.

"Ah, sí." Uraraka sonrió débilmente y la mujer le devolvió una sonrisa brillante.

"Encantada de conocerte, Uraraka-chan. Soy la Dra. Fujiwara". Uraraka tomó la mano extendida por un movimiento y examinó las largas uñas de las manos de la Dra. Fujiwara. Fueron pintados en color lavanda y Uraraka disfrutó de la dedicación al color. "Aquí dice que solo tienes dieciséis años, ¿no es así?"

"Um, sí".

"¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí?"

Uraraka se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

"Realmente no se me permite conducir este tipo de cosas sin el consentimiento de los padres, ya que necesitarías eso", explicó la Dra. Fujiwara y miró a Uraraka con simpatía. "Y dejarlo pasar estaría en contra de mi mejor juicio".

"Lo entiendo, señora" dijo Uraraka suavemente y la miró a través de sus gruesas pestañas. "Pero solo quiero saber si este bebé está sano o no, y cuánto tiempo...cuánto tiempo he estado embarazada. No volveré después de esto, lo prometo, pero ya tuve mi presión arterial y me lo tomaron todo. Solo por favor...por favor haz una excepción esta vez ".

La Dra. Fujiwara sonrió de nuevo, extremadamente amable, y Uraraka sintió que se le rompía el corazón. "Uraraka-chan"

"Por favor. Realmente prometo que no volveré a menos que sea con el consentimiento de los padres ".

La doctora Fujiwara suspiró y acercó su silla a las máquinas. "Supongo que, ya que estás aquí, puedo hacer una excepción. Aunque necesitas mantener tu promesa. Por supuesto, quiero ayudar tanto como pueda, pero como aún eres técnicamente menor, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Normalmente no tengo pacientes tan jóvenes como tú, así que estoy segura de que volaría bajo el radar si te hiciera un ultrasonido sin que tus padres se enteren ".

Uraraka expulsó un suspiro de alivio. "Muchas gracias."

La Dra. Fujiwara le ordenó a Uraraka que se recostara y se subiera la camisa para revelar su estómago. La silla en la que estaba acostada era un poco incómoda, el material correoso se pegaba a su piel cuando presionaba sus brazos desnudos sobre ella. Todo sobre la situación actual era incómodo y, de nuevo, Uraraka deseaba que se terminara.

"Bien, ahora esto va a ser un poco frío, solo para advertirte..." dijo la Dra. Fujiwara mientras extendía el gel sobre su estómago. Uraraka siseó y se mordió el labio mientras le cubría el estómago. Luego comenzó a frotar la varita sobre su estómago, frotando el gel en su piel, Uraraka observaba con asombro como una imagen de su matriz aparecía en la pantalla. Normalmente estaría claro, pero alineado en la parte inferior era una pequeña circular…cosa que era, sin duda, su hijo. De ella y de Bakugou. Uraraka no pudo dejar de llorar porque era realmente real.

"¿Eso es ...?" La voz de Uraraka era apenas un susurro.

La voz de la doctora Fujiwara era alegre. "¡Ese es tu bebé! Es solo del tamaño de una frambuesa en este momento, pero parece que tienes nueve semanas, Uraraka-chan".

"¿Nueve semanas?" Repitió Uraraka, contando esas muchas semanas. Eso habría sido abril...a finales de abril.

Las manos de Uraraka volaron a su boca cuando recordó el cumpleaños de Bakugou, cómo había usado un atuendo especial solo para que él lo arrancara y la empujara sobre las sábanas, apareciendo sobre ella. Recordó los labios de Bakugou que se arrastraban sobre cada extensión de piel que él podía encontrar y cómo se había aferrado a él cuando se hundió en ella.

El cumpleaños de Bakugou. No podía recordar si habían usado un condón o no. Seguramente, deben haberlo hecho, pero incluso si lo hicieron estaba claro que estaba extinto, ya que ella estaba mirando un pequeño bulto dentro de ella.

La Dra. Fujiwara calculó que su fecha de parto sería el 24 de enero. Continuó moviendo la varita alrededor del estómago de Uraraka mientras hablaba: "Ya casi llegas al segundo trimestre y parece que todo está bien". Ofreció una sonrisa amable y le preguntó a Uraraka si quería una copia del ultrasonido. Uraraka no iba a decir que no y cuando se la entregaron, no había nada más que pudiera hacer sino mirar. El gel estaba empezando a endurecerse en su estómago, asqueada, así que se lo limpió y le dio las gracias a la doctora.

"Realmente aprecio todo esto", dijo de nuevo Uraraka y la Dra. Fujiwara agitó su mano.

"Solo recuerda mantener nuestra promesa".

"Sí, señora". Uraraka se despidió con una reverencia y se dirigió a la estación de tren, asegurándose de mantener la ecografía bien escondida en su bolsa a pesar de querer mirarla. El embarazo adolescente no era muy común en Japón (o se le daba una exposición negativa) y ahora que Uraraka estaba embarazada, tenía que comenzar a pensar en sus opciones.

Un aborto no se sentía bien, agriando su boca. La adopción era una ruta probable y, si elegía esa opción, quería asegurarse de que su hijo fuera a un buen hogar. Por otra parte, la idea de que ella no podría ver a una persona que llevaba en su vientre durante nueve meses tampoco le sentó bien. Tampoco había una forma lógica para que ella apoyara a un niño, ella tenía dieciséis años y todo, pero quería que funcionara.

Luego vino cómo reaccionaría Bakugou de nuevo. Era tan impredecible que Uraraka aún no tenía ni idea de lo que haría o diría. Sabía que tendría que mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible, pero con la rapidez con que se acercaban las vacaciones de verano (sorprendentemente, no tenían algún tipo de campo de entrenamiento mortal esperándolos en esta ocasión, ya que el último resultó ser desastroso), ella sabía que era inevitable. Durante el verano ella comenzaría a mostrar y para el momento del segundo término...ella estaría de cinco meses con una barriga notable.

Teniendo en cuenta que en su clase ella no podría pasarlo como un aumento de peso. Sobre todo porque siempre entrenó tan duro y permaneció en el régimen que Gunhead le había dado durante su pasantía el año anterior. Todo fue un desastre y ella no pudo idear un buen plan de juego en el viaje en tren de treinta minutos. De hecho, ella pensó tan duro que casi se extrañó.

Cuando regresó a los dormitorios, había algunos de sus compañeros de clase esparcidos por la sala común, siendo Bakugou uno de ellos. Levantó los ojos de su teléfono por un momento, mirándola directamente con iris carmesí en blanco antes de volver a desplazarse. Uraraka quería ofrecer una sonrisa, pero en lugar de eso se dirigió a la cocina, casi chocando con Midoriya.

"¡Ah, lo siento mucho, Deku-kun!" Uraraka agitó frenéticamente sus brazos, examinando a su amigo para ver si estaba herido solo para ver que él estaba haciendo lo mismo con ella.

"Oh, n-no, está bien, yo simplemente...¡No te vi allí!", dijo Midoriya rápidamente. "¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?"

Uraraka rió tímidamente y se frotó la nuca. "¡Fui a ver a un médico! Resulta que fue solo un resfrío extraño, ¡pero ahora me siento mucho mejor!" Uraraka no podía recordar un momento de su vida en el que hubiera dicho tantas mentiras. Ni siquiera cuando era niña había fondeado tanto. Lo justificó diciéndose a sí misma que estaba protegiendo a Bakugou y a un tercero sin nombre que no podría permanecer oculto por mucho más tiempo.

"¡Bueno, me alegro de que hayas ido a ver a un médico! Sin embargo, me hubiera gustado haber ido contigo, así no tendrías que haber ido sola..." Midoriya comenzó a murmurar y detrás de ella se produjo un repentino movimiento. Uraraka se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Bakugou pisando las escaleras, con los puños metidos en los bolsillos.

"Oh, eso está bien". Uraraka sonrió y abrió la nevera. "Me muero de hambre, ¿alguien hizo comida?"

"¡Sí!" Midoriya comenzó a explicar que Yaomomo había hecho un gran desayuno lujoso con la ayuda de Bakugou. Ya no era un secreto que Bakugou podía cocinar y él era muy bueno en eso. Él era el cocinero designado en el dormitorio, le gustara o no, y Uraraka hizo suficientes peticiones para que pareciera que era su chef personal cuando en realidad solo era un buen novio. La gente (es decir, el autoproclamado "Bakusquad") se burlaba de él, pero Bakugou podía manejarlo.

Después del desayuno, Uraraka subió las escaleras y le dijo a Midoriya que se iba a acostar cuando en realidad iba a ver a Bakugou. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca, ya que ella probablemente terminaría acostada en la cama de Bakugou de todos modos, ya sea que estén haciendo algo escandaloso o inocente. Golpeó tres veces en su puerta, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más en el pasillo. La puerta se abrió y una palma áspera la agarró de la muñeca y la llevó a la habitación.

"¿Cómo es que no me dijiste que ibas antes de irte?", Le preguntó Bakugou de inmediato, sujetándola a la puerta.

Uraraka se encogió de hombros. "¿Habrías venido conmigo? ¿No sería eso sospechoso?".

Bakugou gruñó y la soltó, levantando sus manos poco después y besando sus nudillos. "Lo siento."

Uraraka se sonrojó. Odiaba cuando Bakugou hacía pequeños actos de bondad porque era tan desagradable que resultaba molesto. Ella apretó sus dedos con los suyos. "Está bien."

"¿Qué dijo el doctor?" Bakugou resopló mientras la soltaba y se sentaba en su cama, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. La habitación de Bakugou era simple; ella era la única en su clase que la había visto a pesar de haber vivido el uno con el otro desde hacía casi un año. Sus sábanas eran negras y tenía algunos carteles de bandas estadounidenses colgados en las paredes junto con bandas japonesas. Detrás de algunos libros, en su estantería sobre su cama había algunas estatuillas de All Might mal escondidas. Uraraka los había señalado de inmediato y había sido expulsada de la sala de inmediato. Sin embargo, solo por un día, Bakugou no pudo mantenerla alejada.

"Solo es un poco de resfrío, Katsuki." Ella se sentó a su lado y dejó caer su bolsa al suelo. Por una fracción de segundo se olvidó de la ecografía y esperaba que la imagen estuviera lo suficientemente oculta para que no se viera en la parte superior de su bolsa. Sin embargo, Bakugou era un niño típico, y él no revisaría su bolso aunque quisiera. Un avistamiento de una almohadilla o un tampón y él estaba actuando como si fuera un veneno vicioso.

"¿Recibiste medicamentos o algo?" preguntó Bakugou. Uraraka negó con la cabeza. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea de si las vitaminas prenatales eran o no de venta libre.

"Estaré bien, Katsuki. Ya me siento mucho mejor ".

"¿Eso significa que puedo besarte de nuevo?" Bakugou no la estaba mirando mientras preguntaba y Uraraka se rió.

"Sí, gran bola de queso".

"Oi, odio ese apodo de mierda".

Uraraka siguió riéndose y tiró de su mano, acercándolo a ella. Ella apretó sus labios, una, dos veces, tres veces antes de que él le pusiera una mano en la cintura, manteniéndola en su lugar. Era suave, a diferencia de él, hasta que él chupó el labio inferior de su boca. Uraraka suspiró y agarró sus brazos, los músculos se crisparon bajo su mano. A ella le encantaba sentir los músculos ondulados en sus brazos o su abdomen cada vez que Bakugou se prendía particularmente o se convertía en algo.

Pronto, Uraraka se encontró en su regazo, luego encima de él mientras lo presionaba contra el colchón, con los labios magullados uno contra el otro, todas las preocupaciones se desvanecían con un poco de lengua.

_Link capítulo original: /works/11951559/chapters/27555099#workskin_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: semana 12

_Nota: y como no soy mala, les traigo un nuevo capitulo justo después del anterior, por si quedaron con gusto a poco. Les aviso que tal como la autora, __**Novocaine_sea**__ advirtió al momento de publicar este episodio, ahora se viene la angustia y los títulos de cada parte serán en referencia a cuanto va avanzando el embarazo. Por ende 12 semanas serian 3 meses :O _

_¡a leer!_

Las vacaciones de verano estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y Uraraka estaba lista para finalmente recostarse y relajarse. No más preocuparse por aprobar exámenes escritos, no más preocuparse por aprobar exámenes físicos. Solo ella, su cama o su sofá, una buena taza de jugo y un divertido anime para ver. O manga para leer. Uraraka iba a pasar su descanso haciendo una de esas dos cosas. Iba a ser glorioso

También existía la posibilidad de salir con Bakugou, lejos, lejos de todos los demás. A ella no le importaba ser tan reservada al respecto, pero sí deseaba que pudieran tomarse las manos en público o que él le pasara un brazo por los hombros como lo hacía cuando se acurrucaban en la cama. Sin embargo, Uraraka tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir. Cualquier cosa era mejor que nada.

Ella zumbó para sí misma mientras caminaba hacia el aula para el último día antes de que comenzara el verano. Ya habían tomado sus exámenes y habían obtenido sus resultados y ahora solo tenían algunos toques finales para hacer. Uraraka estaba lista para el día más fácil del período.

La clase estaba alborotada cuando ella entró y se sentó detrás de Iida. Midoriya ya estaba sentado en su escritorio y Iida estaba hablando tan fuerte como siempre con él, agitando las manos en la forma entrecortada que hacía. Bakugou levantó los pies sobre su escritorio en la habitación con audífonos para no tener que hablar con nadie. Kaminari y Mineta hacían garabatos en la pizarra mientras Sero seguía buscando a Aizawa. Todo estaba en su lugar. (Excepto el hecho de que estaba embarazada, pero, ya sabes, pensamientos felices).

"¿Tienes algún plan de verano, Ochako-chan?" La voz de Tsuyu se escuchó a su lado y Uraraka gritó, casi tirando sus cosas al suelo.

"¡Tsu, me has asustado!" Uraraka rió y luego ella negó con la cabeza. "Realmente no. Creo que solo lo voy a usar para entrenar y relajarme ".

"¡Eso no es divertido!" Mina dio una palmada en el escritorio de Uraraka, saliendo de la nada. Uraraka parpadeó ante ella en shock. "¡Vamos a tener una semana de chicas al final de las vacaciones en la casa de Yao-momo!"

"¿Eh?" Momo se giró en su asiento para mirar a Mina con incredulidad. "No estaba de acuerdo con esto, Ashido-san..." Miró a Uraraka con nerviosismo y Uraraka miró hacia otro lado, casi silbando en inocencia. Todavía había una tensión entre ellas, ya que no habían hablado desde el incidente.

"¡Oh vamos, tienes una piscina! ¡Será divertido, por favor!".

"Deberías invitar a los chicos para que podamos verlas en bikini" Mineta intervino y todos lo miraron, el niño pequeño encogiéndose en sí mismo. Momo suspiró. "Supongo que podría acomodarles, chicas".

"¡Wahoo!" gritó Mina, Hagakure intervino, lanzando sus invisibles brazos al aire. Uraraka estaba empezando a sudar pensando en eso, sabiendo que definitivamente se mostraría en ese momento. Ella no quería ser una aguafiestas, por lo que no se negó de inmediato, pero incluso en el futuro sabía que Momo se sentiría aliviada si ella no se presentase a su casa. Había una culpa extrema que seguía a Uraraka como una pequeña nube triste sobre chantajear y mentirle a Momo. La chica de pelo negro fue extremadamente amable y no merecía ese tipo de tratamiento.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Ochako-chan?" preguntó Tsuyu, sacando a Uraraka de su ensoñación. Una brillante sonrisa se fijó en el rostro de Uraraka.

"¡Sí, promesa! Yo, um, tuve problemas para dormir la noche anterior." Uraraka mintió y miró hacia otro lado, jugueteando con su pluma. No era realmente una mentira, ella y Bakugou habían dejado de visitarse y cada vez era más difícil dormir sin su calor a su lado. Pero tenía que acostumbrarse si iba a pasar todo un verano sin él.

Tsuyu no parecía convencida, pero Aizawa intervino en ese momento y todos se apresuraron a tomar sus asientos. Aizawa se veía tan demacrado como siempre, una bufanda gris colgando suelta de alrededor de su cuello y cubriendo su boca. Uraraka se preguntó si alguna vez dormía por la noche o si la única vez que dormía era cuando se metía en su saco de dormir mientras otros maestros se encargaban de las lecciones del día.

Aizawa hizo sus anuncios matutinos como lo hacía siempre y enumeró los eventos del día y lo que esperaba de todos durante el verano. Todos se quejaron ante la perspectiva del trabajo de verano, porque diablos, era verano. Era la única época del año en que podían relajarse de verdad. Las vacaciones de invierno siempre eran demasiado cortas y siempre estaban ocupadas visitando santuarios o yendo a festividades.

"Oh, Uraraka", anunció Aizawa, mirando a la morena en la parte trasera de la habitación. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella y ella sintió la vergüenza arrastrándose por su cuello, ahogándola como una soga. "Por favor, véame en mi oficina antes del almuerzo". Continuó hablando entonces como si no solo la hubiera dirigido a la mitad de la clase. Todavía podía sentir los ojos interrogantes de algunos de sus compañeros en ella y se encontró con los de Bakugou, y luego con Midoriya antes de agachar la cabeza.

¿Para qué podría querer Aizawa sensei verla? No era una mala estudiante, tenía buenas calificaciones, nunca habló en clase ni les respondió a sus maestros. Ella en realidad no podía precisar exactamente lo que había hecho mal.

A no ser que…

Uraraka se tocó el estómago distraídamente. ¿Podría ser que...ellos sabían sobre su embarazo? Ella le había dicho a Recovery Girl porque necesitaba un consejo y cómo ser saludable mientras el bebé crecía dentro de ella. No quería confiar en internet cuando había un profesional amable y dispuesto a ayudarla. ¿Era posible que Recovery Girl les hubiera dicho a sus maestros? ¿A quién más le dijo ella?

Uraraka negó con la cabeza y resistió el impulso de abofetearse para despertarse de sus pensamientos. No, ella no iba a enloquecer por esto ahora. Ella estaba bien, todo estaba bien. No había razón para entrar en pánico. Su mente continuó zumbando a lo largo de las conferencias de la mañana y Uraraka se sentía cada vez más sin aliento. Los únicos pensamientos que atormentaban su mente eran los motivos por los que Aizawa podría querer hablar con ella. Ella siempre había sido una buena estudiante, sus calificaciones nunca bajaron. Estaba en el medio de la manada, pero eso no significaba que no fuera una estudiante ejemplar. ¿Había hecho algo malo, algo de lo que no sabía? No podía pensar en ninguna otra opción que no fuera el embarazo.

Uraraka agachó la cabeza, agarrando con fuerza los mechones de su cabello. ¿Le iban a decir que ya no podía participar en el curso del héroe? ¿Sería trasladada a estudios generales? ¿Se lo iban a decir a sus padres? Oh Dios, ella no quería que sus padres se enteraran de esta manera. Ella no quería que sus padres se enteraran todavía. ¿Estaba ella tan clara para decirle a la gente? Había un mito sobre la suerte cuando se trataba de contarle a la gente en el primer trimestre.

Uraraka se sacudió en su asiento cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo y ella exhaló, agarrando sus cosas. Ella quería ser la primera en el aula, pero no podía escapar de las burlas de sus compañeros de clase. Kaminari hizo un comentario sarcástico sobre que la niña buena ya no era el angelito que pensaban que era. Kirishima efectivamente lo golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras Jirou lo apuñaló con su conector para auriculares. Agradecida de que sus amigos hubieran acudido en su defensa, Uraraka, de cara roja, prácticamente corrió a la sala de profesores donde Aizawa estaba mirando fijamente su computadora.

"Um, Aizawa sensei…" comenzó Uraraka, moviéndose en su lugar. "¿Quería verme?"

Aizawa arrastró los ojos caídos de la computadora para mirarla. "Ah, sí. Ven conmigo''. Se puso de pie, los músculos saltando mientras se estiraba antes de agacharse y salir de la habitación. La boca de Uraraka se abrió en cuestión, pero ella lo siguió en silencio. Caminaron por los pasillos sin decir una palabra y Uraraka evitó las miradas de sus compañeros que aún se dirigían a almorzar.

Doblaron la esquina y Aizawa golpeó una gran puerta de madera. Los ojos de Uraraka se agrandaron al reconocer que era la oficina del director. Aizawa abrió la puerta momentos después e hizo pasar a Uraraka al interior, entrando detrás de ella.

"¡Uraraka Ochako!", el Sr. Director aplaudió con la suave voz que siempre lucía. Uraraka se inclinó respetuosamente y se sentó cuando le dijeron. "Es hermoso verte cariño".

"U-Um, igualmente, señor Director…" ella lo miró nerviosa y luego miró a Aizawa, que estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá. Aizawa no ofreció ayuda, parecía que podría irse a dormir en lugar de prestar atención a lo que iba a ocurrir en esta reunión.

"Ahora, sé que podrías estar preocupada por la razón por la que te llamé aquí, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, ¡todo está bien!" La voz ronca decía lo contrario, pero Uraraka se tragó sus quejas. "¡Se me ha llamado la atención, Uraraka-chan, de que te has quedado embarazada! ¿Qué tan lejos estás?"

"T-Doce semanas." La voz de Uraraka era pequeña. Sus temores fueron confirmados; el director sabía, Aizawa sensei sabía, todo el personal probablemente lo sabía. Esperaba que no se filtrara a sus compañeros de clase. Ella no había pensado tan lejos en lo que haría. Cerró los ojos y solo trató de concentrarse en las palabras del director.

"¡Eso es muy emocionante!" cantó el Sr. Director. "Pero, sabes, eres un caso muy raro en este país, Uraraka-chan. El embarazo adolescente solo tiene una tasa del 4% y no lo tratamos a la ligera. ¡En todos mis años aquí en la Academia Yuuei, puedo decir que nunca antes tuve que lidiar con un caso así! Lamentablemente, tendría que culpar a los dormitorios, promueven muchas actividades de fraternización y es posible que tengamos que mejorar la seguridad". Sonrió a Aizawa, quien solo resopló.

"Ahora, eres una estudiante ejemplar aquí en Yuuei Academy, Uraraka-chan, y te ofrecemos tu asiento en la clase superior cuando regreses a la escuela. Pero debo preguntar...''

"¿Cuándo vuelva a la escuela?" interrumpió Uraraka, confundida. ¿Estaba...le estaban pidiendo que se fuera?

"Pero debo preguntar", el Sr. Director continuó, con la arena en sus dientes prominentes. Sin embargo, seguía sonriendo, "que te vayas y no regreses por el resto de este año escolar. Podemos enviarle su trabajo escolar y aceptar el hecho de que está embarazada. Pero no podemos pedirle que se quede, ya que sería malo para nuestra reputación ".

"¿Cómo es eso, señor director?" La ira corrió lentamente por sus venas y su cabeza comenzó a sentirse ligera.

"Bueno, me temo que algunos de los padres que permiten sus hijos se queden aquí verán los dormitorios como un caldo de cultivo para sus hijos''.

"No pedí estar embarazada. ¡Fue un accidente!" La voz de Uraraka se elevó y Aizawa le puso una mano gentil en el hombro. Era una súplica silenciosa para bajar su voz. Todos sabían cómo era el director cuando se probaba su temperamento.

"Lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo son los padres". El Sr. Director saltó de su asiento para servirse un poco más de té. "Ya nos hemos contactado con tus padres para que vengan a recogerte. Le estamos dando la opción de regresar por un día después del receso para informarle a la clase que no regresará, pero de lo contrario, no debe regresar. No queremos que te quedes atrás, Uraraka-chan, ¡así que haremos todo lo posible para ver que estás bien encaminada! Ya tienes una licencia temporal, así que ya estás preparada para el trabajo de héroe".

"Esto no es justo", argumentó Uraraka, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El Sr. Director tomó un sorbo de su té: "Lo siento mucho, Uraraka-chan, pero no puedo ofrecer ninguna otra opción. No podemos permitir que una estudiante embarazada sea responsable de nuestro curso de héroe. Y estamos cuidando tu bienestar. ¿Cómo se supone que participes en el curso de heroísmo con una barriga hinchada? Tienes que cuidar a un niño ahora. A menos que desee hacerse un aborto, entonces será bienvenido. Pero de lo contrario, no podemos dejar que te quedes".

La mente de Uraraka estaba corriendo a una milla por segundo. Habían notificado a sus padres y la obligaban a abandonar la escuela a menos que tuviera un aborto. Ese pensamiento solo la asustó. Después de ver a su hijo, aunque solo era un círculo de células y no tenía ninguna característica humana en este momento, no podía hacerlo. Pasó tanto tiempo pensando en este bebé que sintió una conexión con él y eso la asustó incluso más que un aborto.

"Yo...comprendo, señor director". Se tragó la humedad de su voz y se puso de pie, inclinándose. "¿Puedo ser excusada ahora?"

"Puedes. ¡Buena suerte en el futuro, Uraraka-chan!" exclamó el Sr. Director mientras salía disparada de la habitación. Fue el último cuchillo que le metieron en la espalda. Se sintió enferma y se escondió en el baño, cerrando la puerta de un portazo detrás de ella mientras se sentaba en el baño. Dejó caer su bolsa al suelo y colocó su cabeza en sus manos, las lágrimas fluían libremente.

Fue expulsada de la escuela por un error que no fue del todo culpa suya. Quería maldecir a Bakugou al infierno y volver, pero...no podía. Este era su desastre ahora y tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias. ¿Quería traer vergüenza a la escuela? No. ¿Creía que el director estaba siendo extremo? Sí, sí lo hizo. Pero ella se iría tranquilamente y luego volvería como si no pasara nada, sin importar lo que sucediera entre ahora y entonces.

Las cosas más importantes serían contarle a Bakugou, a sus padres y a sus compañeros de clase. Fue estresante. Sus padres ya sabían, aunque la escuela podría haberles dicho que la estaban echando y que dejaron a Uraraka para hacer el trabajo sucio. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionarían o si incluso la ayudarían; ya estaban apretados por dinero.

La razón principal por la que Uraraka quería ser un héroe era ayudar a sus padres a ganar dinero. ¿Valió la pena este bebé arruinando sus planes de vida? El director le había ofrecido su asiento, pero no sería lo mismo. Ella estaría atrasada en el curso de heroicidad y tendría que trabajar muy duro para estar a la par con todos los demás.

Uraraka olfateó y se secó los ojos. No podía pasar todo el almuerzo llorando en el baño y necesitaba comer. Ella tenía que ser valiente. Pero esto fue aterrador, más aterrador que cuando fueron atacados por la Liga de Villanos (ambas veces) en su primer año. Ninguna cantidad de robos de villanos podría prepararla para el embarazo.

Uraraka se salpicó un poco de agua fría en la cara y cuadró los hombros, observando su reflejo por un momento. Ella entendió por qué la gente decía que las mujeres embarazadas brillaban; parecía como si todo su acné hubiera desaparecido. No tenía mucho para empezar, pero ahora su piel era ultra clara. Una cosa que ella podía agradecer. Respiró hondo antes de salir al pasillo vacío y correr hacia la cafetería. Encontró su mesa habitual y se sentó en el asiento.

"¡Uraraka-san!" Midoriya casi se atraganta con su agua diciendo su nombre y Uraraka rió ligeramente.

"¡Lamento asustarte, Deku-kun!"

"¡N-No, está bien!" Midoriya se limpió la boca y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, ansiosos por saber por qué la habían llamado. Todos en la mesa la estaban mirando de la misma manera.

"Realmente no quiero hablar de eso". Uraraka murmuró y abrió su caja de bento, metiéndose la comida en la boca para que no tuviera que dar más detalles. Todos se encogieron de hombros, charlando mientras terminaban de comer. Midoriya y Tsuyu la miraron sospechosamente, detectando que algo estaba mal. Pero la dejaron estar.

No fue hasta el final del día, cuando la clase ya había terminado en verano y sus compañeros se reían alegremente a su alrededor en los dormitorios que estaba acorralada.

"¿Qué quería esa cara de rata?" Bakugou se deslizó en su habitación mientras empacaba algunas cosas. Uraraka saltó y dejó caer el marco de la imagen en su mano sobre el colchón. Rebotó hasta el borde, pero no se cayó.

"No es una rata, es un oso" dijo Uraraka con calma y Bakugou solo se encogió de hombros, apoyándose contra la puerta.

"¿Así que…?"

"Entonces, no quiero hablar de eso". Uraraka metió más cosas en una caja. Ella pensó que se le permitiría regresar y obtener el resto de sus cosas durante el nuevo período.

"No seas así", se quejó Bakugou. Uraraka se volvió hacia él: "¿No seas como qué?"

"Todo mal". Bakugou cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Uraraka entrecerró los ojos. "El hecho de que estemos saliendo no significa que puedas llamarme perra".

Bakugou se burló: "No te llamé perra, dije que eras perra. Totalmente diferente."

"No realmente". Cerró la caja con un ruido de enojo y metió algunas cosas más en su mochila.

"Qué diablos. Vine aquí para invitarte a mi casa durante las vacaciones".

Uraraka dudó un momento antes de continuar metiendo sus necesidades en una bolsa: "¿Para qué?"

"Así que puedes conocer a mis padres. ¿No es eso lo que hacen algunas parejas de mierda? "La voz de Bakugou perdió la aspereza y tomó algo más...avergonzada. Ella se volvió hacia él y lo vio mirando la pared, evitando el contacto visual.

"Oh, ¿quieres que conozca a tus padres?" bromeó Uraraka, la ira se desvaneció lentamente. Bakugou frunció el ceño: "Le hablé a mi madre sobre ti y ahora ella no dejará de molestarme por invitarte a cenar. Dijo que es lo 'correcto' o algo así. Y ahora mi viejo también está empezando a molestarme. Así que es mejor que vengas para que me bajen del culo".

"¿Esto significa que puedo ver tus fotos de bebé?" Uraraka sonrió y Bakugou la miró.

"Demonios no. No irás a ninguna parte cerca de mis fotos de bebé". Bakugou la evaluó mientras se acercaba, solo para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Oh, vamos, ¿no quieres mostrarme todas las fotos de cuando eras feliz y no un mocoso?"

"Sabes qué, olvida que dije algo, tú y mi mamá se llevarían muy bien y no necesito eso".

"No, ya me invitaste, ¡así que definitivamente iré!" rió Uraraka. El embarazo estuvo fuera de su cabeza por un momento y su actitud irritada desapareció. Pero entonces su teléfono sonó y su padre le había enviado un aburrido mensaje de que él estaba allí para recogerla. Su estado de ánimo se desplomó una vez más y pronto se apresuró a recoger sus cosas.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?", le ofreció Bakugou y en cualquier otro momento ella lo molestaría, otra vez, pero ahora solo quería alejarse de su vista.

"¡No, estoy bien! Te veré en el descanso, Katsuki". Salió corriendo de los dormitorios, dejando a Bakugou allí de pie, confundido como el infierno. Al llegar al auto, sus padres la abrazaron con cálidas sonrisas y suaves besos en la frente. Los brazos de su padre estaban apretados a su alrededor mientras la abrazaba. Uraraka pensó que su corazón se le iba a caer por la boca.

No se dijo nada sobre su embarazo o su expulsión. Sólo la llevaron de vuelta al apartamento y la dejaron allí, sin decir una palabra. Tal vez las cosas no estarían tan mal después de todo.

_Lé link: /works/11951559/chapters/27715857#workskin_

_También gracias a __Cistxc__ por sus review, en esta y la otra historia. Espero continuar sabiendo de ti y que puedas disfrutar ambas historias. _

_Si bien elegí esta historia por su trama, también lo hice debido a que no hay muchas historias de familia Kacchako en español (si saben algo que yo no, les pido me actualicen). Ojalá todos puedan disfrutar tanto como yo. _

_Y, referente a mi otra historia, lamento si me demoro en actualizar, pero me gusta ser meticulosa con cada capitulo, por lo que me tomo mi tiempo, lo que sí, no la dejare botada porque es algo que detesto. Además, todo debe salir de mi mente, no así este caso donde solo debo traducir. _

_¡Nos leemos dentro de una semana!_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: 14 semanas.

_Autora: __**novocaine_sea**_

_Traductora: yo (: _

_¿Link original? Al final del capitulo._

El estómago de Uraraka comenzaba a hincharse, lo que hacía cada vez más obvio que estaba embarazada. Ya lo sabía desde hacía un par de semanas, pero mientras se miraba a sí misma en el espejo, de pie para poder ver su progreso, ahora era realmente prominente. Ella pensó que tendría más tiempo, pero había una curva definida hacia su vientre. Existía la posibilidad de que ella pudiera pasarlo como un aumento de peso.

Ella había empezado a usar las camisas de Bakugou últimamente, ya que eran las más cómodas y elásticas. Hacia tiempo que habían dejado de oler a él, pero ella disfrutaba de la comodidad que proporcionaban.

Dedos delicados tocaron su estómago y luego se retrajeron. Ella había estado buscando activamente información en línea desde que no podía volver a la clínica. El internet dijo que su bebé ahora era del tamaño de un limón o un durazno. Eso le parecía bastante grande, para un bebé que solo había estado horneando durante catorce semanas. Pero Uraraka nunca había tenido mucha experiencia con el embarazo y no tenía a nadie que la guiara, por lo que Internet era su única luz brillante.

Uraraka anhelaba decirle a Bakugou, o Tsuyu, o Midoriya. Quería decirle a alguien, a cualquiera, para que no estuviera sola en esto. Pero cada vez que levantaba el teléfono no se sentía bien. Ella sabía que debía decirle a Bakugou primero (y en persona) ya que él era quien la había metido en este lío en primer lugar, pero sus conversaciones siempre se desviaban de ser ridículas a algo sobre los héroes en los medios de comunicación y nunca había tiempo. Sin embargo, Uraraka juró que le diría en persona cuando ella estuviera en su casa para cenar. Ella no planeaba hacerlo frente a sus padres, no, podía hacerlo él mismo, pero necesitaba saberlo, y pronto.

Decidiendo que ya era suficiente, suspiró y se puso la camisa sobre el estómago. Tomaría una decisión en un momento diferente o tal vez dejaría que el universo la arruinara una vez más. Ella solo dejaría que las cosas se desarrollaran como el destino quería que lo hicieran. Bostezó mientras entraba en el comedor de su pequeño apartamento. Estaba sola como siempre, ya que sus padres la habían dejado esa tarde hace dos semanas. Aún no le habían dicho nada sobre la situación, ni llamadas ni mensajes de texto que le dijeran que estaban decepcionados con ella. Solo...silencio. Era casi peor que decirles directamente que estaban decepcionados con ella.

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando abrió el refrigerador buscando algo para comer. La nevera estaba casi vacía y ella sabía que debía ir al supermercado pronto. Eso era demasiado esfuerzo en este momento y sabía que tenía fideos instantáneos en algún lugar. Ella se conformaría con el ataque cardíaco inducido por sodio esperando a suceder.

Uraraka estaba calentando el agua cuando sonó el timbre. Se tensó y cerró el grifo, caminando por el pasillo con pasos de luz. No podía escuchar la voz de nadie en el otro lado y cuando miró a través del agujero quería huir.

Eran sus padres, que llegaron sin anunciarse como solían hacer. Ella sabía que ya no podría huir de sus problemas, ya que ahora estaban frente a ella. Lo único que podía hacer era inhalar y abrir la puerta, forzando una sonrisa entusiasta en su rostro.

"¡Mamá, papá!" exclamó alegremente y sus padres le devolvieron la sonrisa. Era la imagen escupida de su madre, pero con la dureza de su padre. Su madre era todo curvas y largo cabello castaño, mejillas rosadas rematando la belleza que exudaba. Su padre era ancho, tenía músculos y estaba endurecido por los años de trabajo. En realidad, era un gran blandito y Uraraka tenía la abrumadora necesidad de abrazarlo, lo cual se saciaría en unos segundos cuando su padre la abrazara. Se aseguró de que su estómago no tocara el costado de su padre.

Su madre levantó una bolsa que contenía múltiples recipientes de plástico y sonrió.

"¡Traje tu favorito!" su madre sacudió un poco la bolsa.

Uraraka se iluminó. "¿Okonomiyaki?"

"¡Lo sabes!" su madre le dio un ligero beso en la frente y ambos padres se quitaron los zapatos. "Solo tengo que calentarlo, ¡pero de lo contrario podemos comer de inmediato! ¿Está bien?

"Por supuesto." Uraraka asintió con entusiasmo. Ella nunca iba a decir no a su plato favorito. "Gracias".

"Claro, cariño." Fue su padre quien habló esta vez y él le sonrió, agitando su cabello. "¿Está bien que hayamos venido?"

"Claro, ¡es tu apartamento también!" Uraraka rió un poco nerviosa y se sentó en el sofá con su padre mientras su madre se ocupaba de la cocina. "Simplemente lo uso más a menudo".

La risa de su padre fue cordial y en auge, dándose a conocer. Su corpulencia se reflejó en su risa y de alguna manera le recordó a Endeavor, pero solo en estado de ánimo. Por lo que había escuchado de las conversaciones de Todoroki y Midoriya, y por lo que vio en el público, Endeavour era un imbécil, para decirlo a la ligera. Era arrogante y casi infantil acerca de cómo había alcanzado el puesto número uno. Su padre fue sometido y siempre fue educado, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a la gente. Él nunca impondría normas estrictas a sus hijos (aunque solo tenía una: Uraraka) y la quería mucho. Uraraka esperaba que Midoriya o el propio Todoroki usurparan a Endeavour de su asiento. Bakugou ciertamente lo merecía también.

Con Bakugou en mente, se permitió reflexionar sobre el hecho de que lo extrañaba mucho. Cada vez que pensaba en él, le dolía el corazón por los dedos callosos y sudorosos para correr a través de su cabello o por su espalda, presionando contra su piel, dejando su marca. Él solo la había quemado una vez con esos dedos y accidentalmente. Fue durante su primera vez y ambos se habían puesto demasiado emocionados, haciendo que sus singularidades se activaran sin querer hacerlo. Muy incómodo cuando te empujan y de repente estás flotando un pie por encima de la cama. Uraraka aprendió a mantener solo una mano sobre Bakugou en todo momento. Bakugou no podía decir lo mismo; sus manos siempre estaban sobre ella.

"¿Ochako?" Su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos y la miró con curiosidad.

"Ah, lo siento, ¿qué estabas diciendo?" Uraraka jugueteaba con los dedos en su regazo mientras su padre hablaba sobre el trabajo que estaban haciendo. Uraraka solo escuchaba a medias mientras sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia Bakugou una vez más. Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo él ahora, si estaba pensando en ella, o si estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no pensar en ella. Le envió mensajes de texto con la frecuencia suficiente para que ella estuviera un poco en su mente. Fue difícil leer a Bakugou cuando estaba tranquilo y por teléfono; fue más fácil cuando su labio se curvó hacia atrás en un gruñido de cachorro enojado. Todavía escribía con su lenguaje colorido, pero contrariamente a la creencia popular, no le gustaba usar mayúsculas. Pensó que parecía inmaduro.

Hizo sonreír a Uraraka. Bakugou era cualquier cosa menos maduro. Pero él tampoco era inmaduro, claro. Él era un buen intermedio, lo que sea que eso significara.

"¡Muy bien, vamos a comer!", anunció su madre con un aplauso orgulloso y Uraraka saltó de su asiento para llegar a la mesa de la cocina. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido una comida casera de su madre y no podía esperar para devorarla. Su madre era una cocinera increíble y cuando se trataba de su plato favorito, la boca de Uraraka babeaba.

El sonido de los palillos golpeando las placas fue el único sonido en el comedor por un tiempo. Uraraka no sabía qué tan hambrienta estaba realmente y mientras una mano sostenía los palillos, la otra descansaba sobre su regazo debajo de la mesa. En algún lugar dentro de ella esperaba que su hijo estuviera contento con la comida. Ahora era imposible comer algunos de los alimentos que normalmente le gustaban porque le causaban náuseas. El bebé dirigía el negocio y Uraraka odiaba la entrega de los derechos.

"Entonces", comenzó su madre después de acariciar sus labios principalmente con una servilleta: "Recibimos una llamada de la escuela".

Uraraka palideció y se congeló a medio camino con los palillos en la boca. Su apetito había desaparecido con una sola frase y miró tristemente la comida a medio comer frente a ella: "Oh."

"No nos dijeron por qué te echaron", agregó su madre.

"No podía creerlo". Su padre negó con la cabeza. "¿Nuestra Ochako, siendo expulsada de la escuela? ¡Es tan diferente a ti! "

"Yo no..." Uraraka se humedeció los labios y buscó palabras en su cerebro. Ella no podía mentir; ella tenía que dejar de mentir. La mentira simplemente iba a seguir cavándola cada vez más profundamente en un agujero en el que ya no quería estar. Se estaba haciendo demasiado profundo, tanto que era difícil arrastrarse.

"¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la ecografía en el refrigerador?", preguntó su madre, con voz neutral para ocultar la decepción o simplemente una pregunta válida.

Uraraka se maldijo a sí misma. Ella no tuvo tiempo para retirarla porque no sabía que sus padres iban a venir. La verdad le había sido arrebatada y en el proceso fue catapultada desde el agujero.

"Sí", admitió Uraraka con una exhalación. "Yo...estoy embarazada".

Sus padres la miraron por un largo tiempo. Uraraka continuó: "Me dijeron que no podía quedarme a menos que me practicaran un aborto. No querían que arruinara su reputación o lo que sea". Su madre se acercó y le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

"Te haremos una cita para un aborto, ¿de acuerdo?".

La boca de Uraraka se abrió en shock y miró a sus padres, su madre sonriéndole con simpatía y su padre asintiendo con la cabeza. Eso no era lo que ella quería, en absoluto. Ella sabía que un aborto era la opción lógica; ella quería continuar sus estudios y ser un héroe algún día. Ella había trabajado tan duro para entrar en Yuuei; incluso había estado dispuesta a sacrificar algunos de sus puntos para que Midoriya pudiera entrar también. ¿Realmente iba a tirarlo por un bebé, un pequeño paquete de células en este momento actual? Había mantenido ya una conexión con él y la idea de hacerse un aborto hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

"No quiero un aborto, mamá", dijo en voz baja Uraraka.

"¿Qué?" su madre parpadeó con ojos grandes de caramelo hacia ella.

"Cariño", su padre se movió incómodamente. Él no había dicho mucho hasta ese momento, pero con esa primera palabra saliendo de su boca, Uraraka sabía que no iba a estar de su lado. "Este es tu sueño. Te empujaste al límite para entrar en la Academia Yuuei. Estamos llegando a fin de mes solo para que puedas asistir y alojarte allí también. ¿Y quieres tirar todo eso por un bebé?''. Uraraka tragó y asintió, no confiando en ella misma para discutir.

"Ochako, queremos que seas feliz y sabemos que serás mucho más feliz si te practican un aborto", insistió su madre y ya estaba recogiendo su teléfono celular para buscar clínicas.

"Mamá, no". Uraraka se puso de pie, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente. Sus palmas estaban sudorosas y la ansiedad se apoderó de ella en una ráfaga. Ella no podía hacer esto. "Yo...voy a quedarme con este bebé y criarlo, ¡y todavía voy a ser un gran héroe y ayudarlos a salir con el negocio familiar! ¡Puedo hacer esto! Solo...tienen que creer en mí".

"¡Creemos en ti!" Su madre no levantó la voz como lo hizo Uraraka. "Pero puedes hacer mucho más sin un niño, Ochako. Tuve que dejar de trabajar durante un par de meses después de tenerte y eso nos afectó. Tu padre recogió más horas y fue un momento muy estresante. Y solo tienes dieciséis. Tienes que centrarte en tus estudios".

"¿Por qué no puedo hacer ambas cosas, eh?" Uraraka estaba empezando a sonar como Bakugou. Ella pensó que él estaría orgulloso.

"¡Porque eres una adolescente!" su padre rugió y golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa. Uraraka se contrajo. Podía contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que había visto a su padre realmente enojado: "Ochako, sabes que te apoyamos y te amamos, pero estás siendo irracional. Tener y mantener a un niño no es fácil. No tienes un trabajo, ¿cómo vas a pagar por las necesidades? Tienes que ser realista sobre todo esto".

"Yo...esperaba que ustedes me ayudaran..." murmuró en voz baja. Tal vez los padres de Bakugou también estarían dispuestos a ayudar.

"No." Su padre cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho: "No vamos a ayudar o apoyar este egoísmo".

"¿Egoísmo?" exclamó Uraraka.

"Sí, egoísmo". Su padre asintió. Su madre miró entre los dos: "Creo que lo que quiere decir tu padre es que llevarías a este niño al mundo injustamente. No puedes apoyarlo y nosotros tampoco podemos apoyarlo con nuestros fondos. Nos estamos enfocando en ti. Entiendo si quieres llegar a término y luego entregarlo en adopción, pero...''

"Me lo quedaré". Su madre bajó la cabeza con una pesada exhalación: "Ochako-"

"¡No! ¡Me lo quedaré! Yo...¡no me importa si ustedes me ayudan o no! Yo...le preguntaré al padre y su familia".

"Egoísta", repitió su padre. Uraraka lo fulminó con la mirada y su boca formó una delgada línea antes de ir hacia la puerta principal, metiendo sus pies pegados en los zapatos.

"¿A dónde vas?" Llamó su padre.

"¡A la residencia de Bakugou!" Uraraka no se dio la vuelta: "¿Recuerdas al chico rubio de cabeza caliente que ganó el festival deportivo el año pasado y obtuvo el segundo lugar este año? Ese es mi novio y el padre de mi hijo. Creo que debería tener algo que decir en esto tanto como yo ".

"Si te vas ahora, entonces no estaremos aquí cuando regreses", explicó su padre. "Te dejaremos, Ochako, si no tomas la decisión correcta".

Los ojos de Uraraka se humedecieron y ella se mordió el labio. ¿Sus padres solo iban a renunciar a ella? ¿Así? ¿Todo debido a un bebé que era del tamaño de un durazno? Ella solo estaba tratando de hacer lo que creía correcto. Uraraka nunca había sido alguien que se retractara de algo en lo que ella creía. Su padre fue quien le enseñó esto. Si no querían seguir apoyándola, entonces está bien. Ella podría hacer esto por su cuenta. Tal vez.

"Bien". Ella abrió la puerta y agarró sus llaves, corriendo por la puerta. Se cerró detrás de ella y ella saltó sobre la barandilla para flotar hasta el suelo y luego se alejó corriendo hacia la estación. Era irracional caminar hacia la casa de Bakugou considerando que no vivía cerca de ella.

Uraraka estaba ansiosa todo el camino. Sus padres básicamente la habían repudiado. Ella no puede volver al apartamento porque pueden o no estar allí. Todo fue un desastre. Tal vez debería simplemente dejar al bebé en adopción, o hacerse un aborto, haría su vida mucho más fácil. ¿Pero podría ella vivir en paz después de eso? Ella sabía que un aborto era la decisión lógica. Sus padres tenían razón: ella no podía cuidar a un niño y vivir cómodamente. No sería justo ni para ella ni para el niño, ni para Bakugou. Ella realmente no tenía ninguna experiencia con niños. Tenía dieciséis años y su enfoque principal debería ser hacerlo bien en la escuela, pero había un profundo apego sembrado que ella sentía no podía dejar de lado. Además, su estómago ya estaba luciendo una pequeña protuberancia. Uraraka pudo ver que estaba embarazada y eso fue suficiente para que ella dudara. ¿Era incluso un aborto probable si ya tenía panza? Tendría que investigar.

Uraraka pudo ver la casa de Bakugou en la distancia una vez que comenzó a caminar después de bajarse del tren. Era una linda casa de estilo moderno y definitivamente podía ver que era propiedad de alguien de la clase media alta. Ella sabía que su padre era un diseñador de moda, pero no estaba segura de lo que hacia su madre. Ella pensó que sus profesiones estaban relacionadas. Bakugou rara vez hablaba de sus padres y cuando lo hizo estaba en desdén. Tenía que haber una razón, pero Uraraka nunca quiso profundizar lo suficiente. Era peligroso arriesgar a Bakugou de esa manera.

Desde entonces, Uraraka se había calmado un poco desde que ella había subido al tren, su corazón ya no brotaba de sus ojos. Ahora, mientras estaba en la puerta principal, ese mismo corazón palpitaba tan rápido que pensó que se iba a desmayar. O vomitar. Justo allí en el porche delantero. Con un puño tembloroso, llamó a la puerta y juntó las manos detrás de la espalda. La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato para revelar a una mujer de unos treinta años que vestía una sencilla falda negra y una blusa rosa. Definitivamente se parecía a Bakugou, su cabello rubio con el mismo estilo maníaco que el de su hijo, aunque solo un poco más largo, y los mismos ojos carmesí. Sin embargo, ella ha tenido amabilidad y un poco de maldad.

"Hola, um, ¿está aquí Bakugou-kun?" la voz de Uraraka vaciló y ella sonrió de manera insegura cuando la madre de Bakugou sonrió.

"¿Eres su novia?" la madre de Bakugou cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, con la sonrisa aún en su rostro. Daba un poco de miedo, pero considerando que Bakugou tenía la misma sonrisa, Uraraka sabía que no contenía ninguna malicia.

"Um, sí" Uraraka asintió.

"Excelente". La madre de Bakugou la condujo a la casa con una mano en el hombro de Uraraka y cerró la puerta detrás de ella: "¡Oi, Katsuki! ¡Tu novia está aquí! ¡Nunca nos dijiste lo linda que era!. Uraraka se sonrojó y por un momento no hubo más que silencio. Entonces, ella escuchó pasos pesados pisando fuerte las escaleras y acercándose hasta que doblaron la esquina. Bakugou llevaba pantalones cortos holgados y una camiseta negra normal con una calavera. Bakugou la miró estupefacto.

"¿Qué mierda?" Bakugou entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella: "No se supone que estés aquí…"

"Estoy embarazada" dijo Uraraka justo enfrente de sus padres, su padre sentado en el sofá. Ella no lo había visto hasta que sus grandes ojos recorrieron la habitación para evaluar el daño de la situación. Su padre, un hombre mayor con pelo castaño y bigote, había palidecido mientras los brazos de su madre caían a sus costados por sorpresa y ella miró desconcertada a su hijo, que parecía tan salvaje y confundido como ella.

"Katsuki-"

"¡Nos vamos!" Bakugou corrió hacia Uraraka y le pasó una mano alrededor de la muñeca, arrastrándola por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Como era de esperar, la habitación estaba pintada de gris oscuro y se parecía a la habitación de Tokoyami en los dormitorios. Sin embargo, lo que la sorprendió fueron los carteles de All Might en toda la habitación. Le recordó a la habitación de Midoriya. Había una razón por la que estaba parada en la habitación de Bakugou, y no era por placer.

Bakugou estaba a unos tres pies de distancia de ella, mirando sus manos como si estuviera quemado. Era un poco irracional, considerando que sus manos siempre estaban provocando explosiones.

"Tienes que estar cagándome" Bakugou habló y la miró: "¿Vienes a mi casa y escupes tonterías? ¿De verdad Ochako? ¿Qué mierda?''

Uraraka respiró hondo. Por supuesto que no lo creería. Estaban a salvo. Siempre fueron tan, tan seguros cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas. Ella fijó sus ojos marrones sobre los rojos furiosos: "Estoy embarazada, Katsuki. Y es tuyo".

"Cállate la boca".

Uraraka estaba sorprendentemente tranquila cuando le dijo a Bakugou que el bebé era suyo y no se inmutó ante su reacción. Era esperado. Se sentía a gusto, una paz dentro de sí misma que no había sentido durante semanas. La carga de muchas mentiras fue quitada de sus hombros en ese momento y aunque se sintió un poco mal por haberlo soltado frente a sus padres (definitivamente no es como quería que fuera), al menos Bakugou lo sabía ahora. Pero Bakugou guardó silencio en lugar de gritando obscenidades.

Era una especie de silencio espeluznante, del tipo en el que se oía el silbido del viento a través de la ventana y el ventilador que se movía en lo alto, creando un calado. Uraraka podía escuchar los suaves murmullos de sus padres debajo de ellos y solo podía pensar que estaban hablando de ellos. Sobre ella. Ella realmente no había hecho la mejor primera impresión.

"¿Embarazada?" Bakugou finalmente habló, en voz baja. Estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza en las manos, claramente estresado. Su voz era casi como un susurro, las aspas del ventilador lo recogían y lo aireaban por la habitación. La pregunta era tan pesada, una palabra dividida en un millón de connotaciones diferentes.

"Sí."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" una vez más, tranquilo.

"Tengo catorce semanas". Uraraka se tocó el estómago: "Sucedió, um...tu cumpleaños..."

"Mi cumpleaños..." Bakugou murmuró para sí mismo, uniendo las piezas en su mente. Las cejas de Bakugou se juntaron y él la miró fijamente: "¿Estás segura?"

Uraraka puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia un lado, levantándose la camisa. Ella vio que sus ojos carmesí se agrandaban mientras él miraba su estómago que sobresalía un poco. Se podría pasar de nuevo como ganancia de peso, pero de nuevo fue difícil decirlo. Ella sabía que él estaba tratando de no creerlo; él no quería creerlo, de hecho. Pero Uraraka iba a seguir tirándolo en su cara hasta que lo aceptara. Ella nunca, nunca lo culparía sin embargo. Ella sólo quería que él aceptara.

"No te lo vas a quedar, ¿verdad?" preguntó Bakugou, mordiéndose el labio. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, uno de los cuales Uraraka había visto un puñado de veces. Su manejo del estrés era morderse las uñas, sus lechos bajos en las uñas actualmente son una representación de eso.

Determinación fijada en los ojos marrón chocolate de Uraraka. "Lo haré."

Bakugou la miró con incredulidad: "No entiendo."

"¿Qué hay para no entender? Tú eres el padre, vamos a tener a este bebé".

"¿Qué pasa con la escuela, eh?" Wow, realmente sonaban igual.

"¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Es por eso que estabas empacando tanta mierda el otro día?", preguntó Bakugou.

Fue el turno de Uraraka de morderse el labio: "Me echaron".

Bakugou resopló y se movió bruscamente, el colchón chirriando bajo su peso. Tenía un muñeco de peluche de All Might apoyado en sus almohadas y Uraraka no pudo evitar preguntarse si se había acostado en ella. ¿Llegaría un momento en que Bakugou tendría sus propios muñecos de peluche? ¿Podría ella? ¿Un bebé arruinaría sus posibilidades de volverse lo suficientemente popular como para hacer recuerdos de ella?

"¿Y todavía lo vas a mantener después de eso? ¿Qué diablos?" la voz de Bakugou finalmente se alzó en ira: "¿Vas a tirar tus sueños por un pequeño punk de mierda?"

Si Bakugou pudiera gritar, entonces ella gritaría de vuelta: "¿Y qué si lo hago?"

"Eso es una mierda." Bakugou se burló y se recostó en sus manos. Uraraka intentó no pensar en la forma en que sus músculos sobresalían de las mangas de su camisa. Era casi obsceno que un joven de diecisiete años pudiera ser tan aficionado como Bakugou. Las ventajas de ser un héroe en entrenamiento supuso.

"Solo quiero..." hizo una pausa. ¿Qué quería ella exactamente?

"Ni siquiera se te ocurre una maldita excusa." Bakugou chasqueó la lengua: "Necesitas conseguir un aborto".

"¿Necesito?"

"Sí. No puedes simplemente renunciar a tus sueños. ¡Es todo de lo que hablas!"

Uraraka cuadró sus hombros: "Lamento que te moleste tanto".

"¡Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo!" Gritó Bakugou: "Quieres ser un héroe para poder ganar dinero y ayudar a tus padres. ¿Te olvidaste de eso? ¡Es tu sueño, es la razón por la que fuiste al infierno de una escuela abandonada en primer lugar! ¡Este niño ni siquiera ha nacido todavía y está dictando que te jodas la vida! Tienes dieciséis años y yo...¡Tengo diecisiete! No deberíamos tener que tomar decisiones como esta. No quiero cuidar de un maldito niño. Ni siquiera quiero un maldito niño. Deberías haber pensado en esto antes de que...hicieras lo que hiciste''. La voz de Bakugou era áspera al final de su discurso y los ojos de Uraraka solo estaban un poco llorosos, pero ella parpadeó para reemplazarlos con veneno.

"Tú eres tan parte de esto, Bakugou-kun." Ella se burló y se sintió un poco orgullosa de la forma en que se estremeció ante la forma en que dijo su nombre: "Metiste tu...cosa en mí y lo hiciste dentro de mí".

"¡Usamos protección!"

"Claramente no lo hicimos o esto..." Un rápido gesto hacia su estómago abultado se produjo: "¡no sería un problema!"

"¡Bueno, lo siento!"

"¡Sí, deberías sentirlo!" respiró Uraraka y volvió la cabeza. Tanto para no echarle la culpa.

"¿Ni siquiera vas a considerar un aborto?"

"Es demasiado tarde". Uraraka negó con la cabeza. Ella no lo sabía con seguridad, pero supuso que era demasiado tarde. Ella ya estaba en su segundo trimestre. Era arriesgado.

"Adopción entonces".

"¡Estoy quedándome con este bebé, Katsuki!"

"¡No tu no!"

"No puedes tomar decisiones por mí y lo que le sucede a mi cuerpo. ¡Es mi cuerpo por una razón!

"Es mi hijo también, ¿no puedo opinar?"

"No, no lo haces. Solo admites que es tuyo cuando no puedes abrirte camino." Uraraka lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada.

"Te estoy cuidando". La voz de Bakugou era áspera y en cualquier otro momento Uraraka hubiera pensado que era sexy, pero en ese momento estaba furiosa, así que cualquier idea de su atracción estaba fuera de la ventana.

"¿Al decirme que me haga un aborto del cual me arrepentiría? ¿Al decirme que renuncie a este bebé y que tenga que vivir con esa decisión por el resto de mi vida?''

"Pero a qué costo, ¿eh?" Bakugou interrumpió y Uraraka cerró sus puños: "Tienes que volver ¿y luego qué? ¿Es fácil? ¿Te apuntas a la brisa mientras todos nos rompemos el culo para asegurarnos de que aprobamos los malditos planes de Aizawa? Eso no es justo".

"No sé lo que quieres que diga. ¿Vas a intentar culparme para que renuncie a este bebé?" Uraraka quería acurrucarse en una bola cuando Bakugou se puso de pie, acercándose a ella hasta que la apretó cerca de la puerta. Ella tragó saliva, pero no tenía a dónde ir. Ella estaba acorralada.

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras". Bakugou había activado un interruptor. ¿Un momento estaba tratando de convencerla de que le importaba, que solo estaba cuidando de ella y ahora? Tenía sangre fría, nada más que hielo en sus ojos y venas: "Puedes criar a un bebé todo lo que quieras, pero no te atrevas a contar conmigo".

Uraraka se quedó sin aliento cuando Bakugou la rodeó y abrió la puerta. Le golpeó la espalda y la empujó fuera del camino. Se había tropezado hacia adelante y se contuvo, y cuando ella iba a decir algo en respuesta, Bakugou ya se estaba escapando. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella con un ruido sordo que palpitaba en sus oídos, uno que imitaba la misma forma en que había cerrado su propia puerta principal solo una hora antes. Escuchó que la madre de Bakugou lo llamaba y luego la puerta de entrada también se cerraba.

Uraraka estaba completamente sola, de pie en un mar de la cara sonriente de All Might, posiblemente la única que la miraba con positividad en su tiempo de angustia.

_**Link link link: /works/11951559/chapters/27874980#workskin**_

_Si que salió largo este capítulo; y aquí es cuando don Bakugo se nos empieza a portar mal, pero sus padres comienzan a tomar un rol relevante en la historia, a diferencia de los padres de Uraraka (algo que jamás esperé). Bueno, solo eso les diré jeje. _

_¡Bienvenida SweetnessKai! Espero continuar sabiendo de ti, y creo que este es un excelente fic para que comiences con tu adicción Kacchako. También te recomiendo mi historia original Kacchako, en la cual ya estoy trabajando con el tercer capítulo, espero traerlo este fin de semana junto a otro de Efectos Secundarios. _


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Padre de bebé, 1.

Autora historia original en inglés: **novocaine_sea **para AO3.

Traductora: Urafranty (o Urafraty en wattpad) ¿Qué opinan sobre que pase esta historia a Wattpad?

¡Bienvenida _Alice_! Aquí un nuevo cap., para ti :D

Y me alegra que te vaya bien con el inglés _Cistxc_, aunque te entiendo, a veces puede estresar jaja ;)

**Bakugo POV**

Bakugou recordó la noche en que se habían juntado; no fue hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre estaba fresco en su mente. Había deslizado rápidamente una nota garabateada debajo de la puerta de su dormitorio, ordenándole que se reuniera con él en el techo a medianoche. Fue una especie de espuela del momento, una que estaba completamente fuera de lugar para él. Pero solo quería quitar esta mierda del camino. Sus ojos de platillo siempre estaban enfocados en él durante toda la clase y era difícil no notar que cavaban agujeros en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Era más fácil simplemente sacar esto y tener una declaración de amor estúpida o algo así. Sin embargo, él tampoco era tan sutil. Kirishima y Kaminari lo molestaban implacablemente acerca de cómo siempre estaba mirando a Uraraka cuando estaban haciendo entrenamiento físico. Después siempre mencionaban que ella era demasiado buena para él. Las miradas no se detuvieron y fue un milagro que no se dieran cuenta de que los dos estaban juntos.

Uraraka, de hecho, había venido esa noche y se anunció con un "Um..." mientras empujaba la puerta de la azotea. Había crujido ruidosamente de la manera en que lo hacía el metal oxidado, algo así como el sonido de las uñas en una pizarra. Horrible. Bakugou había estado apoyado con los codos contra la barandilla para pasar por alto el campus, de espaldas a ella. Él miró por encima de su hombro y llamó su atención, al ver la forma en que ella se congeló sorprendida. Ella había tropezado con sus palabras, algo acerca de no esperar que fuera él, pero una vez más, realmente no sabía quién podría haberle escrito la nota en primer lugar. Bakugou había respondido con algo como "¿fue realmente sorprendente?" Y ella dijo que no.

Hubo un silencio que siguió y la incomodidad colgaba pesadamente en el aire. Encaja perfectamente con la humedad haciendo que su cabello se levante en todas direcciones. Él no sabía qué decir ahora que ella estaba allí con él, solos, en la azotea con vistas a un campus oscuro. Pasó el toque de queda y estarían en la mierda si fueran atrapados, pero valió la pena. Bakugou, por su parte, se sorprendió de que Uraraka rompiera las reglas en primer lugar. La curiosidad mató al gato, después de todo.

Fue una angustia para Bakugou, ya que nunca antes se había confesado a alguien; pensó que era cursi y asquerosamente romántico, dos cosas que definitivamente no era. Bakugou no hizo el romance. Sin embargo, allí estaba él, dejando que su corazón abriera el camino antes de que su mente y sus músculos tuvieran la oportunidad de ponerse al día. Él culparía a la brillante sonrisa de Uraraka en el futuro, pero esa noche fue la primera (de muchas) en que tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella uno a uno.

Bakugou no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado en ese techo, pero Uraraka finalmente había roto el zumbido, diciéndole a Bakugou que no le parecía gracioso que se estuviera burlando de sus sentimientos. Bakugou se había enojado inmediatamente, las palmas se encendieron con furia. Los juramentos volaron de su boca, argumentando que no se estaba burlando de ella y de sus sentimientos de mierda. Bakugou no quería que se fuera. Él ni siquiera quería dejarla ahora. Era lo opuesto a lo que él quería y él se lanzó hacia adelante para agarrarse de su muñeca, suavemente, para no lastimarla, y susurró muy silenciosamente en el abismo de la noche que él le devolvió los sentimientos y quería salir con ella. De nuevo, más silencio. Sería la muerte de él si la Liga de Villanos no lo alcanzara primero. Eso le había enviado escalofríos por la espalda, pensando en esas cicatrices en las manos que podrían convertirlo en partículas en cualquier momento.

Las cigarras chirriaron abajo y el corazón de Bakugou martilleaba en su pecho. Era la misma sensación que tenía después de la oleada de golpear a un enemigo en el suelo, o a Deku. La única respuesta de Uraraka fue dar un tono rojo que Bakugou nunca había visto antes y dejar un beso fantasma en su mejilla antes de regresar corriendo a su dormitorio. Bakugou no sabía si eso significaba que sí o no, pero su mano había ido a su mejilla y pensó que esto era solo otra cosa que podía agregar a su lista de mierda que había fallado.

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, se sorprendió al encontrar una nota deslizada debajo de la puerta con un "SÍ" escrito en ella. Se sintió tan triunfante que había volado la nota en el lugar. Kirishima había golpeado la pared después de eso, pero eso no impidió que la sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro. Después de eso el techo se había convertido en su lugar especial. Guardó todos sus momentos más privados: confesión, manos entrelazadas, todos sus secretos, su primer beso. Esto último había sido nada menos que incómodo. No fue romántico, no en lo más mínimo. Los fuegos artificiales no se dispararon en la primera presión de los labios y Bakugou no sintió nada cálido y confuso en él. Estaba seguro de que Uraraka tampoco lo había hecho.

Fue espontáneo. Uraraka había estado hablando de algo, con una sonrisa en su rostro y el rosado en sus mejillas rodeado de un rojo intenso. Era como si fueran las únicas dos personas en el mundo. A Bakugou le gustaba eso de ella, que tenía la capacidad de hacerle olvidar todo y cualquier otra cosa. No había preocupación en su voz cuando hablaba de todo lo que estaba bajo el sol y se sentía cómoda hablando de sus miedos más profundos y sus sueños sin sentirse avergonzada. Bakugou se preguntó cómo podría ser tan desinteresada y por qué eso lo había hecho sentir tan cálido por dentro. Bakugou no era un tipo suave. Todos y su madre lo sabían. Había sido encadenado como un animal en el Festival de Deportes en su primer año para que lo viera todo el país. No es su momento de mayor orgullo, pero si lo hubieran escuchado, entonces realmente no habría habido ningún problema. Pero nadie jamás lo escuchó, excepto esta muchacha brillante que se había sentado a su lado en la azotea todas las noches solo para hablar con él. Eso fue lo que le hizo inclinarse hacia delante y besarla en la boca.

Uraraka no le había devuelto el beso, (¿quién podría culparla?). Solo le pestañeó con los grandes ojos marrones cuando se retiró. Bakugou inmediatamente agachó su cabeza entre sus rodillas, refunfuñando para sí mismo acerca de cómo eso era jodidamente estúpido y cómo él era un nene sobre todo. Sintió que una mano delicada tocaba su hombro y cuando levantó la cabeza, sus labios estaban sobre los suyos una vez más. Todavía era incómodo, sin práctica; ninguno había besado a nadie antes. Bakugou no tuvo tiempo para una mierda como esta. Los héroes número uno no pasaron sus días besándose en el techo, se lo pasaron entrenándose el culo.

El concreto del techo también tuvo su primer "Te amo" el día en que regresaron a los dormitorios para su segundo año. Tenían un par de días para establecerse antes de volver a comenzar el trabajo del curso y, por supuesto, se dirigieron al techo a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron. El sol se ponía sobre el terreno. A Bakugou no le importaba una mierda, pero Uraraka había querido verlo y lo siguió ciegamente sin una queja. Uraraka podría ser sorprendentemente aterradora si no se saliera con la suya en ciertas cosas, tal como él era el 100% del tiempo. Por eso se sintió tan atraído por ella en primer lugar. Uraraka podía enfrentarse a él y tratarlo como si fueran iguales cuando no había pensado lo mismo. Aunque lo hizo ahora. Vio todo su potencial y se esforzó por empujarla en la dirección de ese potencial.

Su primer ''Te amo'' fue dicho bajo un cielo brillante de color naranja y fucsia. Uraraka había tomado su mano, las almohadillas elevadas de sus dedos hacían cosquillas en su palma antes de entrelazar sus dedos. Ella le había sonreído de la forma en que siempre lo hacía, con los ojos llenos de vértigo. Bakugou quería preguntarle cómo era siempre feliz, cómo podía sonreír a través de la realidad de que probablemente nunca sería lo suficientemente buena o superaría la maldita perdición de toda la existencia de Bakugou o Deku. Cómo podría vivir consigo misma sabiendo que su popularidad probablemente se basaría completamente en su visión de la vida despreocupada y feliz.

Nunca lo hizo y, mientras ella le sonreía, la puesta de sol la iluminaba de una manera que nunca lo había hecho, las palabras salieron de su boca de forma natural. Estaban mezclados y él lo había hecho, tuvo que aclararse la garganta para volver a sacarlos. Si fuera posible, la sonrisa de Uraraka habría crecido infinitamente. Ella había puesto sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus pestañas rozando su pulso y la intensidad de su abrazo los tiró al suelo. Él había gritado y había maldecido sobre qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo, pero solo había golpeado sus manos en sus mejillas, tirando de él para hacer un gran beso en los labios, diciendo que ella también lo amaba y que no le importaba eso. Estuvieron juntos solo unos meses. Su amor era real y no veía obstáculos. Hasta ahora. Hasta que Uraraka había dejado caer una bomba encima de él, ella estaba embarazada. ¿Qué diablos había esperado que él hiciera?

Bakugou dejó escapar un grito frustrado y pateó un cubo de basura. La basura se esparció por todas partes y, aunque Bakugou era normalmente una persona limpia, se alejó. Dejó que la basura se ensucie a un lado de la calle. La cólera que ardía en sus venas le dificultaba hacer algo heroico, si recoger algo de basura derramada podía ser visto como algo heroico. Se sentía menos heroico en este momento.

"¡Joder!" Gritó Bakugou en la noche, el sol comenzó a ponerse. Era idéntico al que había fijado el día en que dijeron "Te amo" y, si Bakugou pudiera, se habría cegado ahora mismo. Él no quería ver nada ni pensar en nada, y mucho menos nada que ver con ella.

¿Cómo pudo Uraraka hacerles esto a ellos? ¿A ella misma? Todos esos sueños de los que habló todo el maldito tiempo; ella quería ganar dinero para ayudar a sus padres. Le había dicho a Deku y cuatro ojos, y le había dicho a él. En el tejado. Por supuesto que estaba en el techo. Siempre estaba en el maldito techo.

"Quiero ganar dinero, ya sabes", había dicho un día, mirando las estrellas. Bakugou había estado sobre su espalda, con los brazos metidos debajo de la cabeza y las piernas dobladas por la rodilla, una sobre la otra. Uraraka estaba sentada con las rodillas contra el pecho, las manos acariciando en un ritmo desconocido. "Así puedo ayudar a mis padres y sus negocios. Yo también quiero salvar a la gente, pero...es más importante ayudarlos. Al menos para mí.''

Bakugou nunca entendió sus sueños. Él podía respetarlo y empujarla hacia su meta, pero no lo entendía. Incluso había preguntado: "¿No quieres hacerlo por ti misma? Parece un poco mal que estés pasando por toda esta mierda para no hacerlo por ti misma". La había insultado sin siquiera darse cuenta. Ella había respondido de inmediato.

" Amo a mis papás. Solo porque odies a tus padres no significa que todos lo hagan".

No hablaron por un par de días después de eso. Había explotado más de lo debido porque los dos eran tercos y no sabían cómo hablar de sus problemas. No querían admitir que ambos estaban fuera de lugar (Bakugou, de hecho, no odiaba a sus padres. Odiaba las molestias de su madre y odiaba la forma en que su padre nunca se defendía como un saco de mierda lamentable, pero aún los amaba. Después de todo, le habían dado esta singularidad increíble, y también una muy buena vida. Definitivamente no podía quejarse).

Se contentaron en su cumpleaños, el cumpleaños que literalmente los había follado por el resto de sus vidas. Ninguno de ellos podría haberlo sabido, pero Bakugou nunca habría dejado que la pasión se hiciera cargo de él si lo hubiera sabido.

Cuando Uraraka le dijo que estaba embarazada y que iba a quedarse con él, inmediatamente pensó que era estúpida. ¿Por qué iba a tirar todo por lo que estaba trabajando, para un mocoso no nacido? Y el niño sería mocoso, si sus genes estuvieran involucrados. Él no entendía por qué ella dejaba la escuela cuando podía abortar fácilmente. Él sabía cosas, sabía que era fácil llegar a Japón. Los médicos siempre estaban anunciando abortos para embarazos no deseados. Sin embargo, Uraraka no quería conseguir uno. Mierda.

La había pisoteado como si no fuera nada. Su madre había tratado de detenerlo, probablemente para que le explicara, pero ¿desde cuándo la escuchaba? La empujó junto a ella y salió a la luz de la tarde, luz que ahora se estaba desvaneciendo bajo el horizonte.

Bakugou se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba enojado. Enfurecido. Esto no solo afectó a Uraraka, también lo afectó a él, ya sea que lo quisiera o no. Afectó a sus padres y a los de ella, incluso si ellos estuvieran siendo tan escorias como él. Les afectó ir a la escuela. Fue un jodido espectáculo de mierda. ¡El bebé acaba de causar problemas! Ni siquiera era un jodido bebé aún. Bakugou dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Era solo una puta mancha flotando en su estómago. Y Uraraka iba a tirar todo por eso. Qué maldita broma.

Bakugou no quería tener hijos. Nunca lo había pensado porque tenía diecisiete años. Estaba concentrado en cosas más importantes, como convertirse en el héroe número uno y vencer a Deku. Todavía no entendía por qué All Might le había dado a Deku de todos los nerds una peculiaridad tan poderosa como One For All, pero Bakugou no podía hacer nada excepto estar enojado por eso. Ira, enojo, enojo. Eso es todo lo que la gente vio en Bakugou. Era fácil, considerando que era su estado de ser predeterminado. En su mente, él era maduro, pero al ser capaz de ponerse en marcha tan fácil como era, eso era bastante inmaduro. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a criar a un niño si ni siquiera podía ignorar a los malditos perdedores de su clase?

"Vete a la mierda." Bakugou murmuró para sí mismo y comenzó el viaje a casa. No sabía si Uraraka se había ido todavía, pero seguro que esperaba que lo hiciera. La había extrañado un poco durante sus vacaciones de verano hasta ahora, pero ahora no quería mirarla. Él era solo...no sabía lo que sentía, pero estaba seguro de que no era amor. Era una probabilidad en ochenta de lo que había sentido cuando se habían ido para las vacaciones de verano hacía solo un par de semanas.

Claro, era la ira hablando. Siempre fue la ira hablando. Estaba loco. No es eso, esa ira estaba justificada, pero en algún lugar de su mente esto era todo culpa suya. Tal vez ella estaba tratando de separarlos al agregar un niño a la mezcla. Incluso si eso era su culpa. Por no envolver su polla. Bakugou dejó escapar otro gruñido. Qué maldito desastre.

Estaba completamente oscuro cuando Bakugou caminó de regreso a la casa. Las luces seguían encendidas, ya que era demasiado temprano para irse a la cama. Cuando abrió la puerta escuchó una conversación tranquila y la voz de Uraraka estaba entre el grupo. Bakugou cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de él e intentó subir las escaleras, pero una mano se curvó alrededor del cuello de su camisa y lo tiró hacia atrás.

"¿Y a dónde crees que vas, mocoso?", preguntó su madre. Bakugou Mitsuki, con una ceja rubia perfecta levantada, con la boca de marco rosa en una línea delgada.

"A mi habitación." Bakugou trató de salir de su agarre, pero ella solo retorció la camisa alrededor de su puño, abrazándolo más.

"No, no lo harás, te sentarás y comerás una jodida comida". Mitsuki lo arrastró al comedor y lo empujó bruscamente en una silla frente a Uraraka. Se enderezó la ropa y se sentó, con una sonrisa falsa en los labios. Ella estaba claramente enojada; esa mirada de sangre caliente era todo el encanto de la familia Bakugou después de todo. Uraraka miró su plato, negándose a mirar a su novio. Bakugou cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Dos podrían jugar en este juego.

"No tengo hambre". Bakugou miró fijamente a su madre, cuya mirada era igual de fija.

"Que mal." Mitsuki cruzó sus manos frente a ella. "Tienes una muy buena chica aquí, Katsuki. Sería una maldita vergüenza si la dejas ir.''

"No voy a criar a un jodido niño". Bakugou discutió con los dientes apretados, sintiendo un poco de saliva volando hacia el plato.

"Ahora, ahora..." Su padre, Bakugou Masaru, trató de calmarlos a ambos, hablando en voz baja. Ninguno lo miró, solo Uraraka le lanzó una mirada nerviosa. Mitsuki apuntó con un dedo a su hijo: "Vas a asumir la responsabilidad por lo que le has hecho a esta joven, ¿oíste? Ella no debería tener que ser la única para lidiar con tu maldito error".

"¡Ella era tan parte de eso como lo fui yo!" gritó Bakugou.

Mitsuki cerró un puño, tratando de parecer educada frente a su invitado. Ella ya le habría dado un golpe en la cabeza si Uraraka no estuviera allí: "¿Crees que no sé cómo funciona el sexo?" Ambos adolescentes se estremecieron. "No me importa una mierda lo que digas, Katsuki, vas a ayudar, te guste o no".

"Mamá…mierda..."

"De hecho," Mitsuki levantó la voz para hablar sobre su hijo y miró a Uraraka con una sonrisa siniestra. "Eres más que bienvenida a quedarte aquí durante tu embarazo, cariño, ya que tienes problemas en casa."

"¿Qué?" gritó Bakugou, las palmas se encendieron de inmediato.

"Katsuki, no usamos singularidades en la casa", advirtió Masaru a la ligera, finalmente interviniendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado.

"¡Oh, calla, viejo!" Bakugou se puso de pie y miró a los tres, Uraraka se hundió en su asiento: "¡Mierda a todos ustedes! ¡No tengo que hacer nada!"

Bakugou se fue a su habitación, oyendo vagamente que Uraraka declinaba cortésmente la oferta y su madre insistía, su padre nunca había dicho una palabra. Jodidamente cobarde, Bakugou hirió y cerró la puerta de golpe, empujando su cómoda frente a ella para que nadie pudiera entrar. Bakugou se derrumbó en su cama, mirando la pared con los brazos bajo la cabeza y un puchero en la cara. Su madre solo estaba haciendo esto para torturarlo, estaba seguro. Ella nunca hizo lo que él quería, siempre tomando decisiones que solo la beneficiaban. Ella era la jodidamente egoísta. Tal vez él odiaba a su madre.

Gimió y golpeó su puño contra la pared, apenas sintiendo el latido. Estaba respirando pesadamente de frustración y rabia. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmar la respiración, tratando desesperadamente de no pensar en la voz aguda que subía por las tablas del suelo, lo rodeaba y lo asfixiaba. Él amaba esa voz, o lo hizo, antes de que todo este desastre sucediera. Ahora, quería destruirla en pedazos y asegurarse de que nunca más estuviera en su proximidad.

_¿Será este el fin? D: por mientras, el link: /works/11951559/chapters/28052553#workskin_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: 17 semanas.

_Traducción salvaje aparece en semana santa :D _

_Autora: __**NOVOCAINE_SEA**_

Después de establecerse en la residencia de Bakugou, Uraraka se enteró rápidamente de que Bakugou había obtenido su terquedad y persuasión de su madre. Su madre había insistido en el primer encuentro en que Uraraka la llamara Mitsuki en lugar de la Sra. Bakugou. Uraraka todavía la llamaba de la segunda forma porque no estaba lo suficientemente cómoda con la mujer para llamarla por su nombre de pila. Uraraka había intentado rechazar la invitación a quedarse con ellos durante el embarazo (y después de que ella diera a luz), pero ambos padres se negaron a escuchar. La primera noche en que los conoció, Uraraka lo había confesado todo, casi vomitando la situación, después de descubrir que estaba embarazada, después de desplomarse durante el entrenamiento a los eventos que habían tenido lugar ese mismo día.

Lo peor de todo era que sus padres solo habían enviado un mensaje de confirmación en el que aceptaban que Uraraka se quedara con la familia Bakugou. Incluso les ofrecieron (a petición de Masaru) que cenaran en la casa, pero su respuesta fue un silencio sepulcral. Luego le cortaron la asignación mensual a su hija, lo que significaba que básicamente se moriría de hambre por lo que realmente no tenía otra opción que quedarse con la familia de Bakugou.

Mitsuki le recordaba a Uraraka tanto a Bakugou que era casi doloroso para la joven. La madre y el hijo eran los más similares y Uraraka se sintió atraída por Mitsuki debido a eso. Ella se aferraba a todo lo que tenía de Bakugou antes de que él se deslizara entre sus dedos como todo lo demás parecía ser. Mitsuki y Masaru eran ahora sus únicas líneas de vida. Mitsuki intentaba que Bakugou actuara como un novio adecuado, llamándolo y amenazándolo todos los días. Bakugou aparentemente había heredado su mala boca de Mitsuki porque se pronunciaron muchas groserías en estas llamadas telefónicas. Incluso entonces Bakugou tardaba en regresar y él estaba tan callado hacia ella como hacia sus padres.

Lo que más sorprendió a Uraraka de vivir con los Bakugou más viejos fue lo bien que se llevaba con Masaru. Él era un hombre tranquilo de unos cuarenta años y era muy diferente de su mujer descarada. Al verlos, Uraraka se preguntó cómo terminaron juntos en primer lugar. Parecía que Masaru se quedaba solo cuando estaba en casa, aunque cocinaba mucho y siempre bromeaba con Mitsuki cuando estaban juntos. Era lindo verlos; siempre estaban riendo y sonriendo juntos. Las bromas de Masaru eran un poco más mansas que las de Mitsuki y él no se inmutó cuando su esposa le dio una palmada en el brazo cuando ella se metió demasiado en eso. Masaru fue el pacificador, siempre angustiado cuando estalló una pelea entre los dos que más amaba en este mundo. Uraraka se sintió un poco mal por él, de alguna manera.

Masaru le recordó mucho a su propio padre. Hablaba con suavidad, siempre ofrecía sonrisas suaves y palabras de aliento cada vez que Uraraka las necesitaba. A menudo se disculpaba por el comportamiento de su hijo y le decía que las cosas caerían en su lugar pronto. Uraraka solo sonreía, pero quería gritar _"¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo volverían a estar juntos?"_, pero ella era una invitada en su casa y el padre de Bakugou era el hombre más dulce. Ella no podía soportar levantar su voz hacia él.

Luego estaba el propio Bakugou. Técnicamente vivían juntos, pero era como si no fuera así. Bakugou estaba amargado y enojado, por una buena razón. Uraraka sabía que tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado con ella. En verdad, estaba arruinando su propia vida (tal vez arruinar era demasiado fuerte, pero ¿qué más está haciendo una joven de dieciséis años embarazada con su propio futuro?) Y haciendo que la vida de Bakugou sea un desastre.

Mitsuki hizo que Bakugou cocinara todas las comidas de Uraraka. Bakugou había dicho que Uraraka podía "hacer sus propias malditas comidas" y que "ella no tenía que quedarse aquí en primer lugar". Eso había reavivado un enfrentamiento entre ellos, Mitsuki repitiendo que tenía que asumir la responsabilidad y que lo haría. Que esto sería una buena lección de vida, para que no volviera a suceder hasta que fueron mucho, mucho más viejos. Esta fue siempre la discusión hecha por Mitsuki y enojó a Bakugou todas las veces.

Estaba claro que Bakugou no quería tener nada que ver con ella en este momento actual y, aunque ella no creía que fuera tan malo, lo había esperado. Uraraka estaba mentalmente preparada, pero a Bakugou todavía le dolía tratarla como a un fantasma, como si ella no estuviera allí y él pudiera caminar directamente a través de ella. Uraraka había sido fuerte hasta ahora, sin dejar que las lágrimas se derramaran. Ella no quería ser débil, especialmente no sobre algo como esto.

Bakugou parecía ser el único problema con vivir con su familia. Mientras él estaba fuera tan frío como una noche de invierno, sus padres aceptaban mucho y querían tratar a Uraraka como uno de los suyos. Mitsuki incluso llevó a Uraraka a la clínica para una cita después de que Uraraka le había explicado que no se le permitía regresar a menos que fuera con el consentimiento de los padres.

"Los ultrasonidos son muy importantes", explicó Mitsuki mientras conducían al médico. Uraraka la miró desde el asiento del pasajero: "También es muy emotivo. Sé que ya has tenido uno, ¿pero ver crecer al niño dentro de ti? ¡Es una locura! Las mujeres somos criaturas locas". Uraraka se rió. Mitsuki tenía una forma divertida de hablar, pero ella nunca fue menos articulada.

"Estoy segura de que creerás esto, pero Katsuki era un poco de mierda, incluso en el útero". Mitsuki chasqueó su lengua contra sus dientes. Otra cosa que Bakugou había heredado de su madre. Uraraka aún tenía que encontrar algo que tuviera que fuera similar a su padre.

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Uraraka.

Mitsuki agitó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza: "¡Estaba súper activo! No se conformaba, ¡ni siquiera cuando estaba tratando de dormir! Siempre pateando o teniendo el hipo o algo así. Fue un poco lindo cuando tuvo hipo, pero no cuando son las tres de la maldita mañana y tengo que ir a trabajar al día siguiente." Mitsuki negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír: "Aunque era un niño lindo. Tendré que mostrarte los álbumes de fotos".

Eso probablemente lo hará odiarme aún más, pensó Uraraka, pero estuvo de acuerdo y miró por la ventana, viendo pasar los rascacielos. Ella nunca había estado aquí antes y se preguntaba con qué frecuencia veía Bakugou esta visión, si conocía esta ruta como la palma de su mano, o si realmente nunca prestaba atención. Ella se preguntaba lo mismo sobre Midoriya, siendo amigos de la infancia y todo. Pensó que Mitsuki probablemente tenía algunas fotos de los dos juntos y que a ella le encantaría ver un momento en el que se llevaban bien, al menos un poco.

La clínica estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que llegaran en los próximos cinco minutos. Uraraka se registró y probaron que Mitsuki era un adulto que lo consentía (Uraraka pensó que Mitsuki iba a lastimarse la mandíbula por lo fuerte que estaba sonriendo). Luego fueron llevados a una habitación, la presión arterial y el latido del corazón de Uraraka se tomaron de nuevo y luego se le indicó que se acostara.

"¿Estás nerviosa?" preguntó Mitsuki, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo.

Uraraka se rió un poco: "¿Debería estarlo?"

Mitsuki se encogió de hombros: "No. Siempre me pondría un poco ansiosa".

Uraraka negó. No tenía por qué estar nerviosa; ella había hecho esto antes y confiaba en su médico. Todo lo que quería saber era si su bebé estaba sano o no. Ella había estado tratando de comer bien (Bakugou cocinaba la comida más saludable que podía a pesar de afirmar que no le importaba) y ella tomó sus vitaminas. Aunque siempre podría haber algo mal.

"¡Ah, Uraraka Ochako!", anunció la Dra. Fujiwara cuando entró en la habitación y se volvió para sonreírle a Uraraka. Sus ojos se movieron hacia Mitsuki: "¡Y trajiste a un padre!"

"Soy la madre del padre de su hijo", explicó Mitsuki con una sonrisa.

"Encantada de conocerle". La Dra. Fujiwara asintió y comenzó a escribir cosas en una computadora: "¡Ahora tienes diecisiete semanas de embarazo, casi la mitad de tu embarazo! ¿Cómo te sientes?" sus ojos estaban iluminados y miraba directamente a Uraraka a pesar de escribir. Uraraka se movió ligeramente.

"Um, bien. Todavía no puedo sentir realmente al bebé, pero sé que está ahí". Uraraka se dio una palmada en el estómago y se rió suavemente.

"¡La barriga seguirá creciendo y creciendo!" La Dra. Fujiwara dio una palmada con alegría: "¿Has notado algún aumento de peso? También deberías estar experimentando otros síntomas".

Uraraka se había dado cuenta de que sus muslos se estaban hinchando un poco y ahora solo se sentía cómoda con pantalones sueltos: "Sí, así como otras cosas..." Ella no quería decirle a la madre de Bakugou a pesar de saber que ya había pasado por todo esto.

"Sé que puede ser embarazoso hablar de ello", explicó la Dra. Fujiwara mientras se ponía los guantes: "¡Pero todo es natural! El embarazo puede ser algo hermoso, pero en realidad nunca explican lo repugnante que puede ser a veces. Incrementa tu flujo vaginal, comenzando a ver estrías, ese tipo de cosas. ¿Algún sueño raro? Por lo general, recibo muchas de esas historias en esta época".

Uraraka pudo recordar algo acerca de hablar sobre las frutas y se lo dijo al médico, lo que hizo que tanto la Dra. Fujiwara como Mitsuki se rieran: "Tienes un sueño más ligero cuando está embarazada, ya que tu cuerpo está constantemente alerta debido a la nueva presencia y la necesidad de orinar, por lo que se despierta mucho más durante el sueño REM y recuerda los sueños con más frecuencia". Extendió el gel sobre el estómago de Uraraka.

"Piensas en algún nombre ya?" Uraraka se mordió el labio: "Realmente no…"

"Eso está perfectamente bien. Te estás acercando a poder averiguar el género de tu hijo y muchas personas tienen nombres seleccionados para que todo se sienta real".

"Realmente no pensé que tendría la oportunidad de ver otro ultrasonido, así que realmente no pensé mucho en eso..." Uraraka estaba un poco avergonzada de admitir esto, pero ¿qué esperaría la doctora?

"¿Quieres saber el sexo de tu hijo?", preguntó la Dra. Fujiwara y Uraraka exhaló.

"Quiero que sea una sorpresa..." Ella era la persona principal que tomaba las decisiones y fue algo difícil. Deseaba que Bakugou estuviera tan involucrada como ella. Por otra parte, tampoco podía culparlo. Estaba concentrado en su sueño y Uraraka lo estaba tirando por la ventana.

La Dra. Fujiwara zumbó, luego puso la varita contra el estómago de Uraraka y la movió: "Puedes escuchar el latido del corazón del bebé, agradable y fuerte". Los ojos de Uraraka se humedecieron un poco mientras miraba la pantalla. Ahora era más un bebé en lugar de una mancha. Ella podía distinguir claramente una cabeza y el torso.

"Wow", susurró Uraraka.

"Los brazos del bebé están metidos a un lado, pero ya tiene las manos y los pies completamente formados". La Dra. Fujiwara también observó la pantalla. Uraraka le lanzó una mirada a Mitsuki, que tenía una mano en la boca, como si pensara que Uraraka había estado fingiendo hasta ahora. Uraraka estaba segura de que una parte de Mitsuki quería que fuera falso; por supuesto, no quería que su hijo fuera padre a los diecisiete años. Pero viendo el ultrasonido todo fue repentinamente muy real.

"¡Se ven muy bien y muy saludables! Un fuerte latido de corazón." La Dra. Fujiwara miró con una sonrisa. Uraraka se rió y se secó los ojos: "No esperaría nada menos de un niño con la sangre de Bakugou".

"¿Le gustaría una copia del ultrasonido?", preguntó la Dra. Fujiwara.

"Dos, por favor." Mitsuki olfateó y se estaba limpiando los ojos, la doctora asintió con comprensión antes de escribir algo en la computadora otra vez. La varita fue apagada y a Uraraka le dieron toallas de papel para limpiar su estómago.

La Dra. Fujiwara les entregó a ambas mujeres una copia del ultrasonido: "Entonces, como viniste un poco tarde para obtener tu segundo ultrasonido, lo cual está completamente bien, tu próximo ultrasonido se realizará en aproximadamente tres semanas cuando tengas veinte semanas. Haremos una exploración completa de la anatomía, al igual que la prueba que se habría realizado hoy. No quería asustarte y es totalmente aceptable hacer la prueba en un momento posterior. Es solo para detectar enfermedades como el síndrome de Down y las enfermedades hereditarias".

Uraraka asintió: "¿Y después de eso, he terminado?"

"¡Sip! Estarás lista para otras dieciséis a veinte semanas y luego tendrás el bebé. Entonces tratarás con muchos otros médicos". La Dra. Fujiwara se rió: "Por supuesto, si hay alguna complicación, no dudes en hacer una cita".

Uraraka se puso de pie y se inclinó tanto como pudo: "¡Muchas gracias, Dra. Fujiwara!"

"Es un placer, Uraraka-chan. Espero volver a verte." Se despidieron por fin y luego volvieron a la carretera, corriendo hacia la residencia de Bakugou. La cita había sido rápida e indolora, pero Uraraka no esperaba con ansias la próxima. La mayor parte del silencio estaba en el auto, Uraraka en trance mientras miraba la foto en blanco y negro de su hijo. Su vientre no se sentía tan grande, pero el bebé se veía bastante grande en la ecografía. Una mano distraídamente revoloteaba sobre su estómago y se preguntó cuándo sería capaz de sentirlo moverse.

Ella no prefería ninguno de los dos sexos. Iba a ser feliz si era un niño o una niña. Pensó que si Bakugou se involucrara, él querría que fuera un niño para que pudiera enseñarle a explotar cosas, pero a Uraraka solo le importaba que el bebé estuviera sano. El género no le importaba porque ella los amaría a todos por igual.

"¿Crees que a Katsuki le importará si le muestro?" Uraraka le preguntó a Mitsuki mientras giraban hacia su calle. Mitsuki exhaló: "Bueno, ya que él es un imbécil desagradecido, no por adelantado. Aunque creo que a un poco de él le importa. Él está jodido emocionalmente. Yo era igual a su edad. La mayoría de los adolescentes lo son." Se detuvieron en el camino de acceso y cuando el auto estaba en el parque, Mitsuki fijó sus ojos en Uraraka, con las manos aún en el volante: "Él recapacitará.

Puede ser un idiota a veces, pero mi hijo tiene un gran corazón ".

"Lo sé, señora Bakugou." Uraraka ofreció una suave sonrisa y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Ella había presenciado el gran corazón de Bakugou de cerca y en persona. Mientras subía las escaleras, escuchó las suaves voces de Masaru y Mitsuki hablando detrás de ella.

La fuerte música punk rock sonó desde detrás de la puerta cerrada de Bakugou y Uraraka se paró frente a ella por unos momentos, preguntándose si debería molestarse. Pero, esto era importante para ella, y siempre se trataba de ser la persona más madura en situaciones como esta. Ella frunció los nudillos en la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él escuchara a través de su música y esperó pacientemente. Unos pasos pesados sonaron detrás de la madera y luego se abrieron, los ojos rojos se clavaron en un resplandor que podía atravesar el alma de cualquiera.

"Qué". Bakugou escupió y Uraraka se mantuvo firme, respirando hondo y sosteniendo la imagen del ultrasonido.

"Este es nuestro hijo." Dijo y Bakugou se puso rígido, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon cuando él miró la foto y luego de nuevo a su cara.

"No me importa."

Uraraka suspiró y dejó caer su brazo a su lado. Ella mantuvo su barbilla levantada, sin embargo, recordándose a sí misma una vez más como la persona más madura. "Katsuki, por favor, esto es ridículo, quiero hablar..." La puerta se cerró de golpe en su rostro y Uraraka miró hacia el techo, conteniendo las lágrimas que brotaban instantáneamente. Se quemaron detrás de sus ojos y su nariz picó un poco: "¡Bien!", gritó a la puerta cerrada y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes que estaba ocupando, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se sentó en la cama y colocó cuidadosamente la foto a su lado antes de acurrucarse las manos en el pecho.

''_No lloraré, no lloraré, no lloraré...''_ Cantó una y otra vez en su mente, pero fue infructuosa. Uraraka dejó que las lágrimas se derramaran, calientes contra sus mejillas y en su barbilla. Estuvo así durante mucho tiempo, jadeando al aire húmedo, tratando de aspirar el aliento que pudo mientras reflexionaba por qué tenía que enamorarse del chico más desagradable de su clase.

_Enlace: /works/11951559/chapters/28228029#workskin _


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9****: 20 semanas.**

_**Como es usual al inicio de cada cap., los créditos correspondientes a: NOVOCAINE_SEA, autora intelectual de esta gema. **_

La cita para el ultrasonido de veinte semanas tardó un poco más de una hora en completarse. Uraraka comprendió que tenía que hacerse todas estas pruebas y por qué eran importantes, pero se sintió un poco rígida después de recostarse en el asiento en la misma posición durante más de una hora. Valió la pena para una foto actualizada de ultrasonido y saber que su bebé todavía estaba tan saludable como siempre. Uraraka pudo ver claramente los dedos esta vez y la hizo sonreír; era casi como si el bebé la estuviera saludando. Uraraka aún optó por no conocer el sexo del bebé, y declaró una vez más que quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Bakugou seguía sin responderle a ella y sus intentos de mostrarle el bebé. O conseguir que incluso se acerque a ella fuera de las comidas familiares forzadas. Él siempre se encerraba en su habitación, tocaba música e ignoraba a todo el mundo el mayor tiempo posible antes de la cena. Actuaba como si estuviera preso en su propia casa y Uraraka se sentía un poco culpable porque era esencialmente su culpa, incluso si Mitsuki intentaba convencerla de lo contrario. Con el segundo término del año escolar acercándose rápidamente, Bakugou probablemente estaba extasiado por salir de la casa y alejarse de Uraraka. Sin embargo, aún intentaba mejorar las cosas y no quería que él volviera a la escuela sin resolver esto.

"¿Está bien si pasamos a la tienda antes de ir a casa?" Preguntó Mitsuki mientras se subían al auto, Mitsuki le entregó su copia a Uraraka para que la sujetara.

"Por supuesto", dijo Uraraka, metiendo el cinturón de seguridad debajo de su vientre y entre sus pechos como se le había aconsejado que hiciera. Esta era la forma más segura de viajar en un automóvil durante el embarazo; no se cortaba en su estómago y aún la protegería si se estrellaban en un choque. Su vientre era prominente ahora en términos de usar ropa de gran tamaño; ella ya no podría ocultar el vientre. Era extraño pasar su mano sobre ella y sentir la gran curva que formaba. Ella sabía que seguiría creciendo y estaba emocionada de continuar documentando su progreso.

Mitsuki la había estado haciendo tomar fotos semanales y Uraraka estaba un poco contenta de que lo estuviera haciendo. En el futuro, ella podría mirar atrás en las fotos (si aún estuviera hablando con la familia Bakugou) y recordar algunos de los aspectos positivos de su embarazo. Sin embargo, en el presente, Uraraka se sentía un poco estresada debido a Bakugou y al hecho de que ella estaría atrapada en su casa mientras él avanzaba en la escuela. Y el hecho de que todavía no le había contado a ninguno de sus amigos.

Sus compañeros de clase le habían estado enviando mensajes de texto casualmente durante el verano, preguntándole cómo estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Uraraka odiaba mentir, pero se encontró diciéndole a sus amigos que había estado increíblemente ocupada durante el verano y por eso le tomó tanto tiempo responder. Y por qué ella no pudo verlos. Todas las chicas habían estado tratando de organizar su fin de verano y Uraraka había estado ausente en la mayoría de los textos. Tsuyu incluso le había enviado un mensaje de texto fuera de la charla preguntándole si en realidad iba a venir. Uraraka no pudo decir que no, por lo que dijo que tendría que ver si podía. Tsuyu lo dejó así, afortunadamente.

"Voy a intentar que Katsuki venga a tu próxima cita médica con nosotras", decía Mitsuki y Uraraka movió la cabeza en su dirección.

"No, eh, lamento que esto sea grosero, Sra. Bakugou, pero no creo que esté interesado..."

Mitsuki se burló: "Estará interesado cuando termine con él. No voy a dejar que siga siendo una mierda egoísta solo porque cree que puede serlo. Además, creo que él está más interesado de lo que dice".

"¿Oh?" Uraraka inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Masaru lo atrapó mirando el ultrasonido cuando pensó que no había nadie alrededor." Mitsuki rió y negó con la cabeza: "Ese chico es demasiado testarudo para su propio bien, siempre con ganas de ser el mejor y no detenerse hasta que, básicamente, se perjudica. Eso lo aprendió Izuku. Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes, pero así es como siempre ha sido Katsuki. No tengo ni idea de dónde lo sacó." Mitsuki sonaba un poco triste y con nostalgia mientras conducía. Uraraka se sintió un poco mal y fue golpeada con tristeza inmediata.

"Era un buen novio". Uraraka la tranquilizó. Se encogió un poco para sí misma porque sonaba como si Bakugou hubiera muerto, pero, de nuevo, su relación estaba bastante _''muerta''_.

Mitsuki la miró y sonrió: "No lo dudo. Ese chico tiene mucho corazón para andar. Odiaría admitirlo, pero él y Izuku se parecen de esa manera. En muchos sentidos en realidad. Esos dos eran tan lindos cuando eran pequeños, déjame decirte".

Uraraka se rió: "No querría escuchar eso".

Mitsuki se rió entre dientes: "No, él realmente no lo haría". El resto del viaje en auto al supermercado fue tranquilo y Uraraka se sintió mucho más feliz que antes por alguna razón. Tal vez fue solo porque se estaba uniendo con Mitsuki o porque podía hablar de Bakugou de nuevo sin querer llorar. Fue un paso en la dirección correcta y cuando llegaran a casa, daría otro salto al confrontar finalmente a Bakugou y obligarlo a aceptar su destino. Juntos.

Mitsuki estacionó el auto y las dos salieron, caminando hacia el mercado. Mitsuki empujó el carrito mientras Uraraka la seguía, mirando todos los alimentos que se alineaban en los pasillos.

"¿Por qué no vas a elegir algo de bocadillos mientras yo compro los otros comestibles?" Sugirió Mitsuki, girándose para mirarla.

Uraraka se mordió el labio: "¿Estás segura?"

Mitsuki agitó su mano con desdén: "Absolutamente. Sé lo que es tener un bollo en el horno y sé el tipo de mierda que has estado deseando." Ella empujó a Uraraka lejos con otra ola de una mano y luego estaba saliendo por otro pasillo. Uraraka sonrió para sí misma y se dirigió hacia el pasillo de bocadillos, observando los chips. Ella estaba ansiosa por algo salado, tal vez dulce, pero también algo súper chocolatoso. Tal vez ella debería conseguir dulces entonces. Los dulces estaban al final del pasillo y ella se volvió para mirarlos cuando escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

"¿Uraraka?". Ella se congeló a mitad de camino por el pasillo. Inmediatamente, la ansiedad la inundó y las ganas de vomitar se atoraron en su garganta. Ella conocía esa voz, era tan familiar. Fue una de las voces más molestas de su clase.

Uraraka se giró para mirar directamente a Kaminari Denki, quien estaba parado en el pasillo, boquiabierto. Ella no tenía idea de cuándo se había metido en el pasillo, pero eso no importaba; era muy obvio que Uraraka estaba embarazada y sabía que Kaminari era lo suficientemente inteligente como para juntar las piezas. Su corazón martilleaba contra su caja torácica, cortando lentamente el hueso y amenazando con liberarse. Sintió pequeños aleteos en su estómago desde donde se movía el bebé (sí, eso la había sobresaltado la semana pasada cuando finalmente sintió que el bebé pateaba) e inconscientemente movió una mano hacia su golpe.

"Tú es-"

"Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie", soltó Uraraka. Ella lo miró con ojos grandes y salvajes: "¿Qué estás haciendo en esta tienda? ¡Ni siquiera vives por aquí!".

Kaminari claramente estaba todavía en shock, con los ojos desorbitados de su cabeza como los de ella mientras levantaba una bolsa de jalapeño y chips de queso cheddar para que ella pudiera ver: "Esta es la única tienda que vende estos. Tampoco sabía que vivías en la zona".

Uraraka tragó. Todavía sentía una necesidad innata de proteger el estado de la relación con Bakugou a pesar de que ya no era mucho una relación: "Estaba, um, a punto de dirigirme donde Deku".

"Oh." Kaminari asintió y su otra mano se movió en su bolsillo. Uraraka observó cómo se flexionaban los músculos de su brazo y sabía que estaba ansioso por tomarse una foto, si es que aún no lo había hecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado parado allí antes de llamar su atención?

"¿Quién, uh, ¿quién te embarazó? ¿Fue Midoriya?'' Él hizo un gesto hacia su barriga, a la que parecía que sus ojos estaban pegados.

Uraraka cruzó sus brazos sobre su estómago protectoramente. Esta era una situación en la que ella no creía que se encontraría y definitivamente era una de sus peores pesadillas. Le sorprendió que Kaminari hubiera sospechado de Midoriya en primer lugar. Habría preferido que la descubriera alguien que no fuera Kaminari (bueno, tal vez alguien en quien ella confiaba, como Tsuyu o Midoriya. Ella diría que Iida también, pero Iida era demasiado dominante para no asustarse diez veces más por esto).

''Alguien de una clase diferente. Definitivamente no Deku." Uraraka murmuró y puso sus ojos al suelo. Ella apenas podía ver la parte superior de sus zapatos debido a su vientre.

Kaminari soltó un silbido y luego se despidió de ella, sus zapatillas chirriaron sobre la baldosa mientras la pasaba rápidamente. Ella estaba entrando en pánico, con los dedos curvados a los lados, solo sabiendo que todo estaba a punto de estallar en su cara. Todas sus mentiras, todo el tiempo que ha pasado escondiendo su mayor secreto. Kaminari era uno de los chismosos más grandes de su clase, aparte de Hagakure y Mina. La clase entera probablemente lo sabría al final de la noche. Probablemente ya lo sabían.

Uraraka recorrió los pasillos tratando de encontrar a la madre de Bakugou y cuando encontró a la mujer rubia, ella se enfurruñó con ella. Mitsuki se asustó cuando se acercó y dejó caer la caja de comida que estaba mirando en el carrito, agarrando sus hombros con preocupación: "¿Está todo bien Ochako? ¡Te ves pálida!" Mitsuki ahuecó su rostro.

No, nada estaba bien. Uraraka pudo sentir la inminente tormenta que comenzaba a inundarla, enfriándola hasta el hueso. Un tsunami se acercaba en la forma de Kaminari Denki difundiendo esta información sobre ella a la clase. La clase eran los sobrevivientes, siendo Uraraka la única víctima. Bakugou se arrastraría ileso.

"Voy a esperar en el auto." Murmuró Uraraka y se alejó de Mitsuki.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta allí? Parece que te vas a desmayar, cariño." Mitsuki le apoyó una palma en la frente, sintiendo fiebre. Uraraka no se sintió febril; ella sentía que la muerte estaba sobre ella. Su estado de ánimo se había agriado tan rápidamente que su homeostasis se estaba convirtiendo en un mito.

"Estoy bien, gracias". Uraraka susurró y se apresuró a salir del pasillo antes de que Mitsuki pudiera hacerle más preguntas. Para cuando Uraraka llegó al auto rojo y se hundió en el asiento, las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre las mejillas teñidas de rosa. Ella se llevó las manos a la cara y sollozó en sus palmas. Todo fue un desastre, como siempre. Ella no sabía cómo iba a poder recoger las piezas de esto. Definitivamente faltaban algunos. Todo lo que podía pensar era cómo reaccionaría Bakugou una vez que se enterara de Kaminari. Lo que era inevitable. Porque nadie sabía que el niño era de Bakugou. Uraraka ya no tenía más ganas de gritar. No tenía más paciencia para discutir o soportar la desagradable actitud de Bakugou. Ella no podía pensar en eso ahora.

Mitsuki solo tomó quince minutos más y en ese momento Uraraka había dejado de llorar, pero sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su estómago y la frente presionada contra el vidrio de la ventana lateral del pasajero. Mitsuki intentó preguntarle una vez más qué estaba mal, pero Uraraka no respondió. Podía sentir los ojos rojos preocupados por ella, los ojos idénticos a los de Bakugou pero tan, tan diferentes. Uraraka no se movió. Continuó lamentándose hasta que regresaron a la casa y corrió escaleras arriba, escuchando que Mitsuki llamaba a Bakugou para que la ayudara con los comestibles. Afortunadamente, la puerta estaba cerrada detrás de Uraraka cuando la propia puerta de Bakugou se abrió, una avalancha de punk se filtraba por el pasillo como de costumbre.

Uraraka se recostó y cerró los ojos, lanzando un brazo sobre los ojos para bloquear cualquier luz. Quería bloquear todo y no lidiar con el daño que se había hecho. Necesitaba un momento para recuperarse, para recoger los fragmentos de su reflejo roto del suelo. Pero algunos habían sido arrastrados por el caos y ella no podía recuperarse a su capacidad total. Los golpes en su puerta fueron su primera señal de muerte.

Uraraka ni siquiera consiguió que lo afirmativo pasara por sus labios antes de que la puerta se abriera y golpeara la pared. Aterrada, Uraraka levantó el brazo de su cara para mirar la rabia que enciende un fuego en los ojos de Bakugou.

"Ese puto cara de burro te vio". Agitó y empujó su teléfono hacia Uraraka. Temblorosa, lo tomó y miró una foto de ella misma, de pie en una vista de perfil. Su vientre estaba hinchado y no dejaba nada a la imaginación, tal como ella había sospechado. Maldijo a Kaminari en su cabeza por ir en contra de sus deseos.

"Le dije que no dijera nada", susurró Uraraka. Bakugou le quitó el teléfono de la mano.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" Preguntó Bakugou.

"¿Qué?" Uraraka lo miró, sus ojos marrones se estrecharon.

Bakugou gruñó: "¿Le dijiste que es mío?"

"¡No!" Exclamó Uraraka: "Dije que era de alguien en otra clase. ¿Por qué crees que puedes elevar tu voz así?''.

"¡Porque esto es un maldito desastre! ¡Estás arruinando mi maldita vida!" Gritó Bakugou.

"¡No tiene que ser así si simplemente te superas a ti mismo y a tu enorme ego! ¡No sé qué bien hace actuar como la víctima, pero tú eres tan parte de esto como lo soy yo!" Uraraka presionó su mano contra su estómago mientras el bebé pateaba de nuevo. Bakugou miró hacia abajo cuando ella se movió y luego rápidamente apartó sus ojos.

"¡No estoy jugando a una maldita víctima!"

"¿Y qué? ¿Crees que eres tan heroico tratando de actuar como si supieras lo que es mejor para mí? ¡¿Al gritarle a tu novia embarazada o lo que sea que soy para ti?!" Preguntó Uraraka: "Eres un cobarde. Estás huyendo de tus problemas. ¿Crees que alguna vez vas a ser un héroe con esa actitud?".

El labio de Bakugou se curvó hacia atrás, pero no dijo una palabra. Quizás él sabía que ella tenía razón; estaba siendo un bebé y un héroe no se escapaba de algo como esto. Un héroe se quedaría y ayudaría a cuidar de algo que causaron. Uraraka tentativamente extendió la foto del ultrasonido, estudiando su rostro.

"Tengo otro ultrasonido de hoy. El bebé es del tamaño de un plátano. Muy saludable".

Contuvo el aliento cuando los ojos de Bakugou se movieron sobre la foto y él la tomó con su mano para mirarla. Ella no había esperado que él lo hiciera y ella lo dejó mirar por encima. Su rostro estaba en blanco, tan diferente a él que puso a Uraraka un poco nerviosa. Bakugou la dejó caer de nuevo en su regazo: "¿Sabes lo que es?".

"¿Qué?" Uraraka parpadeó, honestamente sin anticipar una pregunta.

"¿Es una niña o un niño?" Preguntó Bakugou.

"Oh, um, decidí no averiguarlo hasta que nazca". Uraraka giró un poco de pelo alrededor de su dedo tímidamente.

"¿Por qué harías eso?"

"¿El elemento sorpresa? No lo sé". Uraraka se encogió de hombros: "No es importante para mí".

Bakugou chasqueó la lengua: "¿Así que lo estás guardando entonces?"

Uraraka se mordió el labio: "Sí."

Bakugou cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho: "Bien". Él la miró fijamente por un momento, pero la dureza habitual no estaba allí. Fue reemplazado por algo más, algo que Uraraka no pudo identificar. Bakugou estaba fuera de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera preguntar, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Uraraka dejó que una sonrisa adornara su rostro, a pesar de la discusión que acababa de ocurrir. Ella no sabía qué provocó la actitud de Bakugou, pero esperaba que este fuera un paso en la dirección correcta y que Bakugou estuviera empezando a aceptar el embarazo. Incluso después de discutir contra él literalmente segundos antes. Tenía veinte semanas más para convencerlo (y a ella misma) de que esta era una buena decisión y que no estaban desperdiciando su vida por tener un hijo en su segundo año de escuela secundaria. Podrían hacerlo funcionar. Eran héroes en entrenamiento después de todo.

_¡Ya es tiempo de que vayan haciendo sus apuestas! ¿Será un Bakunene o Bakunena? Y para finalizar, el enlace: /works/11951559/chapters/28449224#workskin_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: 22 semanas.**

_Y llegamos a los 10 capítulos traducidos :D aproveché los 3 días libres por semana santa y les he dejado harto material que leer. También cuenta como regalo por el cumpleaños del husbando *-* ahora puedo dedicarme al capítulo de la otra historia ;)_

_**Autor: novocaine_sea.**_

En las últimas dos semanas, Uraraka había recibido una avalancha de mensajes de texto de sus compañeros de clase. Ni siquiera estaba segura de haber dado su número a todos en su clase. Y algo más. La gente de otras clases también había comenzado a enviarle mensajes, la mayoría de ellos eran mensajes de felicitación, algunos le preguntaban quién la había embarazado y uno en particular era un mensaje de disculpa (dejó que su silencio hablara por sí solo). Como se predijo, los textos de Iida habían sido los peores:

Iida: Uraraka, ¡esto es extremadamente irresponsable! ¡Eres demasiado joven para ser madre! ¡No puedo creer que tuvieras coito en los dormitorios donde residen todos los demás! ¡Eso es completamente inaceptable! Este embara (1/4)

¡ zo hará que estés atrasada en tu trabajo de curso! Estaría dispuesto a compartir mi conocimiento para ayudarte en circunstancias normales, pero ahora no lo sé. Esto me ha hecho sentir muy molesto (2/4)

respecto a nuestra amistad! ¡Siempre has sido una niña brillante y puedes llegar lejos en la vida sin contribuir a los pecados del sexo en menores de edad! Este no es un comportamiento normal de una jovencita honesta como (3/4)

Tu misma deberías ser! ¡Estoy muy decepcionado! (4/4)

Uraraka había respondido con un rápido ''_perdón, papá''_ y luego se había disuelto en un ataque de risas. No podía creer que Iida en realidad la había regañado como si fuera una niña. Como si la situación pudiera justificar eso. Solo empeoró una vez que Iida leyó el mensaje, el chico con gafas la llamó y la reprendió (con las mejores intenciones) por teléfono esta vez. Uraraka le dijo que no había nada que se pudiera hacer ahora que ya había sucedido y él respondió diciendo que es de mala educación replicar. A veces se preguntaba si Iida tomaba en serio la broma de ser el padre del grupo.

Sin embargo, lo peor era Midoriya, que parecía realmente ofendido y molesto por no haberle dicho nada. Por supuesto, había una razón por la que no se lo había dicho. Estaba un poco segura de que él estaba enamorado de ella, y ella estaba embarazada de su amigo de la infancia. Si hubiera alguien que Midoriya no quisiera dejara embarazada a Uraraka, era Bakugou.

Deku: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Podría haberte ayudado!

Yo: No quiero ser una carga para nadie :(

Deku: Tú nunca serias una carga.

Midoriya era demasiado buena para ella. Se merecía a alguien que pudiera darle el mundo y desafortunadamente Uraraka no podía ser esa persona.

Era como un disparo al corazón cuando Tsuyu le había enviado un mensaje de texto un par de horas más tarde, preguntándole por qué le había ocultado esto. Uraraka había estado acostada bajo las sábanas, la culpa rodaba sobre ella en oleadas de su conversación con Midoriya. Esto se multiplicó por diez cuando Tsuyu le envió un mensaje de texto, ya que consideraba que Tsuyu era una de sus mejores amigas, si no su mejor amiga de todas. Ella rápidamente le explicó que no quería ser juzgada por nada de lo que había hecho.

Tsuyu: Todos cometen errores, Ochako. Solo tenemos que vivir con ellos.

Uraraka pensó que Tsuyu era demasiado amable. Incluso después de todo eso, Tsuyu le recordó que aún era más que bienvenida a venir a la casa de Momo durante la última semana de verano antes de que comenzara el nuevo semestre. Uraraka había dicho que lo pensaría. Y ella lo pensó, y lo pensó, y lo pensó. Pasó horas acostada de espaldas mirando al techo, contemplando los pros y los contras de ir a la casa de Momo. Por un lado, sería como en los viejos tiempos cuando ella estaba en la sala común de los dormitorios, cotilleando sobre su clase y las otras clases. Por otro lado, tendría que ver a sus amigas por primera vez, luego que se reveló groseramente que estaba embarazada. El pensamiento la aterrorizaba. Al final, sin embargo, ella eligió asistir, extrañando la camaradería. Realmente no había salido de la casa desde que se conoció la noticia y con lo sofocante que se sentía por Bakugou, necesitaba un cambio.

Así es como se encontró tumbada en una silla junto a la piscina de Momo, sin vergüenza en el mundo. Era la primera vez que dejaba a otras personas aparte de su médico y Mitsuki ver sus estrías, pero no podía importarle menos. Ella estaba relajada. Sin ansiedad, sin llorar para dormir. Sólo relajación. Las chicas la estaban tratando un poco diferente, pero era de esperarse. Nunca habían visto a una persona embarazada fuera de la televisión.

"Realmente estás brillando", reflexionó Mina mientras nadaba hacia un lado de la piscina, colocando sus brazos sobre la cornisa y apoyando su cabeza en ellos. Su cabello se pegaba a su cara y sus cuernos estaban un poco caídos. Ella estaba tan sonriente como siempre y Uraraka podía verla pateando ociosamente sus piernas detrás de ella en el agua, creando pequeñas olas.

"¡Ah, gracias!" Uraraka se acarició la barriga, el bebé se retorcía adentro al tocarla.

"¿Sabes que será?" Hagakure nadó a su lado, con un bikini de sandía flotando en el aire. Uraraka se encontró preguntándose, no por primera vez, cómo se veía realmente Hagakure, pero sabía que no había forma de averiguarlo.

"No, lo estoy manteniendo como sorpresa".

"¿Por qué no dejamos de acosarla con preguntas?" Preguntó Jirou, recostándose en la silla a su lado, sin levantar la vista de su teléfono. Mina hizo un puchero.

"¿Cómo se supone que debemos estar preparadas para el futuro? ¡Uraraka es nuestro ejemplo!

"¡Ella no quiere ser acosada con preguntas y nadie quiere escucharlas!"

"Realmente no me importa responder..." dijo Uraraka en voz baja mientras Mina salpicaba el agua en dirección a Jirou.

"¡Mira, a ella no le importa!"

"Eres un-"

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Momo salió de su casa con un bikini de hilo rojo, tetas temblando mientras caminaba. Uraraka pensó si lo había usado o no alrededor de Todoroki o para Todoroki. Sin embargo, no podía imaginarse a Momo y Todoroki siendo sucios. Era demasiado incómodo. Probablemente nadie lo esperaría con ella y Bakugou, así que, ¿a quién iba a juzgar?

"¿Cómo es el sexo?" Preguntó Mina de repente, volviendo su atención a Uraraka e ignorando la expresión furiosa de Jirou. Jirou probablemente se sentía incómoda considerando que ella era asexual. Momo casi se tropezó cuando ella gritó, atrapándose antes de que pudiera caer. Uraraka estaba un poco aturdida por la franqueza de la pregunta, pero rápidamente se calmó.

"Bueno", tuvo que pensar en esto por un momento. No era nada como lo imaginaban las películas. No es romántico ni perfecto. Atenuar las luces no hace nada más atractivo. Sus cuerpos se mantienen unidos por la cantidad de sudoración y el sudor es algo asqueroso. Nada sobre el sexo es sexy. Pero Uraraka miró la esperanza en los ojos de Mina y ella simplemente no pudo decirle la verdad: "es divertido, supongo".

Mina inmediatamente se quejó y golpeó sus puños en el agua: "¡Esto no es justo! Todos siempre hacen cosas antes que yo".

"Nadie quiere tener relaciones sexuales contigo porque eres molesta", murmuró Jirou y Mina le sacó la lengua.

"Creo que Sero lo haría", dijo Hagakure pensativamente, traje de baño flotando cerca de Mina.

"Sero es tan...simple." Mina suspiró y se hundió en el agua, sumergiéndose a sí misma. Hagakure rió suavemente mientras Tsuyu nadaba hasta el borde para unirse a la conversación: "¿El chico te trató bien?".

Uraraka pensó en cómo Bakugou la estaba tratando ahora y cómo la trataba antes de que empezara este desastre. Cuando estaban juntos era maravilloso. Tenía su propia manera especial de ser dulce, que incluía mucho maldecir y jugar con su cabello. A Bakugou le gustaba su cabello, siempre lo olía y pasaba sus dedos por los suaves mechones marrones. ¿Pero ahora? Él era horrible. Uraraka decidió no pensar en eso.

"Él lo hizo."

"¿Tiempo pasado?" Preguntó Momo tristemente. Ella había tomado la silla del lado de Uraraka, los pechos se veían aún más grandes contra su pecho mientras se recostaba.

"Es complicado". Uraraka suspiró y Mina finalmente resurgió, afortunadamente abandonando el tema. Uraraka intentó no insistir demasiado en Bakugou durante la mayor parte de la semana, y nunca reveló que él era el padre. Ella nunca se desistió, incluso cuando Mina se había acercado a ella un par de noches después de que habían terminado de ver una película, rogando saber quién era el padre. Uraraka no había dicho una palabra, solo seguía insistiendo en que era alguien de otra clase.

"¿Es Midoriya?" Preguntó Tsuyu esa misma noche, todas formando un círculo.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Uraraka rió y negó con la cabeza. Ella pensó que podrían pensar que estaba mintiendo porque su voz subió un poco. Vio que Mina enarcaba las cejas e incluso Jirou parecía escéptica.

"¡No lo es!" Uraraka entrecerró sus ojos hacia ellos: "Se los dije chicas..."

"Lo sabemos, un chico en una clase diferente". El resto de las chicas se burlaron al unísono.

"Pero ya sabes", Hagakure se inclinó hacia delante, con la almohada sentada en su regazo doblada por la mitad: "Si pudieras tener sexo con alguien de nuestra clase, ¿quién sería?"

"Iida." Respondió Uraraka porque sabía que eso las sacaría de su caso. No para ser grosera, pero nadie en este momento actual querría follarse a Iida. La mayoría de las chicas arrugaron sus narices, Tsuyu luciendo indiferente como siempre.

Jirou la miró fijamente: "¿De Verdad? ¿Iida?''.

"Apuesto a que él hace sus manos de robot en la cama". Mina resopló, casi con disgusto.

Hagakure jadeó y agitó los brazos, diciendo algo en respuesta, pero Uraraka no continúo. Ella exhaló y se recostó contra el sofá, apoyando una mano sobre su estómago. Vio como la mayoría de las chicas continuaron y declararon con quién tendrían relaciones sexuales. Ninguna de ellas dijo Bakugou (sorprendente y afortunadamente). Uraraka no se sorprendió cuando Hagakure dijo que Todoroki, porque honestamente, era el chico más bonito de la clase. Con suerte, Hagakure no captó la mirada sucia que Momo le había lanzado. Jirou había admitido con vacilación que no le importaría ver cómo era Kaminari en la cama y Mina había dicho que _"probablemente se vuelva estúpido cuando se venga_". Lo que hizo que todas volvieran a reírse.

Uraraka observó a sus amigas riendo y deseó que ella tuviera tanta fluidez como ellas. Por un rato corrieron y se golpearon entre sí con almohadas, en su mayoría Mina y Hagakure persiguiendo a Momo y Jirou con una almohada antes de que Tsuyu se las robara con la lengua. Uraraka deseaba poder correr con ellas y pasar un buen rato en su máxima expresión, pero desafortunadamente esa no era una opción. Se palmeó la barriga y silenciosamente dijo una oración, esperando que todo estuviera bien en las próximas semanas. Todavía no podía creer que estaba embarazada y que sus amigas no la estaban juzgando o hacían sentir que no era bienvenida.

"¿Estar embarazada aún te enferma?" Preguntó Tsuyu de la nada y Uraraka gritó, sacudiéndose en el sofá. Ella no había visto ni sentido a Tsuyu reclamar su lugar en el sofá junto a ella.

"¿Como…náuseas matinales?" Tsuyu asintió: "Oh. Realmente no. Eso ha pasado. Sobretodo estoy cansada todo el tiempo. Y hambrienta."

"Ah. ¿Qué se siente?" Preguntó Tsuyu, con los ojos dirigiéndose al estómago de Uraraka. Ella sonrió suavemente: "Es raro. El bebé comenzó a moverse hace una o dos semanas, pero todavía no puedes sentirlo desde afuera".

"Huh." Tsuyu puso un dedo en sus labios: "Debe ser extraño que un bebé crezca dentro de ti, kero".

Uraraka se rió: "¡Realmente lo es! No creerías lo raro que es cuando empiezan a tener hipo." Tsuyu soltó su propia risita y otro kero antes de que las otras chicas se unieran a la discusión. Mina y Hagakure, por supuesto, tenían más preguntas, preguntas personales sobre el cuerpo de Uraraka a las que respondió, pero se sintió un poco incómoda con algunas de ellas. Sin embargo, Uraraka quería ser una buena amiga, así que lo soportó hasta que todas se quedaron dormidas, Uraraka tomó el sofá con Tsuyu mientras las otras cuatro dormían en el piso.

En la mañana, la última mañana de estas minivacaciones, Uraraka fue una de las primeras que se despertó y descubrió que Momo no estaba en el grupo de chicas dormidas. Mina estaba completamente extendida y la impresión de dónde estaba Hagakure yaciendo a su lado estaba concentrada en el centro de la almohada y la manta. Tsuyu estaba acurrucada en una bola al lado de Hagakure y Jirou tenía un brazo sobre sus ojos mientras se recostaba sobre su espalda.

Uraraka se sentó y se frotó el ojo, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza antes de ir al baño. El único inconveniente de estar embarazada era tener que usar el baño todo el tiempo. Eso tampoco fue una exageración. Se sentía como si orinara al menos seis veces al día y no sabía cuál debería ser la cantidad normal. Sin embargo, era normal, aprender esto después de investigar frenéticamente porque pensaba que algo estaba mal. A medida que el bebé crecía, presionaría su vejiga y la obligaría a orinar con frecuencia. Cuando volvió a salir del baño, oyó golpes en la cocina y pensó que Momo estaba allí. Seguramente, Momo les estaba haciendo el desayuno, la comida ya estaba friendo en sartenes.

"¿Quieres ayuda?" Ofreció Uraraka. Se dio cuenta de que Momo saltaba y luego miraba por encima del hombro, ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

"No tienes que hacerlo!". Uraraka se encogió de hombros: "No, está bien, no me importa".

Momo se mordió el labio y luego asintió, moviéndose para permitir que Uraraka se encargara del lavado de platos. Se concentró en cocinar y las dos se quedaron en silencio mientras se ocupaban de sus tareas, Uraraka agitó los platos antes de colocarlos en la rejilla de secado. Uraraka echó un vistazo y volvió a los platos: "¿Oye, Momo?". Momo hizo un zumbido de afirmación, pero no dijo nada.

"Realmente lamento haber amenazado con contarle a la gente, ya sabes..." Uraraka agitó las manos para no tener que revelar su relación con Todoroki en voz alta en caso de que una de las otras chicas se despertara: "Y estoy realmente agradecida de que hayas hecho esa prueba de embarazo para mí. Y que me permitieras quedarme aquí incluso después de todo eso".

Hubo un silencio en el área de Momo y luego un fuerte suspiro. Uraraka pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz mientras hablaba: "Está bien. Realmente aprecio la disculpa, Uraraka. Shouto y yo... queremos mantener todo en secreto a partir de ahora porque es más fácil de esa manera".

"¡Entiendo!" Dijo Uraraka y luego señaló su barriga: "Oh, definitivamente lo entiendo".

Momo se rió y se llevó una mano a los labios para ocultarlo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Uraraka se preguntó cómo cada hebra de cabello negro azabache permanecía en su lugar. ¿Todo lo relacionado con ella tiene que ser tan perfecto?

"Deberíamos despertar a las otras chicas", dijo finalmente Momo cuando dejó de reír y Uraraka aceptó, ofreciéndose a despertarlas para que Momo pudiera seguir cocinando. Cuando Uraraka bajó las escaleras, se sintió agradecida de haberse sacado otro peso de sus hombros y de que ya no hubiera un aire extraño alrededor de las dos. Ahora, todo lo que Uraraka tenía que hacer era decirles que no volvería a la escuela. Y quién era el padre. Pero eso seria cuando ellas regresaran a la escuela, a un par de semanas de distancia. En este momento, quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con sus amigas antes de que las cosas se pusieran frenéticas. Ella se merecía al menos eso, ¿verdad?

: /works/11951559/chapters/28688036#workskin


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: ****Padre de bebé, 2.**

_¡Es momento de actualizar/traducir y nuestros cuerpos lo saben! :D Aunque admito que este capítulo quedó larguísimo D: Este es uno de los capítulos favoritos de la autora __**novocaine_sea, **__ya que amó meterse en la mente de Bakugo y además resulta ser contenido relevante para la trama ;) _

_Infinitas gracias bellos seres por seguir y apoyar esta historia, sus comentarios son como una droga enérgica para mi que me impulsan a volver una y otra vez. Tengan por seguro que todos sus buenos deseos serán llevados a la autora también. _

A Bakugou no le interesaba volver a clases, pero si eso lo ponía fuera del alcance de la vieja bruja, llamada madre, lo haría. Ya no tenía más ganas de estar en esta casa, prefería vivir con un grupo de perdedores patéticos a los que llamaba compañeros de clase. Básicamente se sentía como esclavo en su propia casa, teniendo que hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Uraraka estuviera cómoda. Su madre rara vez le permitía olvidar que había embarazado a su novia de dieciséis años.

"Ella es una buena chica, deberías haber sido más cuidadoso." Mitsuki lo regañaba casi todos los días. Parecía que su madre solo se preocupaba por Uraraka ahora, básicamente adoptando a la morena en la familia Bakugou.

A nadie le importaba cómo se sentía Bakugou por todo el asunto. A nadie le importaba preguntar. Claro, nadie fuera de su familia inmediata sabía que era siquiera suyo, pero sus padres no le preguntaron ni una mierda sobre cómo se sentía acerca de todo.

Cuando Bakugou recibió el texto y la foto que exponían el embarazo de Uraraka, no respondió. Él se había llenado de ira indignada por el hecho de que Uraraka había sido tan descuidada y tan abierta acerca de su embarazo y que ella ni siquiera estaba tratando de ocultarlo. Estaba paranoico de que ella le hubiera dicho a la banda de idiotas que lo seguían como perros perdidos que la cosa que crecía dentro de ella era suya. Le hizo sentir náuseas. Bakugou no quería estar unido a un niño; tenia diecisiete años. Quería volar una mierda, quería destruir a unos malditos villanos. Si un niño era incluido en la mezcla, entonces no podía ser tan vulgar como solía ser y eso era suficiente para molestar a Bakugou. Nadie le dijo qué hacer o cómo actuar.

Sin embargo, encontró sus ojos dirigiéndose al creciente bulto cuando él y Uraraka estaban en la misma habitación. Le... fascinó saber que había puesto algo dentro de ella y que todavía no era una persona, pero que estaba llegando a eso. Asustó a Bakugou algo así, pensando en lo que el cuerpo humano era capaz de hacer (el cuerpo humano femenino), por lo que trató de no insistir demasiado en ello. Pero se sonrojaba cada vez que miraba la inflamación de su estómago. Quería tocarlo, para ver cómo se sentía una sola vez. Tal vez dos veces. Bakugou apartó esos pensamientos cada vez que se acercaban demasiado a dejar su boca. No quería que Uraraka supiera que estaba interesado. Tenía una imagen que defender. Una imagen terca.

Su padre lo había llamado. Era la única persona que había detectado sus sentimientos o se acercaba a preguntar cómo la situación lo hacía sentir. Su padre, a quien Bakugou había considerado gentilmente como un gatito, había sido el que lo había confrontado al respecto.

"Deberías hablar con ella", dijo Masaru una noche cuando solo estaban él y su hijo en la sala de estar. Mitsuki se había marchado a Dios sabe dónde y Uraraka estaba descansando en su habitación improvisada que estaba justo enfrente de la de Bakugou. Masaru había llamado a Bakugou al piso de abajo y se sentaron en silencio durante bastante tiempo mientras la televisión jugaba frente a ellos.

"No." Bakugou respondió de inmediato, hundiéndose en su asiento. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y sus piernas estaban extendidas delante de él. Se veía como un punk, una descripción exacta de lo que era en realidad.

Masaru suspiró y bajó el volumen en el televisor. Bakugou sabía que la conversación iba a ser seria, ya que los ojos de su papá ya no estaban pegados a la pantalla: "Esto sería mucho más fácil si la apoyaras".

"Ella no tenía que entrar a mi casa y joder todo, ¿sabes?", Bakugou se burló y volvió la cabeza. Masaru no habló por un par de latidos: "Veo la forma en que la miras. Fue de la misma manera que mi padre, tu abuelo, dijo que miré a tu madre antes de casarnos y tenerte. Incluso ahora la sigo mirando de la misma manera en que miras a esa joven que se encuentra arriba."

Bakugou frunció el ceño: "Qué asco."

"Katsuki." Masaru sonaba severo a su propia manera: "No puedes seguir huyendo. Esto no se va a resolver, es permanente. Ustedes tienen que trabajar juntos en esto, como un equipo. ¿No es eso lo que es ser un héroe? No es como si siguieras huyendo de los obstáculos que te amenazan".

Nadie dijo que tenía que ser parte de un equipo como héroe. Todos los mejores héroes trabajaron por su cuenta. All Might no trabajó con un compañero para la mayoría de su carrera.

"¿Oh sí? Bueno..." La lengua de Bakugou presionó dolorosamente en sus dientes. Él no tuvo una respuesta. Sabía que su padre tenía razón, pero no quería creerle.

''Al menos habla con ella. Hazle saber que estarás allí para ella".

"A la mierda con eso." Bakugou respondió y se levantó, saliendo de la habitación como un torbellino. Oh, cómo quería mantenerse fiel a las palabras de su padre, pero no podía. Se quedó mirando la puerta al otro lado del pasillo desde la suya durante bastante tiempo. La rendija debajo de la puerta brillaba y mostraba que Uraraka estaba despierta, pero nunca se abrió y Bakugou finalmente empujó su propia puerta, cayendo sobre su cama.

La mañana que Bakugou estaba listo para volver a la escuela, llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Uraraka por un capricho. Él no tenía ningún deseo de hablar con ella realmente, pero él solo...tenía la abrumadora necesidad de verla. Cuando abrió la puerta, mientras se frotaba el brazo con la muñeca, con una amarra del top de su pijama deslizándose por su hombro, Bakugou tuvo que resistirse a estirarse y volver a colocarla en su lugar. Su barriga estaba moldeada por el top rosa y los pantalones de pijama borrosos bajaban sobre sus caderas. Bakugou podía ver lo que el embarazo le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo y él no mentiría sobre los pensamientos maliciosos que corrían por su mente adolescente en este momento.

"Oh" dijo suavemente Uraraka y Bakugou la miró por la nariz. Parecía genuinamente confundida en cuanto a por qué él estaba en su puerta.

"¿Vas a volver a la escuela?" Preguntó Bakugou.

Uraraka parpadeó: "No. Te lo dije. No soy bienvenida de vuelta ".

"Cierto."

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

"Está bien, bueno..." Uraraka dio un paso atrás y fue a cerrar la puerta, pero Bakugou puso su palma, manteniéndola abierta. Él se inclinó hacia delante, metiéndose un poco en su espacio y ella se echó hacia atrás.

"¿U-Um, Katsuki…?" La voz de Uraraka era pequeña.

Los ojos de Bakugou se movieron hacia su estómago: "¿Vas a, ya sabes, quedarte aquí? ¿Cuándo nazca?''

"Tu madre dijo que podía." Uraraka miró hacia un lado: "¿Eso te molesta?"

"No." Las palabras salieron de la boca de Bakugou antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en ellas: "Me importa una mierda".

"Bien entonces". Uraraka respondió un poco más fuerte de lo habitual y empujó a Bakugou con fuerza en el pecho, empujándolo desde la puerta. De repente había madera en su cara y parpadeó, deseando volver a llamar, pero sabiendo que era en vano. Había ofendido a Uraraka sin querer hacerlo por una vez y esta vez no hubo forma de evitarlo. Bakugou fue a recoger sus cosas para sentarse en el viaje en coche más tenso de su vida con su madre.

Mitsuki fue persistente en sus quejas. Todo el viaje en auto se gastó con ella insistiendo en que Bakugou regresara a casa todos los fines de semana para ayudar con Uraraka. Ella también repetía que tenía que: "asumir la responsabilidad por lo que había hecho". Estaba harto de escuchar esa frase y se lo dijo a ella, no muy gentilmente.

"¡Joder, ya entendí!" Bakugou chilló y golpeó su puño en el reposabrazos: "¡La cagué! ¡Deja de decirme que necesito juntar mi mierda y ayudar! He estado ayudando con ella y su situación de mierda".

"¡Es una situación de mierda en la que la pusiste, Katsuki!" Explicó Mitsuki.

Bakugou gruñó y realmente contempló tirarse del auto en movimiento. Pero trató de ignorarla por el resto del viaje en auto, aunque ella siguió hablando sobre sus responsabilidades como pronto padre. Puso un sabor amargo en la boca de Bakugou y se mordió la lengua para que no se metiera en tantos problemas como ya iba a estar. Estaba logrando contenerse hasta que su madre llegó al estacionamiento.

"Espero que vuelvas a casa todos los fines de semana después de tu clase de sábado por la mañana." Mitsuki lo dijo tan casualmente que hizo que las palmas de Bakugou se encendieran.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Gritó Bakugou.

Mitsuki estaba en calma: "Sí."

"¿Por qué diablos iba a hacer eso? ¡Eso es mucho trabajo para volver a casa por apenas un día! ¿Incluso pensaste en esto? Probablemente no, ya que no piensas en una maldita cosa o en cómo me siento".

Mitsuki se aferró a su oreja y tiró con fuerza, estrechando idénticos ojos rojos: "Ya no se trata solo de ti".

Bakugou se soltó de su agarre: "¡Esta puta cosa ni siquiera ha nacido todavía! No es un bebé ¡No tiene ningún maldito sentimiento! ¡Yo sí!". Agarró su bolso y se bajó del auto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Mitsuki bajó la ventanilla y lo llamó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Bakugou no estaba cerca de detenerse y regresó a los dormitorios con el peso de cientos de elefantes.

"¡Bakugou!", Kirishima aplaudió jovialmente mientras el rubio entraba por las puertas. Kirishima levantó la mano para un choque de cinco, pero todo lo que hizo Bakugou fue ponerle chispas en la cara y le dijo que muriera. Kirishima no se inmutó e intentó preguntarle cómo había estado su verano, sin embargo, Bakugou ya estaba pisando las escaleras. Echaba de menos el puchero en el rostro endurecido de Kirishima, pero optó por no importarle y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio detrás de él.

Se sentía casi como un deja vú cuando colapsó la cara por primera vez en la almohada después de tirar su mierda en el suelo, imitando la noche en que su padre lo enfrentó. No tenía ningún deseo de desempacar o hacer nada más que lamentarse en la cama. Bakugou apretó los puños debajo del cojín y golpeó su mejilla contra él. Estaba frustrado y enojado y simplemente...no quería estar aquí. No quería estar en ninguna parte. Quería desaparecer. Tal vez entonces no tendría que lidiar con esta situación de mierda.

Bakugou terminó dormitando y fue despertado por el zumbido de su teléfono contra el músculo de su muslo. Un gruñido retumbó en su pecho y se palpó el bolsillo hasta que se le cayó el teléfono, mirando con dificultad un mensaje de Kirishima.

Pelo raro: ¡hey hombre! ¡Midoriya hizo la cena!

Bakugou gimió de nuevo. No cena de ese puto nerd. Nunca lo admitiría, pero Deku podía cocinar bastante bien, pero el imbécil dentro de Bakugou hacía una mueca cada vez que daba un mordisco. Con dolor en las articulaciones y múltiples grietas, Bakugou bajó las escaleras para comer con todos, encorvándose sobre su plato. Se sentó junto a Kirishima como siempre lo hacía, evitando las preguntas de todos sobre cómo fue su descanso. Por lo general, todos sabían que lo evitaban a él y su mal temperamento, pero aparentemente lo habían olvidado en el mes que se habían ido. Esto enojó a Bakugou incluso más de lo que lo había hecho antes. Casi rompió su plato en dos al golpear su tenedor cuando Mina le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

"¡Bakugou!" Ella chilló: "¡No nos enviaste un mensaje de texto en todo el verano! ¿No nos amas?" El puchero era evidente en su voz.

"Bájate de mí". Habló en voz baja y todo el comedor estaba en silencio. Los brazos de Mina se desenrollaron lentamente a su alrededor.

"Oops. Creo que toqué al oso." Ella susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo escucharan y Bakugou se levantó lentamente de su silla. La empujó junto a ella, golpeando con el hombro a Mina lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella tropezara con Sero. Bakugou no miró hacia atrás mientras se dirigía a su habitación una vez más. Él preferiría estar allí pensando que estar fuera con un montón de mierda.

Bakugou no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en su habitación. El tiempo iba y venía. No tenía ningún deseo de hacer nada en absoluto. Uraraka cruzó por su mente un par de veces, pero él voló esos pensamientos, olvidando todo sobre ella y su sonrisa y su suave cabello, su piel y sus curvas...Bakugou se giró para gritar en su almohada, tratando de no prender fuego a sus sábanas. Miró su teléfono y vio que habían pasado un par de horas desde la cena. Mirando el reloj en su teléfono, se sentó y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza. Contra su buen juicio, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al salón. Encontró a Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero y Tokoyami sentados allí, hablando entre ellos. Bueno, los tres primeros estaban hablando, el último sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, asintiendo con su cabeza emplumada a lo que fuera la mierda de la que estaban hablando.

"¡Bakugou, mi hombre!" Exclamó Kirishima feliz, como lo había hecho antes. Bakugou saltó sobre el sofá y empujó la cabeza de Kaminari mientras lo hacía, solo por el gusto de hacerlo. Kaminari gritó y se frotó el cabello, Bakugou se sentó entre él y Kirishima. En silencio, el rubio pálido extendió su teléfono para que lo cargaran. Era lo único para lo que Kaminari era bueno, según Bakugo. Kaminari tomó el teléfono con un resoplido e hizo lo que Bakugou quería, sin querer ponerse de su lado malo.

"Estábamos hablando de quién creemos que embarazó a Uraraka", dijo Sero y Bakugou esperaba que sus hombros rígidos no fueran visibles. Con estos perdedores estaba seguro de que no lo captarían, pero Tokoyami era extrañamente perceptivo y observador. Sin embargo, el niño tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que Bakugou se sintió un poco tranquilo.

El rubio apretó los dientes: "¿Por qué demonios les importa, caras de mierda?"

"¡Oh, vamos!" Kaminari estaba aparentemente muy entusiasmado con este tema, considerando que él fue quien había derramado la noticia a toda la clase. Se puso de rodillas desde que estaba sentado sobre sus piernas: "Tienes que estar al menos un poco curioso. Ella es como... ¡la buena de la clase, además de Yao-momo!"

"¿Por qué no mantienes tu nariz donde pertenece?" Bakugou lo intentó de nuevo.

Kaminari se recostó contra los cojines: "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan deprimente todo el tiempo?"

"¿Quieres morir?" Bakugou soltó un chasquido y estaba a punto de lanzarse al cuello de Kaminari antes de que Kirishima le pusiera una mano cálida en el brazo y lo retuviera.

"Ahora, ahora, solo relajémonos por un momento". Kirishima sonreía, como siempre hacía: "Ten humor, hermano".

"Quisieras". Bakugou le quitó el brazo a Kirishima, pero no intentó levantarse. Tenía un poco de curiosidad por ver a quién podían idear estos idiotas. Estaba seguro de que nunca lo sospecharían.

"De todos modos," Sero levantó la voz y les sonrió: "Sé que ella le dijo a Mina que era alguien de otra clase, pero honestamente, ¿vamos a creer esa mierda?"

"Absolutamente no." Kaminari cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, todavía agarrando el teléfono inteligente de Bakugou.

"Sigo diciéndoles, chicos", comenzó Kirishima, "que es Iida".

_Ella nunca se follaría ese culo apretado_, Bakugou resopló en sus pensamientos.

"No, no, no." Sero negó con la cabeza: "Fue totalmente Midoriya. ¡Siempre están uno encima del otro! Definitivamente hay algo entre ellos".

Los dedos de Bakugou se contrajeron con el deseo de acurrucarse alrededor de la garganta de Sero y golpear su cráneo contra la pared. Bakugou realmente debería haber estado mirando a Kaminari.

"A las chicas como Uraraka no les gustan los buenitos como Midoriya", dijo Kaminari de manera casual. Dedos manchados de nitroglicerina formaron un puño que se presionó en el cojín del sofá. Kaminari seguía hablando: "Probablemente fue por alguien que la trataría como si fuera una puta, ¿sabes? Tal vez fue alguien de la otra clase. Nadie en nuestra clase haría eso...excepto Mineta, pero nadie lo tocaría ni con un palo". Kaminari parecía estar hablando en voz alta ahora, pero Bakugou se mantuvo firme en cada palabra, parpadeando rápidamente, con las uñas rasguñando su palma cruda, pequeñas chispas saltando. Kirishima lo estaba mirando, desconcertado, Tokoyami haciendo lo mismo. Sero, sin embargo, estaba en la misma onda que Kaminari: inconsciente.

El maldito abrió su boca para hablar de nuevo, pero el tono monótono, bajo y tranquilo de Bakugou resonó sobre él: "¿Las chicas como Uraraka?"

Kaminari parpadeó hacia él: "Sí, ya sabes, chicas que son agradables en la superficie, pero que les gusta que las empujen un poco. Uraraka es una chica dulce, pero tiene que ser mala en alguna parte. Probablemente le guste ser maltratada en la cama".

Bakugou asintió pensativamente, con una mirada de lejos en sus ojos. Kirishima no era tan tonto como Bakugou lo hizo ver, porque sabía que Bakugou estaba a punto de estallar. Kirishima no pudo evitar que ocurriera lo inevitable. Bakugou mantuvo sus ojos bajos mientras se levantaba, agarrando la parte delantera de la camisa de Kaminari y levantándolo del asiento: "¿La estás llamando puta?"

Los ojos de Kaminari se ensancharon: "¿Qué? ¡N-no! En absoluto, solo estoy diciendo...''

"Diciendo que chicas como ella les gusta ser tratadas como putas. Eso es lo que dijiste, ¿correcto?" Bakugou movió la cabeza hacia un lado y miró a Kaminari.

"Supongo que sí, ¡pero no quise decir nada con eso! ¡Es una chica realmente agradable!" Kaminari intentó defenderse, pero Bakugou solo apretó el puño alrededor de la tela de la camisa de Kaminari con más fuerza y lo acercó más.

"No puedes hablar malditamente de ella de esa manera. ¿No crees que ya has hecho lo suficiente?" Bakugou gruñó y Kaminari palideció. Todo lo que hizo Bakugou fue dejarlo caer al suelo y hundir sus dedos dolorosamente en el estómago de Kaminari: "Si te atrapo hablando de ella otra vez, de alguna manera, será lo último que harás en este maldito planeta, ¿oíste?" Los ojos carmesí de Bakugou brillaron y Kaminari resopló cuando Bakugou presionó su estómago con más fuerza, asintiendo con la cabeza frenéticamente.

"¡S-sí!" Kaminari se quedó sin aliento y Bakugou se relajó, Kaminari inmediatamente se agarró a su costado mientras se acurrucaba. Bakugou miró a los otros tres en la habitación. Probablemente acababa de descubrirse, pero estaba bien. Esperaba que fueran demasiado estúpidos para juntar las piezas. Kirishima nunca fue alguien que mantuviera la boca cerrada, especialmente cuando se trataba de Bakugou.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos, hombre?"

Bakugou extendió las piernas cuando se sentó de nuevo, los ojos se centraron en Kaminari que todavía estaba acurrucado en el suelo. Contempló patearlo de nuevo. No miró a Kirishima, solo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Alguna vez te digo algo, tonto?"

"Bueno, pareces a la defensiva..."

"Oi, ¿quieres convertirte en un montón de mierda?" Bakugou habló y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kirishima levantar las manos en defensa.

Afortunadamente, el resto de ellos lo dejaron en paz. Kaminari finalmente volvió a ocupar su lugar en el sofá, dejando caer el teléfono de Bakugou en su sofá antes de acercarse al lado de Sero. Su mano asomaba a sus costillas donde una contusión probablemente florecería por la mañana. Kaminari se negó a mirar en dirección a Bakugou el resto de la noche. Se retiraron a sus dormitorios una hora más tarde, Kirishima caminando con Bakugou.

"Sabes, si estás escondiendo algo, puedes contármelo", explicó Kirishima cuando llegaron a sus puertas. Se encontró con una mirada en blanco: "O no. Pero parecías bastante sensible al tema de Uraraka. Así que, si quieres decirme algo de lo que está pasando, entonces puedes".

Bakugou agarró el pomo de la puerta: "No me importa una mierda ella o su estúpido bebé". Mal, eso estaba tan mal. Le importaba mucho. Incluso si se negaba a decir nada: "Simplemente odio cuando ese cara de tonto arroja estupideces todo el tiempo".

Kirishima se rió, pero lo miró con suspicacia: "¿Estás seguro de que eso es...todo...?" La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de Bakugou, dejando a Kirishima solo en el pasillo.

Bakugou exhaló lentamente, cerrando los ojos. Sintió una oleada de burbujas de pánico en su pecho. Intentó imaginar olas rompiendo contra la orilla y luego retrocediendo para calmarse. Nadie sabía que el bebé era suyo, pero él había inculcado sospechas en ellos, algo que no había querido hacer. Bakugou no quería arruinar su vida aún más de lo que ya había hecho.

"Joder". Bakugou se limpió la nariz con un susurro y se arrastró hasta el baño para lavarse los dientes. Su corazón aún estaba acelerándose, pero lo ignoró como siempre lo hacía cuando los ataques de pánico se establecían lentamente. A veces era capaz de detenerlos. Si él no lo pensaba...

Sinceramente, Bakugou ni siquiera recordaba haberse acostado, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que era de mañana y el sol se reflejaba dolorosamente en sus ojos a través de las grietas de sus persianas. Resopló y se frotó los ojos, levantándose para controlar instintivamente a Uraraka en su dormitorio. A medio camino de la puerta, recordó que ella ni siquiera estaba allí y que apenas hablaban. Entonces él simplemente volvió a su habitación preparándose para la clase.

Bakugou entró en el aula con un par de minutos de sobra. Uraraka estaba allí, sorprendentemente, pero nunca hicieron contacto visual. Era como si no existieran entre sí; estaban en la misma llanura de la vida, pero simplemente coexistían.

Los muchachos que no la habían visto durante las vacaciones se amontonaban a su alrededor, haciéndole una gran cantidad de preguntas que claramente la estaban incomodando. Eran demasiado estúpidos para captar y retroceder. Kirishima miró con preocupación entre los dos, realmente tratando de armar una historia que no entendería, pero Bakugou les dio la espalda, mirando la ventana.

"De acuerdo, clase, tomen asiento." Aizawa soltó un sueño adormecido cuando entró en la habitación con un montón de papeles enrollados. La clase se retiró a regañadientes de Uraraka y les llevó hasta treinta segundos a todos encontrar sus asientos. Aizawa fue paciente, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos permanecieron firmes mientras miraba hacia el mar de estudiantes.

"Antes de comenzar, Uraraka." Aizawa le indicó que viniera al frente y Uraraka lentamente se dirigió hacia allí. Llevaba un suéter demasiado grande para disimular su embarazo de otros que pudieron haber estado en el pasillo. Sin embargo, fue infructuoso ocultarlo de la clase.

Uraraka se metió un trozo de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja, un hábito nervioso de ella. Ella sonrió débilmente a sus otros diecinueve compañeros de clase: "Uh, entonces, todos ustedes saben que estoy embarazada, así que supongo que no tengo que hacer esa parte de mi anuncio". Se rió un poco, pero disparó dagas en la dirección de Kaminari. Éste se hundió un poco en su asiento.

"Así que estoy embarazada, lo que significa que no podré participar en las actividades físicas de un héroe por otros cuatro meses. Yo-"

La mano de Iida se disparó al aire y Uraraka lo miró: "Iida-kun...?"

"¿Qué tan lejos estás? ¿Y vas a volver a la escuela?

Bakugou resopló. Por supuesto que tenía preguntas. ¿No debería ya saberlo? Al parecer, Uraraka realmente había sido honesta cuando hablaba con sus amigas, si es que había hablado con ellas.

"¿Por qué no la dejas terminar, Iida?" Preguntó Aizawa.

Uraraka tomó otra respiración profunda: "Así que estoy embarazada de veintitrés semanas, lo que significa que tengo casi seis meses de embarazo. Y, um, no, no volveré hasta nuestro tercer año. Haré todo el trabajo escrito, pero en cuanto al trabajo físico estaré...detrás... " Su voz se apagó y miró a Aizawa. Su maestro asintió y abrió la boca para despedirla, pero ella comenzó a hablar una vez más.

"Tampoco he sido completamente honesta hasta este punto." Bakugou se incorporó directamente de su posición previamente desplomada, con toda su atención en ella. "Les he dicho a muchos de ustedes que esto", hizo un gesto hacia su creciente bulto, "fue el resultado de mí y de alguien de otra clase. Eso no es cierto."

Kirishima y Kaminari tomaron aliento. Bakugou tragó alrededor del nudo en su garganta. Uraraka no diría la verdad sobre ellos, ¿verdad? No, ella no les haría eso a ellos. A él. Habían prometido, juraron nunca contarle a otra alma.

Uraraka se puso una mano en el estómago y miró por encima de las cabezas de todos hacia la pared posterior para que no tuviera que mirar a nadie a los ojos: "Sé que hay muchos rumores, pero todas sus suposiciones han estado equivocadas hasta ahora. Bakugou-kun y yo hemos estado en una relación desde el final de nuestro primer año y...y él es el padre de este bebé. " Ella estaba temblando un poco mientras hablaba y luego salió. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió del salón de clases justo a través de la puerta por la que había entrado sin ninguna advertencia. Tampoco miró a nadie en la habitación.

El aula estuvo en silencio por unos pocos latidos aparte del decepcionado suspiro de Aizawa por el caos que estaba a punto de estallar. Todos estaban mirando a la puerta en shock, Bakugou con sus puños enroscados sobre la parte superior de plástico del escritorio. Quería desaparecer y librarse de este sentimiento sofocante. Era la misma sensación que tenía cuando se vio envuelto por la oscuridad cuando la Liga de Villanos lo atrapó el verano pasado. Estaba tratando de prepararse para lo que iba a venir, pero el pánico se estaba abrigando y todo estaba a punto de ser jodido.

"Hermano, ¿dijiste que no te importaba una mierda sobre ella o su bebé y es tuyo?" Kirishima siseó, de repente se inclinó hacia la cara de Bakugou, él rubio lo miró por una vez con una mirada temerosa en sus ojos y luego se giró para mirar las caras de sus compañeros. Todos lo estaban mirando ahora. Como si fuera un maldito villano.

"¿Sí? ¿Y qué?" Bakugou gruñó.

Se desató el infierno. Bakugou apenas podía escuchar las acusaciones de Kirishima sobre el fuerte murmullo de sus compañeros de clase dirigiendo cada una de las preguntas que podían sobre él. La voz nasal de Midoriya estaba en su oído, molestándose al igual que su madre. Kirishima estaba en su frente, hablando con tanta confusión y dolor que Bakugou se sintió sorprendido. Luego sus otros "amigos" más cercanos fueron bombardeados. El resto de los perdedores con los que no podía tomarse la molestia de hablar lo siguieron.

Era demasiado y Bakugou agachó la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la parte de atrás de la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Intentó recordar los ejercicios de respiración que había hecho con el terapeuta después de que fue rescatado y con los que su madre lo obligó a seguir cuando estaba en casa. Las garras se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello y seguían cavando y cavando y cavando y luego se estaba asfixiando con el aire que no podía sostener.

"Oye". Una mano se cerró sobre su hombro y él se sacudió, apartando la mano de inmediato. Ojos muertos miraron a los suyos, los de Aizawa: "Ve a pararte afuera y espérame." Bakugou tragó saliva, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. No se había dado cuenta de que todos los demás se habían alejado y lo miraban como si fuera un maldito monstruo. Un jodido animal zoológico. Les gruñó, no ayudando realmente con eso, y arrastró sus pies fuera del salón de clases.

Bakugou no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo parado allí, pero la puerta se estaba abriendo y cerrando. Aizawa se apoyó en la pared frente a él, recogiendo sus pensamientos. Bakugou hundió los puños en sus bolsillos.

"Entonces, Uraraka, ¿eh?" Preguntó Aizawa. Bakugou no respondió, solo miró hacia otro lado.

"Sabes que eres la razón por la que no puede volver a la escuela hasta que esté..." Aizawa miró por la ventana, con la voz agitada: "¿Lo sabes bien?"

"Claro que sí, joder." Gruñó Bakugou.

Aizawa habló: "Voy a tener que hacerle saber al director que fue cosa tuya. Dudo que te eche también, pero no tienes a quién culpar, excepto a ti mismo si eso sucede".

Bakugou se estremeció de la rabia que se apoderó del pánico que se había arraigado en su pecho: "¿Por qué?"

"¿Hm?" Aizawa lo miró con cansancio.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me culpan a mí?" La voz de Bakugou se rompió. ¿Por qué demonios estaba a punto de llorar como una perra? Él no era Deku. Él no había llorado por una mierda de esta manera: "No es todo mi culpa. Ella estaba allí también. Ella es tan culpable como yo, ¡pero yo soy él que está siendo jodido constantemente! ¡No lo entiendo! Incluso mis malditos padres están del lado de ella y son mis padres. Ya no tengo ni una puta palabra y es una tontería. ¿No lo entiendes, imbécil?"

Aizawa se quedó en silencio por un momento. Estudió a Bakugou quien frotó furiosamente las lágrimas de sus ojos: "Lo sé. Pero la culpa siempre tiene que recaer sobre alguien. Muchas veces es más fácil culpar a la víctima, pero en esta situación...me temo que no es así".

Bakugou pensó que la víctima nunca debería ser culpada. Él había estado en ese bote antes, cuando fue capturado, cuando comenzaron las pesadillas y el peso en su pecho creció. ¿Pero estar en el extremo opuesto y aún ser culpado? Ninguno se sintió bien.

"Te dejaré aquí sentado un par de minutos más, pero luego espero que vuelvas y te unas a la clase", explicó Aizawa con tristeza: "Lo siento Bakugou. El mundo real es una mierda. Estoy seguro de que lo saborearás muy pronto". Aizawa no ofreció nada más, pero pasó junto a él de regreso al aula.

Bakugou miró por la ventana. El sol brillaba, el cielo estaba despejado, los pájaros cantaban complacidos. Lo odiaba. Quería romper las ventanas, las luces, derribar las paredes hasta que sus uñas estuvieran ensangrentadas y sus puños magullados. Quería causar estragos entre los pasillos.

Pero él no lo hizo. Lo embotelló dentro por otra vez y regresó al salón de clases, tomando asiento. Los ojos de Deku quemaron agujeros en la parte posterior de su cabeza, pero Bakugou actuó como si no estuviera allí. No fue demasiado difícil, esa era su rutina normal. Pateó las piernas sobre el escritorio y no prestó atención a una palabra que cualquiera de sus maestros dijo esa mañana. Todo lo que Bakugou pensó fue en las palabras de Kirishima, Aizawa y Uraraka. Ella lo hizo enojar, lo hizo querer tomar su escritorio y estrellarlo contra la pared. Anteriormente, solo tenía un poco de deseo de hablar con ella, tal vez de arreglar las cosas con ella. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora estaba adormecido, adormecido con las palabras y adormecido con los sentimientos. Todo lo que quedaba en su corazón por ella había desaparecido, tomado por los vientos de su confesión.

_Enlace al capítulo original: /works/11951559/chapters/28877955#workskin _


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: ****26 semanas.**

_Este capítulo es un tanto deprimente, por eso quise traerlo pronto para que la historia avanzara. Aunque también admito que me gusta la idea de traer 3 capítulos seguidos el fin de semana :D no prometo nada para la semana, ya saben, trabajo. _

_Gracias Cistxc por siempre estar al pendiente, tu lealtad realmente se aprecia. _

_Y para finalizar los créditos correspondientes: [autora: __**novocaine_sea]**_

El miedo golpeó el corazón de Uraraka en las tres semanas transcurridas desde que anunció a sus compañeros que Bakugou era el padre de su hijo. Después de mentir durante tanto tiempo, pensó que estaría llena de alivio y felicidad, pero las cosas solo empeoraron. Ella había estado albergando la ira cuando le había dicho a la clase; originalmente no iba a decir nada, pero después de que Bakugou le hubiera dicho que no le importaba una mierda lo que ella hiciera, Uraraka no pudo encontrar en sí misma lógica para seguir mintiendo. Si él iba a ser un idiota, entonces ella podría darle la vuelta al guión.

La sensación de triunfo que había corrido por sus venas después solo había durado hasta que se subió al auto con Mitsuki. Entonces la represa se había roto y hubo tantas lágrimas que pudo inundar el vehículo. Mitsuki había estado a su lado tratando de calmar a Uraraka, preguntándole qué había pasado y si su hijo idiota había dicho algo. Sorprendentemente, todo esto fue culpa de Uraraka. Ella asumió la culpa, aunque la madre de Bakugou insistió en que una vez más era culpa de él.

Uraraka intentó hacerlo mejor después de eso con su novio distante. Ella mantendría esa etiqueta hasta que fuera oficial que hubieran roto. Los sentimientos aún persistían en la forma en que se miraban el uno al otro cuando Bakugou todavía estaba en casa. Uraraka todavía sentía las mariposas en su pecho de la misma manera que lo había hecho el día en que él la invitó a subir al techo.

Envió numerosos mensajes que no fueron devueltos, incluso llegando a dejar mensajes de voz. ¿Los adolescentes realmente se llamaban entre sí? Ella dudaba que Bakugou los estuviera escuchando de todos modos. No había manera de saber si él también estaba leyendo sus textos. Cada texto fue cuidadosamente pensado, aunque siempre parecía descender en una corriente de conciencia, Uraraka vertiendo su alma en disculpas. Ella quería hacer las cosas bien antes de que llegara el bebé. Su bebé debería tener un padre en su vida y Uraraka quería acosar a Bakugou para que le prometiera que estaría allí. Pero cuando él ni siquiera le devolvía sus mensajes de texto, eso se volvió extremadamente difícil.

Mitsuki había prometido que Bakugou volvería a casa los fines de semana para pasar tiempo con ellos y ayudar en la casa. Sin embargo, cuando pasó el primer fin de semana desde que regresó a la escuela y Bakugou no se presentó, Uraraka perdió toda esperanza de tener un futuro feliz con él. Se había equivocado, a lo grande, y ahora Bakugou tenía que enfrentar las repercusiones solo mientras que Uraraka recibía todos los elogios por tratar con alguien como su novio.

"No te preocupes, él regresará". Mitsuki insistió, pero su voz era tensa y Uraraka pensó que en algún lugar la mujer sabía que no había manera de llegar a su hijo. No esta vez. El daño que se había hecho parecía irreversible y Uraraka no sabía cómo borrar su efecto.

Uraraka se había acostumbrado a estar embarazada ahora, aunque los dolores y molestias que experimentaba en su espalda y abdomen nunca parecían desaparecer. Con el tiempo, la presión aumentó y Uraraka estaba harta. Ella le hablaba a su barriga, diciéndole a su bebé que dejara de patear y dejara de hacerle daño todo el tiempo. A veces olvidaba que no estaba sola en la habitación y Masaru soltaba una risita. Nunca dejó de avergonzarla cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero Masaru insistió en que Mitsuki solía hacerlo mucho peor.

Masaru se había convertido en la roca de Uraraka, casi. Donde Mitsuki estaba constantemente culpando a Bakugou por todo, Masaru veía ambos lados. El hombre mayor fue paciente y escuchó sus reparos sobre Bakugou y el embarazo y cómo sus compañeros de clase los estaban tratando de manera diferente. Cómo fue excluido Bakugou (cuando Kirishima y los demás lo obligaron a incluirse previamente) y Uraraka recibió apoyo. Bakugou se alejó aún más de su alcance cuando ya estaba luchando por aferrarse.

"Llegará a sus sentidos." Masaru hojeó las páginas de su libro, Uraraka descansando en el sofá a su lado. Mitsuki estaba descansando en su habitación, diciendo que tenía una migraña por gritar con su hijo por teléfono. Ella había tratado de hablar de algún sentido con Bakugou una vez más, pero resultó ser infructuoso.

"No creo que lo haga." Murmuró Uraraka, principalmente para sí misma, pero Masaru lo captó. Tenía un gran sentido de la audición y siempre podía escuchar sus palabras más silenciosas.

"Lo he dicho antes, pero ese chico es terco. Lo heredó de su madre." Dijo señalando con un dedo hacia el techo, luego Masaru sonrió: "Es difícil la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tiene un corazón amable".

"¿Y eso lo obtuvo de usted?" Uraraka reflexionó en voz alta y lanzó una mirada furtiva al hombre con gafas que tenía a su lado.

Masaru zumbó y tomó un sorbo de agua: "Yo espero. No creo que él sepa cómo lidiar con toda esta nueva información. Incluso si han pasado meses. Es inteligente, pero es un niño y podemos ser extremadamente tontos cuando se trata de descubrir nuestros sentimientos. Mitsuki tuvo que acorralarme en múltiples ocasiones para que saliera con ella.'' Una risa escapó de sus labios: "Katsuki solo necesita un poco de tiempo para averiguar si te va a dejar ir o no. Él tomará la decisión correcta".

La verdad era turbia, pero Uraraka no tenía más remedio que creer en el padre de Bakugou. Masaru era una voz de la razón en tiempos difíciles, la figura paterna que todos querían. Era sabio como los viejos búhos en las fábulas que su propio padre le contaba cuando era niña y Masaru también se parecía a uno. Grandes ojos detrás de lentes gruesos enmarcados, siempre vistiendo una bonita camisa con un moño. Sería cómico si él no fuera tan amable de corazón. Uraraka nunca se burlaría de él voluntariamente. Ella extrañaba a su propio padre, pero Masaru era un buen sustituto. Sus padres no habían intentado ponerse en contacto con ella, cortando realmente todos sus gastos. Estaba un poco preocupada de que no pagarían para que ella fuera a la escuela nuevamente por su tercer año, pero como creían en su futuro como héroe, el dinero seguiría fluyendo hacia la UA. Aún así, fue suficiente para mantenerla dando vueltas por la noche y, junto con la presión adicional del embarazo, Uraraka se encontró con bolsas feas debajo de los ojos. Aoyama realmente sería necesario en estos días con su amplia selección de cremas faciales. Si alguna vez quería oler a mostaza o menta, sabía a quién acudir.

"¿Crees que tal vez podrías intentar hablar con él?" Uraraka trazó formas en su barriga y no hizo contacto visual con Masaru. Ella mantuvo sus ojos desviados en caso de que él rechazara la idea. Aunque ella pensó que él no lo haría, pero nunca podría estar segura.

Masaru estuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo: "¿No has tratado de hablar con él?"

"Él no me contestará. Yo...hice algo malo y mis disculpas no parecen estar llegando a él." Ella se rió patéticamente y tomó los puntos de la manta que cubría sus piernas.

"Hm". Otro trago de agua y más silencio llenaron la habitación. El bajo zumbido de los autos que conducían no hizo nada para ahogar los gritos en sus pensamientos. "Ese chico..." Masaru tenía un tono lejano y Uraraka echó un vistazo, mirando sus ojos oscuros observando por la ventana.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer, ¿de acuerdo?"

La sonrisa radiante de Uraraka pudo luchar contra el sol. Era la primera vez en tres o cuatro semanas que se sentía realmente alegre: "Muchas gracias." Ella se levantó de su asiento en un instante para pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Masaru y sintió la incómoda, pero suave palmadita de su mano en la espalda baja.

"Por supuesto."

Sonriendo, subió a la habitación de invitados en la que se alojaba y se hundió bajo las sábanas. No había una forma cómoda de recostarse, estás siendo agobiada por una masa protuberante que sobresale de tu cuerpo, pero ella lo hizo funcionar. El calor de las mantas la consumió y finalmente se quedó dormida.

El sol que la miraba a través de la ventana la despertó y ella parpadeó ante el agresor. No tenía la intención de quedarse dormida tan rápido, pero tener un feto cada vez mayor dentro de ti en todo momento te pone agotada. Estirando los brazos gruesos sobre su cabeza, los estallidos y las grietas que resonaban eran música para sus oídos y ella suspiró con alivio. Las rodillas crujieron cuando se puso de pie y ella sacudió los tobillos para que la sangre volviera a fluir hacia ellos.

Su barriga la condujo a la cocina donde Mitsuki estaba preparando el desayuno. Masaru ya estaba en la mesa tomando café, demostrando que no era lo suficientemente temprano para que estuviera en el trabajo. El reloj del microondas dijo que eran las ocho y media de la mañana, y que Masaru no estaría allí por mucho más tiempo.

"Buenos días". Uraraka era casi tímida cuando se sentó, cruzando sus tobillos debajo de la mesa. Masaru levantó la mirada de su teléfono y ofreció una sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Ochako."

"¡Buen día!" Mitsuki gritó sobre el sonido de la sartén. Lo que fuera que estaba cocinando olía delicioso y el estómago de Uraraka rugía de deseo. Solo la avergonzaba aún más.

"Intenté hablar con Katsuki después de que subieras las escaleras anoche". Masaru comenzó y el café lo hizo detenerse en su discurso: "No tuve suerte". Lástima, llenó los ojos de color marrón oscuro y Uraraka trató de no desinflarse.

"Eso está bien, no esperaba mucho de todos modos". Se frotó la mejilla contra la palma de la mano y vio a Mitsuki bailar con música silenciosa en el horno. Masaru siguió su mirada y sonrió ante las temblorosas caderas de su esposa, ignorando a los dos mirándolos fijamente. No es que a ella le importara en primer lugar, probablemente se quejaría más si supiera que estaban mirando, pero siempre fue divertido mirar. Uraraka deseó que su relación con Bakugou fuera como la de sus padres; estaba claro que estaban enamorados, incluso después de tantos años de estar casados. Masaru miró a Mitsuki como si fuera un girasol entre docenas de rosas. Uraraka se sacó de su pequeño ensueño cuando Mitsuki colocó un plato lleno de huevos y jamón delante de ella.

"Come, haz que mi nieto sea fuerte." Mitsuki guiñó un ojo y colocó un plato más pequeño frente a Masaru, y le dio un beso en la frente justo después. Una ligera capa de rosa cubrió las mejillas de Masaru y Uraraka agachó la cabeza, metiéndose la comida en la boca para ocultar su envidia.

El día pasó con el movimiento del sol sobre la casa, proyectando diferentes sombras sobre los muebles y sobre ella. Uraraka apenas se movió a lo largo del día, acurrucándose en el sofá mientras la televisión se escuchaba delante de ella. Su teléfono zumbaba continuamente, pero nunca le echó un vistazo. La única persona con la que ella quería contactarse nunca lo haría por su propia voluntad. Necesitaba un empujón, más que un empujón, pero nadie iba a acercarse a él ahora.

Midoriya había estado dando actualizaciones a Uraraka y parecía que nadie en la clase estaba hablando con Bakugou. Ni siquiera Kirishima o Kaminari. Si Kirishima no estaba hablando con él, entonces definitivamente lo había jodido. Esos dos raramente se veían sin el otro durante el día; aunque Bakugou probablemente nunca diría estas palabras exactas, Kirishima era su mejor amigo. Se confiaban en la mayoría de las cosas. Esto fue un gran golpe para su amistad. Lo más probable es que Kirishima viera la paternidad como algo masculino, considerando que él no tenía un padre. Así que Bakugou no se adelantó y estar allí para Uraraka no hizo mucho en términos de su amistad.

Uraraka odiaba haber causado involuntariamente tal ruptura entre Bakugou y sus compañeros de clase. Era horrible decirlo, pero ella solo había querido causarle un momento de dolor como el que sentía durante el embarazo. Pero era mucho peor ahora. Todo fue un desastre. Uraraka no estaba al tanto del paso del tiempo, pero antes de que ella lo supiera, Masaru le daba una palmadita en la cabeza para saludarla. Ella parpadeó hacia él confundida.

"Oh, hola señor Bakugou." Uraraka forzó una sonrisa.

"Hola. ¿Has estado aquí todo el día?" Preguntó Masaru.

Uraraka miró a su alrededor y vio que el sol se estaba poniendo, creando hermosos tonos dorados y magentas: "Supongo que lo hice."

Masaru frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado: "¿Estás bien, querida? Te ves un poco pálida".

Uraraka tragó y se puso de pie, juntando la manta en una bola para poder empujarla en el respaldo del sofá: "Voy a acostarme por un rato". Sus piernas tintinearon mientras la sangre fluía hacia ellas, gimiendo de desuso. Masaru frunció el ceño más profundamente, pero la dejó ir, Uraraka subiendo las escaleras tan lentamente como pudo. Era casi doloroso considerando que apenas se había movido en todo el día. Su cabeza se sentía ligera y su estómago un poco mareado; ella probablemente podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. También había un deseo extremo de llorar y se encontró entrando en la habitación de Bakugou.

La habitación era muy parecida a la primera vez que la había visto, pintada de negro con All Might y otros carteles heroicos que la rodeaban. Con la sonrisa que no mostraba ningún miedo brillando sobre ella, Uraraka se metió bajo sus mantas. A ella siempre le había atraído la forma en que Bakugou olía. No era muy intrigante, una mezcla de sudor, gasolina y leña quemada, pero quería envolverse en ella como un cálido abrazo. Uraraka dejó escapar un suspiro, la opresión de su pecho lentamente se deshizo. Bakugou era su comodidad, su hogar y cuando él la rodeaba, todas sus preocupaciones parecían desaparecer, arrastradas por la vergüenza de su vergüenza.

El sueño la arrastró bajo las olas y fue rápidamente rescatada por una mano en su hombro. Aturdida, abrió los ojos y miró a Masaru, que la miraba con preocupación. Una mano fría presionó su frente.

"No tienes demasiado calor ni frío." Masaru murmuró para sí mismo y se sentó en el borde del colchón de Bakugou. Uraraka quería estar enojada por haber sido despertada del mejor sueño que había tenido en semanas, pero no podía culpar al hombre mayor que tenía delante. Parecía casi asustado por su condición y ella quería aliviar esas preocupaciones.

"Prometo que estoy...bien..." Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. No tenía idea de por qué estaba a punto de llorar, pero las olas se estrellaron violentamente contra la orilla y se sentó, dejando que Masaru la tomara en sus brazos.

"Está bien." Masaru pasó sus dedos por sus cortos mechones cuando el primer sollozo salió de los confines de su garganta. Uraraka se agarró a la parte delantera de su camisa y olfateó, tratando de calmar la hiperventilación de su aliento. Esto no podría ser bueno para el bebé, pero lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hinchadas y sobre la línea de su mandíbula.

"Tengo miedo", dijo en voz baja y Masaru apretó su agarre sobre ella. Se preguntaba qué pasaría por su mente en este momento actual, si él estaba pensando en su propio hijo y cómo se sentía Bakugou. Uraraka también estaba pensando en él, pero sus propias ansiedades lo eclipsaron en este momento.

"Todos lo tenemos, pero creemos en ti." Masaru susurró y Uraraka sabía que se estaba refiriendo a sí mismo y a Mitsuki. Bakugou aún no encajaba en esa ecuación.

"Gracias." Uraraka olfateó y se secó los ojos. Masaru le dio una palmada en la espalda y sonrió con una sonrisa floja: "Por supuesto. Lamento haberte despertado, estábamos preocupados cuando no pudimos encontrarte. Tenía la sensación de que estarías aquí." Señaló la puerta con la barbilla y encontró a Mitsuki apoyada contra la madera, con una mano sobre su pecho. Ella fruncía el ceño, algo que Uraraka solo había visto un puñado de veces desde que vivía allí.

"Gracias." Repitió Uraraka y Masaru la soltó asintiendo.

"¿Por qué no vienes a comer algo y luego puedes descansar todo lo que quieras?"

Uraraka se iba a negar, pero el gruñido de su estómago la traicionó. Ella pensó que era su bebé que gritaba pidiendo comida y sabía que debía complacerlo. Ella estaba más de la mitad del camino ahora.

Hasta entonces, la comida. Y luego dormir. Sabía que volvería a arrastrarse bajo las sábanas negras una vez que terminara la cena. Era lo más cerca que se encontraría con Bakugou por ahora.

/works/11951559/chapters/29044443#workskin


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: ****30 semanas. **

_Autora: __**NOVOCAINE_SEA**_

_Traductora: URAFRANTY (urafraty en wattpad) ;)_

"Oi".

El mundo estaba temblando, entrando y saliendo de foco cuando Uraraka fue sacada del sueño. Tomó un momento para que sus ojos se ajustaran, pero cuando levantó la vista, la luz del sol se había ido, reemplazada por unos ardientes ojos rojos que no contenían nada más que un desierto estéril en su interior. Normalmente tendrían algún tipo de condescendencia en ellos o furia. Por ahora, estaban en blanco.

"B-Bakugou." Uraraka respiró adormecida y ella fingió no notar el minúsculo estremecimiento de sus hombros y la contracción de su ojo: "Estás en casa."

"Sí", dijo Bakugou claramente.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Resultó más una súplica que una pregunta y la ansiedad se apoderó de sus venas. Qué gran manera de despertar.

Bakugou la miró fijamente durante un largo momento antes de girarse sobre sus talones, con los pies pegados que atravesaban la alfombra. Debido a que sus hormonas estaban desequilibradas gracias a la creciente protuberancia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando extendió una mano para agarrarlo. Uraraka no estaba completamente segura de que esto fuera real; si ella golpeara a Bakugou, ¿desaparecería en el aire? Él ya no estaba en su lugar y estaba inclinado hacia la puerta, mirando hacia el pasillo. Ladró unas pocas palabras en voz baja, tan diferente a él que le recordó a Uraraka el Bakugou que solo ella conocía.

Una mano voló hacia su pecho y apretó la tela de su camisa de noche. Era la camisa de Bakugou. Aunque su ropa no era necesariamente lo suficientemente grande como para ser considerada ropa de maternidad, Uraraka había querido usar algo la noche anterior que estuviera impregnado de su aroma. Así que, ella se apretó en su camiseta. Se preguntó si él había notado la parte superior del cráneo asomándose por debajo del edredón negro. Tal vez por eso se veía tan sin emociones.

Uraraka estaba sentada lista para levantarse de la cama cuando Bakugou se apartó del camino para que Iida y Midoriya entraran a la habitación. Miraron alrededor de la habitación de Bakugou, observando las paredes, recogiendo todos los objetos de interés del héroe. Uraraka se preguntó si Midoriya comentaría cómo le recordaba a su propia habitación, pero ella pensó que él valoraba su vida y se enteró y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"¿Eh?" Uraraka parecía desconcertada. Ella no había esperado que estuvieran aquí: "¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? Cómo hizo…"

Iida se subió los anteojos, cerró los ojos y proclamó: "Le preguntamos a Bakugou dónde estabas hasta que nos lo dijera. Estábamos preocupados porque no habías contestado tu teléfono móvil".

"Oh..." Uraraka jugó con la tela del edredón: "Lo siento."

"¡Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que estuvieras bien!" Midoriya insistió y se sentó en la cama junto a sus piernas, con la preocupación acumulada en los iris verdes como bosque. Tal vez en otra vida u otra dimensión se hubiera enamorado de Midoriya. Todo sería mucho más fácil si ella se hubiera enamorado de él en lugar de Bakugou.

"Estoy...estoy bien". Uraraka miró a Bakugou, tratando de evaluar su reacción, pero él rubio no la miró. Mantuvo los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y permaneció junto a la puerta. Ojos carmesíes recorrieron los carteles en la pared, tratando de evitar mirar la escena que sucedía en la cama. No había ninguna duda en su mente de que Bakugou no estaba contento con el hecho de que Midoriya estaba sentado en su cama y tan cerca de ella, pero él no dijo nada.

"¿Has estado donde Kacchan todo este tiempo?" La mano de Midoriya descansaba sobre su rodilla y Uraraka contuvo el aliento. La bilis se levantó en su garganta, así que solo asintió.

"Fue amable de tu parte dejar que se quedara aquí, Bakugou". Iida se dirigió a Bakugou, pero este último no miró en su dirección.

Uraraka apretó las manos entre las sábanas. Ella desesperadamente quería derribar a Bakugou de nuevo por despecho, pero eso haría más daño que bien. Decirle a Midoriya y Iida que había sido la madre de Bakugou lo que la había obligado a quedarse no sería beneficioso para nadie. Así que se lo tragó junto con la náusea que estaba experimentando actualmente.

"Sí, los padres de Bakugou han sido realmente geniales". Uraraka respondió suavemente y ella aflojó la tela, todavía buscando los ojos de Bakugou. Bakugou se tensó un poco y Midoriya junto a Iida parecieron darse cuenta de lo que Uraraka estaba insinuando. Bakugou no estaba allí para ella. Tampoco dijo una palabra.

"Queríamos hacer algo contigo, ¿si eso está bien?" Midoriya comenzó a retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo, el iris verde se movía sobre la cara de la morena y luego hacia sus manos destrozadas.

Uraraka puso sus manos sobre las suyas: "Lo siento, Deku-kun. No tengo ganas de salir de casa hoy". O nunca. Señaló a su estómago y Midoriya, que había estado tratando previamente de evitar mirar en esa dirección, lo miró fijamente.

"Oh, ¿Por qué…?"

"Sí". Uraraka envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, sin disfrutar del escrutinio de las miradas de sus amigos. Estaba mintiendo de nuevo, pero se había vuelto tan común que no la hacía sentir más culpable en este momento. Ella solo quería estar sola con Bakugou.

"No deberías avergonzarte", dijo Iida con suavidad.

"Me hiciste sentir bastante avergonzada, Iida-kun". Uraraka murmuró en voz baja y los pensamientos de Iida eran tan fuertes que Uraraka básicamente podía escucharlos. Iida se aclaró la garganta: "Lo siento mucho, esa no fue mi intención".

La ira desgarró el pecho de Uraraka de repente y se mordió la lengua para forzarla hacia abajo. Sus hormonas estaban increíblemente desequilibradas, pero nunca habían sido tan intensas. Exhalando, se recostó contra las almohadas de Bakugou.

"Realmente solo quiero hablar con Bakugou ahora mismo y luego volver a dormir". Uraraka dejó que sus ojos pasaran de la mirada triste en la cara de Midoriya a la de Iida: "Lo siento."

"N-No, ¡está bien!" Midoriya se levantó de un salto y sacudió la cabeza: "Deberíamos haberte dicho que veníamos a verte en lugar de simplemente aparecernos. Vamos, Iida, vamos." Midoriya se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Deku-kun-!"

"¡Está bien!" La voz de Midoriya subió una octava y él agarró la muñeca de Iida, arrastrándolo de la habitación. Unos cuantos pasos después, la puerta de la casa se cerró de golpe y Uraraka presionó su rostro contra sus manos, dejando escapar un gemido animal.

"Sabes que le gustas al perdedor, ¿verdad?"

"Creo que me di cuenta de eso." Uraraka se enfureció y, a través de las grietas de sus dedos, miró a Bakugou, quien se había movido para sentarse en su silla de escritorio al otro lado de la habitación. Su expresión era inquebrantable, una ceja levantada y la boca tirada en una línea delgada.

"No dejaría de molestarme, preguntándome una y otra vez dónde estabas".

"Ah, y es un inconveniente para ti, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, realmente es jodido".

"¿Pensé que no te importaba lo que alguien de nuestra clase pensara de ti? Pensé que no te importaba nadie más que tú mismo"

El único sonido que llenaba la habitación era el sonido de su respiración pesada. Bakugou crujió sus nudillos, pero no se atrevió a acercarse a ella. Hubo un breve momento en el que ella pensó que él iba a golpearla, pero él nunca lo haría. Básicamente, lo acababa de llamar egoísta y en algún lugar era cierto, pero Uraraka lo conocía, o ella creía que sí, y él era amable de corazón. Suave con los que tenía cerca de él.

"Me preocupo por ti." Bakugou murmuró, amortiguado detrás de su mano.

"¿Pensé que no te preocupabas por mí o por mi "bebé estúpido"?", Se burló Uraraka. Sí, ella lo había oído ese día. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, más hervía a fuego lento, la rabia le quemaba las venas.

"Joder." Bakugou se pasó una mano por la cara: "¿Esperabas que no estuviera enojado? ¡Has puesto a toda la maldita clase en mi contra!''

"Esperaba que estuvieras a mi lado y me ayudaras, pero no lo estabas", argumentó Uraraka: "Me ignoraste y estamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Básicamente, me diste el mensaje de que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en preguntar cómo me hace sentir eso? ¡Estoy completamente sola en esto mientras continúas en tu camino hacia ser un héroe!"

"Podrías haber seguido siendo un héroe también, ya sabes." Bakugou agarró el brazo de la silla de su escritorio: "Si me hubieras escuchado."

"Lo dije entonces y lo diré ahora: es mi cuerpo y soy la única que puede tomar estas decisiones. Nunca podría renunciar a este bebé. Me hace enferma el estómago incluso pensar en ello. Si realmente me quisieras, a ti también te importaría".

"Oh, no hagas esa mierda conmigo". Bakugou se levantó y Uraraka se apoyó contra la pared en la cama. Bakugou apoyó una rodilla en la cama y se inclinó hacia ella: "No te conviertas en un cliché andante".

"¿Un cliché ambulante?" Comentó Uraraka, en voz baja.

"Sí. Decir mierda como "si realmente me quisieras". ¿Crees que eso me hará caer de rodillas y me hará pedir perdón? Sabes que no soy así".

"Lo sé y es exactamente por eso que lo dije".

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Esperas que esto termine como una película? ¿Peleamos y luego follamos?''

Uraraka se puso de pie en su terreno: "No."

"Bueno."

Se miraron el uno al otro, Bakugou lentamente acercándose más. Esto realmente iba a terminar como una película, donde nada se resuelve, pero todavía se besan y cogen.

Uraraka presionó sus dedos contra sus labios: "Te extraño". Ella iba a ser la persona más madura porque sabía que Bakugou nunca lo sería: "Quiero que seas parte de mi vida. Nuestra vida.'' Los ojos de Bakugou se movieron hacia su estómago y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca.

"Sólo tengo diecisiete..."

"Y tengo dieciséis años. ¿No quieres ser mi héroe? ¿Su héroe?''

Bakugou presionó sus puños contra el colchón. Uraraka lo había atrapado.

"Quiero ser un héroe".

"Pero vas a ser el héroe de alguien, eventualmente". Uraraka presionó su mano contra su mejilla, acariciándola. Ella sintió un poco de rastrojo allí, tal vez un día, algunos que no se había afeitado. A ella le encantó el rasguño contra su mano y previamente sobre la cabeza cuando se acurrucaban en las noches escolares. Ella se perdió eso. Con él tan cerca a su alrededor, ya no era solo un aroma persistente sino que ahora era la esencia abrumadora de la colonia y todo Bakugou.

"¿Por qué no ser el primero de ellos?" Tentativamente, Uraraka alcanzó la muñeca de Bakugou con su mano libre y sorprendentemente la dejó tomarla. Ella colocó suavemente su mano sobre la camisa que le había robado y sobre su vientre. El cuerpo entero de Bakugou estaba clavado casi como si se quemara si moviera una fracción de un músculo. Pequeños revoloteos brotaron debajo de su palma, la señal de que el bebé estaba despierto y se movía, acostumbrándose a la sensación de una mano sobre la piel que estaba encima. Uraraka ya estaba acostumbrada, pero para Bakugou esta era una experiencia completamente nueva.

Uraraka observó cómo los ojos estrechos de Bakugou se ensanchaban en shock y su reacción inmediata fue alejarse como si estuviera quemándose, pero Uraraka lo mantuvo allí con firmeza. Cubrió la mano de Bakugou con las suyas ahora, levantando sus meñiques para asegurarse de no hacerlo flotar accidentalmente.

"Ochako…"

"Por favor". La voz de Uraraka era tan suave que casi fue llevada por la brisa: "Si te preocupas por mí, te quedarás. Te quedarás y me ayudarás, ayúdanos, no tengo quejas. Pero si vuelves a salir, te lo juro, Bakugou Katsuki, nunca más me verás a mí ni a este niño de nuevo".

Bakugou esbozó una sonrisa, aunque era una emoción vacía: "¿Me estás amenazando, mujer?"

Era solo un vistazo al viejo Bakugou, el que ella conocía cuando se estaban fortaleciendo y eso la hizo reír gentilmente: "Supongo que sí."

Bakugou le dio un codazo en la barbilla con la mano libre y negó con la cabeza: "No puedo creer que la dulce Uraraka Ochako me haya amenazado".

"¿Te asustaste?" Bromeó Uraraka.

"¿De ti?" Bakugou levantó una ceja: "Nunca". Ella podía sentir su pulso y su aceleración, indicando que él estaba mintiendo. Ella no lo mencionó.

"¿Eso significa que te quedarás?" Uraraka bajó los ojos, pero el dedo de Bakugou levantó su cabeza, con los labios agrietados que descendían sobre los regordetes. Uraraka no estaba del todo sorprendida, ya que Bakugou se había inclinado antes de besarla para que se callara. Pero ahora no era desagradable y ella se aferró a su camisa, acercándolo más. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvo contacto físico como este. Bakugou no quiso acercarse a ella desde el anuncio, así que fue bastante comprensible.

Se sentía tan bien ahora, Bakugou secuestrando sus sentidos. Sus manos se arrastraron por sus costados y volvieron a bajar, sosteniendo sus caderas mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza, los labios se juntaron. Uraraka tuvo que evitar gemir un poco y se entregó a las sensaciones. Bakugou, que nunca era demasiado gentil cuando se metía por primera vez, raspó sus dientes contra su labio inferior y luego golpeó su lengua contra la suya. Por supuesto que Uraraka no se negaría. Ella veía esto como su forma de disculparse y aunque parecía que se estaba dando por vencida fácilmente, era el hecho de que nunca iba a olvidar lo que contaba.

Uraraka casi había olvidado cómo sabía Bakugou. No era nada como su olor, era más picante. Canela, mezclada con algo más. A Uraraka le encantó y anhelaba más, pero no sabía cómo obtenerlo. Sin embargo, Bakugou lo sabía, definitivamente lo sabía porque sonrió y la apoyó contra las almohadas, los labios aún moviéndose en sincronía. Fue difícil maniobrar contra la protuberancia del bebé, pero se contorsionaron para encajar.

Más tarde, cuando se acomodaron y volvieron a sentirse cómodos, Uraraka se quedó mirando el techo de las grietas. Había una buena probabilidad de que las grietas vinieran de Bakugou y su ira, pero ella nunca preguntó. Evitó mirar a Bakugou, que estaba apretado a su lado en el colchón de dos camas.

"Lo siento por...el día que me fui..." Uraraka jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Bakugou se movió, un brazo descansando detrás de su cabeza y una pierna sobre su rodilla: "Está bien".

"No lo está." Uraraka se cepilló el cabello hacia un lado para que ella pudiera mirarlo: "Arruiné tu experiencia escolar".

Bakugou se burló: "No me importa si alguno de esos perdedores me habla o no".

"¿Ni siquiera Kirishima-kun?" El silencio de Bakugou fue todo lo que contó: "Es lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él?"

Bakugou suspiró: "Dijo que ya no soy lo suficientemente varonil para él, ni para nada."

Uraraka no pudo evitar las risitas: "Sabes que solo está molesto. Kirishima-kun no puede permanecer enojado con nadie por mucho tiempo".

"Bueno, no estoy hablando con él. Y no te atrevas a obligarme." Bakugou siempre fue genial prediciendo lo que iba a decir. Él le dio un golpecito en la nariz y ella lo golpeó lejos antes de relajar su cabeza en su hombro.

"Si le explicas las cosas, puede que te sorprenda". Lo mismo sucedió con ella. Uraraka no había esperado que estuvieran acurrucados en este momento actual, pero ahí estaban. Caricias bajo sus sábanas. Qué vida tan simple para una situación compleja.

Bakugou zumbó y dejó caer su mano ligeramente sobre su cabeza, pasando sus dedos por unos cortos mechones marrones. El movimiento calmante hubiera sido suficiente para calmar a Uraraka y que se durmiera si el bebé no hubiera estado pateando su vejiga.

Por ahora solo se recostaron en la cama, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Todavía tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero esto era solo el comienzo.

_Ayyy ya se reconciliaron por fin *-* ahora veremos como se va dando esto de a poco, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ya falta menos para el parto *0* ¿Y ustedes creen que las cosas hubieran sido mas fáciles si Ochako se enamoraba de Midoriya? Yo creo que no._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y bienvenidas todas las personas que se suman a esta pequeña aventura. Les comento, brevemente, que pensaba traerles este capítulo el domingo, pero estuve mal de salud y ahora que ya me siento mejor, les traje lo más rápido que pude el cap, para agradecer por sus comentarios, realmente me emocionan. _

_Link para redirigirse hacia la historia en su idioma y pagina original:__ /works/11951559/chapters/29199396#workskin_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: ****Padre de bebé, 3.**

_**Este cap es tooodo de Bakugo (o Bakugo POV como le dicen, la verdad nunca me acostumbré a eso). Y recuerden los nombres de sus servidoras **____** especialmente: **__NOVOCAINE_SEA ;) _

_**Enlacemon: /works/11951559/chapters/29378853#workskin**_

Bakugou había ido a casa ese fin de semana solo para sacarse a Deku y Cuatro ojos de encima. Estaba harto de sus constantes molestias y gimoteos para que les dijera dónde estaba Uraraka, tratando de parecer lo más amenazador posible cuando le hablaban. Pero sabía que Cuatro ojos no se alteraría, ya que él había tenido un roce con la muerte antes, y el maldito Deku (por cualquier razón) no le tenía miedo a pesar de las promesas constantes de asesinarlo. Desde que encontró su falsa peculiaridad, Deku se había autoconstruido una cáscara dura.

Después de llevar a los dos perdedores a casa con él y ver que Uraraka los corriera muy rápido, Bakugou sintió un poco de orgullo. Antes de él y su influencia, Uraraka nunca habría echado así a dos de sus amigos más cercanos, y mucho menos hacer que Deku huya al borde de las lágrimas. Hacía que el corazón de Bakugou se apretara con afecto y triunfo, pero se tragó esos sentimientos. Es decir, hasta que finalmente comenzaron a hablar, resolviendo algunos de los problemas de los últimos meses.

Bakugou nunca fue una persona abierta. Odiaba tener heridas abiertas y dejar que se derramaran con líquido carmesí, goteando de sus brazos y piernas y de la caverna en su pecho. No le gustaba ser tan crudo con la gente. Pero había algo en Uraraka que le hizo querer llevar su alma, contarle todos sus miedos y algo más. Él fue capaz de contenerse, pero no de tomar lo que quería. Lo que él quería era a ella, en sus brazos, contra él, contra sus labios. Quería escuchar sus suspiros y quería escuchar mientras ella tomaba aire, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Anhelaba que ella le contara todo lo que quería hacer. Afortunadamente, Uraraka estaba más en contacto con esos sentimientos internos que él y lo llevó a la tierra.

Se quedaron en esa cama durante horas, solo se movieron cuando la cámara de un teléfono se disparó por encima de ellos. Bakugou había expulsado a su madre de la habitación, gritándole obscenidades a su rápida retirada. Por encima de todo, podía oír la risa meliflua procedente de su habitación y casi tropezaba con sus propios pies. Bakugou fue más suave que eso, afortunadamente.

Fue bueno estar en casa, de vuelta en buenos términos. Todo este desastre había sido su culpa, pero después de que todos le dieran la espalda (literal y figurativamente), Bakugou supo que tenía que hacer las cosas bien, empezando por la persona más importante. No era típico que él lo absorbiera así. Pero lo había hecho porque había escuchado la desesperación en su voz y era tan, tan débil al final de todo.

Ser débil ante Uraraka era la forma en que terminó regresando a la escuela la noche siguiente, parado frente a la puerta de cierto pelirrojo de punta. Bakugou negaría que fuera con la influencia de Uraraka lo que lo hizo pararse frente a la puerta de Kirishima y lo atribuiría a que estaba harto de todas estas tonterías. Kirishima estaba perfectamente justificado porque estaba molesto, pero no ante los ojos de Bakugou. Sin embargo, el rubio no se atrevió a llamar a la puerta.

"Esto es estúpido". Bakugou murmuró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Kirishima no querría hablar con él de todos modos. Él no había sabido esto, pero Kirishima realmente podía guardar rencor. Kirishima ya ni siquiera lo miraba y había convencido de alguna manera a sus amigos para que evitaran a Bakugou también. Bakugou estaba completamente solo esta vez, posiblemente por primera vez en su vida. Y sucedió en un momento en que no quería estar solo. Bakugou lo manejó como siempre lo había hecho: con la cabeza bien alta y una mirada severa.

Fue a darse la vuelta, reiterando lo estúpido que era todo esto, pero, por supuesto, la puerta tuvo que abrirse en ese momento para revelar a Kirishima. El pelirrojo parecía un ciervo con faros, Bakugou no mucho mejor, y se miraron el uno al otro por unos momentos.

Bakugou se aclaró la garganta: "Er, uh..." Nunca antes se había sentido atado de lengua, aparte de algunas veces con Uraraka.

"¿A dónde fuiste este fin de semana?" Kirishima se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho: "Iba a hablar contigo porque estoy cansado de esto, hombre".

''¿Tú estas cansado de esto? ¡Empezaste esta mierda!" Bakugou estaba inmediatamente a la defensiva.

Kirishima se encogió de hombros: "Porque eres un idiota y los idiotas merecen el tratamiento silencioso".

Bakugou lo miró fijamente antes de suspirar con exasperación: "Sabes, estuve con Ochako este fin de semana. Así que…"

La esquina de la boca de Kirishima se curvó en una sonrisa: "¿Ochako? Supongo que todo están bien ahora".

"Cállate la boca".

Cuando Kirishima se rió, lo hizo con todo su ser. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, con los brazos aún cruzados: "Relájate hermano. ¿Qué querías? Sé que no estabas de pie aquí para nada".

"Bueno, nada más si vas a ser un imbécil". Bakugou gritó y fue a darse la vuelta, pero Kirishima lo agarró del brazo.

"No seas así. ¿Te vas a disculpar?''

"Ya quisieras. No tengo nada por lo que disculparme. A ti no."

"Espero que al menos te hayas disculpado con Uraraka".

Las fosas nasales de Bakugou se ensancharon. Él no lo había dicho, no explícitamente, pero lo había demostrado al estar a su lado todo el día de ayer y durante la mañana. Incluso le hizo el desayuno. Claro que su madre los arrullaba como si fueran bebés recién nacidos o alguna mierda, pero hizo todo lo posible por desconectarla como lo había hecho desde que estaba en la escuela secundaria. Su madre nunca le dijo nada de interés la mayor parte del tiempo.

Bakugou solo se encogió de hombros y Kirishima suspiró: "Bueno, siempre y cuando ustedes sean geniales el uno con el otro ahora. Ya sabes, muchos de los chicos están celosos de ti".

Bakugou lo miró fijamente: "¿Por qué?"

"Porque, ya sabes, no eres virgen. Probablemente seas el único de nosotros que consiguió algo fuera de su mano".

"¿Por qué tienes que ser jodidamente asqueroso todo el tiempo?"

"¿Cómo que asqueroso? ¡Solo estoy diciendo la verdad!" Kirishima se echó un brazo sobre los hombros y casi lo arrastró hasta el ascensor: "Vamos, vamos a preguntar a los chicos".

"Esto fue un error". Bakugou trató de liberarse del asimiento de Kirishima, pero el hijo de puta usó su endurecimiento, haciendo imposible salir de él: "Redacto mis disculpas".

"¡Oh, pero ni siquiera te disculpas! Está bien, sé que me amas. Tal vez no tanto como a Ochako, pero..." Kirishima hizo muecas y Bakugou apartó la cara de Kirishima, diciéndole una vez más que era un asqueroso. Y que necesitaba morir. Porque no sería un argumento de Bakugou sin un Bakuguismo.

"Todos nos hemos estado muriendo por verte." Kirishima se estremeció mientras mantenía su bloqueo en Bakugou y lo arrastraba al salón.

"Pensé que odiabas mis entrañas porque dije algo malo acerca de una chica"

"Dices mierda todo el tiempo, pero nunca debes decir cosas así sobre la chica que dejaste embarazada, amigo. Eso es una mierda de otro nivel". Kirishima estaba tratando de ser un joven filósofo ahora o lo que sea.

"¡Bakugou!" Kaminari y Sero llamaron, Tokoyami estaba tan silencioso como siempre desde su lugar en el taburete. Siempre estuvo acechando con la tripulación, pero nunca dijo mucho, excepto por sus propias pequeñas anécdotas sobre la oscuridad y la noche. En cierto modo era algo lindo, al menos para las chicas. Bakugou pensó que era un fenómeno.

"Ugh, esto no vale mi precioso tiempo". Pero Bakugou no podía irse, todavía atrapado bajo el brazo de Kirishima. Éste lo empujó en el sofá y se dejó caer junto a él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Bakugou extendió sus piernas para tratar de poner algo de distancia entre ellos, pero parecía como si Kirishima estuviera determinado a entrar en su espacio personal.

"Queremos hacerle un par de preguntas".

"No les hablaré de mi vida sexual".

"¡Oh, vamos, hombre!" Kaminari gimió, inclinándose hacia adelante con entusiasmo, con los codos posados sobre sus rodillas. Su teléfono se estaba cargando en su mano y otro teléfono, probablemente el de Sero, sostenido en la otra.

Sero frunció el ceño: "¿No quieres ayudar a tus queridos viejos amigos?"

"Casi no los consideraría amigos." Bakugou escupió, pero no era cierto, estos tipos eran las cosas más cercanas que había tenido a unos amigos. Incluso más cerca que Deku, pero la mierda verde le puso un sabor amargo en la boca de solo acordarse de él. Sus pensamientos siempre iban al río cuando eran jóvenes, y luego a la escuela secundaria cuando el villano lo había atrapado y casi asfixiado. Deku había tratado de ser un héroe a pesar de ser un perdedor sin extravagancia. Y entonces todo pudo suceder. Por supuesto, el ídolo de Bakugou le daría a Deku, de todas las personas, su poder. Qué maldito desperdicio.

"Además," continuó Bakugou, encogiéndose de hombros: ''cara lisa nunca podría conseguir que una chica lo follara".

"¡Oye!" Sero puso mala cara y colocó sus manos en sus caderas: "Tendrías que saber que las damas se están alineando para obtener una carga de mi rigidez".

Kaminari soltó una carcajada, apretando su pecho lo mejor que pudo con un teléfono en la mano, Kirishima siguiéndolo por detrás. Incluso Tokoyami volvió la cabeza para ocultar su risa.

"Por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso otra vez".

"¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué!?"

"Porque eso fue jodidamente desagradable, por eso." Bakugou se burló: "Las chicas no quieren chicos que digan cosas así".

"Oh, así que las chicas quieren chicos que las insulten y les digan que no les importan", respondió Sero.

"¿Quieres morir?" Bakugou se puso de pie, con las palmas levantadas y listas para golpearlo en la cara lisa de Sero, la nitroglicerina burbujeando bajo su piel. Kirishima tiró de él hacia abajo.

"Calma, estamos bien. Sólo estamos diciendo la verdad", explicó Kirishima. Puede ser la verdad, pero Bakugou no quería que se le recordara. Estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas con Uraraka y estos imbéciles estaban negando ese hecho. Bueno, no sabían que estaba tratando de arreglar las cosas, pero estaban siendo imbéciles (incluso si se lo merecía).

"Hablamos con la verdad y venimos con preguntas", dijo Kaminari simplemente.

Bakugou lo miró: "Sé que quieres saber cómo es follarte a una chica. Nunca tendrás la oportunidad, así que no sé por qué lo preguntas. A este", le dio un golpecito a Kirishima en el costado de la cabeza, "le gusta el pene en vez del coño, así que no va a tener ninguna. El cerebro de pájaro allí no podría mover su pico fuera del camino para ver".

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto." Murmuró Tokoyami.

Bakugou continuó: "Y como dije antes, la cara de salsa de soya aquí nunca podría interesar a una chica lo suficiente. Y tú, Pikachu, simplemente eres demasiado tonto".

Kaminari hizo un puchero: "Dinos cómo te sientes."

"¿Por qué no puedes simplemente ser un jugador de equipo?" Preguntó Kirishima.

"¿Porque no me gusta la polla?" Bakugou fue casi incrédulo en su tono.

"¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!" Kirishima sonrió: "Pero no me importaría ayudarte a resolverlo." Movió las cejas y Bakugou lo empujó.

"En tus sueños".

Kirishima dio un suspiro de exasperación y luego volvió a reír cuando Bakugou lo empujó del sofá. Bakugou honestamente no le importaba una mierda si Kirishima fantaseaba con él o no. Sabía que era sexy y que había mucho que admirar. Bakugou tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo al exudar un comportamiento demasiado confiado. Siempre fue demasiado, pero él era el único con una novia (que él sabía), así que estaba haciendo algo bien.

Bakugou nunca compartiría su experiencia de tener relaciones sexuales con Uraraka. Era demasiado privado y, aunque no era necesariamente sorprendente que Bakugou mantuviera esto encerrado en el interior, no lo habría compartido aunque fuera una persona más abierta. Incluso Bakugou podría reconocer que si realmente amara y se preocupara por la persona con la que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales, no compartiría los detalles. Era un asunto privado.

Aunque lo pensaba bastante a menudo. Después de todo, era un adolescente sano y, si tenía material de primera mano, lo iba a utilizar. Un chico tan enojado como Bakugou necesitaba sacar sus frustraciones de alguna manera, ¿verdad? Además, las tetas de Uraraka son perfectas para el material.

Se quedaron en el área común por un par de horas más, haciendo tonterías y hablando seriamente sobre sus clases y heroísmo. Incluso si no quería decirlo, Bakugou estaba contento de que le permitieran unirse a ellos nuevamente. Estar solo no era lo que solía ser.

Subiendo a sus habitaciones, Kirishima y Bakugou se separaron en sus puertas. Sin embargo, Bakugou permaneció de pie junto a él mientras Kirishima buscaba a tientas su cerradura.

"Oi, Kirishima." Bakugou miraba sus pies, casi avergonzado de que incluso se dirigía al pelirrojo. Kirishima no dijo nada, pero Bakugou sintió que tenía sus ojos sobre él.

"Podríamos...ya sabes...ir al gimnasio en algún momento, si lo deseas".

Una sonrisa de mierda era evidente en la forma en que Kirishima hablaba: "¿Es esta tu manera de disculparte conmigo?"

Bakugou gruñó y empujó la puerta de su habitación: "Cállate la boca. Lo tomas o lo dejas, estúpido''.

Kirishima se rió: "Sí, hombre, eso sería genial".

Bakugou solo resopló y cerró la puerta detrás de él cuando entró a su habitación. La risa de Kirishima se filtró a través del pasillo e incluso una vez que estuvo en su propia habitación, Bakugou pudo escucharlo. Bakugou se arrojó sobre su cama y presionó su cara contra la almohada, diciéndose que su leve felicidad de amigos no era un signo de debilidad sino una fuerza. Eras más fuerte con tus compañeros, siempre le habían enseñado eso. Pero era difícil sacarte de una mentalidad que habías construido durante toda tu vida.

Bakugou se puso de espaldas y miró al techo. Echaba de menos a Uraraka, incluso si la había visto esa mañana. Extrañaba tenerla aquí en la escuela y escuchar su amable voz desde la parte de atrás del aula. Echaba de menos su rostro sonriente del otro lado del comedor o en el techo iluminado con rosas y naranjas. Echaba de menos cosas antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Realmente no era una mierda, era Bakugou sin saber cómo lidiar con el cambio.

Con un gruñido, se volvió de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Se preguntó si las pesadillas lo visitarían de nuevo o si tendría un sueño sin sueños. Sólo el tiempo lo diría. Simplemente sabía que se despertaría sintiéndose mejor que en las últimas semanas gracias a haber reavivado sus amistades y relaciones. Oh, cuán lejos podrían llegar algunas palabras levemente amables.

_**¿Es mi idea o se acaba de sugerir levemente que Kirishima gusta de Bakugo? lol Este cap estuvo liviano, ya veremos que nos trae el siguiente…**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: ****35 semanas, parte 1.**

_**Yyy…¡BOOM! Actualización consecutiva :D les he dejado tarea para la casa XD **_

_**Author: **__novocaine_sea __lml_

Mitsuki había puesto su tarjeta de crédito en la mano de Bakugou esa mañana y prácticamente los empujó a los dos a la puerta, aconsejándoles que fueran de compras para el bebé. Ella había cerrado la puerta en sus caras aturdidas, solo para abrirla de nuevo y decirles que tenían una cuna, pero que todo lo demás faltaba. Luego cerró de nuevo. Uraraka y Bakugou habían compartido una mirada, estupefactos, pero les dio el tiempo a solas que tanto necesitaban. Incluso si tuvieran que ir a comprar artículos de bebé.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde su reavivamiento y, honestamente, Uraraka probablemente era diez veces más feliz. Todavía no eran perfectos; hubo un momento en el que Bakugou se había ido de nuevo, pero esta vez regresó poco después para disculparse. Estaban trabajando en ello. Lentamente volvían a donde habían estado antes de que todo el embarazo los interrumpiera.

Uraraka también estaba contenta de que Bakugou estuviera haciendo tanto esfuerzo como ella por mantener las cosas firmes. Se había reconciliado con Kirishima y los demás, y en realidad venía a casa todos los sábados por la tarde para pasar tiempo con ella. Uraraka se había sorprendido tanto cuando comenzó a regresar regularmente a casa.

"¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el Katsuki que conozco y amo?", bromeó Uraraka una noche. Eso le había ganado una almohada de tiro suavemente en su cara.

La única regla que surgió desde que Bakugou comenzó a ser más constante fue que no se les permitía compartir una habitación por la noche. Mitsuki lo había dejado muy claro. Bakugou había luchado contra eso, argumentando que Uraraka ya estaba "embarazada, así que, ¿qué demonios importaba si dormían en la misma cama o no?"

Mitsuki ladró de nuevo que se trataba de sentirse como un mejor padre. Bakugou, por supuesto, había vuelto a hacer una especie de respuesta sarcástica que terminó con un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Uraraka estaba tan asustada por la amenaza que se aseguró de regresar a su habitación antes de quedarse dormida. Bakugou la habría dejado pasar la noche, siempre dispuesta a desafiar las reglas de su madre. Sin embargo, la regla fue lentamente siendo ignorada, Bakugou entrando a hurtadillas en la habitación de Uraraka las noches que estaba en casa.

El viaje al centro comercial transcurrió sin incidentes, Uraraka apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Bakugou con el brazo colgado de los hombros. Se sintió increíble estar en público actuando como una pareja real. Ir por debajo del radar era realmente agotador cuando podían ser tan informales acerca de todo. Tomar las manos o enrollar su brazo alrededor de su cintura era algo que solo había ocurrido en sus pensamientos cuando miraba por la ventana o detrás de la cabeza de Iida en clase.

Uraraka anhelaba mostrar a Bakugou en público, a pesar de que parecía un delincuente. Todavía llevaba pantalones holgados y camisetas gráficas con varios diseños de calaveras en ellos. Ella no tenía idea de dónde había encontrado tantos diseños diferentes de cráneos. Al menos sus rasgos se suavizaron cuando estaba con ella y no parecía que pudiera atacar a nadie que se encontrara en un radio de cinco metros. La mayor parte del tiempo, de cualquier manera, todavía era Bakugou y estaba listo para saltar a la acción siempre que se presentara la oportunidad. Especialmente si alguien se metia en su estado ya vulnerable.

Obtuvieron algunas miradas extrañas cuando salieron del tren todavía muy atrapados el uno en el otro. Su brazo todavía estaba sobre sus hombros como una manta protectora y su brazo estaba enrollado alrededor de su cintura para evitar el desequilibrio. No había duda de que algunas de las personas a las que pasaban los reconocían por la transmisión del Festival de Deportes de todo el país, pero a ninguno de ellos les importaba. Esta fue la primera gran salida que tuvo Uraraka desde que comenzó a mostrar su estado (y desde que Kaminari la vio ese día en el supermercado). Su mano libre descansaba con cautela en su bulto mientras caminaban, disminuyendo la velocidad por el peso de su vientre.

"¿Crees que la gente nos está mirando?" Uraraka le preguntó en voz baja, mirándolo.

Bakugou tenía sus ojos preparados delante de ellos y le apretó el hombro: "A la mierda ellos. No me importa una mierda lo que piensan".

Uraraka se mordió el labio y sonrió al suelo (parte de ella oscurecida por su gran bulto). Ella amaba cuando Bakugou estaba de su lado.

Se dirigieron al centro comercial donde encontraron varias tiendas para bebés. Bakugou apoyó sus brazos en el asa del carro, dirigiéndolo de esta manera mientras Uraraka caminaba a su lado.

"¿Qué mierda de bebé necesitamos?"

Uraraka lo miró: "Um".

Ella realmente no tenía idea. Su madre los acababa de empujar por la puerta, literalmente, sin ayudarlos un poco. La pareja parpadeó por un momento antes de que Bakugou resoplara y sacara su teléfono, buscando qué tipo de cosas tendrían que comprar.

"Esto va a ser jodidamente caro". Bakugou se quejó una vez que finalmente tuvieron las cosas resueltas, caminando por uno de los pasillos. Uraraka planeaba amamantar, pero había leído (ella había estado investigando mucho estos últimos meses) que era una buena idea bombear y refrigerar la leche materna. Ellos también necesitarían una bomba. La lista seguía creciendo.

"Al menos no estamos pagando", reflexionó Uraraka mientras colocaba dos paquetes de botellas en el carrito, cuatro en cada paquete. Ella se sentía inmensamente culpable por tomar el dinero de sus padres porque no tenían nada para ellos. La hizo sentirse un poco peor con respecto a su situación, pero sabía que Bakugou la regañaría por pensar así. Sus padres estaban haciendo esto por la bondad de sus corazones, no porque tuvieran que hacerlo (a pesar de que lo hicieron): "¿Crees que son demasiadas botellas?"

Bakugou le dio una mirada en blanco, mirando desde las botellas hacia ella. "Ochako. No tengo ni puta idea sobre esta mierda''.

"Buen punto, buen punto". Uraraka rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro, guiándolo a través de la tienda. Dejó caer en el carrito chupetes, paños para eructos, toallitas húmedas para bebés, baberos, juguetes para la dentición, fórmulas y otros artículos misceláneos. Cuando llegaron al extractor de leche, Bakugou estaba casi tímido.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" Lo estaba mirando con curiosidad, pero obviamente no quería mostrar demasiado interés.

"Es para sacarme la leche." Explicó Uraraka simplemente y Bakugou la observó colocarla suavemente en el carrito: "Ya que no se puede esperar que amamante a todas horas del día, especialmente cuando vuelva a la escuela".

"Está bien, no hablemos de eso". Bakugou se apresuró a abandonar el tema y Uraraka sonrió, encontrando otra oportunidad para burlarse de él.

"Oh, Katsuki, ¿te da vergüenza la lactancia?"

"¡Cállate! No quiero que otras personas por aquí escuchen sobre esa mierda".

Uraraka se rió: "Oh vamos, ¡es la naturaleza humana! La gente lo hace sexual cuando realmente no tiene por qué serlo".

"¡Aún así!" Bakugou exclamó y agachó la cabeza cuando algunos otros clientes lo miraron: "Es vergonzoso"

Uraraka se frotó la espalda y negó con la cabeza: "Está bien. Vamos, deja de ser un bebé''. Ella lo llevó hasta la ropa de bebé. Probablemente deberían tener algunos atuendos, sin duda el padre de Bakugou les haría algunos de los suyos, ya que él era un diseñador de moda. Era difícil encontrar ropa neutral al género, pero terminaron comprando blancos, verdes, amarillos y rojos. Se alejaron de los azules y rosas a pesar de que los colores no deberían definir a su hijo.

Se dirigían hacia la línea de salida ("finalmente" Bakugou gimió) cuando Uraraka se detuvo en seco. Ella estaba mirando a través de uno de los extremos del pasillo y vio un montón de animales de peluche sentados allí. Bakugou se colocó en una de las filas y cuando fue a hablar con Uraraka, ella no estaba de pie junto a él.

"Oi". Bakugou la llamó y ella saltó un poco, girándose para mirarlo.

"Katsuki." Señaló a los animales de peluche.

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres uno?" Preguntó Bakugou con incredulidad.

Uraraka asintió y se acarició el estómago: "Para el bebé".

Las cejas de Bakugou se arrugaron y luego suspiró, derrotado. No había dicho que no a nada en ese viaje: "Bien. Agarra uno. Un par de cientos de yenes más no dolerá".

La sonrisa de Uraraka rivalizó con el sol mientras se dirigía hacia el estante. Un grupo de esponjosos amigos la estaban esperando y ella estaba teniendo muchos problemas para decidir. ¿Debería ella conseguir un perro? ¿Un gato? ¿Eran demasiado básicos? Tenían leones y osos también. Pero esos parecían demasiado extremos. Escudriñó los animales de peluche hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un mono sonriente, parecía un chimpancé y supo que ese era el indicado. Lo levantó de donde estaba encajado entre una lechuza y un cocodrilo y se lo llevó a Bakugou.

"¡Mira, se parece a ti!" Ella presionó al mono contra su cara y observó que la cara de Bakugou se transformaba de desinterés a conmoción a desdén en cuestión de segundos. Agarró al mono de su agarre y lo golpeó contra la cinta transportadora, enfrentándose a un brillante tono rojo. Uraraka intentó contener sus risitas y se llevó una mano a los labios, pero al final no pudo evitar el ataque de las carcajadas feas que se derramaron. Casi se dobló y solo se mantuvo erguida cuando el bebé le dio una patada en las costillas. Ella seguía riéndose, sin embargo, tratando de detenerlo. Mezclada con las patadas ahora (sin duda el bebé estaba molesto por todas sus risas), se estaba quedando sin aliento.

"Necesitas relajarte", advirtió Bakugou mientras colocaba todo lo demás en la cinta transportadora detrás de la mujer que estaba escaneando.

"Necesitas relajarte." Uraraka se rió detrás de él y eso le valió una mirada fulminante. Iba a decir algo más cuando sintió otra patada esta vez en su vejiga y ella jadeó, agarrando el asa del carrito. Bakugou notó el abrupto final de su risa y levantó una ceja: "¿Qué?"

"Oh, Dios mío", fue todo lo que dijo Uraraka.

Bakugou levantó una ceja: ''¿Qué? " Era un poco más insistente ahora.

Uraraka lo miró con horror y luego ella comenzó a reírse otra vez. Ella bajó un poco la voz para que solo él alcanzara a oír: "Acabo de orinar un poco".

Bakugou aspiró profundamente por la nariz, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon, y él se apartó de su estupidez. Sus rodillas se doblaron bajo el peso de ella tratando de sostenerse y tratando de detener el flujo de orina que era inevitable en este punto.

"Estás avergonzada", le susurró Bakugou cuando el cajero comenzó a hacer sonar sus artículos, mirando a la pareja con curiosidad.

"Oh, sí, estoy tan avergonzada, Señor-explosiones-locas". Uraraka cantó y Bakugou la miró, pero ahora era más divertido que cualquier otra cosa.

"Te meteré en tu punto débil si no te callas".

Uraraka se quedó sin aliento y se enderezó, esforzándose por apretar y mantener la orina dentro hasta que pudiera encontrar un baño: "No lo harías".

La cara de Bakugou se dividió en una sonrisa de mierda: "Pruébame, princesa".

Uraraka lo miró, queriendo burlarse más de él, pero también queriendo aguantar hasta que ella llegara al baño. Ella sabía que si ella lo provocaba, él definitivamente dispararía a su lado y la haría orinar en el medio de la tienda, sin vergüenza. Bakugou probablemente incluso señalaría y reiría, aunque más tarde se sentiría mal por eso. Incluso la ayudaría a limpiar si se trataba de eso.

"No confío en ti", decidió Uraraka y Bakugou suspiró triunfante. Uraraka saltó de un pie al otro, observando la suma total de sus artículos. Casi la hizo sentir náuseas al ver que el conteo del yen crecía y crecía, pero se sintió un poco mejor (aunque algo culpable) al saber que Mitsuki estaba pagando todo. Una vez más, Uraraka estaba extremadamente agradecida de que Mitsuki incluso los estuviera ayudando en primer lugar. Ella podría haber sido como sus propios padres, dándole patadas al viento y haciéndola valerse por sí misma. Estos pensamientos hicieron que Uraraka se diera cuenta de que no había hablado con sus padres en meses, cuando antes de este desastre hablaba con ellos casi todos los días. Presionando el dorso de su mano contra sus labios, tragó la bilis que ahora se elevaba en su garganta. La combinación de tener que orinar y vomitar no era agradable y esta vez se excusó para ir al baño. Bakugou la miró con preocupación en sus ojos, pero tenía que hacerse cargo de sus compras antes de poder ayudarla.

Uraraka se encerró en un puesto en el pequeño baño e inhaló por la nariz, exhalando profundamente a través de los labios separados. Ella fue capaz de calmarse mientras hacía sus necesidades y las ganas de vomitar se apagaron, por suerte. Fue una mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo que la hizo sentir de esta manera. Uraraka odiaba cuando estos pensamientos intrusivos aparecían de la nada. Ella solo estaba tratando de tener un buen día con Bakugou, algo que no había podido hacer en meses porque él era un niño obstinado y ella también era muy obstinada, y luego sus padres lo arruinarían todo. La pareja ni siquiera estaba allí; no habían sido un pensamiento en su mente desde hace bastante tiempo.

Golpeando la boquilla en el fregadero, Uraraka salpicó agua fría en su cara. Ella pasaría por esto como ella hizo todo lo demás. No había ninguna razón para dejar que sus padres arruinaran su día. Un día que realmente estaba disfrutando. Bakugou parecía ser su antiguo yo y eso es todo lo que le importaba en el momento actual. Al salir del baño, Uraraka encontró a Bakugou colocando la última bolsa en el carrito. Otra persona ahora estaba siendo llamada detrás de él y Uraraka puso mala cara.

"¿Cuánto fue?", Preguntó Uraraka mientras Bakugou empujaba el carrito hacia la puerta, mientras Uraraka luchaba por mantenerse con su barriga hinchada.

"No te preocupes por eso." Bakugou asomó a su lado, su punto débil, y Uraraka gritó. Sacándole la lengua, se lanzó, pero no llegó muy lejos considerando el obstáculo atado a su estómago. Antes de que pudiera apartarse, Bakugou la atrapó, riéndose todo el tiempo.

"Oh, no seas así". Uraraka sabía que el rubio guardaba su billetera en el bolsillo derecho y fue a robarla, pero él le dio una palmada en la muñeca antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad. Más pucheros siguieron.

"¿No ser como qué?" Preguntó Bakugou, un poco desconcertado.

Uraraka lo ayudó a sacar las bolsas del carro y partieron hacia la estación de tren nuevamente: "No seas un caballero falso que no permite que la dama vea el recibo".

"Podrías haberlo visto si no te hubieses ido, estúpida". Uraraka pudo decir que Bakugou la iba a golpear en la frente o en la nariz, pero las bolsas le pesaron los brazos. En realidad, fue bastante considerado al no golpearla en la cara con bolsas llenas de plástico duro.

"¡Oye! Tú eres el estúpido, estúpido ". Sus palabras no contenían ninguna malicia.

"Oi." La voz de Bakugou bajó y él le dio una mirada de lado: "¿Quieres ir de nuevo, princesa? Gané la última vez".

Un escalofrío le hizo cosquillas en la espalda a Uraraka cuando Bakugou la llamó princesa. Había algo en la forma en que se desprendió de su lengua que la puso casi caliente y avergonzada, pero también la hizo encenderse de pies a cabeza. No había identificado a Bakugou con un nombre en especial, pero le gustaba que él sí a ella.

"¿Crees que ganaste?" Uraraka le dio un codazo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Siempre gano". Bakugou le devolvió el fuego, apretando su hombro. Uraraka solo se rió de eso y se alegró de que su vejiga estuviera vacía porque estaba segura de que ya se habría orinado.

En el tren de vuelta con sus artículos de bebé a sus lados, con los brazos de protección, Uraraka se apoyó en Bakugou. Todavía un poco incómoda por la situación con sus padres, no sabía qué hacer al respecto. ¿Debería ella llamarlos, debería dejarlos ser? Podría ser peor si ella los llamara. Ella no tenía interés en entrar en una discusión como la otra vez, eso solo causaría un estrés innecesario para ella y para el bebé.

"Estás pensando demasiado duro." Bakugo le susurró al oído y Uraraka se sobresaltó, casi dándose golpes de cabeza. Menos mal que Bakugou tenía buenos reflejos o su nariz habría sido aplastada.

"Estoy bien." La voz de Uraraka tembló, revelando el hecho de que estaba mintiendo. Ella pensó que había superado esta fase de mentira de ella.

"No lo estas." Bakugou presionó su mano. Habían cambiado de manos cuando se subieron al tren: "¿Que pasa?"

"No es nada."

"Ochako".

Uraraka suspiró. Bakugou estaba demasiado interesado. A veces era molesto. Pero ella apreciaba que él estuviera tratando de cuidarla de nuevo. Como haría un buen novio.

"Yo solo...mis padres. No he hablado con ellos en mucho tiempo y siento que al menos debería llamarlos, ¿sabes?"

"A la mierda con eso." Bakugou se habló: ''Te echaron porque te quedaste embarazada. Claro, eso no es lo que cualquier padre quiere para su hijo a nuestra edad, pero ¿sabes qué? Deberían poder lidiar con su mierda. Eso es lo que hacen los buenos padres. Luego van a hablar mal cuando estamos dormidos o están solos".

"Mis padres eran buenos padres". Uraraka se defendió débilmente. Siempre la hacían sonreír a pesar de estar ausentes por trabajo.

"Podrían haber sido mejores si realmente te apoyaran en lugar de hacerte lidiar con esto por tu cuenta".

"Quiero decir, para ser justos, de alguna manera hiciste lo mismo..."

Bakugou guardó silencio, aparte del rechinar de sus dientes. No se podía negar que lo que Bakugou acababa de describir era exactamente lo que sus padres le habían hecho. Aunque, Bakugou ahora estaba cerca, no estaba a la altura como sus padres. Mitsuki y Masaru habían hecho más por ella que el mismo Bakugou y él era el padre del bebé. Al menos él no estaba negando al bebé. Pero aún había tiempo para mejorar.

"Bueno". Bakugou chasqueó la lengua y miró los edificios que pasaban: "La cagué. Sé que la cagué''. Nunca cruzó el umbral al lado de "Lo siento", pero esto fue mejor que hace un par de semanas cuando se habían reconciliado por primera vez.

"Estás aquí ahora, al menos." Uraraka apretó su mano y se acercó a él, si es posible: "Más que mis padres".

"Que se jodan, honestamente." Repitió Bakugou: "No valen tu tiempo. Se van a perder viéndonos ser los mejores jodidos padres del mundo y eso será su propia maldita culpa".

Uraraka se quedó atónito. Esta fue la primera vez que Bakugou se refirió a ellos como "nosotros". Nos indicó que eran una unidad familiar en lugar de dos partes separadas que actuaban como padres. Estaban juntos en esto.

Uraraka sonrió para sí misma: "Tienes razón."

Ella no dejó de sonreír por el resto del viaje en tren y cuando salieron del tren, se abrazaron. Bakugou llevaba la mayoría de las bolsas, pero aún así hizo espacio para sostener su mano mientras caminaban por la calle. Él no la arrastraba, yendo a su ritmo. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo y Uraraka se sintió mal por dudar un poco de él. Todo lo que Bakugou había hecho ese día mostraba un lado nuevo de él, uno que Uraraka quería atesorar antes de que Bakugo lo reprimiera.

"Esta mierda es pesada, ¿por qué compramos tanto?", Se quejó Bakugou mientras rebuscaba sus llaves. Su madre se las había lanzado antes de que los empujara tan amablemente hacia la puerta.

Uraraka se encogió de hombros: "Lo necesitábamos".

Bakugou resopló: "Será mejor que al menos lo usemos."

Abrió la puerta y ambos entrecerraron los ojos en la oscuridad de la casa. Era solo por la tarde y no debería estar tan oscuro en la habitación.

"Juro por Dios que si la bruja está haciendo algo de mierda inconformista de nuevo con el bloqueo del sol..." Bakugou dejó caer las bolsas y encendió la luz, aspirando un suspiro para gritar por su madre. Sin embargo, fue golpeado por un atronador grito de "SORPRESA" y se encontró con las diecisiete caras (excluido Mineta) de la Clase 1-A. La mayoría de ellos estaban radiantes (Todoroki estaba desprovisto de emoción, como de costumbre) y todos estaban reunidos en su sala de estar. Las manos de Uraraka volaron a su boca en shock, definitivamente no esperaba esto. Ella no había estado esperando esto, lo cual era claramente parte del plan, considerando que no había sido parte de lo que fuera que esto era. Desafortunadamente, Bakugou tuvo que arruinarlo con su indignado gruñido de: "¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

_**Que gran mujer Mitsuki que les pasa su tarjeta como si nada xd Y, por otra parte, morí de amor cuando Bakugo se refirió a ellos como que serían los mejores jodidos padres del mundo (en su propio lenguaje). **_

_** /works/11951559/chapters/29560944#workskin **_


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: 35 semanas, parte 2.

Tuve una semana difícil y realmente extrañaba esto, así que me alegra volver

Espero continuar sabiendo de ustedes. Como siempre, la autora principal de esta historia es _**NOVOCAINE_SEA**_

X

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

Bakugou estaba furioso, eso era obvio. Uraraka se sorprendió. Toda su clase, sin Mineta, estaba parada en la sala de estar de Bakugou con sonrisas radiantes en sus caras. Uraraka no tenía idea de si Bakugou estaba enojado por eso o por el hecho de que todas estas personas interrumpieron su tarde. Sin embargo, podría haber sido una mezcla de ambos. Era difícil saberlo con él.

"Katsuki..." dijo Uraraka en voz baja, tocando su brazo. Afortunadamente, no se apartó de ella como lo haría con cualquier otra persona.

La cara de Kirishima apareció a la vista, una sonrisa que separaba sus labios y los dientes de tiburón totalmente en exhibición: "Sé que es un poco raro, ¡pero te organizamos un baby shower!"

"¿Qué demonios?" Bakugou volvió a dejar de hablar.

Los ojos de Uraraka se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. ¿Una fiesta para el bebé? Era un poco estadounidense y definitivamente poco común en Japón tener un baby shower antes de que naciera el bebé. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no había regalos de sus compañeros, se sintió un poco mejor. No quería que gastaran su dinero en ellos, especialmente porque tenían solo dieciséis o diecisiete años y no tenían mucho dinero en primer lugar.

"Esto es tan dulce." Uraraka gimoteo y se limpió los ojos.

"Oh, no llores." Tsuyu se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Uraraka, las otras chicas se acercaron para rodearla y darle una palmada en la espalda. Mina todavía estaba tan inflexible sobre tocar su estómago y Uraraka la dejó mientras intentaba detener el escape de sus ojos. No le había dado permiso a su cuerpo para llorar y no sabía por qué estaba sucediendo. Las hormonas eran culpables.

"Midoriya lo sugirió." Kirishima le estaba explicando a Bakugou y el rubio fijó sus ojos rojos como la sangre en el chico de cabello verde que ahora se estaba encogiendo ligeramente detrás de Todoroki.

"¿Oh sí? ¿El maldito nerd sugirió todo esto? ¿Cree que está bien organizar fiestas en la casa de otra persona, joder?'' Bakugou se levantó la manga y apretó la muñeca, preparándose para el golpe, pero su madre lo atrapó en el momento adecuado, apretando los dedos alrededor de él. Bakugou siseó de dolor y Uraraka supo que no había forma de salvarlo de eso.

"Oi, mocoso, ¿por qué no aceptas los gestos bonitos que tus amigos hacen por ti, eh?", Preguntó, inclinándose un poco para ponerse a su nivel. Por supuesto, Kaminari y Sero se sonrojaron cuando vieron su camisa y desviaron la mirada a pesar de querer ver a Bakugou ser regañado.

"Él no es mi amigo." Gruñó Bakugou.

Mitsuki levantó una ceja: "¿Oh sí? Porque tengo un montón de fotos tuyas e Izuku jugando juntos cuando llevaban pañales. Ustedes dos se divirtieron mucho en la bañera".

Bakugou se puso rojo cuando los chicos se rieron. Midoriya también estaba menos que complacido y ni siquiera era al que regañaban.

"Me encantaría ver esas fotos", declaró Uraraka, dándose cuenta de que nunca había podido ver las fotos de bebé de Bakugou a pesar de que había estado en su casa durante muchos meses.

"¡Fiesta de observación de fotos de bebés!", Gritó Hagakure y toda la clase se alegró. Se decidió entonces.

Bakugou trató de ocultar los álbumes de fotos y Uraraka usó eso como una distracción para deslizarse hacia sus amigos más cercanos. Midoriya trató de no mirar su estómago demasiado tiempo, pero obviamente estaba atormentado sobre dónde arrastrar los ojos. Él no podía mirar su cara, por lo que comenzó a dirigir sus palabras al techo.

"E-Hey Uraraka-san." Murmuró y se frotó la nuca.

"Te ves muy bien", dijo Todoroki cortésmente y Uraraka le sonrió, con el rosa empolvado en sus mejillas de nuevo.

"Gracias, Todoroki-kun." Se giró hacia Deku y sonrió: "Gracias por organizar esto, estoy segura de que no fue fácil".

"¡E-bueno, no fue un gran problema!" Deku anunció demasiado alto: "Cuando estuve aquí la última vez, um...se lo mencioné a Kacchan y a él realmente le gustó la idea. Fue fácil lograr que la clase cooperara y lo mantuviera en secreto de Kacchan..."

Uraraka sonrió: "¡Bueno, me sorprendiste! Estoy realmente contenta de que estén todos aquí. Se siente un poco solo..." Extrañaba a sus compañeros durante la semana cuando Bakugou no podía estar allí porque él estaba en la escuela con todos ellos. Echaba de menos el ruido de la clase 1-A y extrañaba la vida del dormitorio. Echaba de menos poder pasar el rato en el salón con las chicas y hablar sobre cualquier cosa y nada.

Estar embarazada era algo especial, pero le estaba costando sus amigos y su vida social. Era lo único que lamentaba de todo el asunto. Sin embargo, Uraraka no quería pensar en eso ahora. Sus amigos estaban aquí, habían acudido a ella y le habían organizado una fiesta de celebración. Porque estaba embarazada. Y la apoyaron. Esto era más de lo que sus padres habían hecho por ella durante todo su embarazo.

"¿Uraraka-san?" Iida colocó una mano en su hombro y ella se apartó de él, parpadeando con sus grandes ojos color chocolate: "¿Estás bien? Pareces preocupada''

"Oh, sí, estoy bien". Ella asintió y se encontró con los ojos de Bakugou al otro lado de la habitación. La miraba fijamente a pesar de que Kirishima y Kaminari lo agobiaban y lo molestaban.

Ella no estaba bien, pero una vez más, ella no iba a permitir que sus padres lo arruinaran todo. Se suponía que era un momento divertido. Los padres de Bakugou y sus amigos le estaban organizando una fiesta. Una fiesta de bebé. Ella tenía que mantener la cabeza en eso.

"Yo...realmente aprecio que todos ustedes vengan aquí y hagan esto", anunció Uraraka a su clase y les sonrió dulcemente. Su sonrisa era tan contagiosa que todos se iluminaron.

"¡Por supuesto!" Dijo Kirishima, pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de Bakugou: "¡Queremos que ustedes dos sepan que estamos emocionados por ambos!"

"Si ustedes necesitan algo, por favor háganoslo saber". Momo habló en voz baja y sus manos se apretaron contra su pecho: "Estaría dispuesta a hacerte lo que necesites para ahorrar dinero".

Uraraka recordó hace meses cuando había obligado a Momo a hacerle una prueba de embarazo. Ella no merecía esta amabilidad de parte de ella, pero estaban muy lejos de eso. Se habían arreglado durante el verano y Uraraka no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Momo no iba a sabotearla.

"Gracias..." Uraraka suspiró y se tapó la boca. Oh no, ella iba a llorar. Fueron las hormonas otra vez volviendo a morderla en el culo. No quería llorar, pero las lágrimas ya fluían y una docena de manos descendieron sobre ella para consolarla. Una voz partió el mar de manos y todos se levantaron.

"Oi, no la toquen", dijo Bakugou en tono monótono y envolvió un brazo alrededor de Uraraka, mirando a todos alrededor de la habitación.

"Oh, Papá Oso". Kaminari fingió desmayarse y se recostó contra Sero, ambos presionando el dorso de sus manos en sus frentes. Bakugou gruñó y su brazo se apretó alrededor de Uraraka, su otra palma levantándose y encendiéndose: "¿Quieres morir, Pikachu?"

Kaminari se enderezó de inmediato y sacudió su cabeza: "Um, no gracias".

Mitsuki se acercó y tiró de la oreja de Bakugou: "Se supone que no debes usar tu peculiaridad fuera de la escuela, mocoso. ¿Quieres ser castigado?''

Uraraka ya sabía que Mitsuki estaba tratando de humillar a Bakugou frente a su clase y estaba funcionando teniendo en cuenta cómo Bakugou se ponía de color rojo brillante: "¡No me molestes!"

La cara de Mitsuki se partió de oreja a oreja: "¿Ah sí? ¿Crees que eres tan especial ahora que serás un papi? No olvides que todavía tengo autoridad sobre ti ".

"¡En tus malditos sueños, bruja!" Bakugou gritó en su cara y Mitsuki le retorció un poco la oreja, causando que el chico rubio silbara de dolor.

"Sigue Katsuki y todos en esta sala verán fotos de ti y de Izuku en el baño, entre otras cosas. Sé que las fotos de bebés son un producto popular en estos días".

Kirishima parecía particularmente interesado, su cola metafórica moviéndose detrás de él. Mina también. Toda la clase realmente estaba mirando a Mitsuki expectante.

Bakugou se soltó de su agarre y estaba a punto de gritar algo cuando Masaru hizo su aparición, colocando suavemente su palma sobre la boca de su hijo para silenciar los gritos: "Ahora, querida, dejemos que los niños coman. Katsuki, no hay explosiones en la casa y no le grites a tu madre"

Bakugou ni siquiera se puso a pelear esta vez, salvándose de la vergüenza al hundirse en el agarre de su padre y echando a un lado los ojos de fuego. La clase aplaudió sobre la comida, sabiendo que Bakugou debió haber aprendido sus habilidades de cocina en algún lugar y descendió sobre el banquete que estaba sobre la mesa. También había un pastel gigante para congelar en el mostrador, pero Mitsuki lo dejaba enfriar de antemano.

Para la mayoría, la atención de Uraraka fue captada por Midoriya y Iida, con múltiples interjecciones de Mina y Tsuyu. Mina todavía estaba extremadamente fascinada con su embarazo y le hizo toneladas de preguntas personales, como la última vez, a las que Midoriya y Iida se sentían avergonzados. Uraraka estaba más allá de ese punto y respondió a la mayoría de sus preguntas.

"¿Puedes...sentir que se mueve como...todo el tiempo?", Preguntó Midoriya dócilmente y Bakugou miró fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación. Todavía odiaba a Deku y le molestaba que Uraraka fuera amigable con él. Pero como de costumbre, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto porque no había manera de que Uraraka dejara ir a su mejor amigo. Midoriya fue el primer amigo que hizo en la UA y sería condenada si lo dejara ir solo por su rivalidad con Bakugou.

"No todo el tiempo", sonrió Uraraka: "Pero gran parte del tiempo. Patea mucho. Es un poco incómodo, especialmente cuando estoy tratando de dormir." Ella asomó su estómago y sintió una pequeña patada en respuesta. La calentó por dentro saber que su bebé ya le estaba respondiendo. Había noches en las que ella se sentaba en la cama y hablaba con su barriga, ya que eso era lo único en lo que podía confiar. Estaba cerca de Masaru y Mitsuki, pero no creía que pudiera expresarles todos sus reparos.

"¿No sabes si esperas un niño o una niña?" Preguntó Tsuyu, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y poniendo un dedo en sus labios como siempre lo hacía.

Uraraka negó con la cabeza, con mechones de pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla: "¡No! Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Además, el género no es realmente importante para mí. Sé que lo voy a amar de todos modos".

"Eso es tan precioso." Momo se llevó la mano a los labios y sus ojos brillaron bajo la luz. Ella se había acercado al grupo junto con Todoroki y un par de otros que habían terminado de acosar a Bakugou. Sin embargo, los sospechosos habituales todavía estaban cerca de él.

Uraraka observó, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cómo Todoroki colocaba su mano sobre la pequeña espalda de Momo y cómo la niña se enrojecía al tacto. Sin embargo, la caricia fue breve y su mano estaba de vuelta a su lado, haciéndola preguntarse si se lo había imaginado todo.

"Supongo." Uraraka finalmente respondió y palmeó su estómago: "Estoy segura de que de cualquier manera se verá igual que Ka- Quiero decir, Bakugou-kun". Fue su turno de sonrojarse cuando se puso a llamar a Bakugou por su nombre de pila.

"Kacchan tiene genes muy dominantes", dijo Midoriya de manera casual y Bakugou gruñó desde el otro lado de la sala de estar.

"Y lo obtuvo de mi." Mitsuki interrumpió y luego abrazó a su hijo, dándole un beso en la cabeza. Bakugou simplemente sucumbió a sus demostraciones de afecto, sabiendo que no era útil discutir en este punto.

Al grupo finalmente se le permitió tener el pastel y todos comentaron sobre lo húmedo y delicioso que estaba. Uraraka prácticamente inhaló su pieza y se estaba lamiendo los labios cuando todos los demás estaban a la mitad. Afortunadamente nadie lo señaló.

"Entonces," Iida se puso de pie y ordenó la atención de todos, "todos juntos nos reunimos y les conseguimos un regalo a ustedes dos".

Los ojos de Uraraka se ensancharon y comenzó a agitar su mano avergonzada: "¡Oh, chicos, no tenían que conseguirnos nada!" Se sentía un poco mal por el hecho de que todos hubieran gastado su dinero en ella y en el hijo por nacer de Bakugou.

"Silencio." Mina la calló.

"¡Queríamos hacer algo especial!", Anunció Kirishima y Kouda sacó una bolsa grande que ni Bakugou ni Uraraka sabían que estaba escondiendo. Se lo entregó ansiosamente a Uraraka y luego volvió a sentarse en el suelo.

"Ustedes..." Uraraka comenzó a quitar el papel de seda y lentamente sacó una manta tejida con hilos. Ella no estaba prestando atención a Kirishima metiendo discretamente una caja de condones en las manos de Bakugou. Bakugou estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, y estaba demasiado concentrado en la manta que Uraraka sostenía.

La manta estaba claramente hecha a medida porque tenía casi todos los nombres de sus héroes entrelazados (de nuevo, Mineta fue excluido de esto). Uraraka miró a través de todos los nombres y todos los símbolos para representarlos: una rana para Tsuyu, un rayo para Kaminari, una llama y un carámbano para Todoroki. Incluso había la sonrisa característica de All Might y un saco de dormir para Aizawa. Y al final, con un corazón en medio, estaba Uravity y Ground Zero (Bakugou finalmente se había decidido por un nombre de héroe que era apropiado para los medios de comunicación). Una explosión sobre el nombre de Bakugou y una burbuja rosa sobre el nombre de Uraraka.

"Esto es tan lindo." Uraraka gimoteo y ella se enjugó las lágrimas invisibles. Iida le acarició el hombro.

"Esto es jodidamente tonto", dijo Bakugou débilmente, pero él estaba mirando con asombro, escondiendo los condones detrás de su espalda.

"Cállate," dijo rápidamente Uraraka y luego abrazó la manta contra su pecho: "Gracias chicos, por todo esto. Yo...realmente los extrañé a todos y que vengan para sorprendernos...Me hace feliz ser parte de nuestra clase".

Ella descendió a sollozos silenciosos y todos la abrazaron. Tomó un poco de tiempo tranquilizarla y cuando finalmente terminó, todos empezaron a salir de la casa de Bakugou. Los únicos que quedaron fueron Midoriya y Iida. Ellos estaban ayudando a limpiar; bueno, era sobre todo Iida. Midoriya vagaba torpemente, mirando nerviosamente a Uraraka.

"U-Um..." Midoriya se inclinó y le entregó una caja a Uraraka: "¡Toma!"

Uraraka frunció el ceño: "Deku-kun, no tenías que..."

"¡Quería!" Chilló y la miró hasta que ella abrió la caja. Con un suspiro, la desenvolvió, tirando de la parte superior. Sacó un mono de All Might y reprimió una risita. Honestamente ella no esperaba nada menos de Midoriya.

"Gracias. Me encanta. Estoy segura de que al bebé también". Ella lo abrazó lo mejor que pudo y Midoriya casi murió. Dijo algunas palabras de despedida antes de salir corriendo de la casa, Iida se inclinó profundamente antes de seguirlo.

"¿Qué hizo el cerebro de moco?" Bakugou preguntó detrás de ella.

Uraraka le dio un codazo en las costillas: "Sé amable con él". Levantó el mono de All Might: "¿No es esto lindo? Se que te gusta."

"... está bien." Bakugou miró hacia otro lado, pero la llevó al sofá con él.

"Esto fue divertido, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Uraraka y lo miró.

"Mm." Bakugou levantó la manta: "Supongo que esto está bien".

Uraraka rió y se apoyó contra él: "Desearía que mis padres hubieran estado aquí...Sé lo que vas a decir, pero los extraño. Me gusta pensar que todavía se preocupan por mí".

Bakugou estuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo, mirando los diferentes parches en el hilo.

"Deberías llamarlos si crees que es necesario. No voy a detenerte." Él la miró y Uraraka compartió su mirada. Ella presionó un rápido beso en sus labios antes de alejarse.

"Creo que lo haré. Aunque mas tarde. Tengo una pregunta para ti." Ella se metió las piernas debajo de sí misma, "¿Cómo quieres nombrar al bebé?"

"Algo rudo". Bakugou respondió de inmediato.

"¿Qué, como el Señor de los asesinatos de explosión?", Bromeó Uraraka.

Bakugou estaba siendo completamente serio, sin embargo: "Oh, sí."

Uraraka negó con la cabeza: "Kat-su-ki".

"No me importa cómo lo llames", dijo Bakugou, "No creo que realmente deba tener la opción. El nombre que elijas estará bien".

"¿Entonces podría llamarlo Rey o Reina de la Gravedad y eso estaría bien?" Uraraka sonrió descaradamente y Bakugou asomó a su lado.

"Oh no, entonces tendríamos que transigir".

Uraraka rió y se recostó en los cojines del sofá. Se quedaron allí por unas horas, hablando y viendo televisión, hasta que finalmente se les unieron Mitsuki y Masaru. Fue cómodo y Uraraka se sintió como una verdadera familia con ellos por una vez. Se sentía como si perteneciera. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus padres y en lo mucho que los extrañaba. Finalmente, después de insistir en ello durante tanto tiempo, se excusó y sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo. Ella había guardado los números de sus padres y ni siquiera había pensado en borrarlos. Su padre parecía un poco más racional el día que...la abandonaron.

Sonó tres veces antes de que se conectara la llamada, pero hubo un silencio absoluto en la otra línea. El único sonido era la respiración, lo que indicaba que había alguien más allí.

Uraraka inspiró profundamente: "¿Papi? Es Ochako..."

/works/11951559/chapters/29746392#workskin


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17: NACIMIENTO**_

_***Autora: Novocaine_sea***_

La llamada telefónica que Uraraka hizo a su padre hace un mes no terminó bien. Terminó como se esperaba: él continuó sin apoyarla ni a ella ni a su embarazo. Su madre incluso se negó a hablar por teléfono con ella. No estaba demasiado herida al respecto, pero sus ojos estaban goteando de todos modos y terminó llorando hasta quedarse dormida, sin siquiera tener la energía para llamar a Bakugou en busca de apoyo.

El resto del mes lo pasó tratando de olvidar esa conversación con sus padres y preparándose para su fecha de parto. No sentía que estaba creciendo, pero con el clima cada vez más frío, comenzó a sentirse más letárgica. Uraraka rara vez quería levantarse de la cama para comer, y siempre estaba helada, amontonándose capa tras capa, pero nunca era suficiente. Mitsuki intentó que se mantuviera activa porque recostarse no era bueno para su salud, pero Uraraka no quería tener nada que ver con eso. Prefería sentarse en la cama o en el sofá y no moverse. Bakugou al volver a casa tampoco hizo que se sintiera mejor. Pasaron tiempo juntos, claro, pero nunca salieron de la casa. Bakugou estaba bien con esto; redujo el riesgo de ver a alguien que conocían. De todas formas, no era que ya todo fuera un secreto.

Actualmente, Uraraka estaba en la residencia de Bakugou sola. Masaru estaba en el trabajo, Bakugou estaba en la UA aprendiendo y haciendo cosas que Uraraka deseaba hacer, y Mitsuki estaba en la tienda de compras. Le había preguntado a Uraraka si quería acompañarla, pero la morena se había negado, diciendo que solo iba a quedarse atrás. Mitsuki claramente estaba molesta, pero con la promesa de volver pronto, ella salió por la puerta. La Sra. Bakugou había sido muy cuidadosa con ella y la vigilaba todo el tiempo ahora que su fecha de parto se acercaba. Estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, a una semana de distancia. Ella ya tenía todo configurado con el hospital y solo pensar en eso la ponía ansiosa. Pero ella no iba a pensar en eso ahora. Con un suspiro abrió la nevera y sacó las sobras de la noche anterior. Estaba hambrienta y el bebé estaba fuera de control ese día, así que había estado dando vueltas alrededor de la sala de estar para calmarlo. Eso le había dado hambre, pero ella no tenía hambre por nada en particular.

Mientras calentaba las sobras, ella se estremeció de dolor cuando un calambre arrugó su mitad inferior. Ella no había sentido algo tan doloroso desde su último período hace meses. Siempre tenía los peores calambres cuando se trataba de su ciclo y este no era diferente. Estaba un poco preocupada, pero estaba más preocupada por lo que había puesto en el horno y lidiaría con lo que fuera después.

Hasta que volvió a suceder, unos veinte minutos más tarde, cuando estaba sentada en la cama tratando de leer. Uraraka frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano al estómago: "¿Qué diablos?" El bebé estaba dormido dentro de ella, aparte de pequeñas patadas de vez en cuando. Estaba empezando a preocuparse y esperaba que Mitsuki regresara a casa pronto para poder preguntarle sobre eso. Aunque la mujer había estado embarazada hace casi dieciocho años, el embarazo y el acto de dar a luz eran algo que una mujer nunca olvidaría.

Afortunadamente, Mitsuki llegó a su casa cinco minutos después y Uraraka dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de agradecimiento. Con un resoplido, se levantó de la cama y lentamente se dirigió a la cocina.

"¿Um, señora Bakugou?" Preguntó suavemente Uraraka y Mitsuki saltó, agarrando la barra de la cocina y presionando su mano libre contra su pecho.

"Sabes, te oí venir y todavía estaba en shock. ¿Qué pasa?" Mitsuki la miró con preocupación.

"Estoy...teniendo calambres y son muy dolorosos. ¿Esto es normal? ¿Debería preocuparme que algo esté mal con el bebé? Esto...Esto solo sucedió hace un par de meses, pero no fue así ". Uraraka sacudió un poco la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior hasta que se hinchó cuando hizo contacto visual con Mitsuki. La boca de Mitsuki estaba ligeramente separada mientras miraba a la niña de diecisiete años. El cumpleaños de Uraraka había caído alrededor del momento de la fiesta de bienvenida al bebé y, aunque la clase no había celebrado con ella en ese momento, ella había celebrado con Bakugou y su familia. Fue agradable y una vez más, ella sintió que eran una verdadera familia. A diferencia de sus propios padres que seguían en el silencio total.

"Ochako." Dijo Mitsuki lentamente y empujó las bolsas de papel sobre el mostrador: "Quiero que te pongas la chaqueta y los zapatos, y luego vamos a ir al hospital".

Las cejas de Uraraka se juntaron: "¿Por qué?"

Mitsuki comenzó a guardar temblorosamente las compras tan rápido como pudo: "¿Estás sintiendo alguna humedad? ¿Abajo?"

"¿No? Sra. Bakugou, me está asustando...''

"Tienes contracciones." Interrumpió Mitsuki, cerrando el refrigerador y metiendo rápidamente los comestibles en sus armarios adecuados con la precisión practicada: "Ahora esto puede ser una falsa alarma, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Así que vamos a ir al hospital".

Uraraka fue inmediatamente abrumada. Para empezar, nunca había escuchado a Mitsuki hablar tan suavemente y sin el descaro que su hijo había sostenido antes. En segundo lugar, inmediatamente sintió que iba a vomitar ante la perspectiva de que iba a entrar en trabajo de parto. Claro, ella se había estado preparando para este momento durante meses, pero ahora que (posiblemente) estaba sucediendo, estaba aterrorizada. Absolutamente enfriada hasta el hueso.

Siguió las instrucciones de Mitsuki y se puso la chaqueta sobre el top y las zapatillas. Sus pies estaban hinchados por el peso del bebé y hacía mucho frío afuera, así que las zapatillas tendrían que ser. Con suerte ella no se tropezaría ni se resbalaría en pasillos helados. Mitsuki la guió lentamente hacia el auto con una mano alrededor de su brazo y la ayudó a abrocharse.

Momentos más tarde, estaban en la carretera, corriendo hacia el hospital mientras mantenían el límite de velocidad. Lo último que necesitaban sería conseguir una multa por exceso de velocidad. Uraraka expulsó un fuerte suspiro cuando otra contracción la inundó. Intentaba medir qué tan lejos estaban, pero estaba tan asustada que apenas podía pensar.

"Solo agárrate, cariño." Mitsuki se acercó y le dio un apretón tranquilizador y Uraraka cerró los ojos. Sabía que iba a estar en un mundo de dolor durante las próximas horas si estaba teniendo contracciones reales. Que, en algún lugar en el fondo, sabía que estaba. Especialmente debido a que estaba tan cerca de su fecha de parto, no había forma de que fueran contracciones falsas. Uraraka solo trató de soportarlo hasta que llegaron al hospital y obtuvieran la confirmación de un médico.

Mitsuki estacionó lo más cerca posible de la puerta y ayudó a Uraraka a salir del auto. Uraraka se arrastró detrás de ella lentamente, tratando de no agonizar cuando la próxima contracción venía. Mitsuki habló todo por ella, excepto cuando la enfermera preguntó si Uraraka quería usar una silla de ruedas para llegar a la sala de parto.

"Puedo caminar." Respondió Uraraka aunque su cara se contrajo de dolor cuando otra contracción golpeó. Esta parecía durar más y tuvieron que conseguir una silla de ruedas porque le impedía caminar. Mitsuki mantuvo una mano en su hombro o sostuvo su mano todo el tiempo. Las siguientes acciones fueron un borrón para ella. Uraraka no tenía ni idea de cuándo la habían cambiado para ponerse una bata de hospital y colocarla en la cama, conectada a unas aparentemente decenas de máquinas de sonido que rastreaban su ritmo cardíaco, el ritmo cardíaco del bebé y sus contracciones. Por lo que el doctor le dijo, sus contracciones disminuían a uno cada quince minutos y duraban hasta noventa segundos. Noventa segundos de puro sufrimiento. Sin embargo, su fuente todavía no se había roto. Lo que significaba que ella tendría que romper su agua físicamente si no ocurriera pronto. Uraraka ya se estaba tensando ante el pensamiento.

Hasta ahora, las cosas no estaban tan mal. Las contracciones se estaban volviendo cada vez más dolorosas y más juntas, pero ella podía manejarlo. Pero había algo que faltaba. Afortunadamente, Mitsuki ya estaba en eso y había predicho su próxima pregunta cuando se volvió hacia la mujer.

"Él estará aquí." Mitsuki frotó su hombro y Uraraka tragó, asintiendo, sin confiar en su voz.

Uraraka ya no podía seguir el paso del tiempo después de que se hubiera vuelto hacia Mitsuki, pero antes de que lo supiera, Bakugou entró corriendo por la puerta de la habitación. Honestamente, Uraraka no estaba segura de que iba a pasar. Pero lo hizo y sus ojos eran salvajes y su cabello parecía estar más por todas partes que lo usual. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando puso los ojos sobre Uraraka en la cama. Estaba acurrucada todo lo que podía. El médico había tenido que meter algo dentro de ella para romper la fuente y, aunque era incómodo (tener un metal frío no era agradable), nada podría haberla preparado para el dolor que siguió después de eso. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo siguiendo los consejos de la enfermera para ayudarla con las contracciones. Pero ella terminó vomitando en el suelo y la pusieron de nuevo en la cama, dándole la epidural que se merecía. Ni siquiera era una pregunta. Ella fue capaz de obtener la epidural debido a lo dilatada que estaba. El adormecimiento se extendió a través de su mitad inferior, pero las olas de pequeñas dagas se arrastraron por su interior con cada nueva contracción.

"¿Qué demonios?", Dijo Bakugou con voz ronca. Uraraka abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza, la cabeza de Mitsuki se apartó de donde había estado acariciando el cabello de Uraraka.

"Katsuki, por favor." Mitsuki suspiró. No estaba de humor para discutir con él sobre su uso del lenguaje.

Uraraka se acercó a él: "Katsuki." Ella suspiró. Dios, ella estaba en tanto dolor y quería que él se lo quitara. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer esto. Ella había repetido esto como un mantra en su cabeza y la estaba volviendo loca. Con cada vez que hacía gárgaras de vómitos que salían de su esófago y cada contracción que corría sobre ella como un tren de carga, sintió un paso más cerca de ascender por su cuerpo.

"Parece que se está muriendo." Bakugou se sentó en el lado opuesto y tomó la mano sudorosa de Uraraka en la suya temblorosa. Bien, él estaba tan asustado como ella.

"Nunca había sentido un dolor como este". Uraraka tragó saliva. La epidural no había hecho absolutamente nada, lo que aparentemente era normal. Ella era solo una de las desafortunadas. ¿Por qué no sería ella? Nada podría serle un poco fácil, ¿verdad?

Bakugou frotó un áspero pulgar sobre sus suaves nudillos: "Lo siento". Estaba débil, pero él no estaba seguro de qué más decir. Fue la primera vez que Uraraka escuchó una disculpa de su boca y esta vez no fue por nada sustancial. Aunque se podría argumentar que toda esta situación fue su culpa, entonces la disculpa podría ser atribuida a eso.

"Mm." Uraraka gruñó y levantó sus manos cerradas hacia su frente, descansando allí. Fue calmante para ella y Bakugou ni siquiera protestó. Estaba extremadamente sometido a la situación y aunque Uraraka estaba un poco confundida, ella tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. A saber, su estómago grande y el bebé que estaba a punto de sacar de dicho estómago.

Las contracciones empezaron a mezclarse lentamente y Uraraka sintió que nunca tuvo un descanso del dolor. Aunque era menos de lo que sería sin la epidural, todavía estaba allí y aún era horrible. Caminar alrededor ya no era una opción, ya que todo temblaba y ella apenas podía sentir sus piernas en primer lugar. Así que se vio obligada a revolcarse de dolor en la cama, acurrucada mientras aferraba la mano de Bakugou. No sentía que las películas y los programas de televisión estadounidenses mostraran a las mujeres mientras tenían contracciones. Sus apretones de la mano de Bakugou se sentían normales y él ni siquiera se estremeció. Bakugou no le soltó la mano, ni siquiera por un segundo. Él la apoyaba más ahora que en todo su embarazo, incluso el mes pasado. Aunque Uraraka podía perdonarlo ahora que estaba aquí para quedarse.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Bakugou resopló mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello húmedo por el sudor, su madre finalmente los dejó solos para esperar a que llegara Masaru. Y conseguiría más agua para Uraraka. Ella estaba seca.

Las contracciones habían durado horas y seguían sucediendo, incluso más juntas ahora, y anochecía afuera. La luna brillaba en el cielo y las estrellas brillaban en algún lugar más allá de las brillantes luces de la ciudad. Uraraka había estado allí desde la madrugada. Y ella todavía no estaba lista para dar a luz. Estaba enferma y cansada de esperar, rogó mentalmente que el bebé ya saliera.

"Horrible." Uraraka jadeó y se apoyó en su mano.

"Sí, lo pareces". Uraraka resopló lo mejor que pudo, pero los movimientos más pequeños dolieron.

"Gracias, Katsuki." Bakugou le dio una sonrisa torcida y se encogió de hombros.

"No hay problema."

Uraraka cerró los ojos y se permitió perderse en la sensación de los dedos de Bakugou flotando en su cabello y agarrando su mano entre las suyas. Escuchó las voces bajas de Mitsuki y Masaru regresar a la habitación y sabía que Masaru estaba hablando con ella ahora, pero no podía seguirlo. Estaba demasiado perdida en el dolor. El médico entró para verla un poco más tarde. Ella había alcanzado la hora trece de dolor y Mitsuki estaba desplomada en la esquina, mientras Masaru había tomado el otro lado de Uraraka. Bakugou se estaba alejando, pero sus meñiques estaban enredados. Estaba bien entrada la noche y Uraraka se preguntó cuántas horas más de infierno tendría que soportar.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño". Masaru le habló con suavidad cuando el médico le dio un codazo y le pinchó en sus regiones inferiores. Uraraka sonrió débilmente con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella no sabía cómo el hombre todavía estaba despierto; él había ido a trabajar tan temprano en la mañana y se estaba acostando tarde solo por ella. Deseaba que sus propios padres fueran tan dedicados. Ella les había enviado un breve mensaje de texto que estaba en el hospital, pero no habían contestado. En lo que a ella respecta, el clan Bakugou era ahora su verdadera familia.

"Está bien, Uraraka-san. Creo que es hora de pujar", dijo la doctora con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos de Uraraka se hincharon inmediatamente de su cráneo y tragó saliva. Ella casi se niega; si las contracciones fueron tan malas, entonces pujar realmente sería insoportable. Se dirigió a Bakugou en busca de apoyo, pero él había palidecido inmediatamente. Era la primera vez que la soltaba y ella sabía que él quería salir corriendo de la habitación.

"Por favor, no te vayas". Ella lo llamó y él salió del trance en el que estaba para mirarla: "Por favor", susurró ella, con lágrimas en su voz. Bakugou sostuvo su mirada y luego levantó su mirada aparentemente a Masaru. Mitsuki se había despertado y también estaba al lado de Uraraka; ella podía sentir su presencia.

"No lo haré." Bakugou finalmente decidió y tomó su mano de nuevo. Uraraka dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y trató de relajarse mientras estaba preparada.

"Vas a comenzar a pujar a mi cuenta, ¿de acuerdo?", Preguntó el médico cuando las enfermeras se reunieron y prepararon todo.

"Está bien".

Oh Dios mío, esto realmente está sucediendo. Su mente gritaba y quería gritar, pero pensó que guardaría eso para el empuje real. Aunque en realidad no quería gritar. ¿Fue eso demasiado dramático? El embarazo fue dramático y Uraraka, francamente, lo superó.

"Ojos en mí, cara de ángel". La voz de Bakugou fue brusca y ella levantó los ojos de chocolate a los de fuego. Él le hizo un gesto de aliento y ajustó el agarre de su mano. Siempre tomados de las manos. Ojos en Bakugou. Uraraka se recordó a sí misma cuando el médico le recomendó que pujara por primera vez.

"Cariño, no puedes parar" dijo Mitsuki.

"Me duele", gritó Uraraka, las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos y sobre las mejillas redondas: "No puedo hacer esto".

"Puedes." Alentó Bakugou y su mano libre fue gentil mientras acariciaba su cuello, rozando su pulgar sobre su pulso rápido: "Eres fuerte, sé que eres fuerte. Tenías cientos de jodidos fragmentos de escombros de roca sobre mí, ¿recuerdas? Si puedes hacer eso apenas sudando, entonces puedes hacer esto".

"Esto es diferente, Katsuki, eso es..."

"Puedes hacer esto" repitió Bakugou, apretando su mano. Juntaron sus frentes. Su cabello se pegaba a los lados de su cabeza con el sudor también. Todavía estaba en su uniforme y probablemente se estaba muriendo en él. El calor fue pateado todo el camino por alguna razón: "Puedes hacer esto", dijo de nuevo, estrechándole la mano. Uraraka aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y la sostuvo. Ella asintió. Ella podría hacer esto. Sus ojos se dirigieron al médico para que diera la afirmativa y el médico comprendió de inmediato.

"Puja, Uraraka-san."

Uraraka pujó a través del dolor hasta que escuchó el llanto distintivo del bebé y luego un peso sobre su pecho donde se colocó al bebé. Abrió los ojos (los había apretado en los últimos momentos cuando pensó que literalmente iba a morir) y apretó los dientes para mirar la cosa viscosa que descansaba sobre su pecho. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta cuando colocó una mano temblorosa en su cabeza, con un suave cabello que cubría su parte posterior. Estaba pálido, al igual que el de Bakugou. Por supuesto que el bebé heredaría su pelo.

"Qué-"

"Es una niña", dijo el doctor con una sonrisa. El bebé, la niña, se estaba secando en el pecho de Uraraka y ella olfateó. Era una niña. Una niña hermosa y con suerte sana. Pero al escuchar los gritos provenientes de este pequeño ser, definitivamente era saludable.

La visión de Uraraka era un poco turbia, pero miró a las tres caras familiares en la habitación. Masaru y Mitsuki estaban llorando, Mitsuki se aferró al brazo de su esposo y le habló en voz baja. Él solo sonrió a Uraraka y luego miró a su nieta. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Bakugou, los encontró desenfocados y mirando a su hija. Ella sabía que no podía molestarlo por ahora; él estaba tomando todo como ella.

Sus ojos encontraron el de su bebé una vez más cuando la levantaron del pecho de Uraraka para pesarla y limpiarla. Ella todavía no podía sentir la mitad inferior de su cuerpo y, honestamente, no quería hacerlo. Su hija (wow, eso tardaría un poco en acostumbrarse) estaba envuelta y colocada en sus brazos, con un pequeño gorro rosa en la cabeza.

"¿Tienes alguna idea sobre cómo la llamarás, Uraraka-san?", Preguntó la enfermera, mientras que otra la ayudó a darle de mamar. Bakugou aún no había dicho nada, pero los dos habían posado para una foto obligatoria de Mitsuki. Bakugou no podría escapar a eso incluso si lo intentara.

Uraraka se lamió los labios mientras amamantaba por primera vez. Estaba agotada y quería dormir, pero su bebé era más importante...El cuerpo humano era definitivamente algo mágico. Miró a su hija y asintió, mirando a la enfermera con una sonrisa acuosa.

"Kazumi. Kazumi Bakugou".

_**Por fin llegó Kazumi para quedarse *-* ¿Qué les pareció el nombre? **_

_**Admito que este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos para traducir; a todo esto, aquí termina la primera parte del fic, que hacia referencia a todo lo relacionado con el embarazo, de ahora en adelante comenzara la segunda parte que corresponde a la paternidad. Y tranquil s, que se viene drama del bueno ;) **_

_**Muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia durante esta primera etapa, espero continuemos juntos y sumando en esta segunda. Ahora me pondré a escribir para mi otra historia que me siento inspirada. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_Capítulo 18: Postparto. _

_**Olvidé colocar el link del capítulo anterior O: **_

_**Aquí les va: /works/11951559/chapters/29919660#workskin**_

_**Y el del nuevo: /works/11951559/chapters/30122475#workskin**_

_**Finalmente, la autora: NOVOCAINE_SEA ;) **_

Uraraka estaba dolorosamente consciente de que su vida había cambiado solo momentos después del nacimiento de Kazumi. Su vida ya no le pertenecía más; también pertenecía a este pequeño humano que dependía de ella durante los siguientes dieciocho años o más de su vida. Sin embargo, aun cuando todos estos pensamientos inundaron su mente, Uraraka también sintió como si ninguno de ellos fuera real. Que ella se despertaría y aún estaría embarazada o no embarazada en absoluto; tal vez todo esto fue solo un sueño. Pero cuando Kazumi llegó a ella, todo se sintió un poco demasiado real. Sobretodo nombrarla. Eso realmente había sellado el trato.

"Tú...¿Vas a darle el nombre de mi familia?" Preguntó Bakugou, finalmente hablando después de haber estado en silencio desde que Kazumi había nacido hace una hora antes. Él había estado mirando con asombro a Uraraka y su hija, aunque desvió su mirada hacia cualquier parte que no fuera su pecho expuesto cuando amamantaba.

Uraraka lo miró, apartando los ojos de su hija: "Por supuesto".

"Pero…"

Uraraka se estiró torpemente sobre la bebé para agarrar la muñeca de Bakugou: "Tu eres su padre. Quería que ella tuviera tu apellido".

"Pero he sido una mierda. Realmente, una mierda, mierda." Bakugou terminó y cubrió su mano con la de ella.

"Al menos puedes reconocer que estabas siendo horrible." Uraraka apartó su mano y acunó a su hija adecuadamente. Kazumi estaba a punto de terminar de amamantar y las enfermeras le habían mostrado cómo eructarla correctamente. Kazumi se volvió a dormir cuando terminó, pero Uraraka no quería dejarla ir.

Kazumi era hermosa. Era una pequeña criatura arrugada, claro, pero esta pequeña criatura arrugada había salido de ella. Y ella nació de la pasión y tal vez incluso del amor. Eso es todo lo que Uraraka pudo haber pedido. Todo lo que ella quería era un bebé saludable que fuera amado y que creciera sabiendo que ella era amada. Uraraka sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que apoyaría a su hija sin importar nada. Ella sería como Mitsuki, parada detrás de su hijo a pesar de toda la mierda en la que se metiera.

"¿Quieres abrazarla?" Preguntó Uraraka, revolviéndose con la manta que envolvía a Kazumi. Usaron la manta que su clase les había dado, a pesar de que la nariz de Bakugou se arrugó en protesta.

"Uh". Bakugou se veía visiblemente incómodo, como si no supiera qué hacer consigo mismo. Era algo que le resultaba más familiar ver en Deku que en Bakugou. Solo se veía tan...incómodo. Él no parecía saber qué hacer con sus manos.

Uraraka levantó una ceja y levantó a Kazumi un poco, jugueteando con el sombrero en la cabeza. Mitsuki y Masaru habían salido un poco para darles espacio a los nuevos padres. (Bakugou en realidad les había gritado que salieran, pero esa era la versión que contarían en el futuro).

"No sé cómo sostener a un bebé".

"No es tan difícil", dijo Uraraka y parpadeó hasta que levantó los brazos, con las palmas hacia arriba: "Tienes que apoyar la cabeza y el fondo. Así anidas su cabeza en la curva de tu codo y luego doblas tus brazos debajo de ella...sí, solo así." Ella sonrió cansada cuando Bakugou se acomodó en su silla, con Kazumi segura en sus brazos. Bakugou estaba rígido como una tabla, pero claramente todavía estaba sorprendido por lo que veía frente a él.

Uraraka en realidad no había esperado que Bakugou tomara al bebé inicialmente. Ella pensó que él se habría ido hace mucho tiempo. Pero el hecho de que todavía estuviera aquí a su lado hablaba millones y eso la hizo llorar un poco. Sus emociones todavía estaban un poco por todas partes y sabía que estaban actuando en este momento. La idea de un final feliz para este embarazo un tanto pesadilla, solo la hizo nublar la vista un poco, eso es todo.

"Es pequeña".

"¡Es un bebé!" Uraraka se rió y se recostó contra las almohadas. Sus piernas todavía estaban hormigueando y ella desesperadamente quería levantarse y caminar.

"Bueno, discúlpeme, bebé policía, nunca he visto a uno de cerca".

"¿Qué, nunca jugaste con muñecas?"

"No soy un jodido gay".

Uraraka puso los ojos en blanco: "Oh, no seas así". Ella bostezó: "Es grosero decirlo".

Bakugou solo gruñó por lo bajo y no ofreció una disculpa. Le devolvió a Kazumi unos minutos más tarde y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Parecía más lejos de ella ahora, pero estaba empezando a quedarse dormida, su visión se nublaba, por lo que su juicio estaba sesgado.

"¿Crees que tus padres querrán sostener a la bebé?" Uraraka bostezó de nuevo.

Bakugou la miró con recelo: "Creo que lo mejor para ti y para la pequeña mocosa es dormir".

Uraraka frunció el ceño y cuando parpadeó estaba lánguida, sus ojos apenas se abrieron: "No tienes permitido llamarla mocosa todavía. Ella ni siquiera tiene un día de edad".

"Mm." Bakugou hizo un ruido en la parte posterior de su garganta y levantó a Kazumi de sus brazos nuevamente, dejándola en la pequeña cuna de vidrio que estaba colocada al final de la cama. Uraraka podía verlo claramente y, sin embargo, no en absoluto con la rapidez con que estaba cayendo bajo el hechizo de agotamiento: "A la mierda, debes dormir, acabas de sacar a otro humano de tu cuerpo".

"Prométeme que estarás aquí cuando me despierte", murmuró Uraraka, con la cabeza ya apoyada en su hombro, las pestañas casi besándose.

"Lo prometo." La manta fue ásperamente tirada de sus hombros y Bakugou apartó el cabello de su boca, con un ligero beso que llegó hasta su mejilla: "Ve a dormir."

Uraraka no tenía más razones para seguir luchando y permitió que el sueño la empujara. Soñaba con un dolor insoportable y bebés llorones y todo un futuro que ella construyó en su mente. Se dijo a sí misma que no se imaginaría cómo sería Kazumi cuando creciera, pero aparentemente su mente inconsciente tenía otras ideas.

Cuando se despertó horas más tarde, fue cuando el sol se elevó sobre el océano de los edificios fuera de su ventana. El sol se apoderó de ella y la hizo entrecerrar los ojos contra su brillo. Ella permitió que sus ojos se enfocaran antes de irse al final de la cama. La cuna se había ido y ella tuvo un poco de pánico antes de recordar que las enfermeras debían haber llevado a Kazumi a la guardería donde todos los otros bebés dormían después de nacer.

Mirando a la derecha de ella, Uraraka giró la cabeza, murmurando el sabor del sueño. Bakugou había cumplido su promesa después de todo y estaba dormido con los brazos cruzados, con la barbilla contra el pecho. Siempre se veía tan guapo cuando estaba descansando y Uraraka deseaba que ella pudiera capturar este momento, particularmente la forma en que la luz se reflejaba en su cabello y sus pestañas pálidas.

Uraraka pensó en la suerte que tenía, aunque otros no la vieran como tal. Bakugou siempre fue su secreto mejor guardado, su amabilidad y afecto lo que más le gustaba de él. Lo que era extraño, considerando que no muchas personas asociarían esos dos rasgos con Bakugou. Pero ella siempre había visto un lado de Bakugou que nadie más podía. Ella estaba interesada en ver cómo estos rasgos se desarrollarían o cambiarían ahora que tenían una hija. No era algo de lo que hubieran hablado antes de todo esto, pero ella esperaba que Bakugou fuera tan amable con Kazumi como lo era con ella.

No había duda de que ahora estaría a su lado porque allí estaba él en ese momento. Él no estaba durmiendo en el catre que le habían preparado; él estaba en la silla, incómodo, pero cuidando de ella. La escuela empezaría pronto, pero él estaba aquí, con ella. Uraraka hizo un puchero. Ella se estaba poniendo emocional de nuevo. Esperaba que eso terminara pronto.

Cuando intentó sentarse más, fue golpeada con un estallido de dolor en su mitad inferior y dejó escapar un gemido de agonía. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Bakugou y él se acercó a ella de inmediato.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Calambre", siseó Uraraka. Ahora que estaba más despierta, podía sentir los dolores en cada parte de su cuerpo. Uraraka definitivamente no se inscribió para esto.

Bakugou arrugó la nariz: "¿Calambre?"

"Sí. Ya que no he tenido mi período en nueve meses, mi cuerpo tiene que recuperarse", explicó Uraraka casualmente, como si Bakugou hubiera sabido esto: "Probablemente estaré sangrando por un mes".

"Eso es asqueroso."

"Sí." Uraraka se estremeció. Estaba contenta de haber hecho su investigación antes de comenzar el trabajo de parto porque si hubiera descubierto esto después del hecho, habría estado bastante molesta. Sus períodos nunca fueron agradables, siempre teniendo que soportar calambres terribles. Esperaba y rezaba para que este no fuera el caso en el próximo mes. Si lo fuera, iban a tener un problema. Especialmente si ella no iba a dormir nada porque un pequeño humano iba a estar gritando a todo pulmón.

Pasaron los siguientes momentos en silencio, simplemente asimilando todo. Estos serían sus últimos momentos juntos antes de que las cosas realmente cambiaran, antes de que tuvieran que empezar a tomar en serio la paternidad. Todavía había dudas en la mente de Uraraka, de que Bakugou se quedaría. A pesar de que él estaba aquí ahora. A pesar de que acababa de expresar lo feliz que estaba de que él todavía estuviera a su lado. Pero aún no habían experimentado nada. Todo lo que Uraraka había hecho era empujar a Kazumi y abrazarla, cuidarla, luego hacer que Bakugou la sostuviera, y eso fue todo. Aún no habían hecho nada. Solo iba a ser más difícil desde aquí.

"¿Qué?" Bakugou la sacó de su trance. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que lo había estado mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Yo solo..." Uraraka recogió las mantas de la cama del hospital. Eran toscas y ásperas en sus brazos cuando se las puso, pero ella tenía un poco de frío por lo que no tenía otra opción: "Estoy preocupada."

"¿Acerca de?"

"Todo. Tú."

"¿Yo? ¿Que mierda?" Bakugou estaba inmediatamente a la defensiva.

Uraraka agarró las sábanas de su mano y miró hacia otro lado. Quería acercar sus rodillas a su pecho, pero estaba dolorida y sabía que eso sería doloroso: "Quiero que te quedes."

"Ochako." La voz de Bakugou fue neutral y eso asustó a Uraraka aún más: "No voy a ninguna parte. Lo prometo. Sé lo que sucedió durante...todo esto, pero yo..." Uraraka pudo ver que las palabras le dolían físicamente, pero ella necesitaba escuchar lo que iba a venir entre esos labios agrietados: "Estoy aquí para quedarme. Sólo. Sí."

Uraraka aspiró profundamente por la nariz y lo soltó pesadamente: "Bueno."

"¿Me vas a creer ahora?" Bakugou preguntó con dureza.

Uraraka olfateó y asintió: "Voy a. Tal vez. Solo tienes que probarte a ti mismo. No puedo ir a ninguna parte por Kazumi y no quiero. Pero tú...no la llevaste durante nueve meses. Podrías levantarte y marcharte porque no tienes ataduras".

"No voy a hacerlo", gruñó Bakugou.

"Está bien", dijo de nuevo Uraraka. Se miraron mutuamente antes de que Bakugou apartara la vista.

"Mis padres probablemente entraran en cualquier maldito minuto". Bakugou rodó los hombros: "¿Dónde están las enfermeras?"

Uraraka presionó el botón. Estaba enojada consigo misma, principalmente por crear un problema y hacer que Bakugou se enojara cuando se suponía que este sería un momento feliz. Quería decir algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las enfermeras venían a verla y le traían a Kazumi para su alimentación matutina.

Fue bueno que todos sus problemas desaparecieran cuando sostenía a su hija en sus brazos. La cara de Uraraka se iluminó mientras la miraba. Era hermosa, incluso si era una cosita arrugada. Uraraka jugaba con sus dedos mientras amamantaba, observando lo pequeños que eran en comparación con los suyos. Era como la mano de una muñeca real, pero esta era cálida y tenía respiración en vivo durante todo el tiempo. Esta muñeca era mucho más delicada.

"Es tan pequeña". Uraraka expresó una vez que su hija estuvo lejos de su pezón, sus grandes ojos parpadearon solo por un momento antes de cerrarse de nuevo para quedarse dormida. Bakugou había acercado su silla a la cama para mirar de nuevo a su hija. Era algo así como deja vú, pero obtendrían esta vista todos los días.

"Sí."

Uraraka sonrió: "Ella tiene tu nariz".

La insinuación de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Bakugou: "Ella tiene todo lo demás de ti".

"Eso no es cierto. Ella tiene este pelo rubio. Eso definitivamente no vino de mí". Uraraka acarició ligeramente el cabello suave como una pluma sobre la cabeza de la bebé. Kazumi ni siquiera se movió. Uraraka deseaba que ya estuviera más activa, pero sabía que estaría maldiciendo estos pensamientos más tarde. En el futuro, querría aferrarse a cada pequeño momento en que su hija fuera joven.

Bakugou solo resopló en respuesta y extendió la mano, frotando los dedos sobre los nudillos de Kazumi. El bebé abrió la palma de su mano y puso su mano en uno de sus dedos, inmediatamente sintiendo que su padre estaba allí.

"Mira qué lindos son ustedes." La voz de Mitsuki llamó su atención desde la puerta y Bakugou gruñó, el momento sereno destrozado por la mujer detrás de él. Mitsuki estaba sonriendo ampliamente, con una gran bolsa de bebé enganchada en el hueco de su brazo. Masaru estaba detrás de ella con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, sosteniendo dos tazas de café, sin duda suya y la de su esposa.

"Genial." Bakugou murmuró, volviendo su atención a Kazumi.

Uraraka le lanzó una mirada antes de mirar a los padres de Bakugou: "Hola."

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Masaru mientras Mitsuki se ocupaba de sacar los atuendos de la bolsa, mostrándolos a Bakugou como si le importara.

"Podría ser mejor", dijo Uraraka con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Está bien." Mitsuki juntó sus palmas, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia ella. Uraraka ya sabía lo que venía y no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando Mitsuki extendió las manos. Uraraka solo sonrió amablemente y puso a Kazumi en los brazos de Mitsuki cuando se acercó. Uraraka estaba casi renuente a renunciar a ella, pero ella sabía que tenía que ser justa. Además, era probable que ella confiara en Mitsuki y Masaru en el futuro para ayudar con Kazumi. Es decir, si la pareja le permitía seguir viviendo con ellos. No se había declarado explícitamente que era bienvenida a quedarse después de haber dado a luz, pero como los dos habían mostrado tal hospitalidad en primer lugar, Uraraka pensó que no la dejarían ir.

Mitsuki acunó a Kazumi en sus brazos mientras Bakugou parecía extremadamente ansioso al lado de Uraraka. Probablemente debería haber estado observando a la madre de Bakugou, pero estaba cautivada por las reacciones de Bakugou. Estaba claramente preocupado por las intenciones de su madre con su hija a pesar de que ella era más capaz de abrazarla. Masaru la estaba mirando por encima del hombro de Mitsuki, sonriéndole a su nieta.

"Se parece a Katsuki cuando recién nació." Masaru musitó y pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Kazumi.

"Todavía no he visto ninguna foto de bebé", bromeó Uraraka con cansancio. Bakugou le mostró los dientes y miró hacia otro lado.

Mitsuki rió suavemente: "Realmente se parece a él".

"Eso espero." Dijo Bakugou. Uraraka se rió y trató de calmar el dolor en su mitad inferior. Miró los rostros de los Bakugou y trató de imaginar un mundo sin ellos. Incluso si Bakugou la dejaba, no había manera de que ella pudiera borrar su impacto en su vida. Esta era su verdadera familia ahora y no podía esperar para ver lo que tenían en su futuro cuando llenaban de amor a la niña en los brazos de Mitsuki.


	19. Chapter 19

_Capítulo 19: 2 semanas. _

_**Anuncio: de ahora en adelante los capítulos se titularán de acuerdo con la cantidad de semanas o meses que vaya cumpliendo Kazumi ^^y como siempre, la autora es: novocaine_sea. Al final del capítulo podrán encontrar el link original ;) **_

Si Uraraka se sentía atrapada en la casa de los Bakugou antes de dar a luz, definitivamente ahora sí lo estaba. Pero estaba contenta de no haber sido empujada hacia el caos del mundo exterior y de haber estado envuelta con este pequeño bulto de alegría que por casualidad lloró y se quejó la mitad del día. Uraraka estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo estaba disfrutando.

Le gustaba tener a alguien que dependiera de ella y poder cuidar de alguien. Le habían dicho en el pasado que tiene una calidad maternal sobre ella, pero no la vio hasta que se convirtió en madre. Todavía no se sentía real. Uraraka sintió que le devolvería el bebé a alguien.

También fue agradable que Masaru y Mitsuki creyeran en sus habilidades como madre. No se inmiscuían, solo le daban una mano cuando ella lo pedía. Siempre estaban listos y dispuestos a ayudar, Mitsuki más, ya que ella estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, a menos que estuviera haciendo recados o almorzando con viejos amigos. Masaru aún trabajaba, llegando tarde a casa, pero siempre haciendo tiempo para saludar a su nieta. Cuando Uraraka les preguntó si querían que se fuera, Mitsuki la miró como si estuviera loca.

"¿A dónde vas a ir?" Mitsuki había preguntado y, sinceramente, Uraraka ni siquiera había pensado en ello: "Eres bienvenida aquí por el tiempo que quieras. Mejor tú que mi hijo''. Uraraka se había reído, pero fue muy apreciada. Ella finalmente pertenecía a algún lugar. Solo deseaba que Bakugou se hubiera quedado con ellos las últimas semanas.

Ella entendió completamente; la escuela seguía siendo lo más importante para Bakugou. Todavía lo impulsaban a convertirse en un héroe y tener un bebé no lo afectaba tanto como a Uraraka. Ella todavía se estaba recuperando, el dolor en su mayoría se había ido, pero sus emociones aún estaban descentradas. Uraraka quería comenzar a deshacerse del exceso de peso del bebé, pero tuvo que esperar hasta que se curara por completo. La vida de Bakugou no tuvo que pausarse; él era capaz de seguir adelante como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Uraraka agradeció que se mantuviera en contacto constante, preguntando por Kazumi y cómo le estaban yendo a ella y a la bebé. Estaba recuperando el tiempo que había perdido durante el embarazo y eso era todo lo que Uraraka realmente quería. Sería mejor si él realmente estuviera allí con ella. Él había regresado a casa el primer fin de semana y con este próximo fin de semana acercándose rápidamente, Uraraka no podía esperar para verlo de nuevo. Ella solo quería un poco de ayuda y un poco de tiempo de unión familiar. Porque eso es lo que eran. Una familia.

El viernes antes de que Bakugou llegara a casa, Uraraka estaba sentada en el sofá, sosteniendo a Kazumi cerca de su pecho. Kazumi estaba durmiendo, se había quedado dormida en sus brazos después de beber de su biberón. Apenas dos semanas después de que ella hubiera dado a luz, estaba locamente enamorada de su hija. Ella entendió a lo que algunas madres nuevas se referían cuando decían que era el mejor sentimiento y la mejor experiencia del mundo.

Uraraka sintió que su teléfono zumbaba contra su pierna y se aseguró de que Kazumi estuviera segura en un brazo antes de abrir el mensaje.

_-Estos idiotas no me dejan en paz ni una mierda de segundo-_

Uraraka sonrió mientras leía el texto. Ella había recibido mensajes similares de Bakugou a lo largo de la semana, y él se quejaba de cómo sus compañeros de clase querían ver a la bebé y de cómo insistían para pedir fotos. A ella no le importó que vinieran a conocer a Kazumi, simplemente no quería abrumar a la niña con demasiada gente y si toda la clase se acercaba sería mucho. Pero a ella no le importaba que vinieran algunas personas.

Bakugou estaba bastante convencido de que ellos no vendrían. De hecho, dijo que nunca más se les permitía volver a su casa.

_-¿por qué?-_

_-no quieren entender, incluso aunque les haya dicho 100000000000 veces un no, maldición-_

_-¿tal vez es más fácil simplemente decir que sí? No me importaría si vinieran-_

Bakugou callaba ahora y ella sabía que él estaba enojado porque ella no estaba de acuerdo con él. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y dejó que se humeara en silencio, dejando el teléfono a su lado. En ese momento, Masaru se sentó al otro lado del sofá con el periódico. Él le sonrió gentilmente y luego miró a Kazumi a través de sus gafas.

"¿Cómo está ella?" Preguntó Masaru mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo del sofá. Su voz era suave, tranquila, por lo que no despertó a la bebé dormida.

Uraraka movió a Kazumi en sus brazos y la bebé se movió, haciendo un ronroneo en su garganta y sacudiendo la cabeza. Uraraka la meció un poco hasta que se calmó y se recostó en sus brazos nuevamente.

"Soñolienta." Uraraka sonrió suavemente y frotó su pulgar sobre la parte de atrás de la mano de Kazumi. Ya podía ver el crecimiento en su bebé y pensó que era increíble.

"Mm." Masaru desplegó el periódico: "¿Y cómo has estado?"

"También tengo sueño. Pero feliz. Mucho más feliz que cuando estaba embarazada".

"Te dije que Katsuki vendría por ahí". Masaru sonaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo y Uraraka ni siquiera podía estar enojada. Tenía razón y no se podía negar eso. Uraraka deseaba haber tenido un poco más de fe cuando él inicialmente le había dicho esto, pero todo lo que sucedió en ese momento la llevó a creer lo contrario. Bakugou había sido realmente grosero y francamente horrible. Uraraka no creía que iba a tener un final feliz. El futuro aún era incierto, pero por ahora, ella estaba viviendo el final feliz de la fantasía.

"Me alegro de que lo haya hecho", susurró Uraraka. Revisó su teléfono de nuevo, pero todavía no había ningún mensaje de Bakugou. Ella lo dejó pasar, sabiendo que esto no era nada de qué preocuparse. Él no podía responderle y ella estaría bien con eso. Pasó un poco más de tiempo con Masaru, hablando de Bakugou y Kazumi y un poco del trabajo de Masaru. Todavía era un diseñador de moda y, de hecho, creó algunos trajes de héroe. No fueron llevados por héroes súper populares de ninguna manera, pero aún así le hizo sentir bien saber que había jóvenes héroes con la ropa que diseñó. Uraraka le dijo que tal vez ella le hiciera volver a trabajar su ropa, pero Masaru le recordó que técnicamente ella y Bakugou tenían diseños a juego, ya que fueron hechos por el mismo diseñador. Sus trajes habían predicho su amor tal vez.

Llevó a Kazumi con cuidado arriba y la puso en la cuna junto a su cama. No sabía cuándo se suponía que debía apartar a Kazumi, pero supuso que tenía un par de meses. Todavía no estaba lista para que su bebé creciera tan grande. A ella le gustaba rodar por la mañana y ver a Kazumi dormir tranquilamente rodeada por la manta de bebé que sus amigos habían hecho. Uraraka se durmió bastante rápido esa noche, habiéndose levantado temprano esa mañana con su hijita. Kazumi la despertó una o dos veces en medio de la noche y Uraraka todavía se estaba acostumbrando a eso. Con suerte, Bakugou podría venir a relevarla en medio de la noche de mañana. Sin embargo, a los dos todavía no se les permitía dormir en la misma habitación y no había ninguna posibilidad de que Bakugou escuchara a Kazumi en primer lugar. Él tenia un sueño pesado, pero también lo tenia Uraraka. Se preguntó cómo había cambiado eso en ella; antes, sin embargo, cuando había un bebé que gritaba a dos metros de distancia de ella, era difícil despertar.

Kazumi la despertó alrededor de las ocho para ser alimentada y cambiada. La puso en un lindo enterito celeste con nubes. Uraraka le había dicho específicamente a Masaru y Mitsuki que no le importaba el color de la ropa para su hija, y que no quería que su hija fuera sometida a la dicotomía de género a las dos semanas de edad. Los colores no tenían género y ella iba a vestir a su hija como quisiera. Kazumi se ve muy linda en azul.

Uraraka estaba levantando a su hija cuando la puerta delantera se abrió y golpeó la pared con un ruido sordo. Ella parpadeó con los ojos muy abiertos en esa dirección y Bakugou echó humo, con un puño apretado a su lado y la otra palma de la mano en la puerta. Uraraka pudo ver su puño temblando de furia desde su posición en medio de la sala de estar.

"¿Katsuki?" Las cejas de Uraraka se juntaron.

"¡Uraraka-san!" Eso no vino de Bakugou, ya que él nunca sería tan formal. En cambio, provenía de tres voces distintas, cada una de ellas perteneciente a Kirishima, Midoriya y Iida respectivamente. Bueno, eso explica por qué Bakugou estaba tan molesto.

Kirishima, seguido por Kaminari, circuló alrededor de Bakugou, quien al parecer había estado tratando de bloquear su entrada. Sin embargo, no era rival para la masa muscular de Kirishima y los dos se adelantaron, Iida, Midoriya y Tsuyu siguieron justo detrás de eso. Uraraka todavía estaba un poco sorprendida y miró las caras familiares.

"Oh, hola chicos". Le tomó un momento componerse, pero cuando lo hizo sonrió. Kazumi estaba segura en sus brazos, despierta y parpadeando con los ojos grandes hacia su madre. Uraraka dejó que su bebé pusiera su pequeña mano alrededor de uno de sus dedos, pero mantuvo su atención en sus amigos. Se había deshecho de un guantecito en la ropa que llevaba, con la otra mano aún cubierta para que no se rascara mientras dormía o cuando solo estaba moviéndose.

Sin embargo, Uraraka definitivamente se sorprendió al ver tantas de las caras que extrañaba. Ella no había tenido mucha interacción fuera de Bakugou y su familia. Ver a sus amigos de la escuela la hizo iluminarse y sentirse cálida por dentro. Ella solo podría haber predicho cómo había sido el viaje en tren hasta su casa, especialmente con Kirishima y Kaminari.

"Hemos venido a ver cómo te ha ido", dijo Iida, mirando a Kazumi y luego a la cara de Uraraka. Ella pensó que era divertido, sabiendo que él quería sostener a la bebé inmediatamente.

"Ellos me acosaron." Bakugou gruñó y se sentó en el sofá, extendiendo sus brazos para Kazumi. Uraraka gentilmente la colocó en sus brazos y Bakugou sostuvo a la bebé posesivamente contra su pecho, mirando a la cara de sus compañeros de clase.

"¡Dijiste que podíamos venir!" Gritó Kaminari y Bakugou mostró los dientes, sosteniendo a Kazumi más cerca cuando ella comenzó a retorcerse un poco.

"Cállate, joder." Escupió Bakugou.

Uraraka sintió un orgullo increíble al ver a Bakugou protegiendo a su hija. Era casi surrealista, él era tan amable cuando siempre era tan descarado. Sostuvo a Kazumi como si fuera una porcelana delicada y, en realidad, lo era: "Asegúrate de no aplastarla." Recordó Uraraka y Bakugou la agarró, sin quejas. Era increíble cómo la paternidad podía cambiar a alguien, incluso si ese padre no estaba tan a menudo como el otro.

Kirishima asomó su cabeza muy cerca de la de Kazumi: "Ella es tan pequeña".

"¡Ella es un bebé, mierda! No te acerques demasiado, si respiras sobre ella morirás".

"Ella no morirá", declaró Iida y comenzó a hurgar en su bolso: "Es muy importante que nos limpiemos las manos antes de sostener a la bebé para que no contraiga ninguna enfermedad que podamos tener".

"¡¿Quién diablos dijo que iba a dejar que la sostuvieras, Cuatro Ojos?!" Bakugou ladró, pero parecía que todos lo ignoraron mientras chorreaban el desinfectante de manos con sus manos. Uraraka no tuvo ningún tipo de quejas por permitir que los cinco sostuvieran a Kazumi, pero su novio parecía que estaba a punto de molestar a cualquiera que se acercara en un radio de cinco metros de él. Uraraka puso una mano en su hombro y Bakugou se sacudió ante el suave toque: "Ellos pueden abrazarla".

"¡Todos son jodidos idiotas, la dejaran caer!", argumentó Bakugou.

Tsuyu arrugó y puso un dedo en sus labios: "Pensé que la paternidad podría ablandarte, Bakugou-kun, pero parece que estaba equivocada".

"A-Asui-san..." Dijo Midoriya nervioso.

Bakugou parecía querer lanzarse, pero el bebé en sus brazos lo mantuvo sentado. Nunca tuvo problemas para pelearse con ningún género.

"Katsuki, vinieron hasta aquí para verla". Uraraka no quería tener que luchar con Kazumi fuera de sus brazos, pero lo haría si él no les diera a sus amigos la oportunidad de abrazarla. Se miraron el uno al otro con una mirada agresiva durante un par de latidos antes de que Bakugou suspirara y renunciara a su breve control sobre ella. Uraraka la levantó y rodeó el sofá, llevándola al centro del pequeño semicírculo que sus amigos habían creado.

"Esta es Kazumi Bakugo", presentó Uraraka con una suave sonrisa. Todas sus bocas cayeron en asombro mientras miraban a la pequeña criatura arrugada en sus brazos. Los ojos de Kazumi estaban medio abiertos y no podía decidir en quién enfocarse, muchas caras nuevas empezaron a abrumarla.

"¿Quién quiere ser el primero en abrazarla?" Preguntó Uraraka, ignorando el fuerte suspiro del rubio detrás de ella.

"¡Yo, yo, yo!" Kirishima rebotaba con entusiasmo.

"Será mejor que te sientes, mierda", advirtió Bakugou, extendiéndose en el sofá para que Kirishima no tuviera más remedio que sentarse en el sillón: "Si la dejas caer, será lo último que hagas".

Kirishima hizo un puchero, pero se sentó en la silla, extendiendo los brazos. Uraraka le dio instrucciones sobre cómo apoyarla adecuadamente y la puso en sus brazos, observando cómo la cara de Kirishima se transformaba de emoción en nerviosismo.

"No puedo hacer esto", dijo Kirishima de inmediato, mirando a su cara.

Uraraka rió y se arrodilló frente a él: "¿No quieres abrazarla más?"

"No, la voy a dejar caer, por favor..." Uraraka levantó a la bebé de sus brazos y Kirishima cayó hacia atrás con un suspiro dramático: "Eso fue demasiada presión".

"Puto marica". Bakugou murmuró en voz baja.

"¡Me gustaría un turno!" Iida levantó su mano en alto y luego la colocó apretada a su lado cuando Uraraka se levantó y caminó hacia él. Repitió lo que le había dicho a Kirishima, diciéndole lo mismo a Kaminari y Tsuyu después de que terminaron de sostener a Kazumi. Bakugou había peleado con fuerza por Kaminari sosteniendo a Kazumi debido a la naturaleza de su peculiaridad. Él no quería que Kaminari la electrocutara accidentalmente y, con toda honestidad, Uraraka también estaba un poco nerviosa por eso.

"¡Tengo el control perfecto de mi peculiaridad!" Kaminari se defendió y Uraraka suspiró, permitiéndole abrazarla. No había rayos presentes y parecía que a Kazumi le gustaba más estar en sus brazos, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Kaminari soplaba cariños hacia ella. Aún no podía sonreír, pero Uraraka no tenía ninguna duda de que, si Kazumi pudiera, sería la bebé más sonriente de todas. Uraraka no podía esperar a ver la sonrisa de su bebé.

Las cosas se desbordaron cuando Uraraka fue a colocar a Kazumi en los brazos de Midoriya.

"Absolutamente no". Bakugou se puso de pie y se opuso entre ellos. Midoriya parpadeó ante Bakugou y Uraraka suspiró. Ella sabía que Bakugou sería infantil sobre esto.

"Katsuki-"

"No voy a dejar que mi hija se vea manchada por este puto nerd".

"Kacchan-"

"Si el único insulto que puedes decir es _nerd_, entonces creo que tu opinión está anulada", dijo Tsuyu.

"¿Pedí tu opinión, maldito sapo?", Dijo Bakugou, sin siquiera echarle una mirada.

"¡Oye!" Uraraka frunció el ceño y rebotó un poco a Kazumi cuando notó que su cara se arrugaba, preparándose para comenzar a llorar: "Si vas a ser desagradable, entonces te vas. No eres el único que toma decisiones sobre mi hija. ¡Y ya que ni siquiera la querías en primer lugar, ni siquiera deberías opinar!" Ella sabía que estaba jugando sucio y el dolor que brillaba a través de los ardientes lirios hizo que su pecho se apretara. Pero todo lo que hizo Bakugou fue darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras.

Con una exhalación, Uraraka se volvió una vez más hacia Midoriya con su habitual sonrisa amable en su rostro: "¿Todavía quieres abrazarla?"

Midoriya miró nervioso la escalera. Uraraka sabía que estaba esperando que Bakugou saliera y comenzara a gritarle, pero no vino: "Oh no, no, no, no creo que...esa sea una buena idea".

Uraraka sonrió y besó la cabeza de Kazumi. Se había calmado, sin obras hidráulicas, solo ojos curiosos que exploraban la habitación y se posaban en la cara de Midoriya. Los dos se miraron y Midoriya cuadró sus hombros como si se estuviera preparando para una batalla épica.

"La sostendré", decidió Midoriya.

Uraraka la puso suavemente en sus brazos y Midoriya estaba claramente nervioso, pero él la acunó como había oído a los demás ser instruidos. Apoyando su cabeza, apoyando su trasero, sosteniéndola con seguridad, pero no demasiado apretada. Era natural. Nuevamente, Uraraka se preguntó cómo sería como padre. Pero no fue él quien obtuvo su corazón. El que lo hizo estaba enfurruñado arriba, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

"Se parece a Kacchan", reflexionó Midoriya.

"Bueno, ella es su hija." Dijo Uraraka con una pequeña risa.

"Un milagro, de verdad." Kaminari murmuró y Kirishima le dio un codazo en las costillas, diciéndole que no fuera un imbécil. Uraraka estaba algo agradecida por eso. Ella sabía que había hecho una mala elección, aunque era la correcta para ella. Ella y Bakugou encajan como dos piezas de un rompecabezas; perfectamente.

Midoriya sostuvo a Kazumi por un momento antes de devolverla a los brazos de Uraraka. Ella comenzó a llorar un poco, lágrimas falsas, lágrimas que decían que no quería dejar el calor del abrazo de Midoriya. Uraraka le puso un chupete en la boca y le secó las lágrimas, arrullando a su hija. Cuando levantó la vista, los cinco de sus compañeros la miraron con una expresión extraña en sus caras.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó nerviosamente Uraraka.

Iida se aclaró la garganta: "Has cambiado, Uraraka."

La sonrisa de Uraraka era vacilante: "¿Eso es bueno o malo?"

Iida negó con la cabeza: "Es muy bueno. Eres feliz y eso es todo lo que nos importa. Te mereces la felicidad".

Los ojos marrones de Uraraka se humedecieron y los cerró por un momento, recuperando su compostura: "Gracias". Se alegró de que alguien lo pensara así. Iida le devolvió la sonrisa y los cinco se quedaron un par de minutos más antes de partir. Uraraka pasó más tiempo con Kazumi por el resto de la noche y la acostó después de que todos cenaron. Ella extrajo un poco más de leche materna (eso era incómodo) e hizo tres botellas antes de que finalmente se enfrentara a Bakugou en su habitación.

"Lo siento, por lo de antes", dijo ella, de pie en la puerta.

Bakugou levantó la vista de su teléfono y asintió: "Más te vale."

"No seas así". Los hombros de Uraraka se desplomaron.

Bakugou se levantó y caminó hacia ella lentamente. Uraraka sabía que no debía retroceder; ella no tenía nada que temer. Sus cálidas y ampolladas palmas subieron a su rostro suavemente, sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los de ella como habían hecho horas antes: "Deku me pone tan jodidamente loco"

"¿Por qué?" Susurró Uraraka: "¿Por qué no pudiste dejar de lado tus diferencias? ¿No quieres que sea feliz? Iida lo hace. Todos lo hacen. Siempre haces todo lo posible para provocarme a mí o a alguien más. U obtener una reacción de nosotros".

"Lo sé." Bakugou habló con los dientes apretados: ''Dios mío, lo sé. Yo solo...no puedo...Joder ". Siempre le costaba poner sus pensamientos en palabras. Uraraka fue paciente, ella siempre lo era.

"No quiero que Kazumi crezca sin ti. No quiero que ella crezca con su padre enfadado todo el tiempo y gritándonos a mí o nosotros discutiendo. Quiero que esto funcione. Pero primero tienes que trabajar en ti mismo", explicó Uraraka.

Las cejas de Bakugou se arrugaron: "¿Me estás dejando?"

"¡No!" Uraraka negó con la cabeza rápidamente: "Quiero ayudarte. Por nosotros. Por Kazumi. Deja ir esa ira. Háblame de tus preocupaciones. Fui la única que habló al principio, creo que me debes lo mismo".

Bakugou soltó una respiración temblorosa. "Bien."

Se mudaron a la habitación de Uraraka, donde Kazumi estaba durmiendo en caso de que se despertara y los necesitara. Se apoyaron en las almohadas uno frente al otro, Bakugou tomó sus dedos en su mano, presionando sus uñas y las yemas de sus dedos. Todo el tiempo habló en voz baja de sus pesadillas y su trastorno de estrés postraumático, a cada una de las cosas de mierda que sucedieron en su primer año de UA que aún lo estaban afectando.

Era lo más cerca que habían estado en mucho tiempo. Uraraka sintió que aprendió más sobre Bakugou en esas pocas horas que en toda su relación. Y fue maravilloso. Esto era lo que Uraraka quería, sentirse más cerca de él, sentirse como una pareja real.

Se quedaron dormidos con sus dedos entrelazados, su bebé dormida con la cuna al lado de ellos, las cosas definitivamente empezaron a recomponerse rápidamente. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas que rodeaban las suyas se estaban juntando, comenzando a terminar la imagen.

_** /works/11951559/chapters/30327651#workskin**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Capítulo 20: Padre de bebé, 4. _

_Ya estamos en los 20 capítulos :0 me emociona para bien y para mal porque también significa que nos va quedando menos u.u tan solo 12 capítulos. ¿Lo dilato o no? Muajajaj aunque les traje este de sorpresa, ya que el fin de semana tengo unos eventos y tal vez no alcance actualizar. _

_Este cap es tooodo sobre la perspectiva del señor Bakugo 7u7 y como siempre los créditos a la autora: NOVOCAINE_SEA ! _

Bakugou se estaba debilitando emocionalmente, y todo se debía a una bebé de dos meses. Hace unos meses le habría disgustado la forma en que actuaba. Era demasiado doméstico, demasiado fuera de lugar para que él amara a una bebé tanto como a él mismo. Era demasiado anti él y lo dejó con una sensación nauseabunda. O tal vez eso fue sólo afecto. De cualquier manera, Bakugou sintió que su piel se arrastraba cada vez que tenía toda la blancura en su mente acerca de su pequeña niña y quería saber cuándo se detendría eso porque estaba harto. Sin embargo, no quería que este sentimiento terminara.

Había terminado su segundo año de escuela secundaria como superior de la clase, todavía detrás de Cola de caballo (Momo), pero lo suficientemente alto como para frotarlo en la cara tonta de Deku. Aunque nada de eso importaba porque, por una vez en su vida, estaba realmente feliz de estar en casa con su familia. La familia tenía un nuevo significado para él. Él y Uraraka volvieron a tener buenos términos (lento, pero seguro) y fue agradable estar cerca de ella. A pesar de añadir a Kazumi, era como estaban cuando empezaron a salir, cuando empezaron a verse en el techo.

Técnicamente, aún no se suponía que debían dormir en la misma cama, las reglas de la casa de Mitsuki, pero eso no evitaba que Bakugou se escabullera en la habitación de Uraraka todas las noches. Lo justificó diciendo que quería estar más cerca de Kazumi y ayudar (algo que no habría ofrecido si su bebé no fuera bulliciosa). Cuando Mitsuki lo atrapó saliendo de la habitación una mañana, ella solo lo miró, pero miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Uraraka todavía estaba vestida. Bakugou pensó que era repugnante que su madre pensara que él tendría relaciones sexuales con su propia hija en la habitación. Incluso si tuviera dos meses de edad y no supiera lo que estaba pasando. El pensamiento nunca había cruzado su mente. No era un pervertido como algunos de los imbéciles de su clase.

Hablando de los imbéciles en su clase, se alegró de que finalmente estaba lejos de ellos. Puede que solo sea alrededor de un mes, pero ya no tuvo que escucharlos, llamándolo "Bakupapi". Odiaba ese apodo. Quería destruirlos con sus propias manos y verlos desmoronarse ante sus ojos. Las mismas personas que estaban desesperadas por llamarlo amigo. Kirishima, Kaminari, Mina, Sero...Los cuatro de esos imbéciles. No sabía quién lo había iniciado, pero había fallado una y otra vez al gritarles en la cara. Tenían reflejos rápidos.

En casa, no había nada de eso. Podía apagar su teléfono y no preocuparse por que irrumpieran en su habitación (aunque empezaron a ponerse en contacto con Uraraka, lo cual era molesto como la mierda). Aparte de cuando Kazumi estaba llorando, era un momento tranquilo. Pacífico. Justo como a Bakugou le gustaba. A él le gustaban esas noches, las mejores, cuando podía desafiar a su madre y acostarse con Uraraka. Ésta dormía con los mitones puestos, algo que él había olvidado, para evitar despertarse con una cara redonda flotando sobre él. Una tarde le explicó que sucedió mucho cuando era niña y que había tenido una conmoción cerebral la primera vez que había flotado hasta el techo mientras dormía y se dejó caer bruscamente. Bakugou realmente esperaba que Kazumi no heredara ese aspecto de la peculiaridad de Uraraka. Esperaba en secreto que ella no heredara la peculiaridad de Uraraka y que Kazumi fuera su mini yo, detonando sus palmas o puños frente a sus enemigos. Un chico puede soñar. Ella podría ser su reina de explosiones.

Una de las primeras noches en que Bakugou estuvo en casa durante el descanso entre su segundo y tercer año, se coló en la habitación de Uraraka mientras ella y Kazumi ya estaban dormidas. La luz seguía encendida y había un libro abierto junto a su novia, que indicaba que ella no había tenido la intención de quedarse dormida en primer lugar. Dobló la esquina de la página y la cerró, marcando su progreso para más adelante. Lo colocó a un lado y tomó su lugar en la cama, cruzando los tobillos mientras extendía las piernas. Uraraka no movió un músculo, solo continuó roncando con sus manos metidas debajo de su cabeza. Bakugou limpió una gota de baba y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, inmediatamente limpió su pulgar sobre el edredón con la nariz tapada de disgusto.

Se sentó allí por un largo rato mirando hacia la distancia, con los ojos vacíos de cualquier emoción mientras bailaban a lo largo de los patrones de la pared. No estaba pensando en nada en particular, solo el hecho de que esta era su vida ahora y era muy diferente de lo que pensaba que sería hace un año. Hace un año todavía se estaban sintiendo, aún no habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Siempre se le advirtió que el futuro no era siempre lo que se esperaba. Tal vez debería empezar a prestar más atención.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos con un movimiento en la cuna, seguido por suaves lamentos que gradualmente se hicieron más y más fuertes. Bakugou pensó que Uraraka se despertaría de inmediato, pero siguió durmiendo, por lo que Bakugou no tuvo más remedio que asumir alguna responsabilidad. Sería su primera vez cuidando a Kazumi solo sin Uraraka para traducir lo que Kazumi estaba pidiendo a gritos. Ella se había vuelto sorprendentemente buena en los últimos dos meses. El instinto de una madre, tal vez.

Nervioso, Bakugou se agachó para levantar a Kazumi en sus brazos. Tenía el rostro rosado y solo se volvía más roja mientras seguía llorando. Sus pequeños puños estaban apretados y Bakugou pensó que debía actuar rápido antes que comenzara a pelear. Él sabía que lo primero que tenía que hacer era verificar si ella necesitaba un cambio de pañal y, de hecho, lo hizo. La cosa era que Bakugou no había cambiado un maldito pañal desde ese momento en el hospital. Se subió las mangas y se dijo a sí mismo que haría todo lo posible. Incluso si no fuera lo suficientemente bueno. Mientras ella estuviera cubierta y no cagara por todas partes.

Uraraka aún no se había despertado, mostrando la realidad de su agotamiento. Bakugou estaba solo en esto. Luchó con Kazumi fuera de su camiseta, evitando que pateara pequeñas extremidades y maldijo en voz baja las dos veces que casi se retorcía en el cambiador. Trató de recordar cómo las enfermeras en el hospital le enseñaron a hacerlo, pero su palma empezaba a sudar por el estrés y le preocupaba que accidentalmente iba a detonar a su bebé.

"Mierda, es solo un pañal." Bakugou murmuró para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a aflojar los lados del pañal. Siguió repitiéndolo una y otra vez.

"Mierda". Se atragantó e inmediatamente lo desechó. Nunca había visto algo tan espantoso en toda su vida. ¿Cómo diablos hizo esto Uraraka sin vomitar cada vez? Bakugou sintió que la bilis le hacía cosquillas en la garganta y apretó los dientes mientras limpiaba suavemente a Kazumi con un paño para bebés. La enfermera había advertido sobre limpiar demasiado porque podría causar irritación y, en última instancia, una erupción. Eso le penaba y Bakugou usó al menos cinco toallitas para asegurarse de que estaba lo suficientemente limpia. Idealmente, él le habría dado un baño, pero no era realista darle un baño a Kazumi cada vez que cagaba.

Bakugou sabía que tenía que usar talco para bebés y le dio cuatro sacudidas fuertes antes de cerrar el pañal nuevamente. Era un trabajo mediocre, pero estaba seguro de que nada se filtraría por el costado. La metió de nuevo en su camiseta y, para entonces, sus gritos se habían calmado hasta convertirse en zumbidos y zumbidos.

"Escucha, debes estar tranquila ahora", Bakugou susurró y la acarició con su brazo en el estomago pequeño: "Tu mamá está intentando dormir. La abuela y el abuelo también, y la abuela no es la mejor persona cuando no ha dormido bien o lo que sea". Al escuchar la voz de su padre, Kazumi se había calmado, milagrosamente, y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran verdaderamente idénticos a los de Uraraka en forma y, sin duda, cuando empezaron a desarrollar color, serían el mismo chocolate que el de su madre. Bakugou ya podía sentir otra capa de su fortaleza desapareciendo.

"Tu madre tampoco es la mejor cuando se despierta. Así que voy a necesitar que te mantengas callada, pequeña pepita." Bakugou de hace un año habría vomitado con el apodo, pero pensó que le quedaba bien a su pequeña hija. Pepita. Ella era pequeña y linda y lo suficientemente buena para comer.

Kazumi parecía estar pendiente de cada palabra que Bakugou estaba hablando y él le sonrió gentilmente. Para su sorpresa y asombro, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, algo que él no sabía que ella era capaz de hacer todavía. Bakugou se volvió para mirar a Uraraka cuando supo que ella todavía estaba dormida. Estaba un poco receloso de que este momento con su hija fuera único. Se sentó en el borde de la cama con la sonrisa más tonta en su rostro; si alguien de su clase lo hubiera visto así, sería el final de él. Bakugou ni siquiera podía realmente envolver su cabeza en torno a sus sentimientos.

"¿Esto significa que no vas a dormir ahora? Ochako se va a enojar." Bakugou bajó a Kazumi en su cuna y mantuvo sus manos en el borde, observándola mirarlo antes de que los grandes ojos comenzaran a parpadear, el sueño siguió momentos después. Bakugou negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que esa chica sería una mocosa cuando fuera mayor. Ella ya estaba luchando contra el sueño a los dos meses de edad.

Con una última mirada a su hija, Bakugou se volvió hacia la cama. Estaba un poco molesto porque la cama que Uraraka tenía aquí era más grande que la que tenía en su propia habitación, pero en esas circunstancias eso no podía importar. Sin intentar despertarla, Bakugou retiró las mantas y se dejó caer debajo de ellas, moviendo a Uraraka para que su cabeza estuviera apoyada en su pecho. En su sueño ella suspiró y una mano cubierta con un guante se posó sobre su estómago. Bakugou enroscó un brazo alrededor de ella protectoramente y se movió para que estuviera más cómoda, apagando la luz un poco después. No pensó en cómo se vería esto si alguien entrara. No pensó en cómo se veían casados. No pensó en una maldita cosa cuando se quedó dormido en el mejor sueño que había tenido en meses. Sin pesadillas, sin dar vueltas y vueltas. Sólo oscuridad. Sin sueños de metas futuras que no pudo conquistar.

Por supuesto, fue perturbado por los gritos de una niña de dos meses que eran tan pesimistas como el más espeluznante de los villanos. Uraraka ya no estaba presionado contra él y no abrió los ojos para buscarla cuando murmuró: "¿Qué demonios?"

"¿Puedes traerme una botella?" Preguntó Uraraka, un poco frenética.

"¿No puedes alimentarla con tu teta?" Uraraka ni siquiera respondió y Bakugou salió de la cama para bajar las escaleras. Su madre estaba sentada en la mesa, tomando una taza de té y leyendo el periódico.

"Ya sabes", comenzó y Bakugou suspiró profundamente, haciéndole saber que no le importaba una mierda lo que tenía que decir: "es posible que desees hacer menos obvio que vas a la habitación de Ochako por la noche".

"Sí, sí." Murmuró mientras calentaba un poco la botella, yendo a salir de la habitación.

"Sé que piensas que eres una mierda grande porque eres padre ahora, pero me gustaría evitar tener un segundo bebé en la casa, al menos por unos años más".

"¡Dios, actúas como si fuéramos a coger como conejos apenas tengamos alguna posibilidad!", Le gritó Bakugou. Él no necesitaba su mierda tan temprano en la mañana. Mitsuki se encogió de hombros y se pasó los dedos por el pelo corto: "Sucedió una vez, podría volver a suceder".

"No tienes que preocuparte." Los labios de Bakugou se tensaron en una sonrisa: "Estaremos muy lejos de aquí cuando tengamos un segundo hijo". ¿Cuándo lo harían? ¿Qué clase de mierda estaba escupiendo? Ni siquiera sabía si lo que estaba pasando con ellos en este momento iba a durar. Nada sobre el futuro era seguro.

"¿Te irás tan lejos después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?" Preguntó Mitsuki: "No tuve que acogerla. No tenía que ser amable"

"Nunca eres amable." Bakugou interrumpió.

"¿Puedes por una vez no hablar conmigo, Katsuki?" Mitsuki se frotó las sienes: "He hecho todo por ustedes, chicos. Mientras estabas fuera siendo punk, me aseguré de que ella se sintiera bienvenida y amada. Tu padre también lo hizo. Así que no me des esa mierda de irte lejos, porque sin nosotros las cosas serían muy diferentes. Lo menos que puedes hacer es darme un poco de respeto".

Bakugou gruñó. Ella tenía razón. Pero no tuvo tiempo de escucharla. Su hija estaba gritando y Uraraka lo estaba esperando. Con una última mirada en la dirección de su progenitora, subió las escaleras.

Empujó la botella en la mano de Uraraka cuando entró en la habitación y ella parpadeó ante sus movimientos.

"Oye, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Uraraka después de que colocara el chupete de la botella en la boca de Kazumi. Los dos meses chuparon con avidez.

"Nada". Bakugou resopló y se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Estás haciendo pucheros".

"¿Y que?"

"Estás actuando de la edad de Kazumi".

"¡Ella ni siquiera puede hacer pucheros!"

"Si ella no puede hacer pucheros, entonces tú tampoco deberías".

La boca de Bakugou se abrió: "¡¿Por qué diablos estás contra mi hoy de todos modos ?!" Gritó y salió de la habitación como una tormenta. No tenía idea de dónde había provocado este ataque de rabia, pero de repente su ira estalló y quería golpear algo. Lo único malo de estar en casa era que tenía que ir a otro lugar para golpear algo. No había un saco de boxeo, o Deku (pero ¿no eran lo mismo?), En su casa para sacar su enojo. Y considerando que se había retirado de los dormitorios para el próximo año poder quedarse en casa con Uraraka y Kazumi, no tuvo suerte.

Más gritos vinieron desde el otro lado del pasillo antes de que se calmaran nuevamente, sin duda el resultado del dominio de Uraraka sobre la paternidad. Su puerta se abrió con un chirrido y Uraraka se deslizó unos minutos después, Kazumi todavía acunada en sus brazos. La preocupación se dibujó en su rostro, las cejas se clavaron en el centro de su frente.

"Katsuki-"

"No"

Uraraka dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación: "Hemos hablado de esto. ¡No puedes esperar que lea tu mente! No puedes enfadarte conmigo y luego irte a lidiar con eso por tu cuenta. Sé que piensas que es débil hablar conmigo sobre tus sentimientos o lo que sea, pero yo...Si vamos a hacer que esto funcione, tienes que hablar conmigo".

"¡Quiero que esto funcione!" Espetó Bakugou.

"¡Entonces háblame!" Uraraka levantó su voz y luego ajustó su agarre sobre Kazumi, calmándose. Bakugou se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado.

"¿Cómo está pepita?" Preguntó con voz baja.

"¿Pepita?"

"Kazumi..."

Uraraka se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego ella soltó una risita: "¿La llamas pepita?"

"Sí. Anoche se despertó y es como...una pepita".

Uraraka soltó una carcajada: "Eso es adorable".

"Cállate."

Uraraka soltó una risita y respiró hondo un poco más para calmarse: "¿Está todo bien?"

"¿Crees que esta mierda va a durar?" Bakugou soltó. Era tan elocuente.

"¿Qué?"

"Nosotros."

Uraraka miró la cara de Kazumi. Ella estaba moviendo sus brazos y piernas, pero no tenía prisa. Solo retorciéndose alrededor de la forma en que lo hacían los bebés. Bakugou se inclinó para mirar también, con la mejilla pegada al hombro de Uraraka. Él sintió que ella apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella.

"Creo que sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no lo haremos?''

"No lo sé. ¿Las parejas de secundaria nunca se quedan juntas?

"Bueno, no me veo con nadie más. Y tuvimos una hija juntos, por si no te has dado cuenta." Bakugou pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz y se acercó para que Kazumi pudiera golpearle los dedos. Agitó un poco los dedos y Kazumi gorgoteó, alcanzándolo con la cara puesta con determinación.

"Tampoco me veo con nadie más." Bakugou admitió. Definitivamente se estaba ablandando. Necesitaba golpear algo desesperadamente.

"Entonces eso está resuelto. ¿Pero eso no explica por qué estallaste? haces eso mucho." Uraraka estaba completamente pensativa.

Bakugou le dio un codazo: "Oi".

"Te amo," dijo suavemente Uraraka.

"¿Eh?" Bakugou levantó la cabeza, golpeando la parte superior de su cráneo contra su barbilla. Hizo un puchero y se estiró para frotarlo.

"Esa no es la forma en que pensé que reaccionarías cuando te dijera que te amo de nuevo".

"Sí, bueno, qué carajo." Bakugou se inclinó hacia delante y la besó, ahuecando su barbilla con los dedos ampollados: "De todos modos no lo merezco".

"Lo haces." Uraraka se rascó los dedos a través de su cabello y ella sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bakugou recordó lo afortunado que era de Uraraka incluso quería mirar en su dirección. No había una puesta de sol detrás de ella, pero no tenía por qué ser así. Ella era hermosa en su edad, con ojeras bajo sus ojos y todo. Bakugou fue tan, tan afortunado que estuvo pasando este viaje con ella a su lado.

Bakugou levantó a Kazumi en sus brazos de nuevo. La miró a los ojos grises y supo que las dos le iban a dar la mejor vida que pudieran. Que su madre y su padre sean condenados, una vez que salieran de la escuela secundaria le darían a Kazumi la vida que se merecía. Solo tenían que terminar la secundaria primero.

_** /works/11951559/chapters/30523626#workskin**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: 3 meses. **

**Revisé la última fecha de actualización y apenas era una semana D: y yo sentí como si hubiesen pasado 3…en fin, los créditos; Autora: Novocaine_sea**

**Link: /works/11951559/chapters/30702765#workskin **

**Saludos a todas/os y que tengan bonita lectura (: **

Zumbando de emoción, Uraraka se agitó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero instalado en su dormitorio. Se había atado la corbata de su uniforme escolar y estaba radiante ante su reflejo. Kazumi arrulló en su cuna, pateando sus piernas delante de ella, todavía despertándose del resto de la noche. Uraraka estaba demasiado distraída por el hecho de que finalmente estaba regresando a la escuela después de meses de solo conversar con su hija.

A pesar de amar el tiempo que pasaba con su niña, extrañaba estar sentada en un salón de clases. Echaba de menos aprender sobre el pasado, el inglés y luego se entrenaba en lo heroico. Extrañaba a sus amigos y pasearse en la parte de atrás del aula para enojar a Iida a propósito. Sus arreglos de asientos no habían cambiado. Sabía que estaría mirando la parte posterior de esa cabeza cuadrada durante todo su tercer año. Y ella no podía esperar. Con una última sonrisa en el espejo, se dio la vuelta y saltó hacia la cuna de Kazumi, levantándola.

"Te voy a extrañar mucho hoy, bebé." Ella le dio un beso en la sien: "Tengo que ir a la escuela. Algún día irás a la escuela, pero eso será dentro de mucho tiempo y mamá va a estar tan triste cuando seas mayor de edad." Ella sonrió a Kazumi, que estaba estirándose para tirar de su cabello. Era más largo de lo que solía mantenerlo en los últimos años, pero no había tenido tiempo de cortarlo. Además, a ella le estaba gustando así.

"Oi." Bakugou abrió la puerta y ella se dio la vuelta, todavía sosteniendo a Kazumi con seguridad, sorprendida: "Tenemos que irnos, ya que tienes que hablar con esa rata".

Uraraka negó con la cabeza: "Sé amable con el Sr. Director".

Bakugou cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho: ''Jodidamente no. Después de la mierda que me contaste te dijo y cómo lo dijo. Estoy tan cerca de volarle el culo peludo".

"Tus dedos se están tocando".

"Exactamente".

Uraraka negó con la cabeza: "Es nuestro último año, no te arriesgarías a ser expulsado".

"Joder, lo haré." Bakugou se acercó y se inclinó hacia abajo, con las manos en las rodillas, para dirigirse a Kazumi. "Me vas a ayudar, pequeña pepita".

"¿Cómo te va a ayudar?" Uraraka se rió un poco, especialmente cuando Kazumi extendió su brazo para tocar a Bakugou tan rápido que lo golpeó en el ojo. Bakugou gruñó y sus dedos inmediatamente se acercaron para frotar el ojo lleno de lágrimas.

"Todavia no lo sé. Ella va a ser mi compañera. El señor explosiones mata y la Princesa de explosiones también''.

"Sigue soñando, cariño". Uraraka acarició su mejilla y su ojo finalmente dejó de llorar lo suficiente como para que lo mirara.

"Solo vamonos."

"Bien bien."

Bajaron las escaleras, Uraraka apenas pudo contener su sonrisa. Quería salir corriendo de la casa y llegar hasta Yuuei, pero estaba dividida entre eso y no soltar a su hija. Si solo ella pudiera llevar a Kazumi, pero sabía que estaba estrictamente prohibido.

Mitsuki y Masaru estaban en el comedor, Masaru bebiendo una taza de café caliente mientras Mitsuki estaba revisando su teléfono. La pareja levantó la vista y sonrió suavemente cuando su hijo, su novia y su hija entraron en la habitación.

"No puedo creer que estés empezando tu tercer año". Mitsuki apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano y suspiró con reminiscencia: "Parece que fue ayer cuando All Might te estaba pidiendo que vivieras en esos dormitorios y ahora te has ido y lo has jodido". Mitsuki negó con la cabeza.

"Cariño..." advirtió Masaru, no queriendo que su esposa y su hijo discutieran tan temprano en la mañana.

"Lo que sea. Probablemente estabas feliz de sacarme del agujero de la casa." Bakugou se burló y tomó una manzana de la nevera.

"Todos mis sueños han sido aplastados ahora que estás de regreso." Mitsuki chasqueó los dedos antes de volver a descansar su cabeza en su mano.

Masaru y Uraraka compartieron una mirada de desesperación antes de que el hombre mayor extendiera sus brazos hacia la bebé. Uraraka la colocó agradecida en sus brazos, prácticamente lista para salir corriendo por la puerta. No estaba pensando en los próximos meses cuando se vería abrumada por el trabajo además de ser madre, pero por el momento estaba despreocupada. Todo estaba encajando en la forma en que había visto su vida, aunque con un pequeño desvío.

"Ya la alimenté y la cambié, así que está lista para comenzar su día." Explicó Uraraka y Masaru sonrió, Mitsuki se estiró para tocar una mejilla gordita.

"Ustedes dos se divierten en la escuela ahora, pero no quiero escuchar que estallen alguna mierda o que sean expulsados".

Uraraka estaba algo horrorizada, pero Bakugou se veía tan aburrido con su mano metida en los bolsillos, ella sabía que esto había sucedido antes.

"Lo que sea, ¿podemos irnos?" La mano de Bakugou estaba alrededor del brazo de Uraraka ahora, apretando su músculo. Uraraka dio una última palmada en la cabeza de Kazumi antes de dejar que Bakugou la arrastrara a la puerta principal. Levantó las correas de su mochila sobre sus hombros.

"¡Por favor cuide de Kazumi!" Gritó Uraraka por encima del hombro mientras abría la puerta principal. No podía esperar a saltar por la carretera hasta llegar a la UA. Apenas podía contener su felicidad.

"¡Espero que ella te vomite!" Gritó Bakugou mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él, sin esperar la respuesta de su madre.

Uraraka frunció el ceño: "No tienes que ser tan grosero con ella". El rubio solo se encogió de hombros y descendieron por el camino pavimentado hacia la carretera y comenzaron su viaje por la acera. Tendrían que tomar el tren y Uraraka deseaba que su singularidad tuviera algo que ver con la teletransportación para poder llegar más rápido. Tenía que reunirse con el director antes de ir a clase, pero de lo contrario estaba lista para sus clases.

Mientras caminaban hacia la estación, Uraraka unió su mano con la de Bakugou. Bakugou no protestó por una vez y permitió que sus meñiques permanecieran conectados hasta el tren. Milagrosamente pudieron encontrar un banco en el tren que tenía espacio suficiente para los dos y se sentaron, reanudando su romanticismo.

"No sé por qué estás tan emocionada". Bakugou se inclinó hacia ella mientras hablaba, "¿Realmente te emociona sentarte en un aula de mierda durante la mitad del día? Ni siquiera podremos hacer un verdadero trabajo de héroe".

"¿Disfrutaste de hacer un trabajo real con Best Jeanist en primer lugar?", Respondió Uraraka.

Bakugou se burló: "Joder, ese hombre. ¿Cómo es el héroe número tres? Ni siquiera hace nada, pero saca su maldito peine y se arregla el cabello".

"La mitad de ser un héroe es el atractivo, Katsuki." Uraraka sonrió cuando fijó su mirada en ella.

"¿Cómo vas a hacer para que Gunhead te haga atractiva, eh?"

"Él no tiene que hacerlo, ya estoy apelando por mi cuenta". Uraraka le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa y la miró por encima de su nariz. Ella sintió una oleada de triunfo cuando él no pudo darle una respuesta por varios minutos.

"¿Y no estoy apelando?"

Uraraka le dio una palmada en el hombro: "Sólo lo deseas, cariño."

Bakugou apartó su meñique de ella y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo un puchero el resto del viaje. Uraraka contuvo sus risitas y se alegró de que Bakugou le permitiera descansar su cabeza en su hombro. Ella le preguntó brevemente si él pensaba que Kazumi iba a estar bien sin ellos; fue su primer día real sin Uraraka y Bakugou a su lado y la joven madre estaba extremadamente preocupada de que algo malo sucediera.

"Ella es nuestra hija, estará bien". Bakugou respondió bruscamente y ese fue el final de eso. Si Bakugou no estaba preocupado, entonces ella no debería estar preocupada. Además, hubo cuestiones más acuciantes. Uraraka no sabía cómo la iban a recibir en la escuela, pero esperaba que fuera cálido y acogedor. Para entonces, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban de vuelta en los dormitorios, Bakugou y Uraraka tenían un permiso especial para vivir en casa. Era un "riesgo para su seguridad", pero estar con un niño es mucho más importante que evitar un ataque de villano que puede o no ocurrir. Un villano ni siquiera había venido por ellos desde el final de su primer año. Se consideraban afortunados. Esperaban que su suerte no se agotara.

Uraraka prácticamente arrastró a Bakugou hasta Yuuei. La gran academia monocromática se cernía sobre ella y ella inhaló profundamente. Ah sí, olía a casa y éxito.

"Estás jodidamente rara" murmuró Bakugou. Una vez más, sus manos fueron metidas en sus bolsillos y se movió, se encorvó, subió los escalones y finalmente entró en la escuela. Uraraka tuvo que dar grandes pasos para alcanzarlo y ella le dio un codazo con el hombro.

"¡Tú pudiste ir a la escuela a completar tu segundo año! Yo me quedé en casa horneando una bebé".

Bakugou arrugó la nariz: "No compares estar embarazada con hornear".

"¿Por qué? ¿Te hace sentir incómodo?" Uraraka se rió y Bakugou solo la miró fijamente porque, claramente, lo hizo. Lo más probable es que hornear y cocinar fueran las pasiones de Bakugou aparte de ser el héroe número uno.

Uraraka siguió molestándolo todo el tiempo que se dirigían a la oficina del director. Era mantener la mente de Uraraka fuera de la horrible reunión que definitivamente estaba a punto de tener. Teniendo en cuenta que la última había resultado en que la echaran de la escuela, no sabía cómo terminaría esto.

Golpeó varias veces antes de que se le concediera el permiso para entrar en la oficina grande. Allí no solo estaba el director, sino que también estaban Aizawa, All Might, Recovery Girl y algunos otros maestros héroes. Ella no sabía que el resto de ellos estarían allí y empeoraba el asunto. Afortunadamente, podía sentir la presencia de Bakugou detrás de ella cuando la puerta se cerró.

"¡Ah, Uraraka-chan! Bakugou-kun! Encantado de tenerlos aquí. Por favor, siéntense''. El director estaba sentado en su silla, que parecía un trono improvisado e hizo un gesto hacia los cojines vacíos en el sofá. Uraraka se sentó delicadamente mientras Bakugou casi se tiraba en su asiento, actuando como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Uraraka quería advertirle sobre la mala educación, pero sabía que eso era infructuoso.

"Espero que ustedes dos estén disfrutando de la paternidad..." Había una cierta agudeza en su voz y toda la habitación se puso tensa. Bakugou se inclinó hacia delante y abrió la boca, pero Uraraka lo empujó suavemente con una mano en su hombro: "Y estamos muy emocionados de darte la bienvenida, Uraraka-chan. Algunos pueden ver esto como un trato injusto, pero usted continuó con su trabajo en su permiso de ausencia y nosotros tomamos nota de eso".

Eso era cierto; ella había seguido con todo el trabajo que le habían enviado a través de Bakugou. Uno de sus deberes era entregarle su trabajo después de que la administración se había dado cuenta de que él era el padre. Él siempre se la entregaba con el ceño fruncido, pero Uraraka estaba contenta de que ella todavía estuviera aprendiendo. Fue difícil enseñarse algo de inglés (pensó en pedirle ayuda a Bakugou, ya que él estaba en el top 3 de su clase, pero decidió no hacerlo) aun así ella pudo perseverar. Al igual como lo habia hecho con su embarazo.

"Muchas gracias." Uraraka puso sus manos en su regazo y se inclinó un poco. All Might comenzó a aplaudir, pero se filtró un silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie más estaba aplaudiendo junto con él.

"¡Solo ten en cuenta que si sales un paso fuera de la línea, tendré que expulsarte! ¡No hay terceras oportunidades en mi libro! Generalmente no doy segundas oportunidades, pero esta situación es definitivamente...única." El director se había levantado de sus patas y su dulce voz de sacarina envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Uraraka. No había forma de que ella arruinara su segunda oportunidad.

"S-sí, señor". Ella asintió. Prácticamente podía escuchar a Bakugou rechinar los dientes a su lado.

"Y tú, Bakugou-kun", el Director se volvió hacia él, "Te sugiero que cumplas con la misma advertencia".

Bakugou dejó escapar un suspiro de su nariz y asintió rígidamente. Uraraka se alegró de que no haya abierto la boca.

"¡Está bien, bueno, eso es todo! ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a UA!" El director juntó las patas y la pareja salió apresuradamente de la oficina antes de que pudiera agregar algo. Uraraka se estremeció cuando la puerta estaba bien cerrada detrás de ellos y estaban un poco más alejados.

"Siempre me da un mal sabor de boca", murmuró Uraraka.

Bakugou chasqueó los nudillos a su lado: "Me encantaría asar esa maldita rata en pedazos".

Uraraka tiró de su brazo: "¡Shhh! Probablemente pueda oírte incluso a lo largo del pasillo''.

"¡Oh, no me importa un carajo! Déjalo escuchar lo mucho que odio su mierda...''

"Bien, bien, bien". Una voz intrigante sonó junto a ellos y los dos se detuvieron para mirar a la persona. Claramente se dirigía a ellos, pero Uraraka solo reconoció vagamente la fuente. Era rubio, de ojos azules y Uraraka sabía que estaba en la clase debajo de la de ellos. Pero ¿cuál era su nombre? "Si no es la pareja más famosa de la UA".

"¿Quién demonios eres?" Preguntó Bakugou, con la barbilla levantada y los ojos estrechándose en rendijas mientras miraba por la nariz al chico que tenía delante.

Una risa fea dejó sus finos labios: "¡Tan típico de ti, Bakugou-kun! ¡Alguien de 1-A olvidándose de los menos superiores! Clásico''. Él sonrió y sacudió el cabello rubio de sus ojos. Uraraka lo recordó del festival deportivo, pero su nombre..."Monoma Neito a sus servicios. Y realmente estoy a su servicio".

Bakugou puso los ojos en blanco: "¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda de donde vienes?"

Monoma volvió a reír. Uraraka estaba sintiendo una terrible sensación en lo profundo de sus entrañas y sabía que solo tenían que seguir caminando. Pero, por supuesto, Monoma había amenazado el orgullo y la masculinidad de Bakugou y no se echaría atrás hasta que le enseñara una lección al otro rubio. Uraraka deseó poder alejarse de esa pelea.

"¿Qué ves en este tipo, Uraraka?" Monoma se volvió hacia ella, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa maliciosa: "¿No eres una buena chica? ¿Estás tratando de ser cool al dormir con el chico malo de tu clase?"

Uraraka se sorprendió: "¿Qué estás tratando de decir?" Las palmas de Bakugou crepitaban a sus lados.

"Estoy diciendo", Monoma caminó hacia adelante hasta que se detuvo justo delante de ella, inclinándose cerca, "que es una locura que los mejores héroes pueden salirse con la suya. Actúas como una puta en tu dormitorio y se te permite volver con una palmada en la muñeca. ¿Cómo es eso justo para el resto de nosotros, eh? ¡1-A siempre recibiendo un trato especial! Sobretodo en este caso". Monoma sacudió su cabeza hacia Bakugou en el mismo momento que agarró su corbata y lo tiró al suelo.

"Tú, ¿quieres morir?" La voz de Bakugou era baja y grave: "Nunca más vuelves a respirar en su dirección, joder, te arrancaré la lengua y se la daré a los perros, ¿me entiendes?"

Monoma se rió de nuevo y Bakugou envolvió sus manos alrededor de su garganta: "Creo que todos hablamos, Bakugou-kun. Todos ustedes en 1-A están todos...'' Monoma se atragantó buscando aire mientras Bakugou apretaba sus manos alrededor de su garganta. Uraraka comenzó a tirar frenéticamente de su brazo, recuperándose de que Monoma la llamara puta. Todavía estaba un poco sorprendida, este niño no tenía idea de quién era y de la situación, pero no iba a matarlo por eso.

"Katsuki, vamos, déjalo ir." Eso solo hizo que la ira de Bakugou se encendiera.

"¿Dejarlo ir?" Gritó Bakugou y Uraraka se estremeció. Había pasos pesados provenientes del pasillo y le preocupaba que fueran de Aizawa o de otra maestra, pero solo Kirishima y Midoriya se apresuraban a acercarse. Bakugou definitivamente no iba a querer ver sus caras en este momento.

"Por favor, solo déjalo ir. ¡El no vale la pena! ¡Te vas a suspender el primer día!" Gritó Uraraka. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en el peor primer día de su carrera escolar. El director acababa de advertirles sobre este tipo de comportamiento. Ella no quería el drama y definitivamente no quería que su novio matara a alguien. Por cierto, Monoma se estaba volviendo púrpura, era totalmente posible. Afortunadamente, Kirishima y Midoriya pudieron sacar a Bakugou de Monoma. Éste jadeó por respirar con los dientes apretados y una sonrisa forzada, tosiendo un poco.

"¡¿Qué demonios, hombre?!" Kirishima gritó mientras Bakugou se retorcía en su agarre. Uraraka se llevó las manos al pecho y, sinceramente, quería llorar o huir.

"Esta jodida bolsa de mierda la llamó puta." Bakugou le dio una patada en las piernas en un intento de patear a Monoma en la cara.

"Tienes que dejarlo ir", dijo Midoriya, un poco dócilmente. Probablemente estaba preocupado de que Bakugou se volviera hacia él. Uraraka no lo culpó.

"Todo lo que me jodas a la mierda diciéndome que lo deje ir, que lo deje pasar. ¡No voy a dejar que se vaya!" Gritó Bakugou.

"Bakugou." Aizawa se alejó un poco de distancia y todos voltearon sus ojos hacia él. Esto es lo que más temía Uraraka: "¿No acabas de recibir una advertencia?"

"¡No me importa!" Gritó Bakugou: "Él dijo-"

La cara de Aizawa estaba en blanco: "No me importa lo que dijo. Acaban de ser advertidos de no salirse de la línea. No parece que estés haciendo eso".

Bakugou gruñó y empujó fuera del alcance de Kirishima y Midoriya: "¡Qué mierda! ¡Mierda a todos ustedes!''

Uraraka lo vio caminar por el pasillo. Ella quería llamarlo, pero no había manera de comunicarse con él cuando estaba así. Se giró para ver a Aizawa detenerse sobre Monoma, diciéndole que él sugiere que se levante y que todos vayan a clase. Uraraka estaba tres pasos por delante de él y corría por el pasillo hacia su salón de clases. Cuando llegó allí, Bakugou ya estaba en su asiento, con el pecho agitado, claramente furioso. Nadie le hablaba. Uraraka trató de permanecer invisible, pero fue atrapada por Mina y Hagakure, quienes una vez más comenzaron a acosarla con preguntas sobre Kazumi. Uraraka no estaba de humor para nada de esto, pero lo soportó todo el tiempo que pudo.

El resto del día fue bastante horrible. Tuvieron que soportar el primer día de la asamblea escolar, pero Uraraka no escuchó nada de lo que estaba hablando el director. Ella estaba en su propia pequeña nube. Todo lo que podía pensar era en que Bakugou explotara y llegara a casa con su pequeña hija. Claro, Bakugou estaba protegiendo su honor, pero a ella no le gustaba que él le pusiera las manos encima a Monoma. Incluso si este último era una mierda.

Al sonido de la campana final, Uraraka se aseguró de ser la primera en salir. Ella caminó rápido por la pasarela de la escuela. No había manera de evitar a Bakugou, pero por ahora solo seguía caminando. En la estación de tren se metió en el primer vagón que vio, sin importarle si Bakugou estaba detrás de ella. ¿Y cuando llegó la hora de bajarse? Ella siguió caminando. Sus piernas se estaban quemando por el entrenamiento que había hecho hoy y el hecho de que estaba caminando tan rápido que estaba jadeando. Estaba fuera de forma, no habiendo perdido el peso del bebé, pero siguió andando.

"¡Ochako!" Una voz ronca llamó detrás de ella. Era la voz en su corazón y en su mente, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza. Ella no quería lidiar con esto. No había ninguna razón para que ella estuviera tan molesta, pero allí lo estaba. Cerca de las lágrimas y corriendo por la calle. Con una mano temblorosa, empujó la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, cerrándola detrás de ella. La voz de Bakugou resonó por la calle, pero de nuevo ella la ignoró. Mitsuki estaba sentada en el sofá arrullando a Kazumi y la miró sorprendida, luego preocupada.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente. Fue una mirada extraña.

"¿Puedo tenerla?" La voz de Uraraka se quebró y ella extendió sus brazos.

"¿Qué?" Mitsuki parpadeó hacia ella.

"Kazumi. ¡Por favor!" Uraraka empujó sus brazos de nuevo y Mitsuki colocó a Kazumi en sus brazos suavemente. Uraraka la acunó contra su pecho y dio los pasos dos a la vez cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta principal.

"¡Ochako! ¡Vamos, carajo!" Gritó Bakugou, la voz de Mitsuki iba tras la suya, pero era indistinguible. Uraraka aceleró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, buscando a tientas la cerradura antes de sentarse en la cama. Ella pasó su dedo por la mejilla de Kazumi, sus grandes ojos la miraron con asombro. Sus labios se tambalearon cuando se separaron en una sonrisa: "Te extrañé tanto, niña." Ella susurró y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. Bakugou golpeó su puerta y hurgó con el picaporte.

"¿Qué diablos hice?" Preguntó Bakugou a través de la puerta: "¡Tú eres la que quería hablar y ahora me estás cerrando la puerta!" Sonaba como si intentara arrancar el picaporte. Uraraka protegió a Kazumi en caso de que la puerta explotara de las bisagras. Pero nunca pasó. Bakugou estaba claramente afuera aún antes de que ella escuchara el clic y golpeara el pasillo. Entonces ella se relajó.

Uraraka se apoyó en las almohadas y cerró los ojos: "Lo siento, mami y papi se están peleando, bebé". Tomó la mano de Kazumi con la suya y dejó que Kazumi se palmeara con la de ella, escuchando cómo los pequeños palpitos de su piel se golpeaban entre sí. Si eso hiciera sonreír a Kazumi, entonces dejaría que su hija hiciera cualquier cosa, incluso se tiraría del pelo.

Uraraka permaneció encerrada en su habitación hasta que pudo oler la comida flotando bajo la grieta de la puerta. Ella ya había amamantado a Kazumi y la había cambiado y estaba trabajando en su tarea ahora, tratando de hacer algo antes de que la noche fuera aún más a la mierda. Kazumi arrulló el asiento en el que estaba amarrada, golpeando a los patos y al pez que colgaba de la parte superior. De vez en cuando rebotaba y Uraraka sonreía.

"Eres tan linda." Uraraka se rió cuando Kazumi agitó sus brazos: "Hicimos una bebé tan linda".

Ella suspiró tristemente. Ya estaba lamentando sus acciones hacia Bakugou. Él no merecía todo eso; él no había hecho nada malo, al menos no con ella.

"Está bien, vamos a ver a papá. Te he mantenido encerrada aquí el tiempo suficiente." Tarea olvidada, Uraraka se levantó de la cama y levantó a Kazumi de la silla. Había pequeñas manos agarrando su uniforme (no se había molestado en cambiarse) mientras finalmente abría la puerta. Primero fue a tocar la puerta de Bakugou, pero la encontró abierta y la habitación vacía. Era posible que él fuera el que cocinaba. Masaru aún no estaba en casa y siempre que Bakugou estaba en casa, Mitsuki generalmente lo hacía cocinar. Esa era la única explicación plausible para dónde estaba. Seguramente allí estaba Bakugou, parado en la estufa, agitándose enojado.

"Um..." Uraraka anunció su llegada, ajustando a Kazumi, que estaba descansando contra su cadera. Bakugou la miró por encima del hombro antes de volver a agitarse. No dijo una palabra.

"¿Quieres cambiar?" Se acercó a él hasta que estuvo de pie junto a él, aunque no lo suficientemente cerca como para que Kazumi pudiera correr el riesgo de salpicarse con el contenido de la olla. Bakugou suspiró y se volvió hacia ella, tendiéndole las manos. Uraraka no pudo evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo y poner a Kazumi en sus manos, con sus dedos callosos metidos bajo sus axilas.

"¿Pepita tuvo un buen día?", Preguntó Bakugou. Hablaba con normalidad, sin inclinarse hacia la conversación sobre bebés que la mayoría de los adultos usaban cuando hablaban con un bebé. Kazumi se tocó la cara y se aferró a su nariz, con pequeños dedos entrando por su nariz. Bakugou hizo un ruido de disgusto y Uraraka se rió entre dientes mientras ella agitaba el curry que parecía estar cocinando.

"No puedo creer que la mantuviste alejada de mí" dijo Bakugou, recostándose contra el mostrador, rebotando un poco a Kazumi.

"Lo siento", dijo Uraraka suavemente, metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja: "Por huir antes y no hablar de eso. Solo estaba...molesta. Acerca de...No lo sé. No me gusta que hayas ahogado a Monoma".

"Se lo merecía". Bakugou resopló. Uraraka le lanzó una mirada y se encogió de hombros: "No voy a dejar que te llame puta y se salga con la suya. Espero que lo sepas."

"Bueno, lo hago ahora. Sin embargo, no tenías que ir tan lejos. Podrías haberlo tirado al suelo..." Esa parte que le había gustado, en secreto. Bakugou era fuerte y sus músculos habían estado ondulando donde estaban enrolladas sus mangas. ¿Por qué ella negaría que le gustara eso?

Bakugou resopló. "Estás tan confudida, ¿lo sabes?"

"¿Qué? ¡Cómo!" Uraraka frunció el ceño y Bakugou se inclinó, tomándola por sorpresa cuando él le dio un beso rápido.

"Todas las chicas son confusas".

"No generalices".

Bakugou se encogió de hombros: "Tú eres la única experiencia que tengo con una chica, así que no puedo evitarlo".

Uraraka entrecerró los ojos: "Será mejor que sea la única con quien tengas experiencia". Ella no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando con las palabras. Ella no lo atrapó hasta mucho más tarde. Pero por ahora Bakugou la tomó por sorpresa, dejando escapar una risa y Kazumi gritando ante el sonido, poniendo sus dedos pegajosos en su boca. Bakugou la entretuvo y Uraraka siguió moviéndose y revolviéndose, sonriendo a la olla burbujeante de curry.

_**Les dije que se venia drama y este es solo el comienzo jojo **_

_**Aclaración**__**: en inglés, Bakugo apodó a su hija como ''Nugget'', ya que al estar vestida por completo de amarillo, le recordó a ese alimento ^^**_

_**Por alguna extraña razón quizás, Nugget se traduce como ''Pepita'', lo cual me parece igual de tierno c: (acá en mi país pepita/s es/son las pepas de las frutas, espero que en sus países sea igual o parecido) :D**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: ****6 meses.**

**Awww nuestra pequeña Kazumi ya cumplió 6 meses ^^ a mi me emociona, y a ustedes? **

**Espero les agrade el siguiente cap., yo lo considero más domestico y existencialista, ya verán por qué.**

**Redirect original: /works/11951559/chapters/30880944#workskin**

**Autora: Novocaine_sea**

Uraraka estaba teniendo problemas para equilibrar la escuela y la maternidad. Era difícil concentrarse en hacer la tarea en casa cuando había una bebé pateando sus piernas. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía prestar atención y ser una buena estudiante cuando Kazumi era tan linda con ella? El color de sus ojos se estaba profundizando lentamente en un marrón cálido como el de Uraraka y los mechones de su cabello eran muy parecidos a los de Bakugou. No tenía ninguna duda de que Kazumi heredaría los rubios mechones de Bakugou; estaba en su sangre.

Actualmente, ella estaba tratando de escribir una respuesta a su tarea de inglés mientras Kazumi se arrastraba por el suelo, sacudiendo sus llaves de juguete salvajemente. Uraraka trató de concentrarse, pero Kazumi era tan linda. Solo recientemente había comenzado a gatear y Uraraka podía verla correr sobre sus manos y rodillas durante horas.

"¿Qué pasa, bebé?" Uraraka sonrió, bajando su bolígrafo mientras Kazumi la golpeaba en la pantorrilla. Uraraka la levantó lentamente en su regazo y la sostuvo contra su pecho: "¿Sólo querías abrazar a mamá?"

Kazumi gorgoteó y aplaudió torpemente, contenta en los brazos de su madre. Uraraka suspiró y continuó haciendo su tarea de inglés. El profesor Mic no había cesado en sus enseñanzas y solo se había vuelto más difícil. El inglés en sí era un lenguaje difícil y Uraraka todavía no estaba segura de por qué tenían que tomar una clase así. Sin embargo, hacer la tarea, definitivamente, fue la parte más difícil. Cada vez que ella escribía algo, Kazumi tomaba de la pluma y luego se convertía en una batalla para sacar el utensilio de escritura de su mano de hierro. Uraraka nunca se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era el agarre de un bebé hasta que tuvo la suya propia.

"No, no, no..." Dijo suavemente y besó la cabeza de Kazumi, sosteniendo la pluma tan lejos de ella como pudo. Kazumi se quejó y su labio inferior sobresalió en un puchero mientras se movía en los brazos de Uraraka para agarrar la pluma.

"Tienes tantos juguetes, ¿por qué no juegas con esos en lugar de con mi pluma?", Preguntó Uraraka y volvió a dejar a Kazumi en el suelo. Pero la mini rubia solo comenzó a llorar y se acercó a Uraraka.

Con otro suspiro, Kazumi estaba de nuevo en sus brazos, pero ella realmente necesitaba hacer este trabajo. Bakugou estaba en casa y en su propia habitación haciendo tareas, podía escuchar su música punk atravesando el pasillo. Le recordó a Uraraka cuando estaba embarazada y el único indicador de que Bakugou estaba allí era su música. En aquel entonces la puerta siempre estaba cerrada. Ahora, Bakugou la mantenía abierta. Deambuló por el pasillo y ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, solo golpeó su pie contra la silla de Bakugou. Él la miró fijamente por un momento antes de que el reconocimiento se apoderara de él.

"¿Qué?". Uraraka sostuvo a Kazumi y Bakugou la acunó de inmediato en su regazo, sus pequeñas manos golpeando sus brazos y la superficie.

"Tengo que hacer la tarea."

"Bueno, yo también". A Bakugou no pareció importarle que tuviera que sostener a Kazumi por un momento.

"Sólo tenla para que pueda terminar." Uraraka giró sobre sus talones antes de que pudiera discutir y se sintió agradecida cuando ella no escuchó pasos que la siguieran. Se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama y pudo hacer el resto de su trabajo en una hora. Sin la distracción de su hija era fácil concentrarse. Se sentía un poco culpable cuando pensaba en ello, especialmente cuando podía escuchar los silencios que venían de la habitación de Bakugou seguidos de chillidos de alegría. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Uraraka. Cuando terminó, inmediatamente cruzó el pasillo para encontrar a Bakugou acostado en la cama con Kazumi tendida sobre su pecho. Sus ojos marrones estaban muy abiertos cuando la vio jugar un juego en su teléfono.

"¿Ya la estás volviendo adicta a la tecnología?" Uraraka se sentó en el borde de la cama. Los ojos carmesíes se fijaron en ella antes de volver a la pantalla: "Ella no recordará esto, está bien".

Uraraka se rió un poco y frotó la espalda de Kazumi mientras su bebé besaba el hombro de Bakugou después de acariciarlo. Kazumi estaba babeando un poco, pero Bakugou o no se dio cuenta o no le importó.

"Ustedes dos son tan lindos."

Los ojos de Bakugou se estrecharon: "No soy jodidamente lindo".

"Oh, no seas así".

"¿Como que?"

Uraraka sonrió: "Como un niño típico que no le gusta ser lindo. Porque lo eres.'' Ella se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Cuando fue a retirarse, Kazumi se agarró de su cabello y Uraraka soltó un grito.

"¡Kazumi, no!" Se quejó e intentó que Kazumi soltara su agarre de hierro, pero la risa aullante de Bakugou incitó a la pequeña de seis meses de edad. Kazumi comenzó a jalar y Uraraka trató desesperadamente de estabilizar la muñeca de seis meses: "¡Katsuki, lo estás empeorando!"

Bakugou estaba sin aliento por reírse tan fuerte y Uraraka honestamente no podía recordar otra instancia en la que se hubiera reído así. Su risa fue profunda y vino desde la boca de su estómago, rica de felicidad. Bakugou se rió con sus manos cubriendo su boca, pero el sonido aún hacía eco en toda la habitación. Si a Uraraka no le doliera que su hija le arrancara el pelo del cráneo, sería capaz de concentrarse mejor en él. Pero, había asuntos más apremiantes.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, es todo lo que hace Pepita", explicó Bakugou mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Su sonrisa era de otro mundo.

Uraraka finalmente se liberó del agarre de Kazumi, perdiendo un par de hilos en el proceso. Hizo un puchero mientras frotaba el lugar donde fueron arrancados: "Si, vale."

Bakugou se incorporó y tomó a Kazumi en sus brazos, rebotándola ligeramente: "Yo estoy diciendo la verdad."

Uraraka negó con la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Era asombroso lo parecidos que eran Bakugou y Kazumi. Uraraka sabía que Kazumi iba a desarrollar el mismo cabello rubio que Bakugou y solo esperaba que Kazumi no desarrollara su actitud. Eso sería un infierno cuando ella creciera y Uraraka no estaba lista para pensar en eso todavía. El futuro siempre era incierto; con el futuro llegaría la graduación y la edad adulta y Uraraka no sabia qué hacer al respecto. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a llegar a la graduación. Ella apenas podía manejar su carga de trabajo además de ser una madre. ¿Había tomado la decisión equivocada?

Una vez más, sintió un pequeño mango arrastrando dedos gordos a través de su pierna. Miró a los ojos de su hija y la niña de seis meses se iluminó con una sonrisa, tratando de apartarse de los brazos de Bakugou para llegar a ella. Se sentía culpable por haber dudado siempre de la decisión de quedarse con ella.

Claro, era duro. Uraraka se sintía muy mal al tener que dejarla con Mitsuki todos los días cuando iba a la escuela. Se sentía muy mal al saber que su hija pasaba más tiempo con su abuela que con sus padres. Pero era la única forma en que esto podría funcionar y Mitsuki no parecía que le importara. A Mitsuki le encantaba pasar tiempo con su nieta, a Masaru también. Uraraka solo quería ser la persona que primero pudiera ver sus hitos.

Uraraka se apoyó contra la pared y exhaló. Kazumi volvió a tomar las manos para agarrar su cabello y la sostuvo a un brazo de distancia, presionándola contra el pecho de Bakugou.

"¿Por qué está tan obsesionada con mi cabello?" Preguntó Uraraka riendo mientras Kazumi gruñía ligeramente, tratando desesperadamente de escapar de la prisión de los brazos de Uraraka. Ella solo quería levantarse el pelo para que Kazumi no pudiera agarrarlo. Una vez hecho esto, la tomó de vuelta y Kazumi se acurrucó en ella, presionando sus pequeños pies y dedos en su muslo.

Bakugou se encogió de hombros y puso sus manos debajo de su cabeza: "Tal vez porque ella no tiene cabello aun"

Uraraka resopló: "Sí. Pero su cabello será tan bonito cuando lo tenga." Ella presionó un beso en la parte superior de la suave cabeza de Kazumi y ésta gorgoteó de alegría.

Bakugou no respondió y se sentaron juntos en su cama por el resto del tiempo que Kazumi estuvo despierta. Pasaron el tiempo manteniéndola entretenida, haciéndola reír, lo que a su vez los hizo sonreír. Uraraka no creía que Bakugou fuera capaz de sonreír tan libremente, pero esta bebé había sacado lo mejor de él. La sonrisa de Bakugou siempre contenía un pequeño gruñido, pero era lo suficientemente agradable, tanto que Uraraka quería verla por el resto del tiempo.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de comer y acostaron a Kazumi para dormir, volvió a la habitación de Bakugou y se metió debajo de las sábanas. Estaba sentado en su escritorio y la miró cuando ella se dejó caer en su cama, pero no dijo nada más. No había nada más que el sonido de la pluma de Bakugou raspando el papel durante unos minutos.

"¿Qué está mal?" Bakugou preguntó finalmente, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla.

Uraraka se congeló: "¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

Bakugou apretó los dientes mientras garabateaba algo: "Sólo estás allí mirándome. Algo tiene que estar mal".

Uraraka inmediatamente se removió en la cama: "Tal vez solo me gusta mirarte."

Ella se sentía bastante ansiosa. Sobretodo por la maternidad. Convertirse en un héroe. Todo. ¿Estaba ella cometiendo un error con su vida? No pudo evitar volver a esa pregunta.

La cama se hundió y había calor detrás de ella, brazos fuertes que se enroscaban lentamente alrededor de su cintura. Bakugou se asomó a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, inhalando su olor: "¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que teníamos que hablarnos o alguna mierda?"

Uraraka arrastró su pulgar por el dorso de su mano: "Sí…"

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cintura y apretó su oreja: "Pues háblame."

Con una exhalación, Uraraka lo miró por encima del hombro, su nariz rozando su mandíbula. Era un poco espinoso donde tenía el vello facial que era casi invisible debido a su pelo pálido. Rápidamente volvió la cabeza para mirar de nuevo a la pared cuando vio con cuánta atención la miraba Bakugou. Por alguna razón, eso la ponía aún más nerviosa.

"¿Crees que soy una madre terrible?"

Bakugou no respondió de inmediato. Uraraka no lo culpó. Era una pregunta cargada. Sin embargo, no esperaba que pasaran un par de minutos. Ella temía que él no fuera sincero y que estuviera tratando de encontrar la mejor respuesta para no decepcionarla. Pero eso no estaba en la naturaleza de Bakugou; siempre era brutalmente honesto.

"¿Por qué?"

La cara de Uraraka cayó un poco. Ella esperaba una mejor respuesta que una simple pregunta. ¿Por qué, sin embargo, ella le había hecho esa pregunta?

"Bien." Uraraka se mordió el labio: "No se. Rara vez la veo. Es...algo...injusto, supongo. Me preocupa que ella se olvide de quiénes somos o nos odie cuando crezca porque le dimos una infancia horrible".

La respuesta de Bakugou fue inmediata esta vez: "Eres una maldita idiota".

Uraraka puso mala cara y trató de salir de sus brazos: "¡Solo olvida que pregunté!"

"No." La sostuvo contra él: "Eres una estúpida si crees que Pepita estaría menos agradecida. Ya viste cómo estaba hoy, con nosotros. ¡Estaba jodidamente más feliz de lo que nunca había estado! Así que no te eches a cagar sobre cómo nos va a odiar cuando seamos mayores. Deja de proyectarte sobre ella''.

"¡No puedo evitarlo!"

"Tú no eres una madre horrible. No sabes qué demonios estás haciendo. Tampoco sé qué demonios estoy haciendo. Pero no diría que eres una madre terrible. ¿Crees que soy un papá de mierda?"

"No." Murmuró Uraraka.

"Bueno, entonces ya está." Bakugou presionó sus labios contra la parte de su hombro que estaba expuesta. Uraraka se estremeció.

"Solo estoy preocupada". Uraraka se desinfló contra él: "Tenemos diecisiete y dieciocho años. Realmente no podemos hacer mucho por ella. Tus padres son nuestros únicos proveedores. Yo solo...¿tomé la decisión correcta? ¿Quedándomela? Tal vez debí...ya sabes..." Ella no quería decir la palabra "a" en voz alta; cualquiera de las palabras con "a".

"Oye". Bakugou se estiró para ahuecar su mandíbula y mover su cara para que ella lo estuviera mirando: "Lo lamentarías si hubieras hecho lo que te pedí. Fue jodido de mi parte sugerirte eso en primer lugar. Habrías sido miserable".

Uraraka asintió: "Pero ella va a ser miserable".

"Ella no lo será". Bakugou lo hizo sonar como una promesa. Y Uraraka le creyó. Ellos iban a darle la mejor vida que pudieran: "Ahora deja de pensar tan jodidamente duro".

Uraraka se rió y lo besó rápidamente otra vez, dejando que se disolviera en una pequeña sesión antes de alejarse: "Siempre voy a pensar demasiado".

Bakugou resopló y volvió a levantarse de la cama, tambaleándose un poco hacia su escritorio. Cayó con fuerza en la silla: "Bueno, lo que sea entonces."

Uraraka soltó una carcajada durante bastante tiempo y ella se acurrucó más profundamente en sus sábanas. Era raro que ella durmiera en su habitación, pero se sentía tan cómoda que no podía levantarse. Se quedó dormida con las promesas y los elogios de Bakugou en su mente, encontrando consuelo con el hecho de que era la mejor madre que se encontraba en su situación. Ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo y eso es todo lo que importaba.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23:**** 6 meses (parte 2).**

_Bienvenidos de vuelta al tren de la angustia :'D _

_Pero antes, especiales saludos a Gabyru07 por sus comentarios en cada capítulo (: de verdad que me has alegrado los días ;D _

_Una vez más, la autora __NOVOCAINE___SEA y el link: /works/11951559/chapters/31049949#workskin_

El sudor le quemó los ojos mientras goteaba de su línea de cabello, pero ella siguió andando. El festival deportivo era mañana, un poco alejado de su horario habitual, pero ella estaba agradecida. Uraraka estaba desesperada por ocupar el primer lugar. O en cualquier lugar en el top 3. Quería la satisfacción de saber que era lo suficientemente buena como para estar en su clase, incluso con una niña atada a su brazo durante la mayor parte del día. Ella podría hacer esto y quería probárselo a todos los demás.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" Bakugou empujó desde el otro lado de la colchoneta. La estaba ayudando a entrenar, desde la bondad de su corazón, pero sobre todo desde Uraraka, arrastrando físicamente su cuerpo (sin peso) a una de las áreas de combate.

Uraraka se limpió el sudor de la frente y entrecerró los ojos. Ella sintió como si esto fuera una repetición de su partido en su primer año; había perdido su chaqueta y estaba parada con la camiseta negra y los pantalones de gimnasia que había usado en la arena. Estaba empapada en su propia transpiración, sin aliento, y mirando a Bakugou como si fuera su presa. Bakugou no se molestó, con las manos en los bolsillos, capaz de esquivar sin tener que levantar un dedo. Ni siquiera estaba a la defensiva. Uraraka corrió hacia él, las diez yemas de sus dedos se tocaron, y se estiró solo para que él se hiciera a un lado. Ella se tambaleó un poco, pero mantuvo el equilibrio, girando sobre los dedos de los pies y golpeando su brazo. Bakugou parpadeó sorprendido y no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo debido a que fue tomado por sorpresa. Empezó a levantarse del suelo. Uraraka lo soltó y cayó al suelo, tendido sobre su espalda jadeando. No debería haber sido tan difícil conseguir un toque, en sus treinta minutos de entrenamiento. Bakugou apareció sobre ella, con las manos en las caderas como si fuera una mujer de mediana edad.

"Bien jugado."

"No es suficiente". Ella tomó su mano extendida y dejó que la levantara del suelo.

"Es un comienzo." Bakugou la estabilizó y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos: "Lo tienes, vas a patear traseros. Tal vez no sea el mío o el del bastardo mitad y mitad, pero definitivamente puedes patear un poco de traseros".

Uraraka se llevó una mano a la boca y se rió un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza: "¿Alguna vez vas a llamar a Todoroki-kun por su nombre?"

Bakugou solo se burló: "Vamos otra vez."

Uraraka hizo rodar sus hombros. Ella quería terminar, pero necesitaba obtener más de un golpe en él. Esta vez Bakugou la cargó, con las palmas levantadas, ya comenzando a brillar. Uraraka sabía que en realidad no la lastimaría, no aquí, al menos cuando eran solo ellos dos. Ella no se permitió tocar sus dedos juntos todavía. Esperó una apertura. Bakugou fingió que iba directamente hacia ella, pero en lugar de eso, se lanzó del suelo. Sin embargo, Uraraka había anticipado esto. Era uno de los movimientos distintivos de Bakugou. Después de verlo durante casi tres años, ¿cómo podría no haberlo memorizado? Era demasiado fácil. Ella había estado esperando que lo usara, ya que él no lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que estaban entrenando el uno con el otro.

Uraraka apretó sus dedos rápidamente y luego lo golpeó ciegamente en el brazo. Respiró hondo por la nariz y, de repente, flotaba sin control. Uraraka sonrió y lo agarró, soltándolo justo a tiempo para dejarlo de espaldas en la colchoneta y trepar sobre él. Ella le sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza: "Necesitas conseguir un nuevo movimiento".

Bakugou entrecerró los ojos, pero no había malicia en ellos: "Solo la cagué, eso es todo".

Uraraka se rió: "No, eres predecible".

Bakugou dio la vuelta para que la espalda de Uraraka golpeara la colchoneta. Su sonrisa era sádica: "Vamos a ir de nuevo entonces".

Y así se prolongó durante otra media hora, los dos entrenando, flotando o reventando alrededor de la habitación mientras lo hacían. Esperaron hasta que estuvieron en casa para ducharse, y eligieron caminar a casa con su ropa sudada de gimnasio.

Uraraka había entrenado hoy, sudó, tal vez incluso dejó bajó algo del peso del bebé. Medio kilo le haría bien. A ella le gustaba el grosor que había ganado; la hizo sentir nostalgia por algo que había sucedido hace solo seis meses.

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa notaron que la parte superior de la cabeza de Kazumi era visible desde la calle. Uraraka sonrió: "¡Hola bebé!"

La cabeza de Kazumi se giró y se levantó ante eso, con sus regordetes labios que se torcieron en una sonrisa. Comenzó a gorgotear y levantó los brazos, diciendo que quería que la levantaran. Uraraka abrió la puerta y la levantó, besándola en la cara.

"¿Están ustedes dos listos para el festival deportivo mañana?", Preguntó Masaru, mientras Uraraka parpadeaba por su estupor.

"Creo que sí." Uraraka sonrió suavemente y besó la cabeza de Kazumi: "Gracias por cuidarla hoy".

"Siempre, cariño." Mitsuki le dio una sonrisa rápida antes de volver a su tarea.

Uraraka sonrió y subió las escaleras, la presencia de Bakugou fuerte detrás de ella. Entró en su habitación y se sentó en la cama: "¿Quieres ducharte primero?" Preguntó Bakugou.

Uraraka se encogió de hombros: "Quiero pasar tiempo con Kazumi, así que sigue adelante". No hubo respuesta, pero la presencia inminente desapareció y Uraraka se movió al piso, sacando algunos juguetes para jugar con Kazumi un poco.

"Lo siento, tomamos tanto tiempo hoy, ¡parecía que estabas esperándonos!" Dijo Uraraka mientras tintineaba las llaves de juguete sobre la cabeza de Kazumi. La pequeña se chupó los labios con la lengua y zumbó, sin prestar atención a Uraraka, centrada únicamente en los juguetes que tenía en la mano: "Papá y yo vamos a estar en televisión mañana. La abuela probablemente te dejará mirar si eres una buena chica. Pero siempre eres una buena chica, ¿no?" Ella pellizcó la nariz de Kazumi y la niña chilló en su garganta, Uraraka riendo con ella: "Es lo que pensaba."

Uraraka se tendió de espaldas y sintió a Kazumi arrastrándose sobre ella, todavía alcanzando las llaves. Su pequeña rodilla se hundía entre el pecho de Uraraka, la otra se clavaba en su brazo, pero a Uraraka no le importaba el peso. De hecho, fue bienvenido. Hacía que pareciera que Kazumi era real y no algo que Uraraka había evocado en su mente el año pasado. Era una locura que ya pasara más de un año desde que se enteró de que estaba embarazada y que su vida se salió de control. Pero ella consiguió que las cosas volvieran a estar juntas. Eso fue extremadamente difícil de hacer.

Perdió la noción del tiempo yaciendo allí, mirando a su bebé en el piso. Uraraka estaba en proceso de volverse cuando Bakugou apareció en la puerta de nuevo, sin camisa y el cabello aún un poco húmedo. Kazumi se balanceó un poco sobre sus manos y rodillas antes de hacer movimientos rápidos hacia él. Bueno, tan rápido como pudo para alguien que prácticamente había aprendido a gatear hace poco.

Una sonrisa genuina cruzó la cara de Bakugou cuando él se agachó y la levantó en sus brazos, rebotándola un poco. Uraraka nunca se cansaría de ver esa sonrisa.

Los dejó a los dos allí en la puerta, Kazumi tocando los tambores en la cara de Bakugou y este último la dejó. Uraraka quería quedarse y mirarlos, pero ahora era consciente de su propio hedor y realmente necesitaba una ducha.

Su ducha fue rápida, ya que quería volver con su familia y evitar todos los pensamientos intrusivos sobre la paternidad que aún se acumulaban en su mente. Quería una noche en la que no tuviera preocupaciones, ni reparos consigo misma o con su situación. Se obligó a permanecer positiva por un momento mientras salía de la ducha y se secaba con la toalla, pasando el resto de la noche con Bakugou y Kazumi, creando nuevos y felices recuerdos.

Uraraka realmente no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a la misma arena en la que había estado en los últimos dos años. La mañana había sido un borrón de nervios y ansiedad, y antes de que se diera cuenta, llevaba el uniforme de entrenamiento y salía a la arena rodeada de sus compañeros y otros. Era prácticamente igual que en los dos años anteriores, donde todos se alinearon al principio para tener un discurso de un héroe profesional y que se les explicaran las reglas.

"Como si no lo supiéramos ya". Bakugou se burló por lo bajo, Uraraka y Kirishima le dieron un codazo para que estuviera tranquilo. Solo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y gruñó, una clara diferencia de cómo había estado la noche anterior con Kazumi.

Los dos primeros pasos del festival deportivo cambiaban cada año; su primer año en la UA los involucró en una carrera y luego en una batalla de caballería. Este año, su primera tarea sería una búsqueda del tesoro, donde cuarenta de ellos tendrán que cruzar la línea con un objeto que hayan encontrado. No todos son iguales, pero cada uno de ellos era de color dorado y oculto. Para el tercer año, definitivamente habían mejorado el curso y sería más desafiante físicamente y quizás incluso un poco mental.

Uraraka pensó en nada y todo a la vez. Pensó en cómo estaba haciendo esto por su hija y se preguntó si Bakugou estaba haciendo lo mismo. Ella prometió que trataría esto como si estuviera luchando para salvar a su hija. Ella quería ganar. Quería mostrar a todos que podía hacer esto, la maternidad y todo. Esperaba que sus padres estuvieran mirando dondequiera que estuvieran.

A pesar de que todavía estaba un poco fuera de forma, corrió con todo lo que tenía en ella. Era una multitud masiva y usó su gravedad cero para impulsarse hacia adelante después de balancearse en una rama baja. Estaban en un bosque, en algún lugar fuera de la arena principal y se transmitían a todos los que estaban sentados en las gradas. Tenía la sensación de que también estarían aquí para la segunda ronda, ya que no los llevarían tan lejos de este rumbo.

Soltó su peculiaridad y corrió a través de los árboles, agradecida de que nadie más estuviera cerca de ella. Uraraka estaba segura de que sería su objetivo, ya que ahora era una especie de eslabón débil. Todos en su año sabían de su situación y muchos de ellos pensaron que ella no merecía estar allí en el festival deportivo. Ella sabía que se había ido fácil. Sabía que la escuela no debería haberla aceptado después de tener a Kazumi. Pero lo hicieron. Porque ella era digna.

Uraraka siguió corriendo, lanzándose en esta dirección cuando oyó que se acercaban las voces. Fue un feliz accidente que tropezó con uno de los boletos de oro casi de inmediato. Claramente su suerte no se había secado. Cuando lo recogió para examinarlo, descubrió que era una estatua dorada de All Might. Ella se rió un poco, preguntándose si Bakugou lo querría. Metiéndola con seguridad en su sujetador deportivo, volvió a abrocharse la chaqueta para ocultarlo. Comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que creía que era la línea de meta.

Un pie delante del otro, se recordó. Ella solo tenía que seguir empujando. Se empujó un poco demasiado fuerte cuando se estrelló contra la espalda sudorosa de alguien. Con el corazón ya acelerado, se levantó y trató de evitarlos, pero una mano agarró la parte de atrás de su chaqueta y la tiró al suelo.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, niña bonita?" Monoma miró por encima de ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Uraraka contuvo la respiración y trató de levantarse, pero Monoma puso su mano peligrosamente cerca de su pecho.

"No me toques, pervertido." Ella le fulminó con la mirada y apartó su mano.

"Tienes algo que quiero. Dámelo aquí''. Monoma levantó un dedo.

"No."

"Tú, crees que eres tan especial". El rubio bufó y sacudió la cabeza: "Piensa que tienes todo el derecho a todo. Ni siquiera mereces estar aquí, Uraraka Ochako." Se burló de su nombre como si fuera veneno.

Uraraka finalmente pudo sentarse y lentamente retrocedió. Ella necesitaba pararse y escapar. Pero Monoma probablemente ya había copiado su peculiaridad, a pesar de que era inútil en este contexto. Sin embargo, una luz brillante llegó y le dio una patada a Monoma en la cara, enviándolo a volar a un árbol cercano. Uraraka sintió que se levantaba del suelo por algo más que su gravedad cero, tirando de ella hacia la salida. Solo cuando habían cruzado la improvisada línea de meta se dio cuenta de que era Bakugou quien la había cruzado.

"Gracias", jadeó mientras miraba el All Might dorado en su mano.

"Voy a matar a ese pedazo de mierda sin valor". Bakugou gruñó, girándose para regresar al bosque. Uraraka lo agarró del brazo.

"El no vale la pena. ¡Mira, ambos estamos avanzando!" Uraraka movió All Might en su cara: "Eso es genial, ¿verdad?"

Bakugou resopló y miró hacia el cielo: "Esa fue la mierda más fácil que he hecho".

Uraraka puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió: "Tal vez el próximo desafío sea más difícil para ti".

Bakugou cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza: "Nada es difícil para mí".

"¡Bakugou, lo lograste!" Kirishima gritó mientras corría hacia él, apretando su objeto de búsqueda del tesoro en una mano, con los brazos estirados a cada lado de él.

Bakugou ya se estaba alejando, Uraraka riendo y sin intentar siquiera sentir pena por él.

"Pelos de mierda, si es que me tocas...'', Kirishima chocó con Bakugou con toda su fuerza y lo abrazó, riéndose todo el tiempo.

"¡Estoy tan feliz!" Kirishima se estremeció y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Bakugou le dio un puñetazo en la tripa para sacarlo. Fue la impenetrable piel endurecida lo que salvó a Kirishima de cualquier dolor y Uraraka quedó impresionada de que podía hacerlo sin siquiera pensar.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca. Ni siquiera es sorprendente que ambos lo hayamos hecho, mierda." Bakugou se levantó y se sacudió.

"Oh, vamos, ¡fue solo un abrazo, hermano!" Se quejó Kirishima y Bakugou lo miró. Kirishima optó por sonreír y felicitar a Uraraka, a lo que ella respondió. Bakugou solo se alejó de ellos con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Era extremadamente evocador del Bakugo de primer año. Sin embargo, no había cambiado mucho desde entonces, solo se había vuelto un poco más alto y más ancho. Kirishima lo había superado en altura y Uraraka sabía en el fondo que molestaba a Bakugou sin cesar.

Tomó un par de minutos más, pero la primera ronda terminó en lo que pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tenían sus cuarenta estudiantes que avanzarían a la segunda ronda. Como Uraraka había predicho, no fueron devueltos a la arena. Fueron mantenidos en la oscuridad y agrupados en un gran grupo frente a Medianoche. Ella les sonrió.

"Así que este próximo juego es simple y estoy segura de que les parecerá muy familiar. Se dividirán en equipos de cuatro y deben permanecer juntos durante todo el tiempo asignado. Un miembro de su grupo usará un pañuelo que muestra cuántos puntos tiene todo su equipo. Su grupo debe recolectar números de los otros grupos para ganar. Los cuatro mejores grupos avanzarán a la última ronda".

Su explicación fue impecable y Uraraka reconoció que esto era exactamente como la batalla de caballería. Pero siempre había una trampa, y esa resultó ser el bosque por el que estarían atravesando.

"No estarán sentados sobre los hombros de sus compañeros de equipo. La persona con el pañuelo será completamente vulnerable y depende de sus compañeros de equipo protegerlos". Medianoche agitó su látigo: "Tienen treinta segundos para elegir un equipo. ¡Ya!"

Uraraka estaba en pánico. ¿Debería estar con Bakugou? ¿Bakugou la querría en su equipo? Ella era el tipo de eslabón más débil. Se sentía mal si no iba con Midoriya, Iida y Tsuyu, pero cuando se volvió para encontrarlos entre la multitud, no podía. Las sensaciones eran altas y ella realmente no podía ver nada en su pánico. Una mano áspera y familiar agarró su brazo y la atrajo hacia un grupo.

"Estás con nosotros", dijo Bakugou al oído. Miró a Kaminari y Kirishima, los cuatro formaban un grupo. Kirishima y Kaminari tenían sonrisas atontadas en sus caras, pero ella sabía que su estupidez era solo la mitad de una fachada.

"¿Qué hay de Sero-kun?" Preguntó Uraraka.

"El idiota no lo logró este año". Bakugou puso los ojos en blanco y Uraraka se sorprendió. La peculiaridad de Sero era perfecta para este tipo de cosas. Tanto la primera ronda como la segunda ronda. Sin embargo, Uraraka ciertamente no se quejaba. Sabía que, si hubiera estado en el equipo de Midoriya o en el equipo de Bakugou, seguirían adelante. Ambos eran fuertes a su manera y Uraraka confiaba en que ella podría lograr cosas con cualquiera de ellos.

Se distribuyeron pañuelos a los equipos y Uraraka se encargó de llevar el pañuelo de su equipo. Ella podía admitir que su peculiaridad no era la mejor para el combate y que sería mejor si ella fuera la protegida.

"¡Esto no te hace inútil!" Kirishima estaba diciendo, lanzando su brazo alrededor de ella. Uraraka siguió mirando a Bakugou porque pensó que él le cortaría el brazo a Kirishima por tocarla. Sin embargo, dado que Kirishima no era la mayor competencia para su relación, no era exactamente una amenaza. Kaminari, sin embargo, finalmente aprendió sus límites y no tocó a Uraraka a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Lo que nunca fue.

"Lo sé, Kirishima-kun." Uraraka se rió y le dio una palmada en el brazo.

"Solo quería asegurarme de que, ya sabes, cualquiera de nosotros podría haber estado usando esta cosa". Kirishima tocó el pañuelo alrededor de su cuello.

"Está realmente bien", dijo Uraraka.

Bakugou se acercó a ella cuando se pusieron en posición para entrar en la segunda ronda: "Oi, ella ya lo sabe, déjala en paz".

"¡Bueno, no te veo hacer nada para animarla!" Kirishima hizo un puchero.

Bakugou levantó una ceja: "Ella no necesita ser animada, idiota".

Kirishima estaba a punto de decir algo, pero luego sonó la bocina de aire y se lanzaron al bosque. Esto fue mucho más difícil que la batalla de caballería de su primer año considerando que iban a ciegas en lugar de poder ver dónde estaban todos. Ingresaron en diferentes puntos y tuvieron que encontrar a otros en el límite de tiempo de diez minutos. No tenían idea de cuán grande era el bosque, pero pensaron que al menos era lo suficientemente grande para que todos se encontraran.

"Creo que tenemos que ser muy cautelosos con Tokoyami-kun y Deku-kun." Uraraka estaba explicando mientras navegaban a través de los árboles: "Dark Shadow puede acercarse a nosotros en cualquier momento y seremos objetivos, ya que tenemos algunos de los puntos más altos".

"Sí, sí". Bakugou gruñó y se detuvo para mirar alrededor. Luego siguieron avanzando, deteniéndose cada dos segundos para comprobar su entorno. Kaminari sonaba como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración y Kirishima tampoco estaba haciendo mucho. Se lo estaban tomando mucho más en serio de lo que ella pensaba, pero teniendo en cuenta que era su último año y que todo el país estaba observando. Ya tenían pasantías y ofertas de trabajo alineadas, pero nunca estaba de más obtener algunas más.

Uraraka estaba empezando a pensar que no iban a encontrar a nadie cuando un árbol cayó justo enfrente de ellos. Bakugou fue inmediatamente a la ofensiva, las explosiones se encendieron de sus palmas y en la dirección en que el árbol había sido derribado. El humo oscureció su vista, pero luego una figura corría hacia ellos, con el puño cerrado y listo para atacar. Uraraka supo que era Tetsutetsu inmediatamente y Kirishima se endureció, defendiéndolo de golpearla.

Kaminari pudo vengarse de Shiozaki cuando la sorprendió de repente cuando sus enredaderas se deslizaron hacia ellos. Él y Kirishima (y también Bakugou) eran simples distracciones para que Uraraka se moviera rápidamente y tomara el pañuelo del cuello de Awase. Se hizo ingrávida y se camufló entre los árboles, envolviéndose el pañuelo alrededor de su cuello. Intentó no pensar en lo fácil que era esto y en que era casi demasiado fácil. Intentó ser positiva, aunque sus puntos aumentaron en casi ochocientos.

Cuando el equipo de Tetsutetsu estaba fuera de servicio, ella volvió a flotar y se dejó caer al lado de Kaminari, quien había fortalecido sus habilidades eléctricas para que no se agotara de inmediato. Continuaron una y otra vez, chocando casi directamente con el equipo de Midoriya. Todavía tenían su pañuelo y uno extra, poniéndolos justo delante del equipo de Bakugou. Nuevamente, fue como en su primer año y Uraraka pensó que era una especie de broma que sus maestros les estaban haciendo recrear el primer festival deportivo.

Todoroki acababa de hacer una jaula helada para que ninguno de ellos pudiera escapar cuando los cuernos sonaban de nuevo, aludiendo que su tiempo se había acabado. Bakugou gruñó y gritó que no era justo que no le hiciera una mierda a la patética cara de Deku, pero Kirishima le recordó, con una sonrisa tímida en la dirección de Midoriya, que aún existía una batalla. Bakugou no se había animado a eso y Uraraka solo le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de vagar hacia sus amigos.

"Buen trabajo." Ella les dio un pulgar hacia arriba y Iida habló, levantando sus gafas.

"¡Igualmente!"

"¿Estás enojado, Iida-kun? ¿Por qué no los elegí a ustedes?" Uraraka inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

Iida solo apartó la mirada y negó con la cabeza: "¡No! ¡Entiendo que las relaciones románticas tienen prioridad sobre las amistades a veces!''

Uraraka y Midoriya compartieron una mirada y un asentimiento. Estaba enojado, pero demasiado orgulloso para decir algo.

"Voy a destrozarte." Bakugou se burló en dirección a Midoriya cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban hablando. Uraraka solo lo agarró por los hombros y lo giró hacia otro lado.

"¡Tomaré a la chinchilla enojada por aquí, lo siento, Deku-kun!" Uraraka sonrió cuando Bakugou le gritó por ser llamado una chinchilla enojada.

La última ronda fue fuertemente dominada por su clase otra vez con algunos otros salpicados de las clases más bajas. Monoma, de alguna manera, había llegado a pesar de que Bakugou lo derribó en la búsqueda del tesoro. Uraraka realmente pensó que él se habría quedado abajo, pero ella estaba claramente equivocada. Intentó evitar el contacto visual, el recuerdo de él llamándola puta haciendo eco en su mente. Si tuviera que ir contra él, le daría la pelea de su vida. Habría cierto orgullo si ella ganara.

Lentamente volvieron a la arena donde la multitud gritaba por todos ellos. Fue una gran diferencia en el silencio del bosque y Uraraka lo percibió. Nunca habría nada como esto otra vez; su vida prometía estar rodeada de reporteros y caos. Ser aclamada hizo que Uraraka se mantuviera un poco más alta y radiante. Bakugou seguía encorvado, como siempre, con las manos apretadas en puños a los costados. No le importaba en absoluto su popularidad entre la gente o los héroes profesionales. Su pasantía no había sido una experiencia positiva y lo perseguía hasta el día de hoy.

"¡Está bien! ¡Ha llegado el momento que todos están esperando!" Medianoche anunció dramáticamente: "¿Están listos para ver a estos jóvenes héroes enfrentarse?" La multitud gritó de nuevo. La pantalla detrás de ellos se encendió, al igual que los últimos dos años. Uraraka tenía muchos recuerdos en este campo, en el escenario, fuera lo que fuera. Se sentía un poco nostálgica, pero no quiso llorar. Esas hormonas posteriores al bebé se habían desvanecido hacía mucho tiempo y este tipo de cosas no deberían hacerla llorar.

La pantalla comenzó a asignar al azar todos sus nombres y luego los colocó en un soporte como los habían visto cada año. Los dieciséis estudiantes restantes escanearon la pantalla en busca de su nombre y cuando Uraraka la encontró palideció.

Bakugou en realidad comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. No era la risa genuina que había escuchado cuando jugaba con Kazumi; no, esta era enferma, retorcida y cabreada: "Esta es una puta broma ¿verdad?"

"Oh, mierda." Kirishima susurró.

Uraraka se preguntaba lo mismo a sí misma. Se preguntó si esta era la forma en que el director los dividía. Los dos iban a tener su tan esperada revancha.

"Está bien" dijo Uraraka, presionando nerviosamente sus dedos. Se aseguró de no tocar sus meñiques juntos para no comenzar a flotar.

Bakugou solo gruñó y se alejó de ella. Probablemente no quería decirle a la cara esta vez que la iba a aplastar. Uraraka se sintió un poco mejor sabiendo que estaba evitando sus sentimientos, pero se sintió muy mal al saber que no veía ningún potencial en ella en absoluto.

"¡Haz lo mejor que puedas!" Dijo Midoriya, colocando su pulgar justo en su cara.

Uraraka no pudo evitar reír. Ella siempre podía contar con Midoriya para sentirse motivada.

Hubo un lapso de tiempo antes de que comenzaran; les asignaron quince minutos para prepararse antes de subir al escenario. Uraraka se estiró en la habitación donde estaba colocada, calmando su respiración, tratando de calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Se preguntó si Kazumi estaba mirando y qué pensaría su pequeña mente al ver a sus padres peleando en la televisión. Uraraka quería hacer que su hija se sintiera orgullosa, incluso si Kazumi no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba todavía. Uraraka se preguntó si Bakugou estaba pensando lo mismo, o si por el momento había bloqueado a Kazumi de su mente.

Pasó el resto de su tiempo en la habitación entrando en pánico y tratando de no abrumarse con las imágenes de su caída. No tenía idea de cómo había pasado de su primer pensamiento al último, pero regresó a la arena mirando hacia el frente. Intentó no parecer ansiosa, pero sabía que las cámaras podían detectar su labio tiritando.

"Ustedes ya conocen las reglas". Cementoss, el héroe profesional que estaría protegiendo la parte final del Festival Deportivo, afirmó: "El primero abajo gana. Ya sea que estén inconscientes o no, el jugador debe asegurarse de que el otro no pueda levantarse durante al menos diez segundos".

"¿Qué diablos es esto, la lucha?", Replicó Bakugou con aspereza. Uraraka prácticamente pudo escuchar el comentario de Kaminari o Sero desde las gradas sobre cómo los dos ya han tenido mucha práctica. Uraraka hizo rodar sus hombros. Ella no tenía ningún problema en mantener a Bakugou castigado, especialmente si podía hacerlo sin peso.

Cementoss solo suspiró y no le dio importancia a la actitud de Bakugou. En su lugar, indicó el comienzo y se sentó en las afueras del campo de juego. Bakugou y Uraraka se miraron, uno incierto, el otro aburrido. Entonces Uraraka se lanzó hacia adelante, los cinco dedos apretados, esperando para atacar.

Era un espejo de su mástil. Bakugou se esquivaría y Uraraka tropezaría, pero se contendría. Ella se estaba poniendo buena en esa última parte. Bailaron uno alrededor del otro, se lanzaron puñetazos y hábiles patadas hacia atrás. No iban a rendirse, pero no parecía que Bakugou lo estuviera dando todo.

"¿Me estás subestimando?", Se burló Uraraka cuando casi le dio un golpe. Bakugou la agarró del codo y la hizo girar, con la intención de inmovilizarla en el suelo. Sin embargo, le dio una poderosa patada en el estómago y fue capaz de voltear hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre sus pies. Ella no tenía ni idea de dónde sacó eso, pero hubo otro momento de triunfo. Bakugou solo entrecerró los ojos y finalmente sus palmas se encendieron. Uraraka intentó calcular su próximo movimiento y se sorprendió por completo cuando tiró sus puños al suelo, rompió el cemento y lanzó los fragmentos de roca al aire. Estaba listo para explotarlos y Uraraka ya estaba corriendo hacia adelante, preparándose para enviarlos al aire y de regreso a él como lo había hecho en su primer festival deportivo. Ella pensó que podía hacerlo esta vez, ya que Bakugou claramente no estaba tomando esto en serio, ya sea que lo estuviera haciendo por su bien o para desafiar a la escuela, no estaba segura. En el momento en que Uraraka alcanzó una de las piezas de concreto que Bakugou puso en explosión, enviándolas todas volando hacia ella, Uraraka no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, excepto para evitar que la golpearan. Pero ella no fue lo suficientemente rápida para detener el impacto. Un pedazo de cemento bastante grande fue derecho hacia sus brazos que se levantaron para bloquear su cara, golpeando sus dos antebrazos y parcialmente su cabeza. Uraraka no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que se desmayara y de espaldas yacía sobre las piezas desmenuzadas del improvisado escenario.

**D: Wow 13 páginas de Word, esto sí que salió largo. Y ese Monoma que no se aburre…Qué pasara con Uraraka ): yo quería que ganara. **


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo 24: Padre de bebé, 5.**_

_A: Novocaine_sea_

_L: /works/11951559/chapters/31229694#workskin _

Un coma.

Un puto coma.

Bakugou había puesto a su novia en el hospital con un maldito coma.

Después de que ocurrió el accidente, observó a Uraraka caer al suelo en cámara lenta. Él pensó que ella se levantaría, pero algunos de los escombros se derrumbaron sobre ella y su cuerpo quedó inmóvil. Bakugou se quedó allí por un momento antes de entrar en acción. Él había corrido hacia ella y le había quitado el concreto, dándole la vuelta. Estaba sangrando por la frente y Bakugou se asustó al instante, gritando en busca de Recovery Girl y los médicos. Ni siquiera le importaba una mierda que estuviera haciendo una escena frente a personas que no le importaban; casi había matado a su novia. Estaba aterrorizado.

Todo después de eso fue un borrón. No se le permitió entrar en la sala de examen y se quedó afuera como un perro guardián. Cuando Deku y el bastardo de cuatro ojos llegaron caminando por el pasillo, una mirada los envió a la dirección opuesta. Su relación no había mejorado mucho en los últimos tres años en la UA, aunque Bakugou se volvió más tolerante con Deku. Pero no en ese momento. Bakugou no quería que nada ni nadie se acercara a esta puerta a menos que fuera crucial para la salud de Uraraka.

Todavía tenía que continuar a través de las rondas. Y él ganó. Todo lo que vio fue rojo mientras golpeaba a Cuatro Ojos y Deku en el suelo. Ninguno tenía una maldita oportunidad, incluso con sus mejoras. Cuando todo terminó y la medalla de oro estaba alrededor de su cuello, se mantuvo en el suelo fuera de la habitación de la enfermera hasta que la anciana salió. Bakugou no tenía que decir nada; por lo general, nunca transmitía nada más que ira, pero estaba claramente preocupado.

"Lo siento querido", dijo, juntando las manos: "Tuvimos que ponerla en un coma inducido por razones médicas".

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Bakugou preguntó con gravedad.

Recovery Girl negó con la cabeza: "Una semana como máximo".

Bakugou apretó los puños y sus fosas nasales se abrieron antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo. Tenía que salir de allí. El tuvo que irse a casa. Era raro ir a casa sin Uraraka a su lado; se iba solo a su casa, donde una hija que se había acostumbrado a que sus padres llegaran juntos.

Bakugou sintió como si su vida estuviera en cámara lenta durante ese primer día, y los pocos allí después. Cuando regresó a casa no se sentía como un campeón; más bien, sintió algo que rara vez sentía: remordimiento.

"Katsuki." Su madre se levantó del sofá, mirándolo con ojos preocupados. Kazumi estaba inquieta en sus brazos y claramente estaba tratando de escapar, haciendo pequeños gruñidos. Ella estaba de mal humor. Bakugou nunca la había visto así antes. Masaru también se levantó y Bakugou fue directo hacia él, dejando caer su frente en el hombro de su padre. Apretó los dientes para detener el impulso de llorar. Su cuerpo era extremadamente rígido con el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo para no sollozar: "Está bien llorar, hijo". Por supuesto que sus padres lo sabían. Habían estado mirando todo el día.

Bakugou estaba lejos de llorar lindamente. Se lastimó la mandíbula tratando de resistir la compulsión y siguió tragando su moco. En última instancia, perdió y las lágrimas cayeron libremente, los brazos de su padre asegurados a su alrededor. Apenas recordó la última vez que su padre lo sostuvo, recordó vagamente un tobillo roto y su padre llevándolo a la sala de emergencias. Tenía seis años, dieciocho ahora. Los aspirantes a héroes de dieciocho años no lloran por casi matar a sus novias. Pero en este momento eso no importaba. Porque Bakugou tenía dieciocho años, estudiaba para ser un héroe y casi mató a su novia, que también era la madre de su hija.

No hubo ruido mientras lloraba. Estaba en silencio y la única forma en que su padre sabía que estaba llorando era por el temblor de sus hombros. Bakugou no quería pensar en la mirada que sus padres compartían. No quería pensar en lo patético que se veía en este momento, un desastre de lágrimas.

Se apartó con la cara manchada de lágrimas y alcanzó a Kazumi de inmediato. Odiaba las miradas compasivas en las caras de sus padres y quería escupir en ellas. Pero él no se sentía particularmente rencoroso; de hecho, se sentía bastante entumecido. Así que no hizo nada. Simplemente llevó a Kazumi por las escaleras y, en lugar de ir a su propia habitación, entró en la de Uraraka. Ambos encontrarían consuelo allí. Sentó a la bebé en la cama y se subió a su lado, Kazumi inmediatamente cayó sobre él. No estaba tan quisquillosa como cuando estaba en los brazos de Mitsuki.

"Lamento haber lastimado a tu madre", le susurró Bakugou, más para él que para ella. Kazumi no lo iba a entender, pero sabía que el sentimiento contaría.

Los próximos días sin Uraraka fueron un infierno. Kazumi estaba en plena fase de la dentición y todo dependía de Bakugou para manejar eso durante la noche. Kazumi se negó a masticar los anillos de dentición y parecía que solo le gustaba cuando el dedo de Bakugou estaba en su boca, a pesar de que su sudor era denso y posiblemente tóxico. Bakugou definitivamente no le había dado suficiente crédito a Uraraka cuando trataba con Kazumi durante la noche mientras él dormía.

"Necesito que me devuelvas el dedo", dijo una noche, apoyado contra las almohadas mientras colgaba los dedos sobre la cabeza de su hija. Ella los miraba fascinada, como si nunca hubiera visto dedos. Ella los alcanzó y él los sacó de su alcance, amando la forma en que su nariz se arrugó en decepción. Le recordó lo mismo que hizo cuando era más joven y algo no salía a su manera. Todavía hacia lo mismo, pero se negó a reconocerlo.

"Lo estás dejando todo baboso. Es bastante asqueroso". Continuó mientras finalmente la dejaba tomar su mano, sus dedos entrando directamente en su boca. Kazumi parecía contenta con los dedos de Bakugou en su boca: "Sabes, no le doy suficiente crédito a tu madre. Ella hace todo esto y yo apenas hago una maldita cosa".

Los ojos grandes comenzaron a cerrarse y Bakugou retiró los dedos de su boca, reemplazándolos con un chupete. Esta vez no se molestó, porque ya estaba medio dormida. Bakugou la observó por un rato, completamente despierto ahora que él había estado con ella. Entendía las bolsas bajo los ojos de Uraraka y deseó que ella acudiera a él en busca de ayuda más a menudo. Se suponía que esto era su responsabilidad; él quería ayudar.

Kazumi parecía despertarse cada hora debido a sus dientes y Bakugou rara vez dormía durante los próximos días. No es que estuviera durmiendo mucho para empezar, demasiado preocupado por Uraraka. Todos los días, después de clase, estaba sentado junto a su cama, preguntándole a Recovery Girl cuándo iba a despertarse. Recovery Girl le daba la misma respuesta cada vez.

"Hasta que la hinchazón en su cerebro baje".

Bakugou odió esa respuesta la tercera vez que la obtuvo. Pero eso podría ser simplemente porque Uraraka se perdió la foto de "7 meses" de Kazumi y fue Bakugou quien la tomó. Ni siquiera quería que su madre se acercara a su hija hasta que tuviera que ir a la escuela.

"¿Quieres ayuda?" Preguntó Mitsuki una mañana, con los codos sobre la mesa mientras sostenía una taza de café.

"Preferiría morir." Dijo Bakugou, poniendo cucharadas de guisantes en la boca de Kazumi. Sin embargo, ella pensó que era divertido soplar en ese mismo momento y la comida verde estaba en su cara. Bakugou gruñó y tomó su babero, limpiándose la cara tan suavemente como pudo en su estado molesto.

"Katsuki-"

"¡Olvídalo!" Gritó Bakugou, agarrando los guisantes en su mano, casi rompiendo el vaso. Mitsuki le tocó la muñeca y la dejó caer sobre la mesa.

"Sé que estás estresado y molesto. Estoy molesta solo por verte".

Bakugou se burló: "¿Oh enserio?"

Mitsuki se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho: "Sé que piensas que todo lo que hago es interponerme en tu camino, pero estoy tratando de ayudarte, Katsuki. Soy tu madre después de todo''.

"Sí, te encanta recordármelo".

"Sabes, podría haberlos echado a ambos". Los ojos de Mitsuki brillaron un poco: ''Pero nunca te haría eso. Así que deja de actuar como una pequeña mierda superior y toma la ayuda de vez en cuando. No te matará como parece que piensas".

Bakugou gruñó y terminó de alimentar a Kazumi, quien no tenía idea de que estaba pasando. Ella solo sonrió con su boca enmarcada en verde y repetidamente acarició sus palmas contra la bandeja de su silla alta. Hizo pequeños zumbidos en la parte posterior de su garganta, completamente sin molestia.

"Dale un baño." Bakugou murmuró mientras se apartaba de la mesa, dándole a Kazumi un rápido beso en su cabeza antes de empujar sus pies en sus zapatos junto a la puerta. Podía escuchar a su hija de inmediato comenzar a gemir detrás de él, pero solo tomó su bolsa, se la colgó sobre su hombro y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó por la calle hacia el tren. No quería nada más que quedarse en casa con Kazumi, pero si iba a la escuela, podría ver a Uraraka.

El viaje en tren transcurrió sin incidentes y pudo lograr que las personas se alejaran de él mirándolos, emitiendo un aura de muerte si se acercaban demasiado. Esto fue un poco más difícil de hacer cuando llegó a la UA, nadie le tenía miedo después de saber que tenia un lado blando. Entró en su aula sin tener tiempo para ir a ver a Uraraka antes de la clase. Por mucho que no le importara una mierda, nunca saltearía voluntariamente una clase.

"Uh, Kacchan?" La voz de Deku vino de detrás de él y el cuerpo de Bakugou se tensó. Él no se dio la vuelta.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Puedo ir contigo hoy? ¿A la sala del hospital para ver a Uraraka-san?" Preguntó Deku. Su voz era amable y no vaciló una vez con el nerviosismo.

"Maldición que no".

"No creo que sea realmente justo".

Bakugou se giró para mirarlo, con los ojos bien abiertos: "¿Acaso te pregunté carajo?"

"No." Deku sostuvo su mirada. Todoroki estaba detrás de él, un poco lejos. Bakugou pensó que era gracioso cómo tenía su propio guardaespaldas personal: "Pero realmente me gustaría ir contigo".

"Apuesto que sí. Pero con un demonio no puedes".

Deku tragó saliva y sus dedos se agrietaron a los costados cuando se estremeció: "Creo que es injusto que no pueda verla cuando eres la razón por la que está allí en primer lugar".

Bakugou dejó que sus palabras lo hundieran. Honestamente, estaba un poco sorprendido de que Deku le hubiera dicho eso; no creía que tuviera las bolas. Sin embargo, debido a la forma en que estaba inflando su pecho, puede que no sea tan seguro como Bakugou pensó.

"¿Quieres repetir eso?"

Deku se humedeció los labios partidos: "Creo que es injusto que la pongas en la cama del hospital, pero a ninguno de nosotros nos permitas verla".

Bakugou chasqueó su lengua contra sus dientes. Realmente no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo en este momento. La maldita mierda frente a él estaba realmente respondiéndole. Nunca lo habría adivinado, en todos los años que ha conocido al niño.

"Sabes, no pensé que vería el día en que morirías, pero finalmente ha llegado el día". Antes de que Deku tuviera la oportunidad de pensar en lo que Bakugou acababa de decir, este último tomó el frente del uniforme de Deku. Tenía todas las intenciones de golpearlo contra el suelo, incluso cuando Deku se aferraba con fuerza a sus muñecas, pero una mano huesuda le sujetaba el hombro. Bakugou estaba a punto de girarse para responderle a Aizawa, pero su mandíbula se aflojó cuando vio al único, All Might, que estaba allí con una sonrisa sombría en su rostro.

"Joven Bakugou," Todos podrían deformarse: "¿Puedo hablar contigo por un momento?"

Bakugou estaba tan sorprendido que soltó la corbata de Deku. A pesar de perder sus habilidades, All Might no había perdido su factor de shock. Todavía era el héroe que Bakugou creció amando y admirando; All Might fue el tipo de héroe que Bakugou aspiraba a ser. La última vez que hablaron solos fue en el primer año de Bakugou cuando se culpó a sí mismo por la pérdida de la peculiaridad del héroe. La culpa todavía estaba allí, pero Bakugou estaba lidiando con ella paso a paso.

"Sí". Bakugou se quedó sin aliento cuando habló y All Might asintió, girándose para salir del aula. Todos lo observaron mientras se iba y Bakugou se quedó allí por un momento antes de seguirlo, casi en trance. No sabía qué quería All Might, pero se sentía un poco honrado de que quería tener algo que ver con él.

El hombre mayor lo condujo por un par de pasillos antes de que llegaran a la sala de profesores. All Might gimió cuando se sentó en su silla y le indicó a Bakugou que hiciera lo mismo. Tentativamente, Bakugou se sentó frente a él.

"Ya sabes, joven Bakugou", All Might se detuvo para toser, girando la cabeza para que Bakugou no viera lo peor: "Los héroes no eliminan su agresividad con aquellos que tratan de ayudar".

Bakugou quería discutir. Pero no lo haría con All Might. Si hubiera sido Aizawa, claro que sí. Sería tan tonto como sea posible. Pero con toda la culpa de Bakugou, se tragó cualquier respuesta sarcástica junto con la bilis en su garganta.

"Desearía poder decirte que sé lo que se siente al ver a alguien a quien amo dañada, y que esté en ese estado. Pero sí sé lo que es no poder salvar a alguien, estar tan cerca y al final no ser lo suficientemente rápido. Es frustrante, así que en ese aspecto entiendo cómo te sientes".

Negándose a mirar hacia arriba, Bakugou apretó los puños en su regazo. Le dolía saber que su héroe sentía algo similar a él ahora. Él no quería sentirse así ni quería que nadie más se sintiera así. Sin esperanza. Fue el sentimiento más patético de todos.

"La lastimé", dijo Bakugou en voz baja: "Y mi niña estaba mirando".

All Might se aferró a su hombro, estabilizando la temblorosa extremidad: "Fue un accidente. Todos sabemos que nunca tratarías de hacerle daño, al menos no de esa manera. Fue una pelea, así que uno de ustedes estaba obligado a salir lastimado. Por mi parte, creo que fue bastante cruel hacer que los dos se enfrentaran entre sí de una manera hostil." Él tamborileaba sus dedos contra la parte posterior del omóplato de Bakugou: "Solo porque estés molesto, no significa que puedas usar a otros como tu saco de boxeo".

Bakugou apretó los dientes. Quería decir algo sobre Deku, pero All Might era el mentor de Deku. También fue el héroe de Deku. Apretó los dientes para reprimir el impulso.

"Solo quería ver cómo te enfrentabas a todo. Nunca tuve mis propios hijos, pero estoy seguro de que es difícil cuidar de un niño solo".

"Mis padres me ayudan." Bakugou murmuró.

"Bueno, eso es muy amable de su parte." All Might quitó su mano: "Si alguna vez necesitas algo, mi muchacho, sabes dónde encontrarme. Siempre estoy dispuesto a escuchar".

Bakugou probablemente habría llorado si le hubieran dicho eso cuando era niño. Era algo con lo que soñaba. Por ahora solo asintió. All Might suspiró y eso fue suficiente despedida para él. Bakugou se puso de pie y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, volviendo a su aula. Ya habían empezado la lección y dieciocho pares de ojos lo siguieron, Aizawa lo ignoró y siguió hablando. Se quedó solo durante el resto del día escolar, sin rendirse a las burlas de Kirishima, Kaminari o Sero.

Sorprendentemente, permitió que Deku lo acompañara al ala de la enfermería. Se quedó fuera de la habitación, se dejó caer contra la pared y se quedó mirando sus zapatillas de deporte sucias raspando el piso de linóleo. Deku no tardó mucho y, durante unos segundos, pensó que el cabelludo de pelo verde iba a alejarse sin decir nada. Pero Deku era demasiado bueno para eso.

"Gracias, Kacchan". Era simple, pero era algo. Bakugou solo frunció el ceño en el suelo y escuchó las patadas rojas de Deku haciendo clic contra el piso hasta que no pudo escuchar más.

Cuando Bakugou estuvo seguro de que estaba solo, entró en la habitación. El sol se estaba poniendo lentamente afuera y el cielo imitaba las mismas naranjas y rosas que estaban en el techo hace dos años. Raro pensar cuánto tiempo había pasado. Mucho había cambiado. Bakugou lo odiaba, pero tampoco cambiaría nada.

Se sentó al lado de Uraraka y la silla estaba caliente. Sabía que Deku también se había sentado aquí, pero ese día no seria infatil como para cambiar de silla. Él solo tomó la mano floja de Uraraka en la suya y puso sus ágiles dedos en su palma. Se preguntó vagamente cómo se vería un anillo en el cuarto dedo, pero se sacó los pensamientos de la cabeza. Era demasiado pronto para eso. Pero no descartó la opción.

"Lo siento", comenzó, como lo había hecho todos los días desde el accidente. "Hablé con All Might temprano. Comenzó a hablar sobre cómo sabía cómo me sentía. Creo que casi lloro. ¿Mentira, verdad?" A Bakugou no le importaba ser vulnerable; no había nadie más que ellos.

"Pepita te echa de menos. Ella todavía no deja de masticar mis dedos. Es jodidamente raro''. Él resopló una carcajada: "Yo también te extraño, honestamente. La mierda no es lo mismo sin ti". Miró por la ventana por un momento antes de repasar lo que ella se había perdido durante el día. Él siempre reiteraba sus lecciones sabiendo que ella estaba escuchando. Incluso si ella permanecía sin expresión, él sabía que ella estaba escuchando.

Esto se prolongó durante aproximadamente veinte minutos antes de que Bakugou suspirara y se pusiera de pie. Él la miró una vez más antes de volverse para irse. La puerta crujió cuando la abrió y él pensó en encender la luz para que ella no estuviera en la oscuridad. Él dudó. Se alegró de haberlo hecho.

"¿Bakugou?" Su voz era seca detrás de él. Sus dedos se esparcieron sobre la luz cambiada. La encendió y volvió a entrar en la habitación. Con los ojos color carmesí, los fijó en la joven pálida en la cama, mirándolo con confusión.

"Santa mierda".

"¿Qué…?" Miró a su alrededor y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra las almohadas: "¿Qué pasó en el Festival de Deportes?"

Él tomó el asiento que había ocupado solo unos momentos atrás y agarró su mano, llevando sus nudillos a sus labios. Los ojos de Uraraka se agrandaron enormemente, pero ella no apartó su mano: "¿Katsuki?"

"Has estado fuera por una semana, mierda". Bakugou no podía creerlo. ¿Se había comunicado con ella? Se negó a creer que era Deku.

La mandíbula de Uraraka se aflojó: "¿Una semana?" Su voz era ronca y él buscó en la habitación una taza para llenar con agua. Estaba seguro de que ella estaba sedienta. Pero primero tenía que conseguir a Recovery Girl. Y un profesor. Alguien.

"Yo...lo siento." Bakugou susurró y se inclinó, besándola en los labios. Por una vez, los suyos estaban más agrietados. Todavía estaba contra las almohadas y solo se quedó mirando cuando él se apartó. Bakugou salió corriendo de la habitación para encontrar a alguien. Tenía que decirle a todo el mundo que Uraraka estaba despierta. Solo esperaba que ella pudiera perdonarlo por hacerle daño esta vez.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: _8 meses._

_Novocaine_sea _(Autora)

_ /works/11951559/chapters/31425759#workskin _(Link)

**Saludos y gracias por tu fidelidad **_**SwetnessKai; **_**saludos y gracias a todos quienes me han acompañado hasta aquí c: **

No fue fácil volver a ponerse de pie. Había pasado un mes desde el incidente del Festival de Deportes e incluso las vacaciones de verano realmente no hicieron mucho para ayudarla a recuperarse. Su memoria y sus funciones vitales estaban intactas, pero algunos días, Uraraka sintió que se movía a través de las melazas. Ella confió en Bakugou en esos días, ya sea con Kazumi o simplemente apoyándola, mental y físicamente.

La culpa de Bakugou lo perseguía. Uraraka no estaba enojada por lo que había sucedido; fue un accidente, ella entendió. Bakugou nunca quiso hacer daño cuando gritó "Muere". Ella debería haber estado más en guardia. Nadie podría haber predicho que ella saldría herida.

"Lo siento", había dicho Bakugou cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lúcida esa tarde.

Uraraka le había apretado la mano de manera tranquilizadora mientras que Recovery Girl la había revisado: "No es tu culpa."

"Joder, sí, lo es". Sus ojos estaban ardiendo y su agarre se había apretado hasta un punto en el que dolía. Ella había silbado de dolor y él rápidamente se retractó de sus manos, mirándolas como si fueran objetos extraños. Se había retirado después de eso, la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él antes de que Uraraka tuviera la oportunidad de consolarlo.

"Chicos", Recovery Girl había sacudido la cabeza, ordenándole a Uraraka que abriera los ojos para que pudiera revisarlos. Bakugou nunca regresó, haciendo pucheros en el aula hasta que estuvo listo para irse a casa.

Kazumi estaba histérica ese día, solo calmándose cuando finalmente estaba en los brazos de Uraraka. Su agarre era tan fuerte que Uraraka sabía que tendría un puño de hierro como su papá cuando fuera mayor. Uraraka odiaba haberle costado tanto dolor a su hija cuando su pequeña mente apenas podía registrar lo que realmente era extrañar a alguien. Había calmado sus sollozos en su habitación, acunándola contra su pecho y susurrando dulces palabras en su oído. Le tomó todo en ella no llorar con Kazumi. Bakugou se mantuvo a distancia, aunque las vigilaba con una mirada cautelosa en sus ojos.

Volver a la escuela ese septiembre después de un descanso no fue una tarea fácil. Ella no sabía por qué esperaba que fuera una. Especialmente desde que la llamaron a la oficina del director. Su lugar menos favorito para estar. Ella nunca había estado tan en contacto con los altos mandos de una escuela en su vida.

"¿Quería verme, señor director?" Uraraka llamó a la puerta y, cuando se le pidió, se deslizó dentro.

"Ah, sí, Uraraka-chan, por favor, siéntate". El director estaba sentado en su silla, como un trono, bebiendo té. Ella se sentó frente a él y trató de no hacer contacto visual directo. Ella odiaba hacer eso en primer lugar, pero era mucho más intimidante cuando el Director no hacia más que sonreír.

"Quiero hablar sobre tu actuación en el Festival Deportivo".

La habitación se hizo increíblemente más gruesa con la tensión y el calor, Uraraka ya sudaba balas. Estaba preocupada por lo que él diría a continuación, si sería o no algo positivo. Ella no estaba completamente segura de que fuera a ser amable con eso.

"A muchos de los profesores aquí en la UA les cuesta creer que hayas demostrado que puedes ser un héroe después de tener un hijo". Uraraka cerró los ojos. Eso era algo que nunca pensó que haría aquí.

"No sé qué decir al respecto, señor director".

"¡Bueno, supongo que nada! ¡Jaja!" El director rió y sorbió su té ruidosamente. Uraraka quería tirar el vaso, y a él, contra la pared. Repetidamente. Tal vez ella no detendría más a Bakugou acerca de dañar al animal frente a ellos. Pero, una vez más, no quería ser la razón por la que Bakugou fuera expulsado. Habían estado allí y casi lo habían logrado, y manteniendo hasta el último hilo que tenían para quedarse en Yuuei. Uraraka estaba adelgazando rápidamente.

"Bueno, no todos ellos sugirieron esto". El Director suspiró: "Aizawa y All Might pueden ver un gran potencial en ti, Uraraka-chan. También he recibido muchas llamadas de Gunhead, y él ha dicho lo mismo. Incluso si fueras ahora mismo, creo que podrías encontrar un lugar en su firma." Había una amenaza sutil en alguna parte, Uraraka podía sentirlo.

"Soy el director, como ustedes saben. Así que tengo la última palabra" si pudiera juntar las manos, lo habría hecho, pero él solo le sonrió tontamente. Uraraka se preparó: "Iba a dejarte ir, te diría que empacaras tus cosas, ¡pero no creo que pueda justificarlo con una sola actuación! ¡Eres afortunada!"

Entonces, ¿por qué me llamaste aquí? ¿Para hacerme sentir mal conmigo misma? Sus pensamientos le gruñían. Probablemente la había llamado aquí para que ella tomara la decisión de irse. De esa manera no se vería como el chico malo. Cada reunión con el Director solo solidificaba su odio por él más y más. Uraraka no odiaba a la gente tan a menudo, pero él realmente se lo ganó.

"Gracias, señor director". Se levantó y se inclinó hacia él, con los puños apretados a su lado. Ella bajó su orgullo para hacer esto: "Trabajaré extremadamente duro para demostrarle a usted y a los otros miembros de la facultad que tengo lo necesario para ser un gran héroe".

"Puede retirarse." La voz del director sonaba tensa, confirmando sus sospechas. Uraraka se giró y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, sonrió para sí misma. Tenía un resorte en sus pasos mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería, pero fue sorprendida cuando una mano la agarró del codo y la arrastró a un pasillo vacío.

"Dios mío, me has asustado." Ella abofeteó a Bakugou en el pecho y resistió la tentación de descansar su palma allí.

Bakugou se burló: "¿Qué dijo la rata?"

"Él iba a echarme de la escuela", explicó Uraraka con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho: "Mi actuación en el festival deportivo no fue impresionante para él y dijo que muchos de los profesores no creían que pudiera ser un héroe y una madre al mismo tiempo. Bastardos sexistas." Uraraka raramente maldecía, pero ella estaba furiosa. El fuego corrió por sus venas y se extendió hasta que su cabeza estaba llena de furia. Se preguntó si así era como se sentía Bakugou todo el tiempo.

"Joder, lo mataré". Bakugou gruñó y miró en dirección al pasillo, con las palmas saltando.

"Aizawa-sensei y All Might me salvaron sin embargo. Le dijeron que creían en mí. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿All Might?" Uraraka sonrió levemente: "Gunhead también. Llamó al director y dijo cosas bonitas sobre mí".

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que iban a echarte de la escuela. ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¡Una tontería! ¡Tu te mantuviste firme! Fue mi maldita culpa que te lastimaras en primer lugar." Bakugou golpeó su puño contra la pared y no hizo más que una mueca. Le tocó la mejilla con su mano libre, las palmas aún un poco húmedas con nitroglicerina de la explosión. Uraraka se apoyó en su toque, ignorando el químico.

"Vas a mostrar a todos esos hijos de puta que están equivocados, ¿sí?" Bakugou bajó su frente a la de ella. Le recordó cuando dio a luz a Kazumi, mirándole a los ojos y diciéndole que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer eso.

"Sí", dijo ella con confianza y le sonrió. Bakugou sonrió, un poco torcido, pero fue una sonrisa. Luego la besó en el oscuro pasillo; era casi cómico lo romántico que parecía ser. Cuando se separaron, Uraraka no quería ir a la cafetería. Quería quedarse en su pequeño mundo juntos, en este pasillo. Eran ellos contra el mundo allí. Al menos, así es como se sentía.

"Deberíamos comer." Dijo Uraraka, tomando su mano y sacándolo del pasillo.

Por supuesto que fueron molestados por "tomar tanto tiempo" cuando regresaron a la cafetería. La mayoría de las bromas vinieron de Kirishima y Kaminari, Sero se unió cuando lo vio conveniente. Los dos (Bakugou y Uraraka) no sabían cuándo sucedió, pero los de sus grupos comenzaron a fusionar las mesas, Midoriya estaba sentado en el extremo más lejano con Todoroki, mientras que Bakugou se sentaba con Uraraka en el extremo opuesto. A ella le encantó que todos pudieran llevarse bien (en su mayoría) y disfrutaron genuinamente de la compañía de "idiotas" del trío. Kirishima la hizo llorar riendo más veces de las que podía contar.

"Está bien, pero ¿cuándo vamos a terminar para ver a tu bebé? La extraño. Tengo que ser el mejor tío." Preguntó Kirishima y sonrió.

"Eres bienvenido cuando quieras" dijo Uraraka. Fue un poco mentira. Con la cabeza aún un poco dudosa, los dolores y las migrañas más frecuentes.

"Um, por la mierda que no." Bakugou negó con la cabeza: "No quiero que vuelvas a pisar mi casa nunca más".

"¡Vamos hombre, la última vez fue divertido! ¡Te conseguimos un regalo!" Kaminari gimió.

"Sí, y tuvimos que limpiar tu mierda cuando todos se fueron", dijo Bakugou.

Iida se aclaró la garganta: "Disculpa, pero Midoriya y yo ayudamos".

"Sí y eso es todo en lo que eres bueno", se quejó Bakugou.

"No seas tan malhumorado, hombre." Kirishima le dio una palmada en la espalda: "¡Traeremos bocadillos y podemos cuidar a tu hija por ti! No pareces dormir lo suficiente. Se supone que los bebés gritan toda la noche, ¿verdad?''

"No tienes idea". Uraraka interrumpió antes de que Bakugou pudiera dar una respuesta sarcástica. Ella podía usar la ayuda y realmente quería que Kazumi estuviera acostumbrada a estar con más personas. Kazumi se estaba convirtiendo en un espectáculo, gateando por todo el lugar y recogiendo cosas que no debería. Ella era definitivamente la hija de Bakugou en ese sentido. Mitsuki le había mostrado toneladas de fotos de un bebé Katsuki entrando en lugares donde se suponía que no debía estar. Como los armarios. O el inodoro. Uraraka había pedido una copia personal de esa. Bakugou estaba menos que satisfecho.

"No me importa una mierda si necesitamos la ayuda, no vas a ser niñero. Nunca." Bakugou se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

Kirishima hizo un puchero: "¡Sería un gran niñero!"

"¿Sí? ¿Vas a cambiarle el pañal?''. Kirishima palideció.

Bakugou resopló triunfante: "Sí, eso es lo que pensé, pelos de cerebro".

"¡Pero podemos simplemente pasar el rato! ¡Todos nosotros! Y la bebé.''

"Tal vez no todos ustedes..." Uraraka no quería abrumar demasiado a Kazumi. Unas tres o cuatro personas que vienen a la vez no serían tan malas. Pero más que eso daría lugar a una Kazumi de mal humor. Todavía no era muy buena con las interacciones sociales y Uraraka estaba decidida a que su hija no terminara como Bakugou en ese sentido. Odiando a todos. Quería que su hija pudiera hacer más amigos que enemigos. Bakugou en realidad lo estaba haciendo bien en ese sentido últimamente. Ya no se quejaba del grupo de amigos de Uraraka que se sentaba con ellos en el almuerzo.

"Ustedes pueden venir hoy", resopló Bakugou, "si jodidamente prometen no hacer nada estúpido mientras Kazumi esté cerca".

Kirishima, Kaminari y Sero todos juraron en su corazón que no harían nada estúpido. Lo que sea que eso signifique. Aunque algunas promesas estaban destinadas a romperse y Uraraka no tenía dudas de que algo definitivamente saldría mal esa tarde. Estaba contenta de que se perdería el desastre (con suerte), ya que tenía su pasantía con Gunhead.

Definitivamente sentía que estaba mejorando en ese sentido y estaba contenta de que Gunhead había respondido por ella. Todavía era increíble que All Might también lo hubiera hecho, pero tenía una sensación de honor que no muchas otras personas podían decir que habían sentido. El ex héroe número uno todavía era una figura importante en la vida de cualquier aspirante a héroe y All Might fue una de sus muchas inspiraciones.

Su sesión con su héroe profesional fue bien ese día. Ella se sentía bien por eso. Uraraka estaba mejorando en poder defenderse y estar a la ofensiva. Ella había conseguido un montón de golpes en los otros internos y el propio Gunhead.

"¡Estoy tan contento de ver tu progreso, Uraraka-chan!" Gunhead alabó: "¡No te olvides de enviarme fotos lindas de esa pastelita tuya!" Uraraka prácticamente podía ver corazones de fondo revoloteando a su alrededor. Ella hizo la promesa con una sonrisa y un gesto de asentimiento, luego se volvió para cambiarse su uniforme. Esperaba que sus amigos no estuvieran todavía en su (sí, su) casa cuando regresara porque estaba sudada y cansada, solo quería estar con su novio y su hija. Pero, eso no fue lo que ella consiguió. En cambio, Uraraka fue recibida primero por la imagen de Bakugou con una mezcla de angustia y enojo, Uraraka inmediatamente pensó que algo estaba mal. Dejó caer su bolso y entró corriendo en la habitación, buscando frenéticamente a Kazumi. Ella no escuchó el llanto, pero Kazumi no era una gran pregonera en primer lugar. Sin embargo, si ella estaba herida, entonces Uraraka pensó que lloraría.

Uraraka no encontró nada de eso. En cambio, todo lo que encontró fue a Bakugou y Kirishima en la sala de estar. Kirishima era el que tenía a Kazumi en sus brazos. Él la estaba mirando con asombro cuando ella frotó su mejilla contra su hombro y durmió tranquilamente. Uraraka se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado en esa posición.

"¿Dónde están Kaminari-kun y Sero-kun?" Preguntó Uraraka lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de Kirishima. Bakugou tampoco lo hizo.

"El maldito Pikachu la golpeó, así que lo pateé a él y a cara plana".

"Me dejó quedarme porque Pepita lloró cuando la dejé", agregó Kirishima con una sonrisa.

Bakugou gruñó: "No la llames así."

"¡Tú la llamas así!" Kirishima estaba haciendo pucheros.

"¡Ella es mi maldita hija, puedo llamarla como quiera! ¡Solo eres un idiota que habría llorado si no te dejaba venir!" Bakugou gritó y fue a lanzarse para agarrar a Kazumi de él, pero Uraraka lo tocó con su particularidad, empujándolo lejos. Bakugou lentamente se alejó de ellos: "¡Ochako!"

Uraraka y Kirishima compartieron sonrisas tímidas cuando ella lo soltó.

"No soy solo un chico, ¡soy tu mejor amigo!"

"Necesito un nuevo mejor amigo".

"Está bien, está bien", dijo Uraraka y se sentó junto a Kirishima, extendiendo las manos hacia el bebé. Kazumi fue puesta en sus brazos y la ajustó cómodamente: "Sin pelear."

"Se arrastró hasta mi regazo", le explicó Kirishima a ella suavemente. Bakugou se movió, así que estaba sentado al otro lado de Uraraka, mirando a Kazumi.

Bakugou soltó una risita: "Ella comenzó a masticar su cabello".

"¡Estaba bien!" Kirishima sonrió: "Ella pensó que era una merienda. Fue lindo. Ella es linda. Ustedes hicieron una linda bebé. ¡Deberían hacer más!''

"Uh." Bakugou y Uraraka respondieron con miradas de asombro en sus caras.

"No creo que estemos listos para eso todavía. Kazumi es mucho. Especialmente a nuestra edad".

Kirishima zumbó y asintió, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Se sentaron en silencio por un rato, las espaldas apretadas contra el sofá. Por qué estaban sentados en el suelo, Uraraka no lo sabía, pero ella estaba cómoda y Kazumi parecía estar cómoda durmiendo con la cabeza entre el brazo y el pecho de Uraraka, así que estaba bien.

"¿Te arrepientes de algo?" Kirishima preguntó finalmente.

Uraraka reflexionó sobre esto por un momento. Al principio, en los primeros meses de su embarazo, sí. Lamentó involucrarse con Bakugou y permitirse tener relaciones sexuales cuando tal vez no estaba lista. ¿Cuándo alguien estaba realmente listo para tener relaciones sexuales? No quiere decir que no fue consensual porque era 100%, pero mentalmente fue mucho para manejar. Para ella al menos. Estaba segura de que estaba bien para otras personas. Pero cuando su vientre comenzó a crecer y ella y Bakugou resolvieron las cosas, le gustó su configuración. A ella le encantaba despertarse para que Bakugou todavía se escabullera en su habitación y durmiera en la misma cama que ella. Luego se dio la vuelta y vio a una hermosa niña cuyo cabello crecía más y más cada día. Suaves mechones de pelo rubio como papi, mejillas redondas y rosadas como mami.

Uraraka le sonrió al pelirrojo: "No. De ningún modo."


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: _11 meses._

_Créditos: Novocaine_sea_

_Enlace: /works/11951559/chapters/31622040#workskin_

Uraraka no podía creer la rapidez con la que volaba el tiempo y la rapidez con la que Kazumi estaba creciendo. Sus pequeñas piernas ahora eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerse mientras se levantaba, con las manos agarrando diferentes muebles. Ella sonreía libremente, principalmente a sus padres, pero a menudo también a Mitsuki y Masaru. Ella también estaba empezando a dar un par de pasos, y Uraraka nunca había escuchado a Bakugou gritar tan excitado.

"¡Ochako!" Bakugou llamó desde su habitación donde él y Kazumi estaban actualmente. Con toda honestidad, Uraraka pensó que se había lastimado o algo así. Estaba en medio de vestirse y rápidamente se subió los pantalones, abriendo la puerta para cruzar el pasillo. Sin embargo, se detuvo en la puerta de Bakugou sorprendida cuando vio a Kazumi parada sola en el centro de la habitación mientras Bakugou se recostaba contra su cama, con el teléfono en una mano grabando. Uraraka sonrió y lentamente se arrodilló. Se sentía como si se hubiera asimilado completamente en su papel de madre; le había llevado unos once meses, pero ella lo había hecho. Amaba absolutamente (y odiaba) lo rápido que Kazumi estaba creciendo. Le encantaba estar allí para todos sus hitos y a través de los altibajos. La dentición era definitivamente la cosa más terrible hasta ahora, pero en su mayoría ya habían superado eso. Sólo faltaban unos pocos dientes más.

"Lo hizo ella sola", dijo Bakugou en voz baja. Kazumi todavía estaba de pie, mirándolos a los dos con los brazos levantados torpemente, paralelos a su hombro, para mantener el equilibrio.

Uraraka lloró: "¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, bebé! ¡Ven con mamá!" Ella mantuvo los brazos abiertos y observó la cara de Kazumi iluminarse, dando un pequeño paso hacia ella. Uraraka la alentó con sus suaves manos, pero Kazumi solo tomó dos pasos más antes de volver a sentarse y gatear el resto del camino. Uraraka la levantó y la besó en la cabeza: "¡Lo hiciste muy bien! ¡La próxima vez tendremos tres o cuatro pasos en lugar de dos!" Tomó la mano de Kazumi y la levantó en el aire como un puño. Kazumi se rió y se metió los otros dedos en la boca, Uraraka ni siquiera se molestó en sacarlos como solía hacer. La hizo rebotar suavemente, disfrutando de la mirada brillante en el rostro de su hija. Era muy agradable tener una bebé tan feliz y no gruñona como ella pensó que sería. Especialmente con los genes de Bakugou.

"Me sorprende que hayas grabado eso." Uraraka miró por encima de la cabeza de Kazumi para mirar a su novio, cuyos brazos estaban sobre sus rodillas mientras los observaba. Su expresión era neutral, pero había adoración en sus ojos.

"No soy estúpido". Bakugou entró a la defensiva y Uraraka solo negó con la cabeza.

"¡No dije que lo fueras! Simplemente no pensé que grabarías algo así".

"Tengo muchas cosas grabadas". Bakugou murmuró: "También tengo muchas fotos".

"Oh, qué buen papá", bromeó Uraraka antes de poner a Kazumi en pie. Kazumi pisó sus pies en el suelo, gruñendo un poco cuando Uraraka la sostuvo con las manos debajo de las axilas: "¡Vamos a caminar hacia papi ahora!"

Uraraka la dejó ir, pero mantuvo sus manos listas en la espalda de Kazumi en caso de que cayera hacia atrás. La niña una vez más se estabilizó con los brazos levantados en un ángulo incómodo y dio un paso hacia Bakugou, tambaleándose un poco. Tanto Uraraka como Bakugou se sacudieron para estabilizarla a pesar de querer que lo hiciera por su cuenta. Ella dio otros dos pasos antes de hacer lo mismo que antes. Cuando ella estuvo a los pies de Bakugou, él la levantó por encima de su cabeza, riéndose entre dientes a sus chillidos. Un rubor se deslizó en la cara de Uraraka. Bakugou realmente era un gran padre. Sin hacer nada, lograba poner una sonrisa en la cara de Kazumi.

"Dios, estamos jodidamente acabados", dijo Bakugou cuando puso a Kazumi contra sus muslos levantados, dejándola inclinarse y retorcerse.

Uraraka se rió y se movió: "¿Cómo?"

"Toda esta mierda de ser padres. Me hace sentir raro".

"¿Al menos es bueno?" Uraraka sabía que lo era. Estaba escrito en toda su cara. Bakugou se encogió de hombros y le hizo cosquillas en el estómago a Kazumi, agitando los brazos.

"Simplemente se siente raro ser llamado _papá _y esas cosas. Todavía no se siente real".

"Se siente real para mí, de alguna manera. ¿Alguna vez algo se empieza a sentir real?", Preguntó Uraraka y, por la forma en que Bakugou se oscureció, supo que esa era la pregunta incorrecta. Ella sabía que él todavía lidiaba con las pesadillas de cuando fue secuestrado por la Liga de Villanos y de lo que sucedió cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. Ella todavía no estaba del todo segura; a Bakugou no le gustaba hablar de eso. Sobre todo porque fue Midoriya quien salió en su defensa, por lo que ella había reunido, pero también porque aún estaba fresco en su mente.

"Lo siento", susurró.

"Esta bien. Vayamos abajo. Dale a Pepita un momento con mis padres." Bakugou se levantó y llevó a Kazumi en un brazo, rodeando a Uraraka. Ella se mordió el labio y lo vio desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina, sus pesados pasos sonaban en las escaleras. Ella no quería que las cosas se sintieran incómodas ahora que había desenterrado experiencias pasadas que no tenía la intención de hacer. No había razón para pelear hoy; era Nochebuena, una época de romance. La última Nochebuena había sido extremadamente tranquila, ya que tenía ocho, casi nueve meses de embarazo. Era casi insensato.

Pero ahora podían salir bajo el disfraz de que los padres de Bakugou mirarían a Kazumi. Uraraka todavía tenía muchos problemas con esto, y ella sabía que Bakugou tenía un miedo irracional a que su madre tratara de criar a su hija sola y no tuviera fe en ella, pero ella no lo creía. Uraraka podía recordar dos ocasiones en las que Mitsuki la había felicitado por lo bien que estaba con la maternidad y mantenerse al día con sus calificaciones. Uraraka se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras a tiempo para ver a Bakugou prácticamente dejar a Kazumi en el regazo de su padre. Ella inmediatamente lo alcanzó de nuevo y sacó su labio inferior en un puchero, el primer indicador de que iba a comenzar a llorar.

"¿Pueden ustedes verla?" Preguntó Bakugou, mirando entre sus dos padres.

Mitsuki cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció los labios: "Bueno, no sé Katsuki, tal vez tu padre y yo teníamos planes. Hay un montón de ropa nueva que él ha diseñado solo para mí..." Había una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro y Bakugou se atragantó ruidosamente, cortándola.

"Asqueroso, no quiero pensar en esa mierda".

"No tienes que hacerlo, pequeño pervertido." Mitsuki sonrió, "No dije nada excepto que era ropa".

La cara de Bakugou se enrojeció de furia y fue a hacer un comentario inteligente antes de que Uraraka pasara sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se presionara contra él, sonriendo dulcemente a sus padres: "¡Significaría mucho si pudieras verla por un par de horas! Volveremos para la cena y luego ustedes son libres de hacer sus cosas".

La cara de Mitsuki cayó de astuta a amable en segundos: "Por supuesto que la vigilaremos".

Masaru rebotó a Kazumi en su regazo como medida adicional, evitando la inminente muerte de las lágrimas. Kazumi había vuelto a sonreír en milisegundos y ella tomó rápidamente sus lentes.

"Oh no, no lo hagas." Masaru se rió entre dientes mientras se quitaba las gafas, colocándolas de nuevo sobre su cabeza: "¡Ahora ni siquiera puedo verte! Pero no puedo tenerte tomando mis lentes".

"Esto es nauseabundo, vamos." Bakugou agarró la mano de Uraraka y la arrastró hacia la puerta. Mitsuki los llamó: "Bueno, ¿a dónde van?"

"¡No es de tu incumbencia!" Bakugou empujó la chaqueta de Uraraka hacia ella, agarró la suya y luego la sacó por la puerta mientras la cerraba de golpe detrás de ellos. Al menos él esperó a que ella se encogiera de hombros y se colocara un sombrero en la cabeza antes de pisar la calle.

"La primera palabra de Kazumi será una maldición si sigues hablando así a su alrededor".

"Mi primera palabra fue _cabeza de mierda_", dijo Bakugou claramente. Uraraka estaba horrorizada. Su primera palabra, pensó, fue _galleta,_ ya que esa era su comida favorita. Definitivamente sabía de dónde sacó Bakugou esa palabra y se imagina que Masaru estaba tan alarmado como ella. Mitsuki probablemente se rió tan fuerte que estaba llorando.

"¿A dónde vamos, exactamente?" Uraraka reiteró la pregunta de Mitsuki. Ella sabía que se dirigían hacia la estación de tren y eso significaba que iban a un lugar real. Pero ella no podía pensar en ningún lugar a donde irían.

"Es una sorpresa", insistió Bakugou.

Uraraka se quejó de cómo odiaba las sorpresas, y Bakugou la regañó por esto. Prometió que ella disfrutaría donde la llevaría y que _"dejara de lloriquear"._ Uraraka lo hizo de todos modos porque no le tenía miedo a las amenazas vacías de Bakugou.

Su viaje en tren no fue agitado debido al hecho de que fue rápido. Menos de diez minutos. Bakugou la sacó del carril con el brazo cubierto perezosamente sobre sus hombros y lo mantuvo allí hasta que llegaron a su destino. Permitió que Uraraka se acurrucara en su costado para darle calor, algo que nunca antes le había permitido hacer en público. Parecía que Bakugou realmente se estaba metiendo en el espíritu romántico para las vacaciones.

Bakugou se detuvo frente a una gran puerta doble de vidrio y abrió una de ellas, introduciéndola. Uraraka se había sentido tan distraída por el calor natural de Bakugou que no había estado prestando atención a dónde iban. Intentó observar sus alrededores, pero Bakugou la arrastró hasta la recepción antes de que pudiera echar un vistazo. Detrás de la mujer que estaba parada allí, podía ver bastidores de zapatos con cuchillas unidas a las plantas. Patinaje sobre hielo. Iban a patinar sobre hielo. Lo único que Uraraka siempre había querido probar, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Hasta ahora.

Se volvió hacia Bakugou, pero él estaba pagando y diciéndole a la mujer el tamaño de sus zapatos. No quería interrumpir, pero estaba llena de alegría y estaba a punto de hervir saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies. Apenas podía contenerse, todo su ser vibrando. Bakugou colocó su mano sobre su cabeza y la mantuvo en su lugar.

"Relájate, cara de ángel", dijo en voz baja. La mujer puso dos pares de patines de hielo sobre la mesa y la pareja los tomó, Uraraka le dio las gracias.

"¡No puedo creer que vayamos a patinar sobre hielo!" Dijo Uraraka. Había un pasillo oscuro por el que pasaban para llegar a la pista. Había un grupo de parejas patinando alrededor del hielo, así como grupos de amigos y familias. Hacía frío y Uraraka deseaba haber traído guantes o algo así. Esta fue solo una excusa para sostener las manos de Bakugou, que siempre estaban calientes.

"Dijiste que siempre quisiste, ¿sí?" Se quitó los zapatos y los arrojó a uno de los cubículos a lo largo de la pared. Cuando Uraraka hubo desatado delicadamente, Bakugou los tomó y los empujó junto a los suyos. El corazón de Uraraka se hinchó: "No pensé que estabas escuchando cuando te lo dije".

Bakugou le dirigió una mirada en blanco: "Siempre escucho cuando hablas".

La sonrisa de Uraraka fue tímida y tiró de los patines de hielo. Eran duros, apretados y extremadamente incómodos, pero ella los presionaría. Quería toda la experiencia. Con un giro de sus hombros se puso de pie e inmediatamente casi perdió el equilibrio. Las cuchillas no eran planas y se olvidó completamente de ellas cuando fue a pararse. Bakugou estaba apoyado en el borde exterior mientras extendía una mano para sostenerla.

"No estés tan ansiosa".

"Dice el chico que salta de cabeza a todo sin pensarlo," Uraraka le sacó la lengua cuando lo miró.

"Podría dejarte caer y que te rompas el jodido tobillo, o puedes tomar mi mano y dejar que te ayude".

"¡No iba a negar tu ayuda!" Uraraka entrelazó sus dedos y sonrió. Ella moriría para sostener su mano por siempre; eso era un poco extremo, tal vez, pero ella haría cualquier cosa para estar más cerca de él: "¿Sabes cómo patinar sobre hielo?"

"¡Por supuesto que sé cómo patinar sobre hielo!", Gritó Bakugou. Un par de cabezas se volvieron en dirección a ellos y Bakugou gruñó, pisando el hielo con facilidad. Uraraka estaba extremadamente nerviosa de que ella se cayera, así que se aferró a la barandilla y apretó su mano con fuerza para estabilizarse. Fue absolutamente aterrador, pero al mismo tiempo estimulante. Era casi como si estuviera flotando y aunque había experimentado eso antes (peculiaridad y todo), este era un tipo diferente de flotación. Uraraka ni siquiera podía explicarlo ella misma.

Rodearon la pista un par de veces, Uraraka se aferró a la barandilla en el borde de la pista mientras Bakugou patinaba lánguidamente a su lado. Él sostuvo su mano todo el tiempo, frotando con el pulgar círculos en el dorso de su mano cada vez que casi se cayó. Él nunca dejó que ninguna parte de ella, excepto sus pies, tocaran el hielo. Su fuerza en un solo brazo la mantuvo en pie.

"Vamos", dijo Bakugou en su quinto círculo: "¿Por qué no sueltas la barandilla?"

Uraraka se volvió de par en par, temerosos ojos marrones sobre él y sacudió la cabeza salvajemente. Bakugou frunció los labios.

"No seas un bebé, es fácil". Hizo un gesto hacia sus pies que se movían con facilidad.

Uraraka entrecerró los ojos: "¿Cómo sabes patinar sobre hielo de todos modos?"

Aire helado expulsado de entre los labios de Bakugou mientras exhalaba con fuerza: "No es tu maldito asunto."

Uraraka tarareó: "No voy a soltar la baranda hasta que me lo digas".

"¿De verdad?"

"Sip."

Se desafiaron mutuamente en silencio mientras se miraban a los ojos. Todavía se movían alrededor de la pista, el agarre de Bakugou en su mano nunca vaciló. Ninguno de ellos se echó atrás en algo como esto, pero sorprendentemente, Bakugou se derrumbó primero. Probablemente pensó que sería más fácil simplemente decirle a Uraraka que mantenerlo dentro.

"Quería ser mejor que Deku cuando era niño y nuestras madres nos llevaron a patinar sobre hielo un día. Él se caía y yo no quería parecer un maldito perdedor que lloraba por mi mamá en el hielo, así que seguí aunque no lo estuviera haciendo bien. Entonces fue simplemente fácil".

Uraraka esperó a que terminara para dejar escapar su aullido de risa. Ella sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risita, tratando de mantenerla entre dientes apretados, pero finalmente fallando. Incluso se dobló un poco y Bakugou tuvo que enderezar su postura.

"¿La mierda es tan graciosa?"

"¡Eres tan ridículo! Todo tiene que ser una competencia entre ustedes dos, incluso cuando son niños. Deku esto, Deku eso." Uraraka le sonrió y casi hizo un puchero: "Si no te conociera mejor, suena como si estuvieras enamorado de él".

"Nunca me enamoraría de una mierda como esa", dijo Bakugou sombríamente.

Uraraka le dio una palmada en el hombro: "Tienes demasiado orgullo. Me amas, ¿no?''

"...Sí."

"Y estoy cerca de Deku, ¿verdad?" Bakugou no dijo nada en respuesta.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que amarme es diferente a ser al menos amigable con él?"

"Simplemente es, ¿de acuerdo?" Bakugou gruñó y tiró de su mano: "Basta de él, se supone que esto es sobre nosotros. No voy a dejar que ese maldito nerd arruine nuestra cita".

Cita. Esto era algo así como su primera cita real, si Uraraka lo pensaba. Realmente nunca fueron juntos a ningún lado, aparte del techo del edificio del dormitorio y a la tienda para comprarle las cosas a Kazumi antes de que ella naciera. Nunca hicieron nada fuera de esos parámetros solo para ellos dos. Se sintió bien, incluso después de su casi pelea en este momento.

"Bueno. Será mejor que me sostengas. No quiero caer sobre mi trasero". Uraraka hizo un puchero. Bakugou entrelazó sus dedos con más fuerza.

"Nunca te dejaría caer." Bakugou patinó, así que estaba frente a ella y le ofreció su otra mano. Uraraka lo levantó lentamente de la barandilla y tomó su otra mano, permitiéndole alejarla de la pared y hacia la mitad de la pista. Apenas había nadie en el centro, la mayoría de las personas deslizándose cerca de la pared. Esto era todo de ellos.

"K-Katsuki." Uraraka sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban y Bakugou la acercó un poco más.

"No te vas a caer", dijo con suavidad, probablemente lo más suave que le había hablado desde el día en que se había puesto de parto.

"¿Realmente dominaste esto cuando tenías como cinco años?", Preguntó escépticamente.

Bakugou miró hacia otro lado: "Puede que haya tenido un poco de práctica extra".

Uraraka se rió: "Wow, querías ser mejor realmente, ¿eh?"

"Voy a ser el mejor en todo", declaró Bakugou: "Quiero ser el número uno".

Uraraka vio todos sus sueños jugando frente a ella y se preguntó qué le había pasado a ella. Todavía quería ser un héroe, claro, pero el incentivo había desaparecido. ¿Por qué iba a ganar dinero para sus padres en lugar de ella? ¿En lugar de por su hija? ¿Cuál fue el punto de convertirse en un héroe cuando su razón inicial para ir a la UA parecía infructuosa ahora?

Cuanto más trabajaba en eso, más podía entender su razón. Quería hacer del mundo en que su hija entraría un lugar más seguro. La Liga de Villanos pudo haber sido derrotada, pero no fueron olvidados. No todos ellos fueron capturados y puestos bajo custodia. Algunos todavía estaban por ahí. Bakugou tenía un objetivo en su espalda y, dado que Uraraka estaba conectada con él, eso significaba que ella también tenía uno sobre ella. Necesitaba proteger a su hija y eso era exactamente lo que un héroe debía hacer.

"Si vas a ser el número uno", dijo Uraraka lentamente, mirando hacia sus pies. Sus piernas ya no se sentían tan temblorosas y pensó que ahora estaba entendiendo: "ahora voy a ser la número dos".

La expresión de Bakugou fue ilegible por unos pocos segundos. Luego rompió en una amplia sonrisa: "Está bien, cara de ángel. Seremos los mejores jodidos par de héroes que este mundo haya visto desde All Might y el jodido Endeavour".

Uraraka rió y se inclinó para besarlo, pero se resbaló un poco. Ella gritó, pero Bakugou la atrapó bajo sus brazos; no tuvo tiempo suficiente para activar su peculiaridad con la rapidez con la que sucedió todo.

"Jesucristo". Bakugou maldijo entre dientes: "Eres un puto peligro".

"¡Solo me resbalé una vez!" Exclamó Uraraka. Bakugou negó con la cabeza y decidió por los dos que su tiempo había terminado. Los movió más allá de la pista para quitarse los patines, ayudando a Uraraka antes de quitarse los suyos. Uraraka levantó las piernas del banco y suspiró aliviada mientras movía los dedos de los pies.

"Esas cosas son tan incómodas".

"Te acostumbras a ello." Bakugou dejó caer sus zapatos delante de ella. Uraraka no sabía si estaba lista para volver a poner sus pies en algo.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que es más fácil para usted, señor _'Soy bueno en todo'"._ Se volvió a poner los zapatos, ignorando su mirada mientras él se ponía las botas. Devolvieron los patines de hielo y cuando Uraraka comprobó su teléfono, vio que habían pasado casi dos horas allí. Ya no tenía idea de lo que pensaba sobre el patinaje en hielo, pero estaba contenta de haberlo hecho. Mientras se estaban yendo, ella pudo deslizar un beso hasta la esquina de sus labios y él parpadeó sorprendido.

"Gracias por llevarme a patinar sobre hielo", dijo Uraraka y unió sus codos para mantenerlo cerca.

"De nada". Bakugou murmuró, repentinamente tímido. Uraraka se rió, decidiendo no molestarlo y dejarlo culpar al frío por sus mejillas rojas.

Cuando regresaron a su casa, Kazumi inmediatamente se arrastró hacia ellos y los padres de Bakugou parecieron volar por la puerta tan pronto como pudieron. Uraraka no los culpó, eran unas vacaciones románticas y querían un poco de tiempo para sí mismos. Trató de no pensar en cómo les había quitado su libertad también al empeñar a Kazumi con ellos todo el tiempo.

Kazumi estaba sentada entre ellos en el sofá, con los ojos pegados a lo que habían puesto en la televisión. Tenían una gran manta sobre los tres.

"Te conseguí algo". Bakugou rompió el silencio y Uraraka lo miró.

"¿Lo hiciste?" Ella se mordió el labio, ya que no le había conseguido nada a él; ella realmente no podía permitirse nada. Bakugou asintió y pareció sacar una caja envuelta del aire, entregándoselo. Era de tamaño moderado y Uraraka realmente esperaba que no hubiera gastado una gran suma de dinero en ella.

"Katsuki-"

"Sólo ábrelo", dijo Bakugou.

El hombro de Uraraka se hundió un poco y encontró el mejor punto de apertura, arrancando el papel de regalo. Kazumi decidió que quería ayudar a la mitad, pero solo se arrancó un poco antes de distraerse. Bakugou se rió entre dientes en su otro lado y Uraraka finalmente sacó el papel de regalo, una caja blanca frente a ella. Sin prisa, abrió la tapa y la dejó caer al suelo cuando vio lo que había dentro. Ella reconoció lo que era de inmediato. Recordó hace una o dos semanas que había hablado de esto con Mina y Hagakure en el aula, pero Bakugou estaba tan lejos que seguramente no la había escuchado, ¿verdad? Incorrecto.

Era una bufanda, de tacto sedoso y vibrante con rosas y púrpuras. Se correspondía perfectamente con su guardarropa. Lo levantó y pasó los dedos por el paño antes de envolverlo alrededor de su cuello sin apretar. Olía a nuevo y olía un poco a Bakugou. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo lo había estado escondiendo en su habitación y cuándo lo había conseguido. ¿Tal vez cuando ella estaba en su pasantía? No tenía uno desde que se negó a volver a Best Jeanist (aunque esos jeans eran lo mejor que Uraraka había visto).

"Es hermoso." El labio inferior de Uraraka se tambaleó cuando ella lo miró. Se echó un poco hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué estás llorando?"

Uraraka no aguantó: "¡Porque me conseguiste esta bufanda y es todo lo que quería, además de Kazumi, ser feliz y yo no te conseguí nada!"

Bakugou se acercó y la envolvió con un brazo, tirando de ella para que apoyara su cabeza torpemente en su hombro. Le besó la frente y le pasó el pulgar por debajo del ojo, atrapando sus lágrimas: "No necesito nada. Obtuve lo que quería".

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Esta Pepita." Bakugou pellizcó los dedos de los pies de Kazumi a través de la manta y observó sus piernas retorcerse un poco: "Y a ti."

Uraraka se rió un poco a través de sus lágrimas: "Eres un dulce".

"Será mejor que no le digas a un alma".

Uraraka lo miró a través de sus húmedas pestañas y se encontró con sinceros ojos carmesí: "No lo soñaría. Este será el secreto favorito y mejor guardado".

Bakugou la miró con suspicacia antes de poner su cabeza encima de la de ella, dirigiendo su atención de nuevo a la TV. El programa para niños pudo haber sido alucinante para los dos, pero mientras su hija estuviera contenta, ese fue el mejor regalo que recibió ese año.

_Bakugo es un tierno como novio y padre ToT no recordaba este capítulo de la primera vez que lo leí, así que disfruté mucho traduciéndolo (practicamente me derretí). Punto aparte, ¿han tenido alguna experiencia patinando sobre hielo? Yo al menos fui como Uraraka, siempre quise, pero no se me dio cuando estuve ahí XD aferrada siempre :B _


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27: 1 año.**

_Nuestra pequeña Kazumi ya cumplió su primer año de vida ToT siento que apenas ayer nos estábamos enterando que venia en camino. En fin, espero disfruten este capítulo ^^ _

_Autora: __**Novocaine_sea / **__Enlace original: /works/11951559/chapters/31808973#workskin_

Por los pequeños ruidos que venían de Kazumi en la puerta y sus alegres palmadas contra el cristal, la gente deberia venir en camino. Uraraka dejó su posición de colgar decoraciones (sí, deberían haberlo hecho un poco antes) para ver qué sucedía. Vio a Kirishima y Kaminari haciendo muecas a Kazumi a través de la pantalla y se echó a reír.

"¡Hola chicos!" Uraraka recogió a Kazumi y luego abrió la puerta para que no se cayera. Kazumi se quejó por un segundo antes de agarrarse a la parte delantera de la camisa de Uraraka y mirar a su alrededor desconcertada: "¿Qué? ¿Viste al tío Kirishima y al tío Kaminari?", Preguntó Uraraka, rebotando un poco a su hija y señalando a los dos delante de ella. Kazumi echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió cuando los vio a los dos. Al parecer, un mes era tiempo suficiente para no tenerle miedo a Kaminari después de haberla golpeado. Uraraka puso a Kazumi en el suelo una vez más para poder arrastrarse hasta los dos adolescentes.

"No son sus tíos", dijo Bakugou detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Estaba vestido simplemente con un par de pantalones deportivos y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Uraraka frunció el ceño.

"Disculpe, todos somos una gran familia". Ella le dio un codazo en la mejilla: "Te tienes que cambiar".

Bakugou se burló: "¿Por qué?"

Uraraka imitó su pose y levantó una ceja. Estaba vestida con un bonito suéter y su par de jeans ajustados favoritos. Parecía lista para la fiesta. Bakugou pensó que iba a descansar en el sofá todo el día: "¡Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kazumi! ¡Tienes que verte bien!"

"¿Por estos imbéciles?" Señaló a Kirishima y Kaminari quienes estaban agachados haciéndole cosquillas a Kazumi: "¡Ella no va a recordar!"

"Katsuki, por favor." Uraraka bajó la voz: "Sólo quiero que esto sea agradable".

Bakugou exhaló pesadamente y luego se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras. Sus hombros estaban tensos y Uraraka se deleitaba con los músculos abultados. Ella nunca se cansaría de ver sus músculos en plena exhibición y era un poco doloroso pedirle que se pusiera una camisa adecuada. Uraraka vivia por esos tops negros. Pero esto era para Kazumi y Uraraka no quería tener fotos de Bakugou con aspecto descuidado. Ella quería que estos recuerdos fueran agradables. Que se vieran familiares.

Uraraka casi no podía creer que ya había pasado un año desde que nació Kazumi. Ella sintió que solo habían pasado un par de meses, pero Kazumi era muy grande y solo seguiría creciendo cada día. Le encantaba ver a su bebé acercarse cada vez más a caminar cada día, acercarse más a sus primeras palabras, primeras oraciones.

No había sido perfecto en el camino, pero habían llegado allí. Y habrían muchos más años por venir. Con suerte años con menos peleas, menos pensando que no era lo suficientemente buena y menos conmoción cerebral. Uraraka todavía se estaba recuperando de la última, las migrañas todavía la atormentaban. Bakugou la instó a que viera a un médico o, al menos, acudiera a Recovery Girl, pero Uraraka era terca. Si se convertia en un problema real en el que le impidiera tener un buen desempeño, entonces iría a ver a Recovery Girl. Por ahora ella tomaría las pastillas de venta libre cada vez que tuviera una migraña. Aquellas funcionaban bien.

Uraraka abrió la puerta a más de sus compañeros de clase cuando llegaron en oleadas. Era como el baby shower, toda su clase sin Mineta. Ella no quería que el pequeño pervertido mirase a ella y a las otras chicas, o que Dios prohibiera a su hija. Bakugou definitivamente tendría un ataque si estuviera aquí cerca de su hija de todos modos. Mineta realmente no tenía filtro y no saben qué diría sobre un bebé.

"¿Esto está bien?" Bakugou gruñó detrás de ella. Cuando se volvió, saltó un poco porque Bakugou llevaba un color. No podía recordar la última vez, fuera de clase, donde él había usado un color real y no algo en la escala de grises. Llevaba un bonito botón rojo y pantalones vaqueros negros que parecían dos tallas demasiado grandes para él. Fue un comienzo, aunque siempre anhelaba el look que Beast Jeanist utilizó en él y que Bakugou al parecer quemó después de usarlos. Ella trató de encontrarlos un día después de husmear en sus cajones, pero, uno, había quedado atrapada, y dos, lamentablemente no se los había encontrado. No había manera de que ella pudiera pagar un par tampoco.

"¡Perfecto!" Uraraka sonrió y besó la comisura de su boca, sintiendo que su mano acariciaba su espalda mientras lo hacía. Eran las pequeñas cosas que hacia las que decian "de nada". No importó que no saliera de su boca.

"¿Dónde está mi hija?" Preguntó Bakugou, entornando los ojos entre el mar de sus compañeros de clase. Parecía que Momo la tenía, con una expresión nerviosa, pero aturdida en su rostro. Kazumi la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, ya que Momo era una persona nueva para ella.

Uraraka escaneó la habitación para asegurarse de que todos tuvieran algo que necesitaran. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Todoroki, ella siguió su mirada hacia Momo y sonrió. Se apartó del abrazo de Bakugou y se deslizó sutilmente hacia el lado de Todoroki.

"Hola Todoroki-kun"

Todoroki no apartó la vista de su novia (secreta). Al menos, Uraraka estaba segura de que todavía estaban juntos. Ella no había tenido exactamente el tiempo para obtener detalles últimamente. Pero por la mirada atónita en su rostro y la forma en que irradiaba calor, Uraraka pensó que todavía se estaban viendo.

"Hola". Su voz era monótona.

"Todoroki-kun, estás en llamas" dijo Uraraka en voz alta. Estaba siendo obvia un poco, pero atrajo la atención de Momo. La joven pareja se miró a los ojos y la cara de Momo se puso roja de inmediato.

"Mierda..." Todoroki murmuró y las llamas que venían de su ropa se disiparon rápidamente. Uraraka rió y se guardó esta nueva información para más tarde. Definitivamente tendría que alertar a Momo y decirle que tuviera cuidado. Ella también tendría que decírselo a Midoriya y Iida, ya que les encantaría. Tal vez no tanto Iida como Deku.

Se apartó de Todoroki y casi chocó con Iida, su amigo colocando una mano en su brazo para estabilizarla rápidamente y luego alejarse como si estuviera quemada.

"¡Necesitas ser más cuidadosa, Uraraka!" Anunció Iida y Uraraka sonrió: "No es bueno molestar a la gente".

"¡Todo es muy divertido, Iida-kun! ¡Estoy feliz, solo quiero mostrarlo!" Ella sonrió y colocó sus manos en sus caderas: "Estoy feliz de que todos ustedes estén aquí. Significa mucho para mí y para Bakugou también...Aunque no lo diga en voz alta".

Iida olfateó y levantó sus gafas: "¡Estamos muy felices de estar aquí y apoyarlos a todos! Has crecido como persona, Uraraka".

"¿De verdad?" Uraraka puso una mano en su mejilla. Ya se lo había dicho antes, pero no siempre lo creia. ¿Se sentía más maternal, pero por lo demás? Ella seguía siendo la misma adolescente que estaba decidida a convertirse en un héroe (por su propia voluntad ahora) y quería estar con sus amigos. Nada significativo había cambiado.

"Sí". Iida asintió.

Uraraka también tendría que embolsarse esta nueva información. Ella hizo sus rondas con todos, siendo arrastrada a una conversación, de alguna manera, acerca de lo lindo que era el padre de Bakugou con Mina y Hagakure. Mitsuki y Masaru habían aparecido en la cocina, preparando toda la comida para el grupo. Sorprendentemente, Mitsuki mantenía la boca cerrada y Bakugou no la había provocado, probablemente porque no quería sentirse avergonzado. Uraraka se alegró. Los dos juntos y discutiendo solo serían problemas y ella absolutamente no quería eso. No en el día del cumpleaños de su bebé. Este fue el día de su bebé. Nada podría arruinarlo, ni siquiera la amarga actitud de Bakugou.

Bakugou había robado a Kazumi de los brazos de Momo y estaba hablando a regañadientes con su "escuadrón" mientras la mantenía ocupada. Todos estaban arrullando a Kazumi y eso hizo feliz a Uraraka. Todavía estaba abrumada por su apoyo y por cómo ninguno de ellos la vio regresar a la escuela, en su clase, como un tratamiento especial. Tuvo suerte de tener los amigos que tenía.

"Estas sollozando, Uraraka-san" dijo Midoriya desde su lado, con una expresión de preocupación grabada en su rostro. Definitivamente también había madurado estos últimos dos años; estar lejos por un tiempo la ayudó a ver cuánto había crecido Midoriya no solo física sino mentalmente. Uraraka se preguntó si su enamoramiento por ella seguía siendo persistente o si finalmente había continuado. Ella esperaba que él pudiera encontrar a alguien con quien estar feliz en el futuro.

"Solo estoy feliz". Se secó los ojos y olfateó, sin querer manchar el maquillaje mínimo que tenía puesto. Era solo una máscara de pestañas, pero sabía que podría ser un desastre si lloraba lágrimas de verdad.

"¡Tú, no deberías llorar si eres feliz!" Midoriya sonrió, "Se supone que los héroes siempre sonríen".

Uraraka se rió: "¿De dónde aprendiste eso? ¿All Might?" Midoriya se rió y se frotó la nuca tímidamente. De hecho, había obtenido eso del ex héroe número uno.

"Ya sabes, Uraraka-san", comenzó Midoriya, "Estoy feliz de que Kacchan tenga a alguien como tú. Para mantenerlo en tierra. Supongo que le da un nuevo significado a Ground Zero..." Se rió de su propia broma y Uraraka solo lo alentó a seguir hablando con una suave sonrisa: "Nunca lo había visto tan abierto con alguien hasta que llegaste. Y no ha estado tan...pesado supongo. Como solía ser. Lo cual agradezco".

"Le dije que dejara de acosarte. Múltiples veces". Uraraka dijo suavemente: "Todavía no me ha dicho cuál era su problema contigo. ¿Por qué te odia tanto, Deku-kun?''

Midoriya suspiró: "Creo que me vio como una amenaza. A su individualidad o lo que sea. Él se cayó un día de un lugar muy alto cuando éramos niños y yo fui el único que fue a ayudarlo porque era mi amigo y quería estar seguro de que estaba bien. Pero a él no le gustó eso. Y luego no conseguí mi peculiaridad hasta la escuela secundaria, así que estaba más débil que el resto de ellos...A él no le gustan las personas que reciben un tratamiento especial.'' ¿Deku estaba insinuando que ella había recibido eso y a Bakugou no le importaba debido a sus circunstancias? Midoriya nunca sería tan grosero, al menos no intencionalmente.

"¿Entonces porque trataste de ayudarlo él no te quiso?" Preguntó Uraraka, simplificando toda su explicación. Parecía un poco tonto, pero considerando el complejo de superioridad de Bakugou, tenía mucho sentido.

Midoriya se encogió de hombros: "Supongo. Kacchan no explica nada." Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y suspiró: "Estoy feliz de que esté cambiando por ti y por Kazu-chan".

"¿Kazu-chan?" Uraraka inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió: "¡Eso es tan lindo! ¡Te lo robaré!''

Midoriya solo se rió y la miró con tristeza antes de que las nubes en los ojos verdes como bosque se abrieran. Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero la voz de Mitsuki cortó la voz de todos.

"¿Quién está listo para la torta?"

Todo el mundo estaba emocionado por eso, ya que todos tenían dietas estrictas para mantenerse en forma para manejar el curso de héroes de la UA. Sin embargo, un poco de trampa no lastimaría a nadie.

Bakugou puso a Kazumi en su silla alta en la que ella inmediatamente protestó, pateando sus piernas salvajemente y rompiendo a llorar. Uraraka se apresuró y le secó las lágrimas, dejando que Kazumi sostuviera sus dedos hasta que se calmara. Kazumi todavía estaba haciendo pucheros mientras miraba las caras de la clase. Todos le sonreían, lo que parecía tranquilizarla.

"¡De acuerdo!" Mitsuki cortó un pedazo grande de pastel y lo colocó frente a Kazumi: "Ella puede destrozar eso y comérselo como quiera".

Uraraka sabía que este era el plan, pero ya estaba temiendo el baño que más tarde tendría que darle a Kazumi, especialmente con la sobrecarga de glaseado sobre el pastel. Tal vez podría empeñarse en Bakugou, pero era poco probable. Se distribuyó una rebanada a todo el mundo, pero Uraraka estaba más concentrada en Kazumi y la capturó frotando el pastel sobre su cara que comiéndose su propia rebanada. Todos miraron con las cámaras colocadas cuando Kazumi metió su dedo en el glaseado primero, luego se lo llevó a la boca para probar. Parecía mirar a Bakugou o a Uraraka para asegurarse de que estaba bien y cuando ambos asintieron, tomó un gran puñado de pastel y se lo metió en la boca. Honestamente, Uraraka no había esperado que ella hiciera mucho, pero Kazumi se echó a reír a carcajadas mientras frotaba todo lo que no podía encajar en su pequeña boca por toda su cara. Las cámaras de los teléfonos se cerraron cuando todos tomaron fotos desde diferentes ángulos que Uraraka les pediría más tarde.

Uraraka siguió mirando a Bakugou, quien estaba completamente concentrado en Kazumi con la mayor sonrisa en su rostro. Su rebanada de pastel fue olvidada por mucho tiempo mientras tomaba un video de su hija comiendo el pastel. Uraraka sabía que si ella abría su teléfono, vería toneladas de fotos y videos de su hija. Era adorable.

"Ella es un maldito desastre", dijo Bakugou mientras Kazumi terminaba el pastel. La mayor parte se había puesto en su ropa, pero Uraraka esperaba que al menos pudiera comer un poco. Uraraka limpió suavemente la boca y las mejillas de Kazumi con una servilleta y le quitó la mayor parte de su rostro. Su cabello era una causa perdida por completo.

"Esto es lo que pasa cuando le das pastel por su año de vida". Uraraka dijo y puso mala cara cuando tuvo que decir que Kazumi tenia uno. Ella siempre iba a ser su niña. Bakugou resopló y sacudió la cabeza: "Ni siquiera quiero sacarla de esa cosa".

Uraraka rió y limpió las manos de Kazumi. Ésta le sonrió y balanceó sus piernas para levantar la mesa que estaba en su silla. Pequeñas migas de pastel rebotaron en el costado y cayeron al suelo. Uraraka se alegró de que no tuvieran un perro o de lo contrario sería un desastre en sí mismo.

"¿Quieres ayuda para limpiar?" Preguntó Momo detrás de ella.

Uraraka le sonrió por encima del hombro: "¡No, no te preocupes por eso! Voy a cambiarla y luego podemos abrir regalos. Nos ocuparemos del desorden más tarde. Aunque gracias." Momo asintió, pero todavía parecía que quería ayudar. Uraraka le dio un rápido abrazo antes de desabrochar a Kazumi de la silla alta y llevarla arriba. El vestido en el que estaba necesitaba ser limpiado sin torta antes de lavarse, pero eso era un problema para otro momento.

Todos se sentaron en un gran círculo mientras Uraraka y Bakugou se turnaban para tener a Kazumi en su regazo para abrir los regalos. Abriria aproximadamente la mitad de cada regalo antes de darse por vencida y empujarlo para que Bakugou o Uraraka lo terminen. Hizo que todos estuvieran histéricos y se calmaron cuando Kazumi inspeccionaba cada regalo. Ella amaba la rana de peluche que Tsuyu le había dado y de inmediato entró en su boca, incluso después de que Uraraka le dijo que estaba asqueroso. Kazumi todavía quería poner todo en su boca.

Una vez que se abrieron todos los regalos, la emoción se calmó, algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a irse con la promesa de pasar el rato de nuevo. A pesar de que todos vivían en los dormitorios juntos, estuvieron de acuerdo en que no era lo mismo sin Bakugou y Uraraka allí. Kazumi se quedó dormida en los brazos de Bakugou, pero no se habría levantado para despedirse de todos modos.

"Déjame ayudarte". Momo insistió a pesar de que Uraraka dijo que no tenía que hacerlo. Las dos lavaron los platos juntas y dejaron a Iida y Midoriya a cargo de limpiar el papel de regalo mientras Bakugou dejaba a Kazumi para pasar la noche. Le darian un baño a la mañana siguiente. Ella estaba fuera de toda la emoción.

"Entonces, Todoroki-kun se incendió cuando te vio sosteniendo a Kazu-chan." Uraraka le dio un codazo a Momo y el rosa se lavó sobre las mejillas de la chica más alta.

"Es tan embarazoso." Momo se rió un poco y puso sus manos en sus mejillas.

Uraraka sonrió: "¡Era dulce! Él realmente se preocupa por ti".

Momo rió nerviosamente y asintió: "Supongo que tienes razón".

"Esta encantado".

"Bakugou-kun es lo mismo contigo, lo sabes", dijo Momo con seriedad, tratando de apartarse del tema actual: "Él no es bueno con nadie más que tú".

"Desearía que él fuera más amable con los demás..." Uraraka se calló, "pero creo que es bueno que él sea amable conmigo".

Momo asintió frenéticamente y terminaron de limpiar, el resto de su clase se fue. Uraraka dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta y se apoyaba contra ella. Oficialmente tuvo demasiada interacción social para el día, especialmente desde que había visto a todo el mundo ayer en clase. Los domingos fueron su única ruptura con esa locura. Era una cosa de madurez; Uraraka supuso que podía ver cómo había cambiado en ese sentido. Convertirse en madre la había hecho crecer mucho.

Subió las escaleras y se puso ropa más cómoda antes de infiltrarse en la habitación de Bakugou. Ella lo hizo moverse en su cama antes de caer junto a él, acurrucándose bajo su brazo.

"Estoy agotada."

"Corriste toda la mañana decorando y luego toda la tarde y la noche asegurándote de que todos estuvieran contentos. Como mierda no estarias agotada. Haces demasiado.''

"Podrías haber ayudado".

"¡Lo hice!" Bakugou golpeó sus frentes suavemente: "Te di toda la mierda para poner en las paredes, hice estallar todos los malditos globos. Abrí la mayoría de los regalos para Kazumi..."

"Está bien, está bien". Uraraka soltó una risita y le cubrió la cabeza con un hombro. Los dedos de Bakugou se arrastraron sin pensar arriba y abajo de su lado, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal: "No puedo creer que nuestra bebé haya crecido".

Las cejas de Bakugou bajaron mientras fruncía el ceño: "Ella tiene un año".

Uraraka negó con la cabeza: "Ella es una adulta".

Bakugou soltó una carcajada y le hizo cosquillas en la cabeza.

"¿Crees que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo?" Preguntó en voz baja Uraraka.

Bakugou no respondió por mucho tiempo. Continuó desplazándose por su teléfono, algunas aplicaciones de redes sociales que Uraraka no reconoció: "Creo que sí", dijo finalmente, "Ella es feliz. Pelos de mierda y Pikachu me dijeron que piensan que estoy mejor de lo que pensaban. Todos ellos no tenían mucha fe en mí".

"Bueno, eres un comodín". Uraraka bromeó y se inclinó para besarle la mandíbula: "¿Crees que será más difícil, ya sabes, cuando nos graduemos?"

Bakugou gimió: "No pensemos en eso ahora. Es tiempo de callarse".

Uraraka lo golpeó en las costillas, pero cerró los ojos para relajarse de todos modos. Terminó quedándose dormida y se perdió el momento donde Mitsuki regañó a Bakugou por tener a Uraraka en su cama. Pero no había movimiento y su pequeño secreto se les escapó. Mientras Uraraka se sintiera cómoda, ninguno de ellos podría estar enojado. Ella merecía un buen descanso, especialmente por los próximos meses. La graduación estaba sobre ellos, una figura desalentadora en su futuro. Necesitarían todo el descanso que pudieran conseguir.

_Miren este fan art que hicieron para este fic cuando apenas se estaba publicando: _

_ post/171175899670/aaaaaa-im-in-love-this-fanficiton-side-effects-of _

_Está de lo más lindo :D (Créditos a Debby-San en Tumblr) ;) _


	28. Chapter 28

_Capítulo 28: 14 meses. _

**Créditos a la autora: Novocaine_sea :D **

**Link: /works/11951559/chapters/31983156#workskin**

"¿Aizawa Sensei?"

El hombre en cuestión se volvió al oír la voz de Uraraka. Ella se quedó allí con las manos detrás de la espalda, vestida con su uniforme de graduación. Parecía un poco avergonzada y un poco tímida.

"¿Sí?"

Uraraka se pasó los dedos por el pelo antes de regresarlos a su posición detrás de su espalda: "Solo quería agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y por Bakugou-kun en los últimos tres años. Sobre todo por defenderme en lo que respecta al Sr. Director. No creo que me graduaría de Yuuei si no fuera por usted y por All Might, así que, eh, gracias." Ella hizo una reverencia y la sostuvo por un momento. Ella no escuchó a Aizawa caminar hacia adelante y saltó cuando su mano le tocó el hombro. Se levantó lentamente y sus ojos castaños se abrieron para encontrarse con los de él.

"No hay necesidad de agradecerme. Perteneces aquí y no quería que te quitaran eso. Hiciste todo esto por tu cuenta, deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma".

Uraraka no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sola lágrima antes de frotarse los ojos. "Sensei..."

El agarre de Aizawa sobre su hombro se apretó y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro: "Te vas a perder tu graduación si te quedas aquí llorando, Uravity".

Uraraka rió y se secó las lágrimas, asintiendo. Ella había escuchado su nombre de héroe pronunciado docenas de veces hasta ahora, pero de alguna manera esto era más especial que el resto: "Bueno. Gracias." Se inclinó una vez más antes de salir rápidamente del pasillo, yendo tan rápido como pudo hacia el auditorio. Se suponía que debían recoger sus flores y luego alinearse afuera para que pudieran entrar, de una manera ordenada. Uraraka prácticamente tuvo que correr a través de la escuela para llegar allí.

Le dio tiempo para reflexionar al menos. Fueron tres años largos y agotadores, llenos de momentos en los que creía que no era lo suficientemente buena, cuando casi se dio por vencida, cuando no lo hizo, y cuando se levantó por encima de las dudas de todos sobre ella. Ella había llegado a su graduación de la escuela secundaria, no ilesa, pero con toneladas de cicatrices que ella querría por el resto de su vida. No podía creer que había llegado tan lejos y que tenía una hija en el centro de todo. Incluso los héroes más grandes de su país no creían que ella pudiera hacerlo. Uraraka no podía esperar a sonreír en sus caras mientras aceptaba su diploma.

"Oi, ¿qué diablos has estado haciendo?" La voz de Bakugou hizo eco en el pasillo por última vez en su carrera de preparatoria. Había muchas veces en las que la había confrontado en el pasillo y ella extrañaba escuchar su voz en estos pasillos. Crecieron juntos aquí y en el techo. Pero llegó el momento de crear nuevos recuerdos fuera de estos pasillos y en sus propios muros. Esa conversación vendría después.

"Tenía algo que hacer", dijo simplemente Uraraka.

Bakugou arrugó la nariz: "¿Algo más importante que dejar este infierno?"

Uraraka le pellizcó la mejilla y se echó a reír cuando él le dio una palmada en la mano: "No mientas, te encantó aquí".

Bakugou frunció los labios y no lo negó, mirando a la sonrisa de Uraraka. Levantó su prendedor: "¿Puedo ponerte esto para que podamos salir allí?"

Uraraka asintió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas: "Por supuesto."

Con una exhalación, Bakugou extendió la mano hacia adelante y fijó lentamente el ramo de flores en la solapa de su chaqueta. Él fue amable con eso, asegurándose de no aplanar las flores o apuñalarlas accidentalmente. Uraraka sonrió para sí misma: "¿Puedo hacer lo mismo por ti?"

Bakugou olfateó y asintió, dándole la suya. Ella hizo lo mismo por él y luego le arregló la corbata. Era la primera vez que lo había visto usar corbata y sospechaba que era debido a la amenaza de su madre esa mañana. Ella no quería que su hijo se viera como un "matón" en su propia graduación. Especialmente con tantos héroes importantes en la sala. No era nada que no hubieran visto antes.

"Odio estas cosas." Bakugou aflojó su corbata con el ceño fruncido, solo para que Uraraka lo apretara de nuevo.

"Tienes que llevarlo. Después de nuestra graduación, puedes quemarlo si lo odias tanto." Bakugou hizo un ruido de disgusto en la garganta, pero por lo demás no dijo nada.

Un brazo rodeó sus dos hombros y los acercó, sollozando tristemente en sus oídos: "Chicos, ¿pueden creer que nos estamos graduando?" Kirishima sollozó entre ellos. Uraraka rió nerviosamente mientras observaba a Bakugou tensarse. Nunca fue bueno con la gente que lloraba y definitivamente no fue bueno para manejar la ridiculez de Kirishima: "Nunca nos volveremos a ver".

Bakugou le dio un codazo en el pecho y Kirishima se quedó sin aliento, soltándolo. Su otro brazo permaneció alrededor del hombro de Uraraka: "No tendré que ver tu fea cara todos los días. Lo llamaría una maldita bendición".

"Eso no es cierto Kirishima." Uraraka le dio una palmada en el hombro y se soltó de su ligero abrazo: "Todos nos mantendremos en contacto. Pero vas a estar en otra ciudad trabajando con Fatgum, ¿no?"

La sonrisa de Kirishima fue torcida y se encogió de hombros: "¡Tal vez! ¡Todavia no estoy seguro! Realmente no me ha ofrecido un trabajo, pero Tamaki-senpai todavía trabaja para él, ¡así que creo que mis posibilidades son altas!"

"¡Eso es genial!" Uraraka estaba tan orgullosa de sus amigos. Muchos de ellos ya tenían oportunidades en fila. Ella también. Gunhead quería que ella continuara con él y lo ayudara a patrullar en su ciudad. Sería mucho viajar, pero habría sido una tonta si no aceptara la oferta. Bakugou, sorprendentemente, fue el que no tenía oferta. Su sueño de convertirse en el héroe número uno disminuía lentamente. Pero tenían tiempo. Sólo tenían dieciocho años. Aún no se habían graduado, aunque eso sucedería en meros momentos. Este futuro sin oportunidades no seria para siempre.

Uraraka no sabía cuánto tiempo tenían hasta que Mitsuki los echara de su casa. Estaba segura de que quería recuperar su libertad al no tener que cuidar a Kazumi todo el tiempo, a pesar de que insistia en que no le importaba. Uraraka podía ver en sus ojos que estaban tan cansados como ella. No deberían tener que lidiar con ella y con el error más sorprendente de Bakugou. Uraraka realmente odiaba referirse a Kazumi como un error porque había resultado ser la bendición más grande. Pero no usar un condón fue un error. Los detalles son borrosos aunque Uraraka realmente no cambiaría nada. Tal vez ser derrotada tan fácilmente en su último festival deportivo podría ser cambiado, pero de lo contrario ella lo haría todo de nuevo. Amaba a la pequeña familia que ella y Bakugou habían comenzado. Tal vez incluso la expandirían en el futuro. Pero por ahora tenían que graduarse.

Mientras se alineaban, Uraraka comenzó a ponerse emocional, más de lo que ya estaba. Detrás de ella, Momo no estaba mucho mejor. Tokoyami se veía extremadamente incómodo teniendo que ser la única persona frente a las dos (en su clase). Todoroki estaba frente a él, pero como de costumbre, estaba completamente ajeno al desastre que se estaba produciendo detrás de él. Y aún no estaban en el auditorio.

Afortunadamente, Uraraka pudo llegar a través de toda la ceremonia sin llorar. Ella lloró mucho durante el discurso de All Might sobre cómo estos últimos tres años fueron algunos de los peores de su carrera, pero pasarlo con estos estudiantes realmente hizo que todo valiera la pena. Uraraka pudo ver desde su asiento que los hombros de Midoriya temblaban mientras contenía las lágrimas y Bakugou miraba hacia el techo tratando de hacer lo mismo. Eso hizo que su estado de ánimo se animara un poco.

Mientras caminaba por el escenario para finalmente recibir su diploma, sonrió al Director, Cementoss, Midnight y Present Mic. Estas fueron algunas de las caras de las personas que habían dudado de ella y sus fachadas se levantaron cuando la sonrieron. Cada uno era falso, Uraraka era la unica genuina allí arriba. A ella no le importaba, lo importante era que ella había superado sus expectativas y lo había hecho todo con una niña en casa. Eso es más de lo que pueden decir por sí mismos, y la mitad de ellos ni siquiera podrían tener hijos.

Cuando Uraraka regresó a su asiento, le guiñó un ojo a Bakugou, quien se sonrojó furiosamente. Kaminari y Kirishima lo empujaron por detrás y ella supo que él estaba a punto de quebrarse. Afortunadamente estaban en el auditorio y Bakugou no iba a hacer una escena, él no podia, no era tan idiota.

La ceremonia duró tres horas y Uraraka se sorprendió de no escuchar a Kazumi llorar una vez. Ella sabía que tanto Masaru como Mitsuki estaban allí apoyándolos. Uraraka ni siquiera se había molestado en invitar a sus padres, pero aún existía la posibilidad de que estuvieran allí. Ellos sabían la fecha. Hoy fue muy esperado por todos en la nación. Sin embargo, era poco probable que hubieran aparecido. Uraraka finalmente estaba en paz con eso.

Era un manicomio intentar salir del auditorio después de la ceremonia. Uraraka fue golpeada, perdiendo por completo a Bakugou entre la multitud, ya que sus amigos querían tomar fotos con ella. La madre de Midoriya casi no podía tomar la foto porque estaba temblando y lloriqueando tanto. Por supuesto, All Might estaba allí para salvar el día y tomarles la foto.

Uraraka no tenía idea de cuántas fotos había formado parte antes de que finalmente se dirigiera a Bakugou. Mitsuki la vio primero y sonrió, abriendo sus brazos para un abrazo. Bakugou estaba sosteniendo a Kazumi y Masaru se quedó con una sonrisa orgullosa, pero suave en su rostro. Uraraka se dejó sofocar por el abrazo poderoso de Mitsuki.

"Estoy muy, muy orgullosa de ti", dijo y la sonrisa de Uraraka vaciló un poco. Deseó que fuera su propia madre quien estuviera diciendo estas cosas. Uraraka se preguntó si Mitsuki le había dicho las mismas palabras a Bakugou. Probablemente no era un buen momento para preguntar.

"Gracias." Uraraka la abrazó con fuerza antes de dejarla ir. Le dio a Masaru un rápido abrazo, que parecía que él estaba a unos tres segundos de estallar en lágrimas. No abrió la boca, solo asintió. Finalmente, Uraraka se volvió y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla a su hija.

"¡Mamá y papá están tan cerca de ser héroes ahora! ¿Estás emocionada?" Uraraka sonrió cuando Kazumi puso sus dedos fangosos en su cara. A Uraraka ni siquiera le importó. Ella estaba siendo positiva en este momento. Kazumi gorgoteó de emoción y la cara de Bakugou se derritió. Presionó un beso en la sien de Kazumi y Uraraka sonrió aún más. Fue la primera vez en público, delante de todos, que Kazumi estaba con ellos y actuaban como una verdadera familia. Uraraka honestamente había esperado este momento por mucho tiempo y finalmente estaba sucediendo.

Mitsuki les hizo tomar algunas fotos, incluso haciendo que Bakugou sonriera milagrosamente (como Bakugou sonreía) para una de ellas. Kazumi estuvo presente en todas las fotos, excepto en una. Masaru sugirió que tomen una de los dos. Bakugou ya había hecho su "sesión de fotos" de tomas en solitario. Uraraka no estaba realmente desesperada por eso y preferia tener a Kazumi en sus brazos o de pie sobre los dedos de los pies. Todo esto sucedió en un torbellino y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, se amontonaron en el auto y se fueron a almorzar antes de regresar a casa, con el estómago lleno y los corazones cargados.

Todas las emociones del día empezaron a golpearla y, tan pronto como se puso su pijama, rompió a llorar. No había ninguna razón por la que estuviera llorando, pero las palabras de Aizawa de antes eran definitivamente el catalizador. Entonces fue todo a la vez. Bakugou la encontró llorando con sus manos en el rostro y pasó tres minutos tratando de apartarla de su cara antes de rendirse y recogerla en sus brazos. Bakugou apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella y se sentaron en silencio por un rato.

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?" Preguntó Bakugou con su voz ronca.

"No en este momento". Respondió Uraraka, "Me gustaría acostarme".

Bakugou la ayudó a levantarse y tiró de las mantas sobre su cabeza mientras se metía en la cama. Uraraka soltó una risita y se las tiró, preparándose para pellizcar los abdominales de Bakugou, pero él ya estaba cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dándole la privacidad que necesitaba hasta que estuviera lista para abrirse. Cerró su teléfono y se quedó allí por un tiempo, con la mente trabajando todo. Ahora que la escuela secundaria había terminado y ella lo logró, ¿para qué iba a trabajar? ¿Qué iba a hacer con su vida? ¿Iba a ir a lugares? ¿Realmente sería capaz de ser un héroe con una niña en casa necesitándola?

Las mantas fueron una vez más colocadas sobre su cabeza, cerrando el mundo hasta que el sol se puso y su estómago gruñó. Su corazón también le dolía por Kazumi y bajó las escaleras para encontrarla corriendo entre la cocina y la sala de estar, con chillidos agudos que salían de su garganta. Bakugou parecía estar levantándola por encima de su cabeza y luego perseguirla una vez que la bajaba. Masaru y Mitsuki no estaban a la vista y Uraraka no preguntó cuando abrió la nevera. Sintió que algo chocaba con su pierna y miró hacia abajo a tiempo para ver a Kazumi caer sobre su trasero. Kazumi arrugó la cara como si se encontrara con el mayor inconveniente en su joven vida.

"¿Estás bien?" Uraraka se rió cuando Kazumi se agarró de sus pantalones para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Su nariz aún estaba arrugada, pero tan pronto como vio a Bakugou acercarse, sonrió y chilló, huyendo. Bakugou le dio una palmada en el culo a Uraraka mientras corría hacia ella, lo que la hizo gritar. Uraraka se llevó una mano al pecho y negó con la cabeza. Podía ver la sonrisa de Bakugou desde aquí.

Bakugou y Kazumi corrieron lo suficiente como para cansar a Kazumi para su hora de acostarse. La vigilaron entre ellos en la cama de Uraraka mientras se enfrentaban.

"¿Estás nervioso?" Preguntó Uraraka, mirando cómo los ásperos dedos de Bakugou arrastraban sus nudillos secos. Sus manos siempre se secaban en la primavera, no en el invierno.

"¿Hm? ¿Por qué?" Bakugou ni siquiera levantó la vista.

Uraraka se movió y se aseguró de no molestar a Kazumi: "Por el futuro. ¿Qué crees que nos va a pasar?''

Bakugou se encogió de hombros y soltó su mano, rodando sobre su espalda para mirar el techo: "No sé. Vamos a vencer la mierda de algunos villanos y luego volveremos a casa con Pepita todas las noches. Sencillo."

Uraraka soltó una carcajada: "¿Crees que estaremos juntos en diez años más o menos? Dicen que los novios de la escuela secundaria no duran".

"La mayoría de los novios de la escuela secundaria no tienen un jodido hijo, pero aquí estamos". Bakugou la miró: "¿Dudas de nosotros?"

Uraraka negó con la cabeza y se metió en la almohada: "No. Ya he terminado de dudar. Sólo positividad de ahora en adelante".

"Demonios si."

Pasaron algunos latidos y Uraraka arrancó la botella de los labios de Kazumi, la niña ni siquiera se movió. La recogieron con cuidado y la pusieron en su cuna. Uraraka sabía que sería más justo darle su habitación, pero a Uraraka le gustaba tenerla cerca. Además, había pasado cada vez más noches en la habitación de Bakugou de todos modos. Mitsuki los había abandonado.

Bakugou ya estaba fuera de la cama y apagando las luces, encendiendo la luz de noche para que Kazumi no se asustara si se despertaba. Llegaron al otro lado del pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Los padres de Bakugou todavía no estaban en casa, pero no estaban preocupados por eso en este momento.

"¿Crees que tu madre nos echará?"

Bakugou se burló. "Es una mierda probable. Ella es una perra, dijo que estaba orgullosa de ti, pero a mi no me dio nada. Mi papá habló todo el tiempo. No creo que la vieja bruja pensara que llegaría tan lejos".

Uraraka ahuecó sus mejillas: "Bueno, estoy orgullosa de ti, Bakugou Katsuki. Vas a ser un héroe increíble".

Bakugou sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura: "Joder, sí, lo soy. Y estarás justo detrás de mí. Jodan a todas esas personas que dijeron que no podías hacerlo".

Uraraka asintió, determinada: "¡Sí!"

Bakugou rió y se inclinó para besarla. De ninguna manera fue inocente. Este fue un beso que estaba destinado a ser más. Bakugou la levantó del suelo, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura antes de depositarla en la cama. Cuando se quitó la camisa, Uraraka no se quejó, incluso cuando la de ella le siguió. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían estado tan cerca. Todavía eran adolescentes, adolescentes que recién se graduaron de la escuela secundaria más heroica del país. Se les permitió divertirse un poco antes de que la vida real los golpeara en la cara y tendrían que hacerlo juntos, para ellos y para Kazumi.

**La autora no es muy explicita, pero me dio a entender que acaban de tener un momento ricolino 7u7 esperemos que esta vez no salga Kazumi 2.0 XD **

**Y me alegra mucho leer un fic donde hablen de su graduación, realmente es un momento que espero en la serie^^**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Capítulo 29: 16 meses. **_

_ /works/11951559/chapters/32165913#workskin __**Link del capítulo original escrito por NOVOCAINE_SEA. Ahora, ¡a leer! (: **_

El único trabajo que Uraraka había hecho hasta ahora con Gunhead era patrullar la ciudad. Solo fue la primera semana, pero ella sintió que había que hacer más que caminar por las calles y asegurarse de que todo estuviera a salvo. Mantener todo seguro era un trabajo extremadamente importante para los héroes profesionales; solo sentía que debería estar aprendiendo más sobre defensa personal. Todavía había entrenamiento por hacer cuando ella no estaba patrullando, por supuesto, y entregando papeles a Gunhead. Honestamente era algo aburrido. Cuando la gente piensa en héroes, piensa en toda la acción que puede experimentar, pero en gran parte es solo una imagen pública. Uraraka sabía que en el futuro para volverse más popular tendría que hacer cosas como modelar para comerciales de perfumes o carteles publicitarios. Odiaba que las héroes femeninas fueran sometidas a esta vanidad, pero muchos héroes parecían disfrutarla. Esto colocaba a Uraraka un poco incómoda. Ella no quería tener que alardear de su cuerpo para ganar popularidad.

Otra cosa que la inquietaba era el hecho de que Bakugou aún no podía conseguir un trabajo con ningún héroe profesional. Todos conocían su talento sobresaliente y que él estaba entre los mejores de su clase, pero debido a su actitud descarada lo consideraron "incapaz de trabajar". Uraraka sugirió que regresara con Best Jeanist, pero fue recibida con una mirada de disgusto. Aparentemente eso no iba a ser una opción. También era demasiado orgulloso para ir a mendigar en la cara de Endeavour y trabajar junto a Todoroki, a pesar de que Uraraka pensaba que serían un gran equipo. Ella pensó en preguntarle a Gunhead, sin embargo, trabajar con su pareja causaría problemas. Además, con la forma en que Gunhead se mostraba muy tierno con las relaciones, Uraraka pensó que era mejor no involucrar a Bakugou en todo eso. Probablemente se quema un fusible.

"Tienes que hacer algo", le dijo Uraraka una noche.

Bakugou frunció el ceño y sacudió un pedazo de pelusa del edredón: "¿Crees que no lo sé?"

Uraraka dio un suspiro de exasperación: "¡Katsuki, no estás haciendo nada!"

"No me des esa mierda, Ochako. No necesito eso de ti." La conversación terminó allí y Bakugou se encerró en su habitación por el resto de la noche. No hubo ninguna disculpa de ninguno de ellos al día siguiente. Bakugou sabía que ella tenía razón, pero nunca lo admitiría y Uraraka pensó que era mucho más fácil dejarlo ir.

La madre de Bakugou lo había estado presionando para que saliera y fuera más amable con los civiles y los jóvenes héroes. Estaban cada vez más cerca de ser expulsados de su casa y Uraraka se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Ahora que le estaban pagando para que trabajara con Gunhead, era más fácil ahorrar para su propio espacio, pero sería aún mejor con la ayuda adicional de Bakugou. Tampoco ayudó que Kazumi siguiera creciendo y rompiendo las esperanzas de Uraraka de que ella fuera un bebé para siempre. Recientemente había empezado a decir "Mamá" y "Papi" o "Papá". Los llamaba hasta que la miraran o continuaria una y otra vez mientras se colocaba histérica. Los padres jóvenes odiaban esos momentos cuando no podían calmar a su hija.

"Mañana iremos a buscar apartamentos", anunció Uraraka mientras se cambiaba. Bakugou estaba sentado en la cama arrastrando a Kazumi hacia él cada vez que intentaba escapar del colchón. Kazumi se estaba riendo a carcajadas y Uraraka casi pensó que Bakugou no la había escuchado hasta que se encontró con su mirada en el espejo.

"Esta bien."

La sonrisa de Uraraka fue breve: "Sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero tal vez deberías contactar a Endeavor. Mira si puedes aplicar o como funciona eso".

Bakugou se burló: "Sí, no a todos nos dieron un trabajo".

Uraraka ignoró eso: "Creo que Jirou está trabajando en la serie de radio de Present Mic ahora". Solo había visto algunas publicaciones en línea, pero trató de mantenerse al tanto de sus ahora ex compañeros de clase. Todavía era extraño que no los hubiera visto en casi dos meses.

"Preferiría morir." Bakugou murmuró para sí mismo mientras le hacía cosquillas en el estómago a Kazumi: "Hoy estas ruidosa, ¿verdad?"

"¿Puedes tomar esto en serio?" Preguntó Uraraka y se dio la vuelta después de que se sacara la camisa sobre la cabeza.

Bakugou la fulminó con la mirada: "¿Crees que no me estoy tomando esto en serio?"

"¡No! ¡Crees que eres demasiado bueno para todos!" Uraraka lanzó sus manos al aire: "¡Necesitas superarlo! ¿A quién le importa si Best Jeanist quiere que uses jeans? Estoy seguro de que estaría feliz de tenerte de vuelta".

"Absolutamente no." Bakugou parecía que se estaba preparando para salir corriendo, pero Uraraka le bloqueó el camino, presionándose contra la puerta cerrada. Bakugou tenía a Kazumi retorciéndose en sus brazos y ella gritó hasta que él la depositó suavemente en el suelo.

"No quiero tener esta conversación. Es estúpido."

"¡No es estúpido!" Uraraka discutió y lo miró mientras la apretaba, con las narices enrojecidas.

"Sólo han pasado dos meses".

"Lo sé. Y van a ser tres pronto. Y luego cuatro, cinco, sigue y sigue Katsuki. Por favor, al menos, haz algo por tu hija.''

"Papi", dijo Kazumi con una pronta sincronización, tirando de los pantalones de Bakugou.

"No puedes decirme qué hacer".

"Bueno, lo voy a hacer porque ¡estoy harta de esto! Sé que mi sueño era ganar dinero como un héroe, pero estamos en una relación. No puedo ser la única. Kazumi no puede vivir así." Uraraka se empujó contra él mientras abría la puerta: "Te veré más tarde." Se agachó y le dio a Kazumi un beso en la cabeza antes de bajar las escaleras.

Bakugou no siguió, era lo mejor. Uraraka podía escuchar a Kazumi llamándola y luego llorando, pero tenía que ser fuerte. No podía marchitarse cada vez que su hija la llamaba con pánico. Ella tenía que ser el héroe de su hija. Los héroes no lloran frente a los que están salvando. Uraraka ya había hecho demasiado de eso.

Estuvo distraída todo el día, pensando en Bakugou y su situación. Ella sólo quería que las cosas salieran bien. La edad adulta era dura, sí. Todos habían sido empujados a esta vida sin apenas ayuda. Aquellos que tuvieron la suerte de ser recogidos por las agencias ya eran solo eso: suerte. No le sucedió a todos, pero la gente estaba haciendo el esfuerzo. Bakugou no parecía estar haciendo nada de eso.

"Ya sabes, Uraraka-chan", comenzó Gunhead cuando la sacó de sus pensamientos. Una inmensa culpa se apoderó de ella cuando la sorprendieron mirando al espacio, "parece que necesitas descansar. ¿Está todo bien?"

"¡Ah, sí!" Uraraka sonrió temblorosamente y asintió: "No hay de que preocuparse, Gunhead-san".

Gunhead se rió entre dientes: "No tienes que mentir. ¿Todavía están mal las cosas en casa?''

"No están mal, por decir," Uraraka se rascó la nuca, "Ka-Bakugou-kun es simplemente...obstinado. Se está quedando sin opciones y me está estresando porque a él no parece importarle".

"Recuerdo cuando me gradué. No fue fácil y tienes que aprender a vivir por tu cuenta y hacer cosas por ti mismo. Es dificil. Probablemente solo esté tratando de manejar todo eso, y además ser el padre de la niña más adorable.'' Gunhead se llevó los puños apretados a la cara: "Estoy seguro de que está tan maltratado como tú".

"Cada vez que lo menciono, lo ignora y se aleja de mí". Uraraka se desinfló. Ella realmente no tenía idea de cómo hacer que Bakugou se abriera con ella sobre esto. Lo habían estado haciendo muy bien.

"Por lo que he visto, es un niño terco. Solo déjalo hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo. Si sigues presionándolo, se retirará más y más lejos de ti".

Uraraka inspiró profundamente. Ella no quería escuchar eso, pero sabía que era verdad: "Lo sé…"

"Los hombres son criaturas volubles, Uraraka-chan." Si Gunhead podría hacer un guiño, Uraraka sospechaba que lo habría hecho. Ella solo sonrió y continuó con su trabajo, tratando de dejar todo atrás para poder hacer un buen trabajo. Escribió todos los casos civiles denunciados y, cuando terminó, era hora de irse. Se quitó el disfraz de héroe y se lo guardó en el bolso del vestuario. El hogar era el último lugar donde quería estar; ella ya no quería pelear con Bakugou. Todo lo que quería era pasar una buena noche con su familia.

Cuando regresó a la casa, Kazumi estaba sentada frente al televisor, mirando con ojos grandes y animados una película de acción. Bakugou y Mitsuki estaban tan fascinados con la televisión como su hija, con expresiones idénticas grabadas en los rostros de madre e hijo.

"Hola niña," dijo Uraraka mientras levantaba a Kazumi en sus brazos. Kazumi había estado sosteniendo uno de sus animales de peluche y lo dejó caer al suelo para golpear sus manos en las mejillas de Uraraka y reírse. Uraraka se rió y fingió morder una de las manos de Kazumi: "¡Tengo tu mano!"

Kazumi chilló y se retorció en los brazos de Uraraka, pateando sus piernas alegremente. Uraraka rió suavemente y la rechazó un poco, volviéndose hacia Bakugou: "¿Tuviste un buen día con papá?"

"¡Papi!" Anunció Kazumi, señalando a Bakugou.

"Sí, él es papá." Uraraka sonrió y señaló a Mitsuki: "¿Quién es esa?"

"Mmmmm..." Kazumi pensó largo y duro, las cejas rubias se juntaron: "¡abuabuabu!"

"Supongo que eso es lo suficientemente cerca." Mitsuki se rió entre dientes. Bakugou aún no los había reconocido, fascinado por el espectáculo en la televisión.

"¿Dónde está el abuelo?", Preguntó Uraraka a Kazumi: "¿Está en el trabajo?" Kazumi miró alrededor de la habitación y frunció el ceño cuando no pudo encontrar a Masaru: "¡Supongo que él está en el trabajo, igual que mamá!"

Kazumi hundió la cara en el cuello de Uraraka y susurró: "Mamá".

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ella comió?" Preguntó Uraraka.

Bakugou cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se echó hacia atrás: "Almuerzo."

El ojo de Uraraka se movió un poco: "¿Y cuando fue eso?".

"Hace un par de horas".

"Apuesto a que tienes hambre entonces. Papá es un hombre terco, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Uraraka mientras llevaba a Kazumi a la cocina. Bakugou no respondió, continuó ignorándola a ella y a su hija. Uraraka no tenía tiempo para su mezquindad en este momento. Uraraka le dio a Kazumi algunas rebanadas de fruta y luego le hizo unos bocaditos, colocándola en la silla alta junto a la mesa. Kazumi realmente odiaba la maldita cosa, pero Uraraka la puso a la vista de la televisión y captó su atención en segundos. Uraraka se había salvado de tener un derretimiento absoluto. Puso la comida frente a Kazumi y dirigió su atención hacia ella. Por supuesto, ella fue primero por la fruta porque estaba más sucia que el resto y a Kazumi le gustaba poner sus manos en cosas blandas. Uraraka tuvo una idea de dónde lo sacó o si era solo algo táctil, pero era lindo verlo. Con un gruñido de su propio estómago, Uraraka se preparó la cena y estaba sentada en la mesa cuando el asiento frente a ella chirrió cuando fue tirado por el suelo. Bakugou se sentó pesadamente.

Estuvo tranquilo por unos momentos tensos antes de que Bakugou pronunciara las primeras palabras: "Yo um..." La agonía rasgó su rostro y Uraraka se habría preocupado si ella no hubiera sabido que era solo por tragarse su orgullo: "Me puse en contacto con...Todoroki..." La última palabra salió como un gruñido con los dientes apretados. Uraraka decidió hacerse la tonta: "¿Es eso así?"

Bakugou raspó: "Sí, él es un idiota".

"Cuida tu boca, ella va a terminar diciendo algo malo y no estaré feliz con eso".

Bakugou puso los ojos en blanco: "Sí, sí. Dijo que le preguntaría a...Endeavour si podía conseguir una entrevista con él o lo que fuera".

Bakugou siempre había apuntado alto. A Uraraka no le sorprendió que alcanzara la parte superior desde el principio.

Uraraka finalmente le sonrió: "¡Eso es genial! ¿No estaba en tus agencias ofrecidas en nuestro primer año?"

Bakugou se encogió de hombros: "No sé. Sólo quiero ser el número uno. Supongo que tengo que irme con el doble de All Might".

Uraraka bufó en su plato y negó con la cabeza: "Bueno, estoy feliz de que hayas hecho algo".

"No puedo tener a la mujer enojada conmigo todo el maldito tiempo". Uraraka le dio una patada debajo de la mesa y lo fulminó con la mirada, provocando una sonrisa maliciosa de Bakugou. Ella le ofreció algo de su comida, pero él negó con la cabeza, afirmando que no tenía hambre. De hecho, tuvieron una gran noche después de eso. Colocaron una película para toda la familia esta vez para no someter a Kazumi a la violencia que había estado viendo antes. Mitsuki incluso se quedó hasta que Masaru llegó a casa y luego se reunió con él en la cocina para comer. Uraraka se acurrucó con Bakugou en el sofá mientras Kazumi pasaba entre jugar en el suelo y mirar la película.

"Me pregunto qué está pasando en su cabeza", le susurró Uraraka. Bakugou le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

"Probablemente nada inteligible".

"Tal vez esté pensando en todos los colores y lo que le gusta de la película".

Bakugou se rió entre dientes: "Necesitamos una de esas cosas que quieren inventar para los perros para que podamos saber lo que están diciendo cuando aullan".

Uraraka le dio una palmada en el pecho: "¡No la reduzcas a un perro!" Sin embargo, se rió. Kazumi se unió a ella a pesar de que no tenía idea de lo que Uraraka se estaba riendo.

"Me encanta cuando ella se ríe contigo", dijo Bakugou mientras Kazumi se acercaba a ellos, rogando con grandes ojos que le sentaran en el sofá. Uraraka la levantó en su regazo y la envolvió con un brazo protector.

"¿Oh si?"

"Sí. Es lindo como una mierda." Bakugou asomó la nariz de Kazumi y ella soltó una risita, alcanzándolo, pero también acurrucándose más en el pecho de Uraraka.

"Supongo que es bastante lindo. Pero ella es una linda y pequeña Pepita." Uraraka besó la cabeza de Kazumi. Cuando ella no estaba mirando, Bakugou les tomó una foto a las dos, como había hecho muchas veces antes. Uraraka también tenía un montón de él con Kazumi, pero no muchas con solo los tres. Ella esperaba cambiar eso.

Se retiraron a la cama temprano, ya que los tres buscarían apartamentos al día siguiente. Con suerte, Todoroki llamaría a Bakugou con algunas buenas noticias sobre Endeavor, pero Uraraka estaba contenta de que haya contactado a alguien. Todoroki fue un comienzo, considerando que Bakugou lo odiaba. Los dos trabajaban mejor juntos, aparte de Bakugou y Kirishima.

Al día siguiente, los tres salieron por la puerta antes de las nueve, y se reunieron con el agente de bienes raíces para ver algunos apartamentos. Todos los que miraron eran demasiado pequeños o a Bakugou no les gustaban. Bakugou era exigente y Uraraka amaba todos, así que no tenía idea de por qué pensaba que iba a ser sencillo.

"¿Por qué elegiste a un chico que no nos muestra nada más que apartamentos de mierda?", Preguntó Bakugou, inclinándose para susurrar ruidosamente en su oído. Ella le dio un manotazo.

"Simplemente no te gusta nada. ¡Me gustó el segundo que vimos!''

"¿Cuál fue ese?"

Pensó Uraraka, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la pared: "El de las paredes verdes".

"Ese era jodidamente feo. ¡No había espacio para que Pepita corriera!" Kazumi se había quedado dormida en su cochecito hacía un tiempo. Uraraka no quería que durmiera todo el tiempo o de lo contrario no dormiría toda la noche.

"Está bien, tenemos que empezar poco a poco y luego ir más grande. No tenemos exactamente mucho dinero". Bakugou gruñó algo mientras se detenían en uno de los apartamentos finales. Cuando entraron, el teléfono de Uraraka comenzó a sonar. Pensando que era un trabajo, le hizo un gesto a Bakugou para que entrara y se llevara a Kazumi con él, prometiéndole que se encontraría con él dentro de unos momentos.

"Hola, Uravity hablando." Respondió Uraraka, mirando alrededor. El área era tranquila, no contaminada por atascos o autobuses grandes que venían por la calle. Este sería un buen lugar para que Kazumi crezca. Uraraka sabía que también había un parque en la calle donde Kazumi podía correr con otros niños. Ojalá el apartamento estuviera a la altura de ella y de Bakugou.

"¿Ochako? Es...es tu madre."

Uraraka hizo una pausa. La voz era definitivamente la de su madre, pero ella no lo creía. ¿Por qué sus padres finalmente se pondrían en contacto con ella después de tanto tiempo? Especialmente su madre, que había sido tan inflexible acerca de rechazarla para siempre.

"Um hola."

"Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo ahora...Pero esperaba que pudiéramos hacer las paces. ¿Tal vez en la cena?"

Uraraka quería decir que no. Todo en su ser decía que no. Pero...estos eran sus padres. Ella no los había visto ni escuchado en más de un año. Todavía sentía que les debía algo.

"¡Por supuesto! Yo...¿Pueden venir a cenar si quieren?"

"¿Sigues viviendo con ese chico?"

Uraraka se tensó ante la pregunta y tragó: "Sí, todavía estamos juntos con nuestra hermosa hija".

Su madre no respondió por un momento. Uraraka se preguntó si su madre esperaba escuchar que habia entregado al bebé en adopción o algo así. Uraraka nunca hubiese podido.

"Bien entonces. ¿Mañana es un buen momento?"

"Mañana está bien". Uraraka se mordió el labio. Bakugou estaría furioso.

"¡Te veremos entonces! ¡Envíanos un mensaje de texto con la dirección!" El corte de línea y Uraraka se quedaron mirando su teléfono en desconcierto. Era como si ella estuviera hablando con una persona completamente diferente a su madre. Tampoco tenía idea de por qué había aceptado reunirse al día siguiente. No era suficiente tiempo para que ella se preparara mentalmente para lo que vendría.

Lentamente, Uraraka se irguió y entró en el apartamento. Era espacioso, dos habitaciones, con una gran cocina. Ella sabía que a Bakugou le gustaría eso. Miró a través de todas las habitaciones, encontrando a Bakugou en la habitación que supuestamente seria de los dos.

"Ochako..." Bakugou dijo lentamente. Había un tono en su voz que la hizo retroceder un poco: "Éste es el indicado." Fue un día de conmoción.

"¿Te gusta este lugar?" Preguntó Uraraka.

"Sí". Bakugou asintió lentamente: "¿Y a ti?"

"Me gusta cualquier cosa que te guste". Uraraka sonrió, pero fue forzado. Bakugou entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué está mal? ¿Quien estaba al teléfono?"

Uraraka se mordió el labio y lo mordió por un minuto antes de responder: "Mi madre."

"¿Tu madre?" La voz de Bakugou se elevó y Kazumi se movió en el cochecito. Uraraka se arrodilló y ajustó la manta que cubría su cintura e intentó silenciarla antes de que ella comenzara a llorar.

"Mis padres vendrán a cenar mañana", anunció Uraraka.

Bakugou se rió. Ruidosamente: "Estás bromeando".

"No."

"¡Santa mierda! ¿Son de verdad? ¿Piensan que pueden volver a tu vida después de lo que hicieron y que vas a dejar que lo hagan?"

"¡Solo quiero escuchar lo que tienen que decir!" Exclamó Uraraka y Kazumi se quejó, sus brillantes ojos marrones se abrieron y parpadearon rápidamente: "Lo siento mi niña." Le frotó el estómago en círculos lentos.

Bakugou negó con la cabeza: "Bueno, es mejor que se preparen para una puta tormenta porque tengo algo que decirles. Y no va a ser bonito".

Normalmente, Uraraka intentaría que retrocediera. Pero sus padres merecían cualquier tipo de tormenta que viniera por ellos. Uraraka esperaba que estuvieran preparados, porque ciertamente ella no lo estaba. Ella no pensó que alguna vez lo estaria.

_**¿Acaso creyeron que el drama habia acabado? 7u7 Por otra parte, no me gustó mucho la actitud que adoptó a Uraraka de presionar a Katsuki, es decir, si lo conoce sabe que eso no va con él. ¿Ustedes que habrian echo?**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Capítulo 30: 16 meses. **_

_¿Qué vendrá ahora? Siento nervios jeje por mientras, les dejo el link y autora:_

_NOVOCAINE_SEA _

_ /works/11951559/chapters/32355186#workskin_

La ansiedad zumbó por sus venas desde el momento en que Uraraka se despertó. No había nada peor que la angustiosa sensación que albergaba en la boca del estómago. Ella solo sabía que algo iba a salir horriblemente mal esa noche. No había visto a sus padres en casi dos años. Uraraka juró mantener su voz baja. Sería respetuosa con sus padres como siempre lo ha hecho, incluso cuando no le hayan devuelto el respeto.

Después de que regresaron de poner un depósito en el apartamento (sí, decidieron saltar sobre él antes de que se fuera), Uraraka le dijo a Mitsuki que sus padres vendrían a cenar la noche siguiente para conversar. Mitsuki se había detenido en lo que estaba haciendo y luego una sonrisa asquerosamente dulce apareció en su rostro.

"Me aseguraré de que sea una comida que nunca olvidarán".

Era una amenaza que Uraraka esperaba que solo se aplicara a la comida y no a algún tipo de abuso verbal. Sabía que esto era inevitable del propio Bakugou y que tampoco lo necesitaba de Mitsuki. No iba a dejar que sus padres se salieran con la suya con lo que le habían hecho, incluso si esta era la batalla de Uraraka para luchar.

"Respira profundo." Dijo Bakugou detrás de ella, levantando las manos para frotarle los hombros. Uraraka cerró los ojos y zumbó, apoyándose en su contacto. Fue reconfortante y sus pulgares se apretaron en nudos apretados que ella no había podido sacar por algunos meses.

"Lo sé, estoy solo..."

"¿Ansiosa? ¿Por qué? No les debes nada a esos cabrones".

Uraraka suspiró: "Ellos son mis padres."

"¿Y que? Si mis padres hubieran hecho esa mierda, ni siquiera habría contestado la llamada".

Uraraka probablemente tampoco lo habría hecho si se hubiera dado cuenta de que era la llamada de su madre. Pero aquí estaban, preparándose para tener posiblemente la cena más incómoda de sus vidas. Uraraka realmente esperaba que fuera bien; sería bueno para Kazumi tener a los dos abuelos en su vida. Todos los niños pequeños merecían ser amados por todos a su alrededor. Pero si decían algo grosero o despectivo sobre su hija, todas las apuestas estaban canceladas.

"Solo quiero que las cosas salgan bien". Uraraka se cubrió la cara con las manos y sintió a Bakugou girándola, tirándola hacia su pecho. A veces ella estaba realmente agradecida de que él fuera mucho más alto que ella.

"Todo va a estar bien. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Pepita, y mi mamá y yo nos encargaremos de toda la mierda de la cena?"

Uraraka lo miró: "No puedo pedirte que hagas todo eso por mí".

Bakugou resopló: "Menos mal que nadie está preguntando. Y eso fue una orden. Ve a jugar con nuestra hija. Mi padre es tan jodidamente aburrido que probablemente la matará".

"No bromees sobre eso. ¿Y quién dijo que me podrías mandar, eh?" Ella sonrió de todos modos y se alisó un poco el pelo antes de bajar las escaleras, dejando a Bakugou con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella estaba dejando crecer su cabello por primera vez en su vida y era un poco extraño. Lo había mantenido corto todo este tiempo, pero sentía que necesitaba un cambio.

Kazumi estaba sentada en el suelo rodeada de sus animales de peluche, haciéndolos chocar entre sí. Masaru estaba sentado en su silla habitual, observándola con una suave sonrisa en su rostro y animándola a que le dijera qué eran los animales.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo con el abuelo?" Preguntó alegremente Uraraka mientras se sentaba en el suelo con su hija. Kazumi le sonrió antes de levantar su león en el aire y soltar un fuerte rugido. Kazumi nunca había hecho ningún tipo de ruido animal antes y Uraraka tuvo que liberarse rápidamente de la sorpresa para incitarla.

"¿Es eso lo que dice un león?" Preguntó Uraraka, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Kazumi rió y agarró a su rana de peluche, la que Tsuyu le había regalado por su cumpleaños, e hizo que el león la atacara. Uraraka estaba un poco mortificada y giró la cabeza para encontrar a Bakugou observando desde detrás del sofá con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro: "¿Le enseñaste esto?"

Bakugou se encogió de hombros, pero la sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro lo dijo todo.

"¡Katsuki!"

Bakugou silbó en respuesta cuando entró en la cocina para ayudar a su madre. Por una vez no hubo disputas, solo silencio y determinación para hacer una comida perfecta para impresionar a los padres de Uraraka, aunque ella no estaba segura de que sus padres pudieran sentirse impresionados por lo que hizo el niño que dejó embarazada a su hija, pero realmente esperaba que no lo mencionaran. No esperaba ningún drama, no delante de su hija. Fue un deseo que cayó en oídos sordos.

A las seis de la tarde, el timbre de la puerta sonó y la ansiedad de Uraraka se disparó. Ella casi no llegó a la puerta para abrirla. Puso las manos temblorosas en el pomo de la puerta y respiró hondo antes de girarlo, pintándose una sonrisa en la cara. Se obligó a no llorar mientras sus padres la miraban con sonrisas idénticas.

"Ochako". Su padre sonaba un poco desconsolado, pero aliviado. La sonrisa de su madre era de labios apretados, pero sus ojos eran brillantes. Ambos mostraron emoción al verla. Una buena señal.

"Mamá, papá." Uraraka dio un paso adelante y permitió que su padre la abrazara con fuerza. Ella había olvidado cuánto amaba sus abrazos. Siempre fueron tan cálidos y llenos de amor. Aunque esto era diferente; este fue un abrazo anhelante, uno lleno de arrepentimiento y disculpa. Al menos eso es lo que esperaba Uraraka.

"¡Hola!" La voz de Mitsuki era dulce como la sacarina y Uraraka trató de enmascarar su nerviosismo, observando a los tres interactuar. El agarre de Mitsuki sobre la mano de su madre era un poco demasiado apretado y la mujer mayor hizo una mueca cuando Mitsuki la soltó. Afortunadamente el padre de Uraraka pudo manejar un apretón de manos apretado.

"Es un placer conocerte finalmente," comenzó Mitsuki y luego hizo un gesto a Bakugou, que estaba de pie en la entrada de la cocina mirando a Kazumi en sus brazos, "Este es mi hijo desviado, Katsuki".

"Y esta es Kazumi, nuestra hija." Dijo rápidamente Uraraka, de pie junto a Bakugou. Kazumi no sabía lo que estaba pasando, y les dio a los padres de Uraraka una mirada pasiva antes de alegrarse al mirar a Uraraka. Bakugou no dijo una palabra, solo puso los ojos tranquilos y entornados en la pareja que tenía delante. Uraraka tomó a Kazumi en sus brazos: "Katsuki hizo la cena para todos nosotros."

"El favorito de Uraraka", agregó Mitsuki, un sutil golpe a sus padres.

"¡Maravilloso! No estábamos seguros de qué traer... " La madre de Uraraka se calló y Uraraka casi esperaba que ofrecieran algo, pero nunca lo hicieron. Ellos no trajeron nada después de básicamente invitarse ellos mismos. Uraraka quería saber quién reemplazó a sus increíbles padres con estos dos seres humanos desconsiderados.

"Se parece a ti, Ochako," dijo su padre, señalando a Kazumi. La pequeña estaba concentrada en jugar torpemente con el cabello de Uraraka para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo mencionada. Uraraka la miró y sonrió suavemente.

"Solo en los ojos creo. Ella es toda Katsuki." Sonrió suavemente hacia Bakugou y él le devolvió brevemente antes de volver a la cocina. Estaba cerca del silencio, lo que era inusual para él. Uraraka esperaba que ya estuviera explotando.

"Ella es adorable", dijo su padre, mirándolas con cariño. Uraraka rebotó un poco a Kazumi antes de bajarla, silbando de dolor cuando tiró de su cabello.

"Gracias. Ya tiene dieciséis meses, no lo puedo creer". Uraraka observó a su hija correr hacia la cocina para aferrarse a la pierna de Bakugou. Ella estaba escapando de las incómodas interacciones de las que Uraraka quería desesperadamente alejarse. Esta era una idea terrible. Había una sensación de temor en su estómago, flotando a lo largo del ácido. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma para respirar o las cosas no irían bien.

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo", dijo su madre en voz baja cuando Uraraka la dirigió hacia el sofá después de presentarles a Masaru: "Te has graduado de la escuela secundaria y todo. Eres una adulta."

"Supongo que sí", se rió un poco Uraraka, "Tuve que crecer antes después de ser arrojada a la calle. Afortunadamente, los Bakugou estaban allí para mí.'' Ella le sonrió a Masaru y él solo asintió con su propia sonrisa, no queriendo involucrarse. Uraraka no lo culpó.

"Ochako..." dijo su padre antes de que su madre pudiera hablar sobre él: "Nos sentimos muy culpables por lo que hicimos".

Uraraka se mordió la lengua. ¿Por qué estaban diciendo esto ahora cuando no pudieron haber hecho lo que hicieron en primer lugar? El pasado no se puede cambiar, pero podrían haber vuelto a ella antes. No habría tanta tensión entre ellos si solo hubieran respondido a sus llamadas. Si se hubieran disculpado hace meses.

"Eso espero." Bakugou resopló desde detrás del sofá, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Kazumi ya estaba atada a su silla alta, arrullando y pateando salvajemente.

Uraraka rió torpemente y agitó su mano con desdén: "¡Um! ¿Está la comida casi lista?" Ella no quería hacer esto ahora. Ella no quería que hubiera una pelea. Había una mirada dura en los ojos carmesí de Bakugou que decían lo contrario.

"Sí, ya está hecho", murmuró mientras se dirigía a la mesa para servir la comida. Uraraka dirigió a sus padres al comedor y su madre se maravilló de lo bien que se veía la comida. Mitsuki se jactó de que era todo lo que hacía su hijo (aunque ella ayudó con la mitad); parecía que estaba tratando de poner a su hijo en el lado bueno. Uraraka estaba segura de que Mitsuki no había dicho tantas cosas buenas sobre Bakugou en su vida.

"Realmente se ve maravilloso". Su madre se ruborizó.

"Katsuki es un cocinero maravilloso." Dijo Uraraka suavemente, mirando a Bakugou y a sus padres. Esperaba que Bakugou hinchara el pecho con orgullo, pero él solo se metía más comida en la boca para evitar hablar. Era como estar en una dimensión alternativa. Uraraka recogió un poco de su comida en el plato de Kazumi y sonrió cuando ésta la tocó antes de meterse un pedazo en la boca. Kazumi comería casi cualquier cosa. Sus ojos eran más grandes que su estómago.

Se produjo un doloroso silencio, aparte de las pequeñas risas de Kazumi ante la nada. Uraraka le haría cosquillas debajo de la barbilla para provocar su risa. Había una sonrisa en la cara de todos mientras escuchaban las risitas de la niña de dieciséis meses haciendo eco en las paredes. Todo iba bien. Es decir, hasta que Mitsuki decidió abrir la boca.

"Así que no quiero ser grosera por preguntar", Mitsuki apoyó los codos en la mesa y cruzó las manos delante de la boca. Masaru la miró con cautela, pero no intentó interrumpir, "pero creo que es un poco extraño que de repente ustedes dos se presenten después de todos estos meses y traten de reconectarse con su hija".

"¿No querrías volver a conectarte con tu hijo si te traicionara?", Preguntó la madre de Uraraka. La mencionada se puso rígida. _Traicionado_.

La mirada de Mitsuki se mantuvo firme: "Si mi hijo realmente me traicionara, estaría muerto para mí. Pero no considero un embarazo como una traición".

"Ochako es una buena chica." La madre de Uraraka interrumpió: "Nunca esperamos esto de ella".

"¿No crees que lo que hiciste es más una traición que ella cometiendo un pequeño error? Dejaste a tu propia hija sin nada. Claro que mi hijo es una pequeña mierda que no me respeta ni a los demás que lo rodean, pero nunca lo echaría a la calle." Mitsuki levantó una mano para bloquear el ceño fruncido de Bakugou. "¿Y usted sabe por qué? Porque amo a mi hijo, a pesar de todos sus defectos. Y créeme, hay muchos.''

Esta fue la primera vez que Uraraka escuchó a Mitsuki decir que amaba a su hijo. Habría estado más sorprendida si la boca en su estómago no se arrastrara por su garganta lentamente, esperando a desatarse. Uraraka ni siquiera podía echar un vistazo a Bakugou.

Su madre y su padre miraron a Mitsuki, boquiabiertos. Había verdad en todo lo que había dicho Mitsuki. Un buen padre nunca tiraría a su propio hijo a la calle sin importar lo que sucediera con ellos. Especialmente no a los dieciséis años, embarazada y asustada. Uraraka tenía dieciocho años ahora, pero no se merecía lo que sus padres le hicieron.

"Cometimos un error", admitió su padre: "Y estamos listos para que Ochako regrese a casa".

Su madre asintió: "Queremos que Ochako venga a casa con nosotros. Para que podamos resolver las cosas".

Uraraka palideció. Era su turno de hablar. Ellos...¿querían que ella viniera a casa? ¿A un lugar que no había sido su hogar en más de un año? ¿Y con los padres que apenas podían admitir sin una mueca que cometieron un error? ¿Fueron serios?

"Eso es jodidamente rico. ¿Esperan que vuelva con ustedes?" Preguntó Bakugou, con los labios divididos en un gruñido. Uraraka aún no podía expresar sus propias opiniones. Estaba perdida en esta dimensión alternativa en la que claramente se había encontrado. Era una que le permitía sentarse en una mesa con sus padres biológicos y las personas que habían sido su familia durante el año anterior. Las personas que le habían mostrado más compasión que sus padres desde que era una niña. Aunque ya no era una niña pequeña; ella era una adulta ¿Por qué, entonces, había esperado que la trataran como tal cuando ni siquiera le habían mostrado su decencia común?

"Ochako se graduó de Yuuei ahora", comenzó su madre, fijando su mirada idéntica en su hija, "Ella va a ser un gran héroe, a diferencia de nosotros. Si ella se sienta aquí y juega a la casita mientras este...joven hace lo que siempre ha querido hacer, entonces todo sería en vano. Queremos que nuestra hija alcance todo su potencial".

"¿No crees que pueda alcanzar todo mi potencial y también ser madre?" Preguntó Uraraka en voz baja. La garganta de Bakugou retumbó con un gruñido y ella supo que él estaba desesperado por romperse.

"No funciona así". Los ojos de su madre se clavaron en el bebé comiendo felizmente en su silla alta: "¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un gran héroe femenina que fue una madre?"

"Puedo ser ese héroe", dijo Uraraka.

"Ochako..."

"¡No!" Gritó ella. Bakugou incluso se movió en su asiento junto a ella por su arrebato: "No puedes volver aquí después de todos estos meses, después de echarme y decirme que no puedes apoyarme, después de no estar a mi lado cuando desafié a todos los maestros de la UA y probé que estaban equivocados. Que deje de 'jugar a la casa'. ¡No estoy jugando! ¡Esta es mi vida ahora! ¡Esta es mi maldita hija!" Uraraka señaló a Kazumi, quien congeló los ojos y la cara pegajosa: "¡Voy a ser el mejor héroe que jamás hayan visto y lo haré todo por ella! ¡Ustedes solían ser mis héroes! ¡Hicieron todo lo que pudieron por mí hasta que los necesité más! Y entonces...ahora...son más como villanos para mí".

Su madre se veía horrorizada mientras la cara de su padre estaba llena de angustia. Claramente querían que esta cena fuera diferente. Probablemente pensaron que ella se iba a ir con ellos, no se podía discutir. Uraraka era diferente ahora. Ella siempre tenía un espíritu de lucha, pero de repente se encendió y roció todo su cuerpo con la voluntad de demostrar que estaban equivocados. Eran otro obstáculo en su camino que ella iba a derrotar. Al igual que el director y todos esos maestros e incluso algunos de sus compañeros. Sus padres fueron el jefe final de uno de los juegos que a Bakugou le gustaba jugar.

Kazumi comenzó a llorar, sacando a Uraraka de su acalorado estado mental. Pero ella todavía estaba ardiendo. Ella tenía más que quería decir. Así que levantó la voz sobre el llanto y esperó que Bakugou se encargara y cuidara de eso. Él debería tomar el asiento trasero por una vez.

"Tenía mucha esperanza. Pensé que ustedes iban a hacer las cosas bien. ¿Es mucho pedir? Pensé que me ofrecerían una disculpa. ¿Pensaste que me sentaría aquí y les rogaría que me llevaran de vuelta? ¡¿Después de que no hayan hecho absolutamente nada por mí en dos años?!" Uraraka se levantó y golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa. Mitsuki la estaba mirando con asombro: "No conozco a estas dos personas sentadas frente a mí. Ustedes no son mis padres ¡Y ya no soy tu niña! Soy un maldito héroe. Voy a ser un héroe para mí, Katsuki y Kazumi y no hay nada...¡nada que puedan hacer al respecto! ¡Y lo hice todo con ustedes dos apenas estando allí! Hubo un momento en el que todo lo que quería era ganar dinero para ayudarlos a ustedes dos. ¡Nunca se los dije porque quería que fuera una sorpresa! Al principio no creía que pudiera hacerlo. Todos mis amigos a mi alrededor eran más fuertes que yo. Podían hacer cosas increíbles como salvar héroes profesionales de sí mismos y villanos dos veces más fuertes y siempre me dejaron de lado. ¿Cómo iba a ganar dinero si no podía hacer algo tan simple? Pero hay más en ser un héroe que ganar dinero. Siempre lo he sabido, pero después de que mi objetivo se borró justo delante de mí, realmente lo pensé. Tengo que hacer cosas por mí y tengo que preocuparme por mi hija. Porque ella viene primero ahora. Siempre."

Uraraka se frotó las lágrimas que manchaban sus mejillas: "No puedo creer que ustedes dos entraron aquí pensando que podrían pedirme que regrese. Después de verme con mi hija también.''

"Malditos idiotas", anunció Bakugou. El llanto se había detenido y Kazumi solo sollozaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Bakugou.

"Ochako, nosotros-"

"¡No quiero escucharlo!" Gritó Uraraka y sus padres se estremecieron: "¡Ya no quiero escuchar nada de lo que ustedes dos tienen que decirme! Ya han probado quienes eran en el fondo. Cometí un error y el amor incondicional que se suponía que tenían por mí era inexistente. Espero que su decisión los haya mantenido despiertos por las noches y se sientan arrepentidos en lo más profundo de sus almas. Espero que sufran todos los días a partir de ahora, sabiendo que arruinaron la imagen sagrada que tenia su propia hija y que nunca los perdonará. Porque no lo haré. No los voy a perdonar. Ahora tengo una nueva familia." Ella dio un paso atrás y enganchó su brazo con el de Bakugou, de pie junto a él: "No los necesito".

Sus padres no dijeron una palabra. Ellos solo la miraron boquiabiertos. Uraraka nunca había levantado su voz ante ellos o había pronunciado una maldición ante ellos. Uraraka nunca había maldecido delante de Bakugou. Este era un territorio completamente diferente. Se sentía fenomenal.

"Ahora váyanse a la mierda de mi casa" dijo Mitsuki humildemente y los padres de Uraraka se apresuraron en recoger sus cosas. No había nada más que decir o hacer. Bien. Había una última cosa.

Kazumi levantó la mano y señaló directamente a los padres de Uraraka, declarando con orgullo: "¡Mierdas!"

Con eso, y la risa aullante de madre e hijo, los Urarakas salieron corriendo de la casa. El sonido de un coche que se alejaba solo se produjo un suspiro más tarde y Uraraka se desplomó en su silla, mirando fijamente a un insecto que pasaba a lo lejos. Su garganta estaba cruda y destrozada por los gritos que había hecho. Era raro que ella levantara la voz. Y le dolió. Pero se sentía tan, tan bien.

"Oh, Dios mío, te amo tanto." Bakugou se rió detrás de ella. Uraraka no sabía si él estaba hablando con ella o con Kazumi, pero ella tenía el presentimiento de que él estaba hablando con las dos. La primera palabra oficial de Kazumi fue "mierdas", pero a Uraraka no le importó menos ahora. La pesada carga que la estaba sujetando durante todos estos meses finalmente se levantó y se rompió en pedazos como si el mismo Midoriya la hubiera destrozado por ella. Se fue en un instante. Uraraka podía respirar de nuevo.

Con los ojos llorosos, miró a Bakugou y le dirigió una sonrisa llorosa. Bakugou se inclinó para besarla, ignorando los gritos de Kazumi justo en sus oídos. El beso transmitió todo lo que Uraraka esperaba: _te quiero. Estoy orgulloso de ti._

Uraraka también lo amaba. Ella amaba esta vida que habían construido juntos. Ninguna súplica desesperada podría arrancarla de eso ahora; era una vida y un mundo en el que quería quedarse para siempre. Ningún buen héroe se permitiría ser arrancado de un mundo así. Y a Uraraka se le condenaría si no fuera una heroína increíble.

_**¿Pensaron que esto sucedería? Yo no la primera vez que leí esta historia, aunque fue buena una versión así y más aun con Uraraka sacando todo de su pecho. Hasta amé la primera palabra/grosería de Kazumi ^^**_

_**¿Pueden creer que ya solo nos quedan dos capítulos? Ya me estoy colocando emocional…estos llegaran la próxima semana y se viene un salto en el tiempo ;) eso nomas les digo jeje. **_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31****: Padre de bebé, 6;**

**4 años.**

Bakugou estaba en la cocina, uno de sus lugares favoritos para estar en el apartamento. Le había costado mucho dinero y energía hacer que la cocina se viera tan bien, especialmente en el pequeño departamento en mal estado que compraron hace casi tres años, pero lo habían hecho. Y a Bakugou le encantó. Tenía suficiente espacio para cocinar lo que quisiera, siempre que lo deseara y podría hacerlo bien. Lo único que había querido en un apartamento era que fuera espacioso, todas las habitaciones, y todavía estaba sorprendido de que encontraran un lugar que pudiera ajustarse a sus increíblemente altos estándares. No hay muchos lugares que puedan hacer eso. Además, estaba limpio y no había bacterias que pudieran acechar a su hija, por lo que era una victoria. El hecho de que él y Uraraka hubieran durado tanto tiempo también era un milagro. Hubo un tiempo hace aproximadamente un año cuando se fue y, honestamente, no había planeado regresar. En ese momento había estado tan lleno de furia que nada podría haberlo llevado a casa. Estaba harto de pelear y gritar, y solo quería que todo se hiciera. No más tensiones. Pero Bakugou comenzó a pensar en Kazumi y su vida sin él y eso lo puso aún más furioso. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle eso a ella cuando le había visto pasarle a algunos de sus amigos? (aunque todavía no admitiría que sus antiguos compañeros de clase y ahora los héroes co-profesionales eran sus amigos). Así que lo absorbió y se fue a casa y se disculpó con Uraraka. Había sido una reconstrucción lenta para volver a donde estaban, pero aquí en una relación basada en el amor y la confianza, y seguiría siendo así. Kazumi era solo una ventaja añadida.

Kazumi estaba actualmente en su habitación jugando con sus juguetes mientras Bakugou le hacía el almuerzo. Uraraka estaba en una misión en otra prefectura y probablemente regresaría al día siguiente. Uraraka no había querido irse por un período de tiempo tan largo, pero la necesitaban, por lo que no tenía otra opción. Ella envió un montón de mensajes de texto frenéticos a Bakugou para recordarle la hora de acostarse de Kazumi y los alimentos que debía y no debía comer, como si Bakugou no hubiera estado haciendo esto junto a ella durante cuatro años. Él no era un aficionado, ni mucho menos. Estaba feliz de tener su título como "Papá Número 1".

Hubo una pausa en sus movimientos mientras sonaba una fuerte explosión desde el pasillo. Escuchó, pero no hubo nada después. Tal vez había golpeado la olla de manera incorrecta. Pero, ¿por qué habría salido del pasillo? Sonaba extrañamente como si detonara de sus palmas.

"¿Kazumi?" Bakugou llamó y apagó el quemador. No quería quemar el apartamento, ya que tenía la intención de ir a comprobarlo él mismo. Antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de la cocina, escuchó el pisoteo de pequeños pies sobre la alfombra y Kazumi dobló la esquina, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. El largo y desordenado cabello rubio enmarcaba su rostro y se pegaba a la humedad en sus mejillas.

Bakugou se arrodilló de inmediato y le abrió los brazos, sin perder el equilibrio, incluso cuando ella chocó contra su pecho. La cara de ella se hundió en su hombro y se detuvo, con pequeños puños agarrando la parte delantera de su camisa.

"¿Que pasó? ¿Estás herida?" Bakugou la sostuvo con el brazo extendido por un momento y la examinó en busca de heridas: "¿Me puedes mostrar?"

Kazumi lloró y sacudió la cabeza, levantando los brazos para cubrirlos. Bakugou los tiró suavemente y ahuecó su cara, limpiando las lágrimas con los pulgares ásperos.

"¿Puedes hablarme?"

"R-Ranita..." Kazumi olfateó en su voz más pequeña. Bakugou sabía que estaba al borde de una crisis aún mayor cuando usó ese tono de voz.

"¿Qué le pasó a Ranita?" Ranita era el animal de peluche que _Cara de rana_ le había obsequiado para su segundo cumpleaños. Kazumi llevaba esa rana a donde quiera que fuera; estaba atada a su cadera y Bakugou esperaba que no la trajera a la escuela cuando empezara en un par de años para que no la perdiera. Parece que ese era un deseo que no podía cumplirse ahora.

"Se rompió..." Ella gritó y alcanzó a Bakugou de nuevo. Él suspiró y la levantó en sus brazos mientras se levantaba, frotando su espalda. Pensó que sería mejor si él mismo evaluara la situación, ya que Kazumi no iba a poder hablar en ningún momento. Su habitación estaba justo enfrente de la de él y la de Uraraka, y generalmente mantenían la puerta abierta por si Kazumi los necesitaba en medio de la noche. Kazumi heredó la habilidad de Bakugou para las pesadillas, por desgracia, así que terminó durmiendo con ellos casi cada dos noches.

Bakugou abrió la puerta y se detuvo en seco. En el medio del piso había algo que imitaba una escena del crimen; había algodón por todas partes y la piel junto a las piernas de Ranita se desperdigaban. Parecía como si el juguete hubiera sido completamente rasgado y hecho pedazos. Bakugou sabía que Kazumi nunca haría esto a propósito y no tenían ninguna mascota que usara a Ranita como juguete para masticar. Bakugou no pudo pensar en ninguna otra explicación. A no ser que…

"¿Sabes cómo sucedió esto?" Bakugou le preguntó con suavidad y Kazumi apartó la cara de su hombro para mirarlo. Los ojos grandes de chocolate estaban bordeados de rojo y la sangre brotaba. Se rompió el corazón de Bakugou. Miró los restos de Ranita y negó con la cabeza.

"Ella...ella simplemente..." se derrumbó. Kazumi se frotó los ojos antes de que salieran más lágrimas y puso a Bakugou en un estrangulamiento con la fuerza con la que estaba aferrada a él.

"¿Estás segura de que no hiciste nada?" Bramó Bakugou. Sabía que insinuar que era culpa suya sería un mini desastre, pero tenía una idea bastante buena de lo que había sucedido, solo necesitaba que su hija lo confirmara.

"Ella-ella comenzó a flotar y luego yo traté de atraparla y ella..." Kazumi negó con la cabeza, el recuerdo reciente fue muy doloroso para hablar.

Bakugou estaba seguro de que Kazumi había conseguido su kirk justo ahora. Desafortunadamente, Ranita fue un sacrificio involuntario para su primera aparición. Recordó la noche en la UA cuando, de mala gana, le habían contado historias sobre las peculiaridades de sus compañeros de clase que surgían por primera vez. A Kirishima le encantaba señalar la cicatriz en su ojo, todavía lo hacía, y Bakugou pensó que ya había escuchado esa historia específica al menos cincuenta veces.

"¿Dijiste que estaba flotando?" Preguntó Bakugou. Si la rana flotaba, eso significaba que Kazumi había heredado la peculiaridad de Uraraka, o algunos aspectos de ella. Pero eso no explicaba por qué la rana estaba en pedazos.

"Alto". Kazumi señaló al techo.

"¿Hasta aquí arriba? Eso es bastante alto." Bakugou reflexionó y Kazumi negó con la cabeza.

"N-No tan alto, pero alto".

Bakugou asintió y la sacó de la habitación. Necesitaba probar esto y necesitaba algo que no le importara que lo hicieran pedazos para ser sometido a su prueba. Su mirada se detuvo en la sala de estar hasta que encontró la única almohada que despreciaba. Era de un feo marrón y verde; Uraraka se había jactado de ella un día después de traerla a casa de una tienda para departamentos, pero Bakugou no podía soportarlo. También era frenético y siempre estaba buscando una razón para destruirla. Él simplemente diria que la peculiaridad de Kazumi estaba un poco fuera de control y que ella había agarrado la almohada durante aquello. Problema resuelto. Bakugou puso a Kazumi sobre sus pies y le aconsejó que no tocara nada mientras agarraba la almohada del sofá.

"Está bien, necesito que me escuches con mucha atención, ¿de acuerdo, Pepita?" Preguntó Bakugou y el trasero de Kazumi se estremeció un poco mientras asentía. "Toca tus dedos juntos de esta manera". Lo demostró por ella y cuando ella lo imitó, le ordenó que tocara la almohada. Kazumi pasó sus dedos sobre el material aterciopelado y he aquí que comenzó a flotar de las manos de Bakugou y hacia el techo. Bakugou no tuvo tiempo de estar decepcionado (esperaba que ella heredara su peculiaridad) y la dirigió a juntar sus dedos una vez más. Bakugou esperaba que la almohada cayera al suelo sin hacer ruido. Sus expectativas eran extremadamente equivocadas. La almohada explotó en miles de piezas borrosas. Kazumi estalló en lágrimas otra vez y Bakugou se quedó allí de pie, con la boca abierta en shock mientras el algodón nevaba sobre ellos.

"Santa mierda".

Kazumi definitivamente había conseguido su peculiaridad ahora y definitivamente no era solo una versión atenuada de Uraraka.

"Tú, quédate allí" ordenó Bakugou y Kazumi gimió, llamándolo mientras regresaba a su habitación, caminando a través del algodón ensuciando el suelo. Buscó guantes y cuando encontró un par volvió a la sala y se los puso a su hija.

"¡Hace demasiado calor!" Kazumi resopló y Bakugou le revolvió el pelo. Tenían aire acondicionado, eso la enfriaría hasta que él pudiera controlar su peculiaridad.

''Que mal, pero necesitas ponértelos por ahora".

Bakugou se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Siempre se había preguntado cuándo aparecería la peculiaridad de Kazumi. Había sido una cuenta regresiva desde el día en que ella cumplió cuatro años, tanto él como Uraraka especulando sobre cuál podría ser su peculiaridad. Bakugou pensó que estaría más preparado. También pensó que Uraraka estaría con él cuando sucediera, pero nada sale según lo planeado (como quedar embarazada en la escuela secundaria y quedarse con el bebé).

Bakugou llamó a Uraraka y le dejó un mensaje de voz, diciéndole apresuradamente que le devolviera la llamada en cuanto recibiera el mensaje. Sabía que había una buena posibilidad de que ella no lo viera hasta muy tarde, así que limpió todos los pelos que quedaban de cada explosión de algodón y volvió a hacer comida. Cada vez que atrapaba a Kazumi quitándose los guantes, empezaba a gritar. Era la única manera de hacer que ella escuchara. Sin embargo, nunca recurriría a la reprimenda física; Bakugou estaba tratando de diferenciar su paternidad de su madre. Claramente, la fisicalidad de sus castigos lo había afectado inconscientemente y él sabía lo suficiente como para no querer someter a su propia hija a eso.

Uraraka no terminó volviéndolo a llamar hasta la mitad de la noche y Bakugou, afortunadamente, pudo responder sin despertar a la niña dormida. Kazumi estaba acurrucada contra su costado, dormida rápidamente con los guantes que cubrían sus manos. Había luchado con uñas y dientes para mantenerlos sobre ella, para que no explotara accidentalmente las almohadas en su sueño. Eso sería jodidamente malo.

"Oye", respondió Bakugou.

"¿Le pasó algo a Kazu-chan?" Preguntó de inmediato Uraraka, sin saludar, "¿Está herida? ¿Estás en el hospital?"

"Relájate."

"Bueno, cuando me dejas un mensaje que dice _'llámame lo antes posible'_, ¡me voy a asustar un poco Katsuki!"

"¿Cómo estuvo la misión?" Bakugou bailaría sobre el tema mientras pudiera.

"Estuvo bien, el interrogatorio y la prensa demoraron más que el control del ataque villano", explicó rápidamente Uraraka. "¿Puedes responder a mi pregunta ahora, por favor?"

Bakugou suspiró y miró a su hija: "Kazumi consiguió su particularidad hoy."

Su declaración fue recibida con silencio durante varios latidos. Bakugou no tenía idea de si eso era bueno o malo. Consideró decir algo más, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, esperando que su novia hablara de nuevo.

"¿Kazu-chan tiene su peculiaridad?" Susurró Uraraka.

"Sí. Ella hace que la mierda flote y luego explota cuando pone los dedos juntos. Funciona exactamente igual que el tuyo y las explosiones".

"¿Cómo...cómo se enteró? ¿Se lastimó ella misma?"

Bakugou suspiró: "Bueno, ella primero voló su maldita rana. Nunca podremos reemplazar esa cosa y hacer que ella se sienta feliz por eso".

"¿Ranita? Oh no, ella ama a Ranita." Podía escuchar el ceño fruncido en su voz.

"Sí, eso fue un maldito accidente de horas. Luego ella hizo estallar esa fea almohada en la sala de estar.''

"De alguna manera tengo la sensación de que no fue un accidente". Bakugou no confirmó ni negó. Era lo mejor para su cordura guardar silencio.

"¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa? Porque Pepita odia los guantes que le puse, pero no puedo quitárselos porque no quiero que se lastime".

Uraraka tarareó en el extremo opuesto de la línea: "Estaré en casa mañana por la mañana. Mantenla alejada de cualquier vaso por favor. Aún no sabemos hasta qué punto, pero ella solo tiene cuatro años, por lo que no puede ser tan fuerte. También tendremos que llevarla al médico."

Para una niña de cuatro años, las explosiones parecían bastante poderosas, más de lo que podía dimensionar a su edad. Sin embargo, Bakugou no iba a discutir. Poco después, colgó y abrazó a su hija, esperando que ella no se despertara. Ella solo resopló silenciosamente mientras dormía y le acarició el costado. Su cabello era un lío absoluto, muy rizado y enredado, pero eso se solucionaría en la mañana cuando Uraraka llegara a casa. Bakugou no era muy bueno siendo suave con el cepillo de pelo. Él siempre le arrancaba un poco de su cabello y la dejaba lloriqueando y preparándose para golpearlo. Uraraka llegó a casa tarde a la mañana siguiente y Kazumi corrió directamente hacia ella.

"¡Mamá! ¡Ranita está muerta!" Los hombros de Kazumi se estremecieron como si fuera a soltar los sollozos una vez más y Uraraka se arrodilló, envolviéndola en sus brazos.

"Lo siento mucho por Ranita, bebé. Pero tienes tantos otros amigos animales que te aman tanto como Ranita", dijo Uraraka, acariciando sus regordetas mejillas.

"Pero Ranita era mi mejor amiga..." Kazumi sollozó y sus ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas. Uraraka la hizo callar y la tomó en sus brazos, tratando de calmarla. Bakugou observó con sus brazos sobre su pecho, esperando que su novia lo reconociera. Sin embargo, el luto de su hija era un poco más importante ahora y Bakugou podía esperar su turno.

"¿Cómo murió Ranita, bebé? ¿Tu peculiaridad la lastimó accidentalmente?" Preguntó Uraraka.

Kazumi asintió y levantó las manos: "P-papi no me deja quitarme esto".

Uraraka se quedó mirando fijamente a Bakugou por un momento antes de quitar los guantes de los dedos de su hija: "Quiero que me escuches con mucho cuidado, Kazumi. Es muy importante que no juntes todos los dedos a la vez y luego toques algo porque puede terminar como Ranita y la almohada que amé, ¿vale? Y sobre todo no lo hagas con vidrio. Eso podría lastimarte mucho".

Bakugou resopló. Ella estaba manejando esto mucho mejor que él. Honestamente, Bakugou quería darle a su hija un montón de cosas para poner a prueba su peculiaridad, comenzar a desarrollar algo de tolerancia para que fuera tan fuerte como él cuando fue a la UA. No tenía dudas de que su hija también podría entrar. Pero eso seria dentro de diez años. Todavía tenían un largo camino por recorrer. Bakugou no pudo evitar pensar en el futuro porque estaba emocionado. Ahora que su hija tenía su peculiaridad, él la ayudaría a crecer más fuerte para que ella pudiera seguir sus pasos.

Kazumi asintió: "No tocaré nada".

Uraraka sonrió y la abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla: "¡Estoy muy feliz sin embargo! ¡Mi niña pequeña ya creció!" Ella hizo un puchero y levantó a Kazumi, besando a Bakugou en los labios: "Dile que deje de crecer".

Bakugou levantó a su hija de los brazos de Uraraka, lanzándola un poco al aire. Kazumi chilló y se acercó a los hombros de Bakugou, afirmándose: "¡Te estás volviendo muy grande, pequeña Pepita!"

"¡Tengo que crecer!" Kazumi chilló y dio una palmada antes de agarrar la camisa de Bakugou cuando iba a levantarla de nuevo. La advertencia que Uraraka le acababa de dar aparentemente fue olvidada por mucho tiempo, y la camisa de Bakugou se voló en minúsculos pedazos de tela. Bakugou parpadeó y miró su torso, luego se encontró con los ojos abiertos de Uraraka. Esta era la primera vez que veía la peculiaridad de Kazumi. Definitivamente no era algo para tomar a la ligera.

"Voy a hacer una cita con el médico", dijo rápidamente Uraraka, girando la esquina para caminar hacia su habitación. Kazumi puso mala cara y negó con la cabeza, gritando algo por no querer ir al médico. Bakugou se estaba revisando a sí mismo por daños y no vio ninguno. No había una marca en su cuerpo por la explosión que Kazumi había creado.

La peculiaridad de Kazumi necesitaba algunos ajustes, pero seguir este viaje con ella descubriendo cómo funciona su peculiaridad y sus límites hicieron que Bakugou brillara de pasión. Era algo que no había sentido en los tres años desde que había salido de la escuela secundaria; fue la misma sensación que tuvo en su primer año, donde tuvo la oportunidad de golpear el rostro de Deku en el suelo.

Bakugou tendría que trabajar en su paciencia, pero valdría la pena. Cualquier cosa valía la pena por Kazumi, incluso se tragaba su orgullo cuando se trataba de discusiones con Uraraka. No había nada más importante para él que tener una familia fuerte consigo mismo en la posición central. Ambos sabían que era realmente Kazumi quien tomaba las decisiones, los cuatro años robaron sus corazones y los de sus amigos. Ella era tan especial.

**Autora: NOVOCAINE_SEA **

**Enlace: /works/11951559/chapters/32560062#workskin**

**¿Se esperaban todo lo anterior? Y aun nos queda el tan ansiado final :') **


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32****: Epílogo – 6 años.**

**Créditos: ****Autora de estos 32 maravillosos capítulos: NOVOCAINE_SEA**

**Enlace del capítulo final original: /works/11951559/chapters/32765547#workskin**

**Traductora a sus servicios: Urafranty (o Urafraty en Wattpad; llevaré esta historia allá dentro de unos días). **

**Feliz última lectura de este fic mis queridas/os (: **

"¿Quién es tu héroe favorito?", Le preguntó Uraraka a Kazumi mientras ataba los zapatos de su hija, agachada frente a la puerta. Bakugou se encontraba en algún lugar del apartamento y se vestía para llevar a su hija al primer día de kínder.

"¡Red Riot!", Aclamó Kazumi, sosteniendo una figura de acción de Kirishima en una mano. En la otra, apretó una figura de acción de Deku, lanzando el puño al aire para encontrarse con la otra: "¡Deku!"

"Absoluta y jodidamente no." Bakugou resopló detrás de ellos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Su labio inferior sobresalía en un puchero ceñudo.

"¡Papá dijo una mala palabra!" Kazumi jadeó, girando sus figuras de acción en el aire: "¡Tienes que poner dinero en el frasco de groserías!" Todo el dinero estaba destinado a ahorrar para la escuela de Kazumi. Cada vez que se llenaba el frasco, lo colocaban en una cuenta especial en el banco. Como se imaginarán, se llenaba bastante a menudo.

Uraraka habló: "Cuida tu idioma, Katsuki". Esa afirmación fue en vano. Bakugou nunca iba a perder su boca sucia: "Estoy segura de que el tío Kirishima y el tío Deku estarán encantados de saber que son tus favoritos".

"Deberíamos ser sus favoritos." Bakugou murmuró mientras se acercaba y levantaba a Kazumi en sus brazos. Kazumi chilló y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su papá con una risita. Uraraka le dio un codazo en las costillas y puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Lo siento, papi!" Kazumi sonrió dulcemente y Bakugou simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta, alcanzando los rizos rubios.

A Uraraka le encantaba verlos juntos. Habían llegado tan lejos en los últimos seis años. Ella y Bakugou tenían trabajos estables y heroicos, pudiendo mantener a su hija. Aparte de la única vez en que casi lo perdieron todo, su relación nunca fracasó. Claro que lucharon, pero eso era normal en las parejas. Todavía estaban trabajando a través de las torceduras, siempre lo estarían. Lo más importante era que estaban juntos y felices.

A veces, Uraraka se preguntaba cómo sería si ella y Bakugou hubieran esperado para tener un hijo. Pero al ver a Kazumi y Bakugou interactuar, al ver cuánto amaba a su hija, Uraraka no lo haría de otra manera. Ella y Bakugou eran como son debido a Kazumi. Ella fortalece la relación de sus padres y su amor florece como ningún otro. Ella realmente era una chica especial y su pequeño milagro.

"Vamos, tenemos que irnos." Uraraka le dio una palmada en el hombro a Bakugou y le entregó a Kazumi su mochila cuando la bajó.

Bakugou tocó ligeramente la nariz de Kazumi: "Vamos a tener una conversación seria más adelante sobre tu elección de los héroes favoritos. Al menos elige al mitad y mitad".

Uraraka negó con la cabeza: "Años trabajando con él y todavía no llamas a Todoroki-kun por su nombre". Ayudó a Kazumi a subir al auto cuando salieron de su apartamento. Kazumi se abrochó el cinturón y Uraraka cerró la puerta para sentarse en el asiento de co-piloto.

"¿Sabías que Momo está embarazada?" Preguntó Uraraka, mirando a Bakugou sentado en el asiento del conductor. Bakugou entrecerró los ojos por el parabrisas mientras arrancaba ese auto. Uraraka lo miró fijamente. Ella sabía lo que significaba esa mirada y no quería creer: "Katsuki, ¿en serio?".

"Estoy dibujando un espacio en blanco".

"Eres un asno".

Kazumi se quedó sin aliento: "¡Mamá! ¡La jarra de groserías! "

"¡Ja!" Bakugou se rió y le sonrió antes de salir del estacionamiento: "Y sí, lo sé. Hielo y fuego realmente no deja de hablar sobre eso".

Bakugou y Todoroki habían dejado de lado las diferencias en la escuela secundaria que tenían (en su mayoría) y actualmente son socios bajo la agencia de Endeavor. No había sido fácil navegar, pero lo lograron. Uraraka todavía estaba con Gunhead, cada vez más fuerte. Ella había ido a toneladas de misiones con él y había salvado a docenas de personas. Fue extremadamente vergonzoso que la gente dependiera de ella para su vida y que se la agradecieran. Por supuesto, había personas que no podía salvar, hombres, mujeres y niños que podrían haberlo logrado si ella hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápida. Pero a Uraraka le encantaron todas y cada una de las sonrisas que recibió al salvar aquellas que pudo. No había tiempo para detenerse en los que había perdido. Siempre fue un golpe en la tripa, pero sigues adelante. Hubiera sido bueno si alguien les hubiera advertido de estas fallas. Era algo con lo que todos tenían que lidiar ahora. Las pesadillas eran recurrentes, tanto de Bakugou como las suyas.

"Es una locura que algunos de nosotros tengamos la edad adecuada para tener hijos ahora", dijo Uraraka y miró por la ventana: "Todo el mundo está empezando a encontrar a alguien. Sero-kun tiene una novia, Iida-kun...Deku-kun también".

"No doy un...diablos". Bakugou apretó los dientes, tragándose la grosería con dolor: "Especialmente no sobre Deku."

"Oh, vamos", sonrió Uraraka: "¡No actúes como si no estuvieras feliz de verlo en la reunión en un par de días!"

Bakugou gruñó: "¡Absoluta y jodidamente no! Y ya sé Kazumi, la jarra de groserías." Kazumi estaba a punto de regañarlo antes de que hablara. El agarre de Bakugou en el volante se apretó: "Voy a superar a Deku antes de que salga de mi alcance. No voy a perder con él".

"Mamá, ¿qué quiere decir?"

"Solo una pequeña rivalidad amistosa." Aseguró Uraraka con una sonrisa en su dirección: "Papá quiere ser el héroe número uno".

"¡Puedes hacerlo!" Kazumi gritó mientras lanzaba la mano apretando la figura de acción de Deku en el aire. Uraraka rió y asintió.

"Tenemos toda una vida para llegar allí. No nos empujemos a nosotros mismos". Aunque Uraraka también estaba luchando en secreto por el número uno. ¿No eran todos?

Uraraka tenía mucho más que demostrar. A todos los que alguna vez habían dudado de ella y de su capacidad para ser un gran héroe mientras hacía malabarismos con la maternidad. Nadie le dijo estas cosas a Bakugou. _'No puedes ser un gran héroe y ser un padre al mismo tiempo'. _Uraraka quería abofetear el sexismo directamente en la cara. Ella estaba haciendo eso lenta, pero seguramente. Gunhead le estaba dando fuerzas y pronto Uraraka podría trabajar por su cuenta. Al menos, ella quería comenzar su propia agencia de héroes con Bakugou. Quería enseñar a las madres jóvenes, solteras o no, que también pueden ser los héroes que siempre han luchado por ser. Uraraka quería inspirar. Poner sonrisas a las madres jóvenes y a las mujeres jóvenes como All Might tenía para todas las personas de Japón.

"Oi." Dijo Bakugou suavemente: "Si piensas demasiado, te harás daño".

Uraraka le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y él soltó una risita. Bakugou definitivamente se había relajado en los últimos años, volviéndose más suave y más dispuesto a bromear. No todo fue una pelea por su vida. Él confió en Uraraka para su apoyo y amor. Uraraka siempre estuvo dispuesto a dárselo siempre que se lo devolvieran.

''Podría decirte lo mismo, Señor explosión asesina''.

"Te lo digo, en cuanto llego al número uno, cambiaré el nombre de mi héroe". Bakugou entró en el estacionamiento de la escuela: "Todos los villanos me temerán".

"O se reirán en tu cara." Uraraka se rió cuando Bakugou se acercó para pellizcarla.

"Ground Zero es mucho más genial, papá".

"¡Nadie te preguntó, pequeña mocosa! ¡Se supone que debes estar de mi lado!" Bakugou estacionó el auto antes de llegar atrás y golpear a modo de broma a Kazumi. Ella se rió y agarró su mano, apartándola de ella.

"Está bien, nos vamos." Uraraka rodeó el auto mientras cerraba la puerta, abriendo la puerta de Kazumi para ella. Kazumi saltó al suelo y puso su cara valiente, caminando hacia la acera. Uraraka podía ver sus hombros temblando y sonrió suavemente para sí misma, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Kazumi.

"Todo estará bien, Kazu-chan." Extendió la mano de Kazumi y la apretó cuando sintió que se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Bakugou cerró el auto y se unió a ellas antes de caminar juntos hacia la escuela. Kazumi asintió, pero mantuvo sus labios apretados. Se abrieron paso y buscaron su aula, deteniéndose en la puerta. Ya había un par de niños allí, todos dócilmente tratando de mantener una conversación entre ellos.

"¡Hola!" La supuesta maestra les sonrió. Su sonrisa vaciló por un momento, reconociendo claramente a los dos héroes que se aproximaban, pero lo disimuló fríamente: "¿Quién es ella?"

"¡B-Bakugou Kazumi!" Gritó Kazumi, de pie.

Bakugou se rió entre dientes: "Voz interior, niña".

La maestra se rió. "Es un placer conocerte, Kazumi. Puedes llamarme Fumiko".

La boca de Kazumi se abrió un poco y ella asintió.

"¿Por qué no entras y te reúnes con los otros estudiantes?" Preguntó Fumiko, moviéndose hacia un lado. Kazumi frunció el ceño y miró entre Bakugou y Uraraka. Uraraka se arrodilló y abrazó a su hija. Podía sentir las lágrimas hinchándose y deseó que hubieran tomado más fotos o incluso un video. Ella no estaba lista para que su hija comenzara el jardín de infancia. Justo ayer sentía que estaban celebrando su primer cumpleaños, o incluso antes, cuando se arrastró por primera vez. Ahora iba a estar en un aula y fuera de sus manos. Uraraka quería mantenerla cerca.

"Vas a tener el mejor primer día", Uraraka se retiró del abrazo: "Haz muchos amigos. No te metas en problemas, ¿de acuerdo?"

El labio inferior de Kazumi tembló y ella asintió: "Esta bien mami"

Uraraka la besó en la frente y la abrazó de nuevo: "Te amo cariño."

"También te amo..." Kazumi agarró su camisa antes de girarse y abrazar a Bakugou, presionando su cara contra su muslo. Bakugou lo estaba sosteniendo de alguna manera, pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

"Te vas a divertir mucho. No hagas volar nada. Y no pelees." Era lo mismo que Mitsuki le había dicho a Bakugou en su primer día de su tercer año de escuela secundaria. Todavía era un gran consejo, pero Kazumi tenía la mitad del genio que Bakugou tenía. Uraraka se alegró de que ella fuera mucho más educada.

Kazumi respiró hondo y dio un paso hacia el aula. Miró a los otros niños antes de acercarse a ellos. Uraraka la escuchó presentarse y preguntar por sus héroes favoritos. Y con eso todos los niños ya eran amigos.

"Gracias por cuidarla." Dijo Uraraka, inclinándose ante Fumiko.

Fumiko todavía parecía un poco aturdida, pero ella asintió. "Por supuesto, Uravity-san."

Uraraka rió y se llevó un dedo a los labios, guiñando un ojo: "Shhhh".

"¡Por supuesto!"

Bakugou envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Uraraka: "Vamos."

Con una última mirada a Kazumi, que estaba sonriendo y mostrando sus figuras de acción, se apartaron de la puerta y caminaron por el pasillo. Uraraka pasó su brazo por la cintura de Bakugou y se apoyó un poco en él.

"No puedo creer que ya tenga seis años y esté en la escuela".

"Yo tampoco." Bakugou murmuró y apretó el brazo de Uraraka: "Ella ha crecido".

"Sí."

Hubo un tirón en su corazón, pero no era nada que Uraraka no pudiera manejar. Ella había estado anticipando esto, el primer día de la escuela primaria de Kazumi, pero le dolió mucho más de lo que pensaba. Ver a su pequeña niña saltar con un pequeño uniforme hizo que el corazón de Uraraka se llenara de orgullo y el deseo de mantenerla joven para siempre. Pero Kazumi iba a seguir creciendo. Uraraka tenía que ser fuerte para ella. Por eso ella era una heroína. Todo se hizo para su hija y para darle una gran vida. Con Bakugou a su lado, Uraraka estaba segura de que podían lograr cualquier cosa para su hija. Nada iba a interponerse en su forma de guiarla a través de todos sus grandes momentos. Todo lo que necesitaban era un poco de fuerza y mucho amor, sin efectos secundarios aplicables.

_**FIN**_

_**Infinitas gracias a ti, que te diste el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí, has sido un gran lector ;) **_

_**Gracias por cada favorito, cada comentario, realmente ha sido un orgullo traer esta historia para cada uno de ustedes. Espero les haya encantado tanto como a mi. Me disculpo si al principio no realice una traducción perfecta, pero al ser mi primera vez, intenté hacer lo mejor que pude. Siento que mejoré con el tiempo y he quedado satisfecha con el resultado final, ojalá ustedes también. **_

_**(Alguien por ahí dejó un comentario con un consejo sobre traducción y se lo agradezco ^^ las críticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidas). **_

_**Por el momento, no tengo planeado traducir otra historia, pero si tienen alguna sugerencia háganmela saber y veremos que se puede hacer ;) La autora de este fic tiene un capítulo aparte que se los traeré dentro de estos días para mermar su síndrome de abstinencia ;D solo me resta instarlos a que continúen leyendo el otro fic Kacchako que tengo y es de mi autoría, así continuamos en contacto. ¡Saludos! **_


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33****: Una propuesta explosiva.**

_Resumen__: Bakugou no se consideraría un romántico, ni mucho menos. Pero con la ayuda de su hija, Bakugou está decidido a hacer de esta la mejor propuesta posible._

AUTORA: NOVOCAINE_SEA

LINK: /works/15629823

Y bueno, aquí llega este capítulo especial del cual les habia hablado que hizo la autora dado que extrañaba escribir 'Efectos Secundarios'. Ella dice que puede ser leído sin necesidad de haber leido la historia anterior, pero yo quise adjuntarlo como un capítulo más, post final c: en este Kazumi ya cuenta con 8 años ^^ Espero lo disfruten y sirva para dar cierre a esta fantástica lectura.

Bakugou no se consideraría un romántico, ni mucho menos. Las veces que hizo todo lo posible para convertirse en algo que parecía romántico terminó en un desastre. Uraraka siempre se echó a reír, pero Bakugou sabía que solo estaba siendo amable. Ella quería un poco de romance en su vida, no solo la misma aburrida cena y película todas las noches sin pasión. Uraraka merecía el romance en su vida y todos los intentos de Bakugou resultaron infructuosos. Era especialmente difícil ser romántico cuando tienes una hija que necesita tu atención en todo momento y odia estar atrapada con sus abuelos a pesar de amarlos mucho.

"¡No papi, eso es aburrido!" Kazumi gimió y puso su cara en sus manos, con mechones de espeso cabello rubio cayendo sobre su cara. Bakugou suspiró y se recostó en la silla, mirando a su hija. Era una locura pensar que ella tenía ocho años ahora; cada día se hacía más grande y Bakugou deseaba que él pudiera volver cuatro años atrás cuando era pequeña y linda. Ahora solo era una mocosa con una peculiaridad que sabía que era poderosa y usaba ese conocimiento para su ventaja. ¿Era así como estaba a su edad?

"Bueno, ¿tienes algo mejor?" Preguntó Bakugou, alzando las cejas. No sabía por qué había involucrado a su hija en esta decisión, pero necesitaba algo de...ayuda. Incluso si le mataba admitir tal cosa. Bakugou no podía preguntarle a Kirishima porque su mejor amigo se emocionaría demasiado con el compromiso y Bakugou definitivamente no podría pedirle ayuda a Todoroki. Eso sería admitir la derrota y necesitaba tener alguna ventaja sobre Todoroki. El hombre todavía no se había propuesto a Yaoyorozu a pesar de que los dos estaban juntos tanto como Bakugou y Uraraka, y tienen un hijo juntos también. Así que Bakugou se dirigió a su hija de ocho años en busca de ayuda para proponerle matrimonio a su madre. Uraraka definitivamente lo había estado insinuando durante bastante tiempo.

"¡Nada violento!" Kazumi se quebró y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, imitando su posición. A veces era extraño lo similares que eran los dos. Bakugou suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Era un poco diferente de cómo solía diseñarlo; Uraraka lo había convencido de que obtuviera un corte y sorprendentemente le gustó.

"¡Deberíamos conseguir un cachorro!" Dijo Kazumi de repente aplaudiendo, asegurándose de que las yemas de sus dedos no se tocaran. Ella no quería accidentalmente tocar algo y explotarlo ni nada, lo que a veces tenía tendencia a hacer.

"No sucederá." Gruñó Bakugou, inclinándose hacia adelante para descansar su cabeza en su mano.

"Puedes colocar el anillo en el collar del cachorro", declaró Kazumi de manera casual, sonriéndole a su padre al otro lado de la mesa: "No tienes nada mejor, lo tomas o lo dejas, viejo".

Los ojos de Bakugou la desafiaron, pero ninguno de ellos tenía nada más que ofrecer sobre la mesa. Kazumi había rechazado la idea de poner el anillo en el centro de una magdalena, afirmando que Uraraka podía ahogarse. También cerró la idea de convertirlo en un espectáculo público, sabiendo que era algo que Uraraka odiaría.

Bakugou suspiró, sabiendo que iban a conseguir al jodido perro: "Tu madre nos va a matar". Kazumi aplaudió, bombeando sus puños en el aire y riendo como su madre lo hace. Bakugou sonrió un poco al ver a su hija tan feliz. Sabía que este era su truco para finalmente conseguir un perro, pero Bakugou estaba dispuesto a lidiar con las repercusiones. Por supuesto, Kazumi quería el perro más grande y mullido conocido por el hombre, con el que Bakugou estaba bien considerando que no tendría que entrenar a la cosa en ese momento.

"Tendrás que recoger la mierda de perro", dijo Bakugou, mirando por el espejo retrovisor mientras observaba a la cosa peluda arrastrarse sobre su hija en el asiento trasero mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo suavemente.

"Solo si pones dinero en el frasco de groserías", Kazumi le sonrió y arrulló al perro. Bakugou maldijo entre dientes, esperando que ella no pudiera escucharlo. No podía creer que su hija lo había convencido de que consiguiera un perro mientras Uraraka estaba fuera. Uraraka siempre había querido algún tipo de mascota para su hija, pero no un perro que fuera la mitad de su tamaño. Esa noche, en la videollamada de Bakugou con Uraraka y Kazumi conversando antes de que se durmieran, ninguno de los dos hizo mención alguna del perro.

"¡Mami!" Kazumi sonrió cuando la cara de Uraraka apareció en la pantalla. Todavía se veía tan hermosa como siempre, incluso con bolsas pesadas bajo los ojos y la sonrisa agotada en su rostro.

"Hola cariño. ¿Tuviste un buen día?"

"¡Sí! Papá y yo nos divertimos mucho." Kazumi le dio a Bakugou una sonrisa maliciosa que Uraraka captó.

"¿Te lastimaste o algo? ¿O simplemente divertirse demasiado?''

"Demasiada diversión, no te preocupes," Bakugou intervino por su hija, apoyando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Kazumi. Siempre dejaba que Kazumi sujetara el teléfono y, por supuesto, ella siempre lo sostenía en un ángulo extraño para que Bakugou apenas pudiera caber en el marco: "Nadie está herido". Uraraka se mostró escéptica, pero ella lo dejó pasar, afortunadamente.

"¿Cómo está todo allí?" Bakugou inclinó un poco el teléfono en las manos de Kazumi para que Uraraka pudiera verlo.

"Bien. Aplastamos al villano y Gunhead dijo que podemos volver a casa temprano."

Kazumi y Bakugou intercambiaron miradas, "¿Qué tan temprano, mamá?" Esto frustraría sus planes. Necesitaban al menos un par de días más para averiguar el plan para la propuesta. Bakugou quería que fuera perfecto. Uraraka querría que fuera perfecto.

"¡Mañana por la tarde! No puedo esperar a verlos a los dos".

Los ojos de Kazumi y Bakugou se agrandaron. Eso definitivamente arrojó una llave en sus planes. Bakugou pensó que iban a comenzar temprano el día siguiente para tener todo listo a tiempo para la llegada prematura de Uraraka.

"No podemos esperar para verte también", Bakugou murmuró y tomó el teléfono de Kazumi: "Es tarde y esta pequeña debería irse a dormir".

"¡Oye!"

"Ah tienes razón. Buenas noches cariño, ¡que tengas dulces sueños! Sé amable con papá, ¿vale?''

"¡Soy buena con papi!"

Los dos se despidieron de nuevo y Bakugou colgó, mirando a los grandes ojos marrones de su hija: "Estamos jodidos."

Kazumi asintió, "sí. Buenas noches, papá." Bakugou besó su frente y salió de la habitación, apagando la luz mientras se iba. Bakugou fue a su propia habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo que el colchón se movía cuando el perro saltó tras él.

"Iba a decir que no se te permite estar aquí, pero lo permitiré hasta que Ochako regrese". El perro apoyó la cabeza en su regazo y Bakugou le rascó detrás de las orejas mientras se desplazaba por el teléfono, hacia abajo. Todo lo que necesitaría para esta propuesta. Quería que fuera espectacular y algo que Uraraka nunca olvidaría. Necesitaría mucho de todo. Más que nada, iba a necesitar muchos pétalos de rosa. Y un collar para el perro. Definitivamente necesitarían uno.

A la mañana siguiente, su hija lo despertó bruscamente y le dijo que era hora de levantarse. Bakugou realmente pensó que lo iba a sacar de la cama, pero él la atrapó antes de que ella lo hiciera. Se arrastró fuera de la cama después de las súplicas de su hija y los dos dieron de comer al perro y lo pusieron en el patio trasero para hacer su trabajo.

"¡Tenemos muchas compras que hacer hoy!" Kazumi anunció mientras se hacía una pala con el cereal tan rápido como podía.

"Disminuye la velocidad, petardo. Te vas a atragantar." Bakugou la miró con cariño de padre. Kazumi era definitivamente un escupitajo y no era de extrañar por qué su madre siempre le estaba gritando cuando era más joven. Tenían la misma personalidad. Kazumi le dirigió una mirada desagradable mientras terminaba su cereal, tirando el tazón y la cuchara en el fregadero, "¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Solo tenemos unas seis horas si queremos tener tiempo para arreglar todo!"

"Pensaría que tú eres la que se está comprometiendo y no yo".

Kazumi lo ignoró y fue a ponerse los zapatos, indicándole que también viniera. Con un suspiro, Bakugou la siguió hasta la puerta, se puso sus zapatos y se dirigió hacia la puerta con Kazumi saltando delante de él. Los dos se subieron al auto y corrieron por la ciudad como locos, golpeando la tienda de mascotas primero para recoger comida, collares, una correa y juguetes. Su perro parecía bastante perezoso por lo que habían visto hasta ahora. Pero las cosas podrían cambiar. Después de la tienda de mascotas, los dos fueron a una tienda de manualidades para obtener falsos pétalos de rosa. Kazumi colocó tres paquetes de pétalos de rosa en el carrito.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Bakugou mientras lo hacía, tirando del carrito y de Bakugou alrededor de la tienda.

Kazumi asintió con firmeza, "Mamá querría un montón de pétalos de rosa. Incluso si son falsos". Kazumi se encogió de hombros y consiguió serpentinas blancas y rosadas. Bakugou no sabía cuándo su hija estaba más informada sobre su propia pareja a largo plazo, pero aparentemente había sucedido. Bakugou estaba un poco celoso de su hija. Reunieron todos los suministros que necesitarían, además de pétalos de rosa y serpentinas, que incluían cuerdas y algunos libros para colorear para Kazumi. Bakugou era débil ante cualquier cosa que Kazumi quisiera.

Bakugou quería hacer que la casa se viera lo más bonita y romántica posible, así como su patio trasero. Tenían un patio grande después de mudarse a su propia casa cuando Kazumi tenía cinco años y Bakugou tenía la intención de usar ese espacio. Recogió algunas velas perfumadas de lavanda de una tienda de departamentos promedio y luego algunos comestibles después de todo eso, queriendo hacer de Uraraka una buena comida para volver a casa además de la propuesta. Una vez en su casa, Bakugou luchó con el collar contra el perro, a quien no le gustaba eso, y le pidió a Kazumi que decorara su sala de estar como le plazca. Puso demasiadas serpentinas rosadas y blancas, pero todo era simétrico y estaba bien colocado para que Bakugou no se quejara.

"¿Estás segura de que necesitas tantos?" Preguntó Bakugou después de que Kazumi recogiera el tercer rollo.

"Papi, por favor, sé lo que estoy haciendo".

Bakugou dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y solo sacudió la cabeza, yendo a la cocina para preparar la cena para más tarde. Decidió hacer el favorito de Uraraka, el _okonomiyaki._ Ya lo había hecho innumerables veces, pero le temblaban las manos. El anillo pesaba en su bolsillo. Lo estaba pesando por completo.

Haciendo una pausa por un momento, Bakugou miró fijamente todos los ingredientes frente a él. ¿Y si Uraraka decía que no? Era un maldito pensamiento ridículo, pero encontró un hogar en el fondo de su mente. Habían estado juntos desde los dieciséis años. Ocho años. La existencia de Kazumi era la prueba de un error que resultó ser lo mejor que les había sucedido.

"¿Papá?" Hubo un tirón en su brazo y Bakugou se sacudió de sus pensamientos, mirando a su hija. Kazumi lo estaba mirando con las cejas pellizcadas y la preocupación en esos grandes ojos marrones: "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada". Bakugou fue rápido en decirlo. Él no quería que su hija se preocupara por sus inseguridades, "Ve a poner los pétalos de flores. Y asegúrate de que el perro no se los coma".

Kazumi hizo un puchero, pero se volvió para obedecer, por una vez sin responderle. Con un suspiro, Bakugou comenzó a cocinar. No tomó mucho tiempo, pero Bakugou fue particular sobre todo en la receta, teniendo que asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Nada podría estar fuera de lugar. Se acercó al horno mientras se horneaba, escuchando a Kazumi cantando para sí misma en la sala de estar mientras esparcía pétalos de flores por todas partes.

"¿Puedo encender las velas?" Ella rebotó en su asiento en la mesa mientras almorzaba. Era un simple sándwich de huevo y ella lo devoró como si fuera la última comida. Había hablado con la boca llena de huevo.

"Oi, mastica y traga antes de hablar, desagradable". Él le dio un golpe en la frente y Kazumi hizo un puchero con las mejillas hinchadas, tocando el lugar que había golpeado: "Sueñas si crees que voy a dejar que enciendas las velas".

Kazumi gimoteó alrededor de su sándwich e iba a discutir más, pero recordó que tenía la boca llena de comida. Bakugou le sonrió y finalmente sacó la comida del horno, dejándola cocerse durante bastante tiempo. Lo cubrió con papel de aluminio para mantenerlo caliente y colocó la bandeja en el mostrador.

"No dejes que el perro llegue a eso".

Kazumi asintió y tragó antes de dar un acuerdo verbal. Bakugou le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse a cambiar. Uraraka estaría en casa dentro de una hora y todavía necesitaba ponerse ropa semi agradable. Escogió un simple saco negro y elegantes vaqueros del mismo tono. Bakugou no era una persona de color a menos que se tratara de su disfraz de héroe, e incluso entonces era en su mayoría negro. Bakugou intentó sofocar su cabello indomable, pero se rindió cinco segundos. Al menos no tenía tanto pelo como solía hacerlo. La siguiente y última cosa en la agenda era adjuntar el anillo al collar del perro. Y conseguir que se quede quieto por un largo período de tiempo.

"Oi, aquí." Bakugo se apresuró a alertar al perro y señaló el espacio delante de él. El perro lo miró y jadeó, sacando la lengua de su boca perezosamente. Bakugou gimió, agarró la cuerda y el anillo en su bolsillo, arrodillándose frente al perro: "Solo...quédate quieto". El aliento caliente golpeó la cara de Bakugou cuando comenzó a atar el anillo al frente del collar del perro y Bakugou procedió a la mordaza. Fue asqueroso, pero Bakugou estaba haciendo esto por amor.

Luego, guió al perro a través de la casa y salió por la puerta trasera, justo a tiempo para que Kazumi gritara: "¡Mamá está en casa!" La puerta principal se abrió y Kazumi salió corriendo. El ritmo cardíaco de Bakugou se aceleró. Tiró al perro con suavidad hasta la posición en la que quería estar. Los pétalos de rosa llevaban a Uraraka directamente hacia él, junto con las velas encendidas en superficies duras, y seguro que el infierno esperaba que las cosas salieran bien. También esperaba que sus palmas no detonaran los nervios, ya que estaba más sudado de lo normal.

Bakugou mantuvo una mano en la cabeza del perro para mantenerlo firme, rasguñando ligeramente al ver la silueta bien formada de Uraraka en la ventana. La escuchó reír, un sonido que no podría vivir sin él si lo intentara.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Uraraka desde adentro, su voz era débil, pero cada vez más cerca. Kazumi se estaba riendo de forma maníaca y aparecieron en la puerta de atrás, Kazumi la empujó hacia afuera. Las cejas de Uraraka se dispararon cuando ve a Bakugou con el perro.

"Katsuki, qué..." Miró a todos los pétalos de flores en el suelo y luego al perro, "Tienes un perro".

"¿Puedes venir aquí?". Los dientes de Bakugou estaban firmes. Uraraka suspiró ruidosamente y se acercó a él, inclinándose para darle un bienvenido beso a casa. Él obedeció y envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella, sintiendo algo de nueva confianza: "Asi que…"

"¿Si?" Uraraka miró al perro, que olfateó su mano mientras la sostenía.

"Entonces...te amo. Y no lo digo lo suficiente, pero quiero empezar a decirlo mucho más ". Bakugou se sintió tan abatido, pero se suponía que debía pronunciar un gran discurso sobre su amor por Uraraka, ¿verdad?: "Cuando teníamos dieciséis años y decidimos saltar a la paternidad como idiotas, no pensé que duraríamos. Y luego tuvimos esa gran pelea cuando Kazumi era un bebé y pensé que eso era todo. Pensé que habíamos terminado. Pero los dos seguimos aquí y...y quiero que sigamos para siempre. Oficialmente."

La boca de Uraraka se abrió un poco sorprendida. Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando, no era una idiota, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas: "Katsuki..."

"Somos poco convencionales así que...revisa su collar". Hizo un gesto hacia el perro y Uraraka se quedó boquiabierta, pero ella obedeció y se puso de rodillas para revisar el collar. Una mano fue a sus labios cuando ella sacó el anillo del collar, sosteniéndolo.

"Es hermoso", resopló Uraraka y miró a Bakugou. Arrancó el anillo de sus dedos y se arrodilló, empujando al perro para alejarlo mientras iba a lamer la cara de Bakugou.

"Ochako, ¿serías mi esposa?"

Uraraka se derrumbó frente a él y lo agarró para un gran beso, asintiendo al mismo tiempo: "¡Sí, sí, sí! Por supuesto, seré tu esposa.'' Se rió un poco cuando Bakugou deslizó el anillo en su dedo y tomó su rostro para besarla de nuevo. Estaban demasiado ocupados sonriendo para hacerlo bien, y Kazumi terminó arruinando el momento antes de saltar sobre ambos. El perro comenzó a ladrar y el resto era historia.

"Por cierto," comenzó Uraraka una vez que habían terminado la comida y todo había desaparecido. Bakugou la miró, esperando que continuara: "¿Cuál es el nombre del perro?"

"Explosivo." Bakugou sonrió ferozmente y Uraraka suspiró. Por supuesto que el nombre del perro era explosivo.


End file.
